TransFormers Animated:Legend Chronicles
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Eps.17 A Race For Freedom part 2: Dragstrip is raining down the bullets on the Autobots in his hunt for Prowl. With the way things have turned out so far, anything could go from a victory for the Autobots to a successful capture for Dragstrip.
1. Eps1 Time To Roll Out!

Hello, everyone! Here's the first episode of MY third season of TFA!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HASBRO I OWN MY OWN.

Summary: It's been a month since the Autobots fought the big battle with Megatron and Starscream and found out that Sari is an organic cyborg. Once more the Autobots are reunited with Sari and get a few surprises in the process, but enemies new and old threaten to ruin the happy reunion. Will the Autobots and Sari be able to provent things from getting out of hand?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bumblebee, can you hand me a few more orange streamers?"Prowl asked while hanging up some yellow streamers.

"Sure, Prowl!"Bumblebee said and gave the ninja bot four more orange streamers.

You see, it's been about a month since the Autobots fought the Decipticons and found out that Sari was not as human as she looked. So after that, Sari went with her father to talk things over. Now after a whole month, Sari has announced that she will be coming to see her friends and to say the least they were thrilled. Which leads us up to this moment. The Autobots are currently decorating the entire base with ballons, streamers and placed up a big orange banner that said in yellow writing, 'WELCOME BACK SARI! .

"I can't believe it's been a whole month since we've seen Sari. To me it feels like a whole year."Bulkhead said while painting the front of the base on a canvas. He would paint himself and his friends afterwords.

"It feels that way to me as well, Bulkhead. But the wait was certainly worth it to have Sari come here again. I can hardly wait to see her."Prowl said in an excited tone while climbing down the latter.

"Me neither! I wonder what Sari is going tell us about this whole….her being a cyborg thing."Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, well, let's let Sari explain that to us only if she wants to."Ratchet told the other three Autobots. They all nodded in agreement. Just then Optimus came in the room.

"Everyone, Sumdac just called saying that Sari is on her way to the base!"Optimus said to the other Autobots. They all smiled and went to the base entrance. They stood there ready to meet their human….er, not so human friend. Then a person on a scooter drove toward the base. The Autobots thought that it was Sari for a moment, until the person on the scooter came into better view. It didn't look like Sari at all. It looked like a teenager about 15 years old. Prowl raised an optic ridge with a confused look on his face and turned his face toward Optimus.

"Optimus, I thought you said that Sari was coming?"Prowl asked.

"Yeah , Prime, what's going on?"Bumblebee asked, just as confused.

" I don't know, Bumblebee. Let's wait and see."Optimus said and the five Autobots turned their attention to the stranger just in time to see him or her coming up to them.

" Hey, guys. It sure has been a long time, huh?"Asked the stranger in a female voice.

" Um, I'm sorry, miss, but we don't really know you and I don't believe we've ever met."Optimus said to the mystery girl.

"Well, maybe if you saw my face, you'd remember."The mystery girl said and took off her helmet as she got off her scooter.

The girl had dark skin, red eyes, short red hair that went to the mid section of her neck, she wore an orange rash shirt, dark blue jeans and yellow strappy sandles.

"Do you remember me now, guys?"The girl asked.

"No, but you do remind me of a friend of ours."Bulkhead said.

"Oh, really? Does she have red hair like mine?"The girl asked holding up her hair.

"Yeah."Bumblebee said.

"Does she have red eyes like mine?"The girl asked pointing to her eyes.

"Yes."Bulkhead said.

"And does she have a key around her neck like this one?"The girl asked holding up a key around her neck that looked a lot like Sari's All Spark Key.

"Yeah, she sure does---"But before Bumblebee finished his sentence, his optics widened in absolute shock at the sight of the Key, as did the optics of the other Autobots.

Then it all finally clicked. The red hair, the red eyes, the Key……

"SARI?!?"All the Autobots shouted in unison.

"Hey, quiet down you guys! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood."Sari scowled the Autobots.

"Sari, why are you….when did you….how did you….?"Bumblebee asked, or at least tried to. But Sari held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't worry, Bumblebee, all of your questions will be answered very soon. Come with me."Sari said , calmly walking into the base. The Autobots just shrugged and walked in the base with Sari. As Sari sat down on the cement couch, the Autobots took a seat around her. When Sari got comfortable, she started from the beginning of her story.

"Well, as you all know I'm not really human, but in a way I also am human. You see, my dad was tired of always coming to an empty house with no one to greet him. So he decided to change all that by making a daughter of his own. But all the cyborg bodies he made rejected his DNA. At first he was going to give up hope until Megatron landed on Earth that fateful day. So then he had an idea of taking the scrap parts from Megatron's wreak and making a new cyborg body, and it actually accepted his DNA. Then after that he made his organic cyborg daughter, Sari Sumdac." Sari said. The Autobots all made audible gasps at the admission. They had no idea _that _was how Sari was made. After that, the organic cyborg continued.

"Of course after my dad created me, I had no prior knowledge of all this. I just acted like I was always around. No one even bothered to ask why my dad suddenly had a daughter. Once dad told me the whole story, at first I was hurt and angry, but then I quickly forgave him. I mean, he was the only dad I ever had even though I'm not technically his _real _daughter. So after he explained things to me I asked him to…._upgrade_ me to this teenager form. Then after a month I started to miss you guys and I wanted to see you again. And here I am!"Sari said, finishing her story. The Autobots just sat there in total shock by the story of Sari's _true _origin. Then, they did the one thing Sari didn't expect them to do….they broke out into mass laughter. Now it was Sari's turn to be shocked.

"Uh, guys? What's so funny?"Sari asked hoping that at least one of the Autobots would answer her. Then Prowl recovered from his fit of laughter and answered her.

"It's just….after y-you f-finished explaining everything to us, a-at first w-we were sh-shocked but then it became s-so odd th-that it became funny!"Prowl said and went into another fit of laughter.

"So you guys are saying that you're not mad and that you'll accept me for who I am completely?"Sari asked.

"Y-Y-YES!"Bumblebee said still laughing.

"Good! Then that means that I can show you…what _else _I had dad install."Sari said and then created spiraling flames around her.

The Autobots immediately stopped laughing and looked at Sari with shocked optics. As the flames disappeared, Sari started to change. Her nails grew into black claws, her skin changed into the same color as her hair, fangs grew from her teeth, her mouth grew into a small muzzle, her dark blue jeans changed into black jeans, her orange rash shirt became a sleeveless dark orange shirt with a red flame picture on the front, then her yellow sandles turned dark orange and her toe nails became toe claws, she grew a red tail with a black tip on it and finally she grew red fox ears. Then she opened her eyes that changed from red to azure. She then smirked a fox smirk.

"Well, what do you think guys?"Sari asked, her voice deep but it had a feminine drawl to it.

"I-I-I-I-I….."The Autobots said in unison once again. Sari chuckled at their shocked faces.

"Well, you see, since I didn't want to be just a teenage robot, I decided to be a teenage Transformer. Along with my flame powers that you saw I have…"Sari then ran out of the base at a blurring speed. The Autobots gasped and ran to the base entrance."….supersonic speed."Then she ran back into the base and the Autobots turned their heads to her. Again she smirked and walked up to Bulkhead and picked him up as if he was a feather.

"WHOA! HEY!"Bulkhead shouted. The other Autobots gasped and looked down at the fox girl with shock and admiration.

"The strength of twenty million elephants."Sari said and sat Bulkhead down. She then back-flipped to the cement couch. She raised her hand and it glew an orange yellow mixed glow and the glow appeared around Bumblebee and he was lifted off the ground.

"AH!"Bumblebee shouted. Everyone was VERY shocked by this, Ratchet especially. Again they all looked at the fox girl.

"And I have magnetic powers like you, Ratchet."She said and brought Bumblebee down to the ground."And when the days over, I change from my Autobot form FireFox…."Sari then surrounded herself in flames again and once they disappeared, again she became normal looking."….back to Sari Sumdac."She said proudly and smiled.

"Wow. Sari,….I must say I am impressed."Optimus said a smile on his face as well.

"I am as well, Sari. Your abilities are quite amazing."Prowl said kindly, smiling.

"Yeah, Sari! Your new look AND your powers are awesome!"Bumblebee said excitedly.

"Yeah, you make a pretty great Autobot, Sari."Bulkhead said smiling.

"Not bad, kiddo. Not bad at all."Ratchet said smirking.

"Thanks, you guys. Now, I came here for a party, so let's party!"Sari exclaimed, punching her fist in the air.

"ALRIGHT!"The Autobots exclaimed in unison.

And so the Autobots and Sari began their reunion party with great happiness.

_MEANWHILE, AT SUMDAC TOWERS_

While Sari and her friends were having a party, Prof. Sumdac was seeing to the redesigning of Sumdac Towers. All of Powell's things were being taken out and placed into boxes as well as Henry's things. And to say the least, Powell and Henry were not the least bit happy that Sumdac came back and basically kicked them out of Sumdac Towers.

"I can't believe it! He came back! And now that Sumdac is here again, there's no way he's going to let us stay in the company let alone in Sumdac Towers after he found out that I let you come back and I kicked out his only daughter."Powell said angrily, grudgingly thinking of what Prof. Sumdac would do to them now that he knew what they have been doing while he was gone.

"Dude, I know! Sumdac is like so gonna own us now that he knows what's been goin' down around here!"Henry exclaimed. Just then a tall security guard came in the room.

"Prof. Sumdac has informed me to tell you that your other belongings in the lab have been packed and that if you both have finished packing your personal affects you should come down to leave Sumdac Towers now."The guard said in a strong, professional voice.

"Alright, alright! Come on, Henry."Powell said and picked up his box of personal affects as did Henry.

As the two former Sumdac Ind. employees walked down stairs, we see Sumdac glaring at the two men with great hatred. Henry and Powell cringed at the glare being sent their way, but then Powell smirked when he got an idea on how to save his and Henry's job. As Powell got to the final step, he walked up to Prof. Sumdac with a con man's smirk on his face.

"Listen, I can understand that you don't _particularly _like me right now since I let Henry come back and well…. kicked out your daughter. But, I'm sure that we can find _some_ common ground in this situation."Powell said hoping that Sumdac would listen to his words of manipulation.

"No, Powell! There is _nothing _left for us to settle! As friends _OR_ business partners! Bringing back Henry Masterson was one thing, but kicking my daughter out of MY home and running my company like it's yours is unforgiveable! I'm not just kicking you two out of my home and office, I'm firing you both!"Sumdac said with an absolute finality in his voice. And Powell fell to pieces after hearing the 'f' word.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T FIRE ME! YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU CAN GET SOMEONE TO REPLACE ME?!"Powell shouted in an enraged voice, but Sumdac just answered him calmly.

"Actually, I do. I hired an old college friend of mine named Emma Northwood to take your place. This will be the last time you see my office, Powell. Now leave!"Sumdac said, pointing at the exit door to emphasize his point. As much as Powell wanted to punch Sumdac, he knew all too well that making a scene would make things worse for him. So he just walked toward the exit, seething in rage with Henry. Then he turned his head back to Prof. Sumdac with a glare on his face.

"Mark my words, Sumdac, you'll pay. I don't know when, but you will."Powell said with a venomous tone. And with that, he and Henry left Sumdac Towers.

_BACK AT THE AUTOBOT BASE_

Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead were currently watching Prowl and Sari spar together. They actually wanted to watch a movie, but when Sari challenged Prowl to a match, that idea went out the window. Just then Sari dodged a shuriken thrown her way and threw a fireball Prowl's way, of which he barely dodged.

"Well, Sari, I must say that your skills in this form are quite impressive. As is your agility."Prowl said, taking an attack stance.

"You're getting better also, Prowl."Sari said, also taking an attack stance.

Then the two quickly charged at each other. Prowl had another shuriken at the ready and Sari had another fireball in her hand. Just as they were about to attack, Sari's phone rang.

"Whoa! Time out!"Sari said and jumped back away from Prowl. She took out her cell phone and answered.

"Hello? Oh, hi dad! Okay. Uh-huh? You did? It is? Alright, bye. See ya later."Sari closed her phone and looked at the Autobots. "Well, Sumdac Towers is back to normal and Powell and Henry have left the building. Me and dad have a project to do so I gotta go. It's been fun, you guys. See ya later."Sari said and walked over to her scooter, ready to hop on it and leave. Just then Bumblebee ran over to Sari.

"Wait! Sari!"Bumblebee shouted. Sari looked at him with an arched eye brow.

"Yeah?"Sari asked. Then Bumblebee started twiddling his fingers.

"Well,…..do you think I can….y'know ride with you? For old time sake?"Bumblebee asked in a hopeful voice. Sari just smiled softly at him.

"Sure, BB. Come on."Sari said and got on her scooter. Bumblebee smiled in happiness and transformed. But before Bumblebee and Sari revved up, Optimus spoke.

"Sari!"Optimus said.

"Yeah?"She asked.

"It's great to have you back."Optimus said with a smile. Sari returned the smile.

"I'm glad to be back."And with that, Sari and Bumblebee set of to Sumdac Towers.

ON THE ROAD

"I cannot believe that senile fool actually fired me! After all I've done for him!"Powell ranted in the car he was driving.

"Yeah well, it isn't like you can do anything now, dude."Henry said looking out the window.

"Maybe we can't on our own, but with the help of a _certain_ someone, we'll be able to rid of Sumdac and keep Sumdac Towers."Powell said with a smirk coming on his face.

_MEANWHILE AT DETROIT PRISON_

It was all quiet and simple at Detroit Prison. And for one Promethus Black, aka Meltdown, it was another new day for him to practice his aim by throwing small acid balls at pictures of Prof. Sumdac. As Meltdown was throwing acid balls, a massive quake shock his cell.

"What in the?"Meltdown asked aloud.

Then at that moment, a booming sound went off on the outside of his cell and an explosion bore opened up the wall of Meltdown's cell forcefully. Meltdown was blown away by the force and rammed into the cell door hard. And when he looked at the cause, he saw a robot standing before him

"Need a lift, dude?"The robot said and grabbed Meltdown in its giant hand and flew off before the security guards could come.

_AT THE ENTRANCE OF SUMDAC TOWERS_

Bumblebee and Sari had just arrived to the front entrance of Sumdac Towers and saw Prof. Sumdac standing there smiling at them.

"Hello, Sari. And it's great to see you as well Bumblebee."Sumdac said.

"Hi, dad."Sari said to her father.

"Hey, Prof. Sumdac."Bumblebee said waving at him.

"So dad, when do we start this project of ours?"Sari asked.

"Actually, Sari, that project was just a rouse to keep you distracted while I worked on the_ real_ project: Your new weapon."Prof. Sumdac said proudly.

"Really? Cool! What kind of weapon is it?"Sari asked with great enthusiasm.

"Test it for yourself. I just finished it."Sumdac said and gave her a sword handle. Just as Sari was about to look it over, Bumblebee's com link going off stopped her.

"Oh, hang on. Yeah? Oh hey, Bulkhead…..WHAT?! WHEN?! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE! Sari, we have to go now!"Bumblebee said with a great urgency.

"Why, BB? What's wrong?"Sari asked.

"Meltdown has been broken out of jail!"Bumblebee said. Sari gasped, then her eyes narrowed as she looked at the sword handle in her hand.

"I think I'll be able to _really_ put your weapon to the test dad. I'm going with Bumblebee! Don't wait up!"She shouted as she got back on her scooter. Bumblebee transformed again and the two drove off.

"When you have a teenage organic cyborg daughter, who can afford to wait up?"Sumdac said to himself and waved Sari and the speedster off.

_AT DETROIT PRISON_

Bumblebee and Sari made great time and got to the prison very quickly. The other Autobots and Fanzone were standing there at the entrance of the prison waiting for them.

"Bumblebee, Sari. I'm glad you two could make it."Optimis said to them.

"So are we. Captain, just what happened here?"Sari asked.

"Look up there for yerself, Sari."The captain said pointing to the giant gaping hole that used o be Meltdown's cell.

"Well, whoever did this certainly isn't very subtle in his attacks."Prowl said.

"But how do we find out who did this?"Bulkhead asked.

"I think I know how. Captain, there are security cameras outside the prison, right?"Asked the cyborg.

"Ya know what, there sure are! Come on."Fanzone said and had everyone follow him to the inside of the jail.

When everyone looked over the security video of the outside of Meltdown's jail cell, they saw a big purple robot moving to the outside of Meltdown's cell. Optimus immediately recognized the robot.

"Quick! Pause it!"Optimus said. Fanzone paused the tape and looked at the robot himself.

"Hey, ain't that one of those crazy headmaster unit heads?"Fanzone asked.

"Yeah. And that means it can only be that crazy freak Headmaster."Ratchet said narrowing his optics.

"But why would Headfreak help Meltdown out of jail? They don't even know each other."Bumblebee said.

"Maybe not, but they do have something in common."Sari suddenly said and the others turned their attention to her."My dad."She simply said. It didn't click to the guys at first but then it did.

"So that means that Headmaster broke Meltdown out of jail to help him get revenge against Prof. Sumdac."Prowl said with widened optics.

"And that means…."But before Optimus could continue, Sari bolted out of the room and yelled,

"It means that we have to go back to Sumdac Towers now before my dad is a dead duck!"Sari yelled. The other bots nodded in agreement and followed Sari to the tower, hoping they weren't too late.

_AT SUMDAC TOWERS_

Meltdown and Headmaster walked over to the tower and stopped when they were only a few feet away from the entrance.

"Ready to do some serious ownage?"Headmaster asked happily.

"Oh, yes. I am _very_ ready."Meltdown said. Then before they got any closer to the tower, a voice spoke.

"Sorry, Prof. Sumdac isn't in right now. Can we take a message?"Said the voice.

"What the----?"Then just as Meltdown turned around, Prowl and Bumblebee kicked him square in the face together.

"Oh, it seems like he hung up, Prowl."Bumblebee said smirking. The two bots then high fived each other.

"Oh, boy. That can't be good."Headmaster said.

"That's because it isn't!"Bulkhead shouted and slammed Headmaster into the ground, but he just shot the big muscle bot with a null ray blast. Bulkhead was blown back from the massive force and then Headmaster flew up to the top of the tower.

"Later, noobs!"He shouted obnoxiously. Optimus shot his grappling cable at Headmaster, but he had to take the cable back and jump away when Meltdown shot several acid balls his way.

"Shoot! I can't get him with Meltdown in my way!"Optimus stated angrily.

"Leave it to me!"Sari, aka FireFox said and ran up the tower with amazing speed.

"Oh, no you don't."Meltdown said and got ready to throw an acid ball at FireFox but Ratchet grabbed him with his magnets and tossed him.

"Oh, yes she will."He said.

Headmaster noticed that FireFox was hot on his tail and shot several null ray blasts at her, but she dodged them all with ease, ran past him, leaped into the air and turned to face him. Then she took out the sword handle her dad gave her.

"Well pal, let's see what you can do."FireFox whispered to herself and tightly grasped the handle with both hands, brought up and suddenly a blade formed on the handle.

"Take this!"FireFox yelled and slashed up the giant robot in blinding flashes. She then gracefully landed on her feet and put her sword away. The Autobots looked at FireFox with great awe and shock then looked up at Headmaster just in time to see the robot break into pieces. But before the cut up parts could fall down to the pavement, FireFox used her own magnetic powers and caught them all easily. She slowly brought them down and turned back into Sari.

"Well, that wasn't too bad for my first run as an Autobot. Wouldn't you agree, guys?"Sari asked.

"Yes, Sari, I must agree with you."Optimus said, smiling proudly.

"Thanks. Now, let's have old Henry join us."Sari said and went into the giant head and went to grab out Henry, but then made a surprised sound.

"Hello!"Sari said.

"What is it Sari?"Bulkhead asked.

"It looks like I caught not one but two birds in my hand."Sari said and brought out Henry and Powell from the Headmaster unit.

"Well, I've heard of a rabbit out of a hat, but this is the first time I've seen two jail birds out of a head."Prowl said smirking.

"Nice one, Prowl!"Bumblebee said.

Later on the police came and arrested Meltdown, Henry and Powell and took them to prison. At this time Prof. Sumdac came out of the tower to greet Sari and her friends.

"Thank you all very much for saving me. I am truly appreciative."Sumdac said.

"Thank yourself, dad. You're the one who made me the weapon that beat Headmaster. It works like a charm."Sari said.

"You're welcome, Sari."Sumdac said smiling at his daughter.

"But you know? I don't think I should use it in my fight with Prowl. I don't want him to feel upset that I have the superior weapon."Sari said smirking. The other bots chuckled and Prowl returned the smirk.

"Oh, I'm not at all upset, Sari. But you will be once I win this match."Prowl said, taking a fighting stance with his stars at the ready.

"So you say."Sari said, holding up her sword.

And then they begun their spar.

Everyone else was just watching the match with smiles on their faces. All in all, today was a very great day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was the first episode! Read, review and vote! LATER DAYS!


	2. Eps2 Prowling Secrets

Hello, again! Here's the second episode of season 3! Enjoy!

P.S: I'm sorry for the spelling errors in the first chapter.

Summary: Prowl is a sleek, graceful and strong mystery all in his own self, and he's not one for talking about his past. Then when Jazz comes to Earth to visit Prowl in hopes of getting to know him better, Prowl isn't being very open. But when an old enemy of Prowl's comes to make him relive past pains in the present, Prowl may have no choice but to tell Jazz the truth. Will Prowl really tell Jazz the truth and show him the _true_ bot that lies behind that visor?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day in Detroit, and everyone was enjoying it to the fullest. Looking at the west side streets of Detroit, we see Prowl driving out on his patrol, but he had a different holographic human form. It was a young man that looked to be about 24-years old, he had tan peach skin, long raven hair with gold streaks that went to his mid-back and he had warm grassy green eyes. He wore black jeans that fit him snuggly, he had a light brown shirt with a gold ninja star on along with a black trench coat and he had light brown medium heeled boots on. Also to complete the outfit, he had on a belt that had the Autobot insignia on it and he wore azure glasses. Then Prowl's com link went off.

"_Prowl, this is Optimus. Have you finished your patrol of the west side?"_Optimus asked.

"Yes I have. Do you want me to patrol the east side as well, Sir?"Prowl asked.

"_Yes, please do. We'll see you soon, Prowl. Prime out."_Optimus said and ended the call.

_MEANWHILE, AT THE AUTOBOT BASE_

Little did Prowl know that the Autobots won't be seeing him when he comes back. Because they will be accompanying Sari and Prof. Sumdac to a robotics scientist's convention and Prowl won't be going. Why you ask? Well, the reason is because everyone agreed that Prowl needed some vacation time do to his long hours of working and training. But when they first thought of this they ran into a roadblock: What was going to stop Prowl from working anyway? Then a blessing in disguise came along.

_------------------------------_

_FLASHBACK_

_-----------------------------_

"_But Sari, if we all go there will be no one to stop the old ninja bot from working himself to death anyway."Bumblebee said._

"_Hmm, you're right, Bumblebee."Sari said, closing her eyes and trying to think of a way to prevent Prowl from over-working himself._

"_Maybe one of us could stay here with Prowl to make sure he won't---" Telletran 1 went off before Optimus could continue. He went over to Telletran 1 and answered it._

"_Hey there, Optimus, Sir. Jazz here."Jazz said, saluting._

"_Hello, Jazz. How can I help you?"Optimus asked._

"_Well, actually I called asking to see Prowl."Jazz said._

"_Oh, well he's not here at the moment. Would you like me to give him a message?"Asked the young Prime._

"_You won't have to. I'm coming to Earth. I'm on vacation and I wanted to see Earth again. I also wanted to see Prowl."Jazz said smiling._

_Everyone widened their eyes in shock as they looked at each other. Then Optimus smirked and turned back to the screen._

"_Uh, Jazz, just how long is your vacation exactly?"Optimus asked._

"_About three mega cycles, or as the humans say three days. Why?"Jazz asked, shrugging his shoulders._

"_I think we may be able to form an arrangement, Jazz."Optimus said slyly._

_------------------------------_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

_----------------------------_

"Say, why do you think Jazz wanted to talk to Prowl in the first place?"Bulkhead asked.

"Who cares what his ulterior motives are? As long as he keeps Prowl away from _anything_ work related _AND_ manages to keep himself alive doing it, I'm okay with it."Bumblebee said.

"Speaking of Jazz, Sari should be bringing him here to the base right now."Optimus said, looking at the base entrance. As if on queue, Sari came in on her scooter with a familiar white sports car by her side. Then the sports car transformed into the Elite Guard cyber ninja Jazz.

"Hey, everyone!"Jazz exclaimed gleefully.

"Hey, Jazz man!"Bumblebee said and the two punched fists together.

"Hey, Jazz!"Bulkhead said and held out his hand to the Elite Guard.

"Hey, Bulkhead!"Jazz said and shook Bulkhead's big finger with his little hand.

"Well Jazz, Prowl should be here soon so stay out of sight until he get's here."Sari said.

"Right!"Jazz exclaimed and went into hiding.

"And with that, I'd say it's time for us to go, team!"And off the four Autobots and cyborg girl went.

_HALF AN HOUR LATER_

Prowl came back to the base half an hour later after he finished patrolling the east side of Detroit. He transformed into his Autobot form and looked around the base to see no one there.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"Prowl asked, looking around the empty base. Up from above him Jazz was watching him with amusement. He silently jumped down from his hiding place and landed behind Prowl, but it seemed that gave him away. Because the second his feet touched the ground, Prowl swiftly turned around and kicked Jazz dead on in the face. Jazz was so surprised that he didn't have time to block or dodge Prowl's sudden attack. He landed on his back, groaning in pain from the hit of the sharp and thick heel. Just as he was about to get up, Prowl put his left heel on his chest to hold down the Elite Guard.

"You know, it's not smart to sneak up on someone like me. You just may get yourself hurt."Prowl said narrowing his optics and pressing his heel down more into Jazz's chest.

"Whoa, whoa pal! I mean no harm! It's me Jazz! Don't you remember me?"Jazz asked desperately, hoping to escape whatever horrible torture Prowl had in mind.

Prowl squinted his optics and looked at Jazz more closely. It seemed like he remembered who Jazz was because he immediately got off him. Jazz breathed a sigh of relief when Prowl got off him.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I forgot who you were. That's why I attacked you."Prowl said very sorrowfully as he helped Jazz up.

"No problem, Prowler. I would've done that, too."Jazz said smiling his usual 'cool with it' smile.

"I suppose. But please, just call me 'Prowl' not 'Prowler'."Prowl stated.

"Sure thing, Prowler."Jazz said, putting his hands behind his head and smirking.

"You did it again."Prowl said glaring at the Elite Guard.

"Sorry. Guess I had a relapse."Jazz said shrugging still smirking.

"Right. Well, why are you here exactly? Is the rest of the Elite Guard with you?"Prowl inquired.

"I'm here because I wanted to see you. And no the rest of the Guard isn't here with me."Jazz said walking closer to Prowl.

"Where is everyone else?"Prowl asked.

"They left with that Prof. Sumdac fellow and Sari to some convention for three days. So until they come back, it's just you and me."Jazz said smugly.

"WHAT?! THEY LEFT ME HERE FOR THREE DAYS?! WHY?!"Prowl asked both mad and confused.

"Because they said that you work too much and that you need a vacation. And since I was going to visit both Earth and you they decided that I should give you a crash course in chill in out!"Jazz exclaimed.

"Hmm. Alright one, I don't want a three day vacation, two I don't _need_ a three day vacation and three I don't need a crash course in chill in out."Prowl made air quotes as he said the last part. Jazz just smiled like an idiot and grabbed Prowl in a headlock and gave him a nugee.

"You know, if it wasn't for how girly you look I'd probably take you seriously. But that ain't happening any time soon!"Jazz said and started tickling Prowl's stomach.

"AH! Stop that!"Prowl said and threw Jazz over his shoulder. He then started vigorously rubbing his stomach to calm down the ticklish feeling he had. Jazz saw this and smirked.

"Oh, so you're ticklish, huh Prowler?"He asked slyly and slowly walked toward Prowl. Prowl noticed this and took two steps back. Jazz took two steps forward. The two cyber ninjas continued this dance until Jazz jumped on Prowl and started tickling him mercilessly. Prowl tried his best to hold it in but he couldn't and started laughing like crazy.

"ST-STOP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! AHAHAHA!"Prowl shouted through all his laughing.

"Not until you give me a chance to be your friend!"Jazz said still tickling him. Prowl laughed and laughed until he finally said something.

"AL-ALRIGHT! I'LL GIVE YOU A CHANCE!"Prowl shouted still laughing.

Jazz smirked in victory and got off the black ninja, Prowl started panting to calm down his laughter. Jazz held out a hand to Prowl.

"Need a hand?"Jazz asked. Prowl however glared at the offered hand and ran to the entrance turning into his vehicle mode.

"Hey, wait Prowler!"Jazz said, but it was too late for Prowl had already drove out of there to who knows where.

"Oh, boy. A few minutes and I already got him upset. I'd better go after him and apologize."Jazz said to himself and transformed then drove after Prowl.

_ON THE ROAD_

"I can't believe that ultra cretin _actually _had the gull to tickle me like that and then he acts as if nothing happened afterward!"Prowl shouted angrily. Then Jazz drove up next to him.

"Hey there."Jazz said in a casual tone. Prowl just turned his face back to the road and drove a little bit away from Jazz. The white sports car sighed sadly and drove over to Prowl again.

"Leave me alone, please."Prowl asked as nicely as he could but agitation was very clear in his voice.

"Look, Prowler--- I mean, Prowl, I can get that you don't exactly like me right now because of what happened at the base, but I was just joking with ya. Honest."Jazz said, truly sounding sorry.

Prowl looked at him with surprise written all over his face. He then thought things over in his mind. Would it be _so_ bad to have a three day vacation? Would it be _so_ bad to have fun? Would it be _so _bad to have someone get close to him again? After…._him?_

" Anyway, I'm really sorry---"But Prowl interrupted him before he finished.

"No Jazz, you don't have to apologize. If anything I should be sorry after I was so rude to you. I just…. I just don't like having fun as much as I used to."Prowl said looking down in shame.

"Whoa! Did I hear right? _You _used to have fun?!"Jazz asked laughing. Prowl couldn't help but smile a little and chuckle.

"Yes well, there's a lot of things I used to do that no one ever thought I did. And it's been so long since I've done those things, I guess I just forgot how to do them."Prowl said shrugging his hologram's shoulders.

"Why? What happened?"Jazz asked curiously.

"I….I'd rather not talk about it."Prowl said mournfully.

"Oh, sure. Sorry."Jazz apologized.

"It's alright."Prowl said.

"Say, where were you headed anyway?"Jazz asked.

"To Dinobot Island. I like to go there since it has such a beautiful nature setting."Prowl stated happily.

"Mind if I join you?"Jazz asked kindly. Even though Jazz was in his car mode, Prowl could see the friendly smile on his face. He smiled kindly and said,

"No. No I don't."Prowl said and the two drove off to Dinobot Island.

_ON DINOBOT ISLAND_

Jazz and Prowl were just walking around the woods of the island enjoying the view, Jazz especially. He was drinking in every single tree, bird and flower with great joy. He never thought Earth could look this beautiful.

"Wow, it all looks so….alive, like it'll jump on you any minute."Jazz said softly looking in every direction his neck would allow him to turn to.

"Careful Jazz, you'll twist your head off if you keep doing that."Prowl said chuckling. Jazz looked at Prowl and scratched the back of his head chuckling in an embarrassed tone.

"Sorry. It's just…. I didn't expect this place to look so amazing. And I wanna look in every part this place has to offer."Jazz said looking all around again. Prowl smiled again.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Jazz. Shall we continue?"Prowl asked.

"Definitely!"Jazz exclaimed and the two ninjas continued their walk.

They saw a few deer, met the Dinobots and played with them and Prowl was explaining everything about the forest to Jazz. It soon became night time and the two were at the top of the hill and had a nice view of what the city looked liked at night with all the lights on. The moon was out so that added to the glow the city already had.

"Wow. This is amazing Prowl."Jazz said looking at the city.

"Yes it is. Whenever I'm upset or I find myself to be sad, I always come here at night to let all those feelings melt away."Prowl said softly.

"I can understand why. It's an awesome sight up here."Jazz said.

After a long silence, Prowl finally spoke.

"Jazz?"Prowl asked.

"Hmm?"Jazz replied.

"Would you like to see something I have that only a few have seen?"Prowl asked.

"What would that be?"Jazz asked curiously.

"My optics."Prowl said simply. Jazz looked at him, truly shocked.

"What?"Jazz asked shocked still.

"My optics. Do you wish to see them? What they look like?"Prowl asked again.

Jazz thought it over in his head. Being able to see Prowl's optics….it sounded like he was given the offer of a lifetime. And he wasn't about to let it go.

"…Yes."Jazz said after a brief pause.

Prowl nodded his head and stood up, as did Jazz. Then ever so slowly, Prowl reached for his azure visor. The longer Prowl took the more the suspense was killing Jazz. And the closer Prowl's thin, tan sharp fingers got to said visor, the more Jazz's spark pulsed with anticipation. Then just as Prowl was about to grab his visor….a loud screeching broke the peaceful silence.

The two ninjas cringed at the ear-piercing sound and covered their audios.

"What the hell is that?!"Jazz shouted over the loud screeching.

"I don't know!"Prowl shouted back.

Just then a giant creature flew out of the trees and flapped it's large wings. The wind coming from the flapping creature was so intense, that all the trees were blowing to the left tilting slightly. Then the creature swopped down toward Prowl and Jazz. As more of it's body came into the moonlight, it was easy to identify the creature as a giant crimson red black trimmed bat with sharp long white fangs.

"Uh, Prowl? Are bats supposed to be _that_ big?!"Jazz asked slowly backing up.

"No, they most certainly are not! Watch out!"Prowl pushed Jazz out of the way just in time before the bat could attack Jazz. Then the giant bat turned around and smirked, or at least that's what it looked like. Then it spoke.

"My, my, even after all these stellar cycles you're still as agile as ever, Prowl. Or should I say Project XRL5?"The bat asked smirking. At first Prowl was confused be what the talking bat said but then after he thought if that name rang a bell in his processer, which it did, his optics widened and some of the color from his face seemed to have left him.

"Project XRL5? Prowl what's this freaky thing talking about? Prowl? Prowl? Hey, can you hear me?"Jazz asked and shook Prowl a bit. But Prowl didn't hear him, for many painful memories flashed through his mind and he was so focused on the memories that he didn't hear Jazz

_------------------------_

_FLASHBACK_

_------------------------_

"_Yes! He's perfect! He'll be the most perfect bot of all time! Quickly, get the next experiment ready!"Said a crazy looking scientist. _

"_AHHHH! Stop! Please it hurts! HELP!"Prowl shouted in pain._

"_No matter where you go, no matter where you hide , I will_ _always find you Project XRL5…."Said a cold, evil voice._

_-----------------------_

_FLASHBACK_

_----------------------_

Prowl then started to shake violently and he dropped to his knees, grabbing the sides of his head.

"Prowler?! What's wrong, Prowler?!"Jazz asked and knelt down in front of Prowl, grasping his shoulders.

"N-no….St-stop. M-make it s-stop. H-h-help me."Prowl mumbled in a frightened voice.

"Prowl? What's wrong?"Jazz asked in a concerned voice. Jazz then turned to face the giant bat and took out his nunchuks."Alright, creep, just who the frag are you?!" Jazz asked in an angry voice.

"Who me? Oh, I'm no one. Just your _un_friendly neighborhood energy vampire and bounty hunter CrimsonWing!"The bat said and transformed.

When CrimsonWing finished transforming, he landed on the ground and looking at him we see that he was 14-feet tall, his metallic skin was crimson red, the inside of is wings along with his torso and legs were black, he had long bat ears, five claws on each hand and sharp snow white fangs were bared.

"CrimsonWing, huh? Well, I'm your friendly neighborhood Elite Guard Jazz!"And with that, Jazz charged at the energy vampire ready to knock him out. CrimsonWing just smirked and took out a red energon whip and lashed at Jazz before he could get closer. Jazz was blown back and landed three feet away from Prowl.

"Say Prowl, I could really use a hand---Oh, man."Jazz said sadly when he saw that Prowl still had that terror stricken face on. Then a cough from behind him made him turn to face CrimsonWing.

"Well, are you going to give me Project XLR5 willingly or do I have to rip the spark right out of you to get it?"CrimsonWing asked with a smirk on his face, spinning his energon whip.

"Sorry pal, but neither is going to happen!"Jazz told him and threw a small capsule on the ground, which caused a massive burst of light to explode from it.

"AH! DANMIT!"CrimsonWing shouted and hid behind a few trees to escape the light. Taking is chance, Jazz grabbed Prowl and ran off.

_AT THE BEACH SIDE OF DINOBOT ISLAND_

Jazz panted from all the running he had to do and sat down with Prowl still in his arms unconscious. Jazz looked down at the black and gold Autobot in his arms with a tired expression.

"You're worth more trouble than look, you know that? Guess I got more than I bargained for when I asked for a good time here on this planet, huh?"Jazz chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you did."Prowl said.

"Whoa!"Jazz jumped up causing Prowl to fall on the ground a foot away from him.

"Ouch."Prowl simply said.

"Oh, man! Prowler are you okay?"Jazz walked over to Prowl to help him but Prowl got up himself.

"I was….until _he_ came here. I can't believe he found me after all this time."Prowl said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Prowl, who was that guy? What's this whole Project XLR5 business? What's going on?"Jazz asked all at once. Prowl looked at him frowning and then let out a deep sigh. It was time to come clean.

"Jazz, have you ever heard about the 'Autocon' Project back on Cybertron?"Prowl asked with his face turned to the side.

"Yeah, it was a an illegal project that was going to make Autobot and Decipticon crossed bots. There were rumors about there being a successful model made, but it was never found. Why?"Jazz asked.

"That wasn't a rumor. There_ was_ a successful model Jazz."Prowl said, squeezing his forearms with his head still turned to the side.

"Really? How do you know---Wait….CrimsonWing called you Project XLR5 before….wait….then you mean….?"But Prowl finished for him.

"Yes Jazz…_ I am_ Project XLR5."Prowl said calmly and took off his visor. Jazz was shocked by the color so much he gasped.

They were a soft, sparkling amethyst with dark pink slits as his pupils.

"You see, I have no knowledge of my past save for the days I had spent at the lab. I was the project's only successful model, so they put me through a lot of painful experiments to test out my abilities. I thought I would never get out of that Pit hole at first, but then a Circuit-Su master named MoonBlade rescued me and took me to the Village of Su. I found everything I could have ever wanted there, a home, family and friends."Prowl smiled at the memory of the first time he went to Su, then he frowned."But, then CrimsonWing was sent to get me and I had no choice but to leave the only home I ever known since I didn't want to put my loved ones in danger."Prowl said sadly.

"And that's why you didn't finish your training?"Jazz asked. Prowl nodded.

"And so in order to stay hidden I joined Optimus' team. And once again I found a family and friends, all on my own. And when we landed on Earth I found a home. I thought I had it all again ….but now he's found me again."Prowl said.

"Prowl….I….I had no idea. What are you going to do now? Are you going to leave again?"Jazz asked, hoping Prowl would say no.

"No. I am not leaving my home, not again. Earth is my turf, and I'm not going to let that oil sucking cretin kick me off it."Prowl said with an absolute finality in his voice.

"Booya! Now that's the Prowler I know!"Jazz exclaimed.

"My, how I just adore happy moments like this."Said a sarcastic voice chuckling. The two ninjas turned their faces to the sky and saw CrimsonWing."So we've gotten a burst of courage, eh XLR5? Well too bad for you it came up to late!"Said the vampire who charged at the two ninjas with his claws out and his fangs bared.

Jazz was about to attack CrimsonWing until Prowl got in front of him and kicked the bounty hunter in the face. CrimsonWing was blown back by the force and was now six feet away from the two.

"Actually, CrimsonWing, I think it came just in time."Prowl said and then started to spin around gracefully, then his body started glowing azure and silver. Prowl started transforming into his Decepticon form. His body shape started to change, he grew claws and wings sprouted from his back. When the glow disappeared from his body, we see Prowl's Decepticon form.

His outer wings, torso, waist, arms and legs were azure and his inner wings, back, feet, hands and face were silver. He had a long and thin silver tail feathers, azure cat ears and he had a silver Decepticon symbol on the middle of his chest.

"Wow…."Jazz said, too shocked to say much else.

"No. You weren't supposed to change into that form!"CrimsonWing shouted and backed up.

"Well then, I guess I didn't get that memo."Prowl said coyly."So are you going to fight me or run and hide?"Prowl said, smirking.

That seemed to do it for CrimsonWing because he charged at Prowl again with no intention on stopping this time. Prowl just jumped into the air and gracefully spun his tail around. As he did so, his tail absorbed the lunar energy coming from the moon and glew an azure and purple mixed color. Then Prowl lashed his tail out at the energy vampire across his chest.

"Ahh!"CrimsonWing shouted in pain and feel to the ground. He groaned in pain from the hit and clutched at the scar across his chest. Then before he could get up, Prowl stretched his wings out, flapped them and then sharp feathers shoot from his wings, aiming at CrimsonWing. He managed to dodge the feathers by back flipping. But then he lost his balance and fell on his back. Then Prowl turned into his second Decepticon mode: A griffon. He let out a roar and shot a massive burst of lunar energy from his insignia at CrimsonWing. It was too late for the vampire to dodge and he was hit dead-on, blown away ten feet back. Then Prowl started glowing again, gracefully landed on the ground and turned back into his Autobot form. He looked at Jazz and saw that the Elite Guard was just staring at him with his mouth hung open.

"What? Too much?"Prowl simply asked. Jazz kept gawking at him until he punched himself to snap out of his daze.

"No, no, not much at all. No."Jazz said rubbing the left side he punched. Prowl chuckled and smiled at him. Then he widened his optics when realization hit him.

"Wait! CrimsonWing!"Prowl looked to where the bat was and found that he wasn't there anymore.

"Up here, Autobyte!"Said an angry CrimsonWing. Prowl looked up just in time to see the bounty hunter vampire lash out his energon whip at him.

"Prowler!"Jazz shouted and pushed Prowl out of the way just in time. The two looked up at CrimsonWing with angry optics.

"As much as I want to finish you both off, I'm afraid I'll have to cut our meeting short. That is….until next time XLR5."CrimsonWing then started to laugh manically and teleported away.

"What?! He can teleport?"Jazz asked shocked yet again.

"Yes. And he's also true to is word. He'll be back."Prowl said glaring at the spot where the beast once was.

"Well, if he does, you won't have to do it alone."Jazz said, patting Prowl's back and offering a smile. Prowl returned the smile.

_AT THE AUTOBOT BASE_

Jazz and Prowl made it back to the base in no time and were glad that no one would bite their heads off for coming to the base late.

"Well, I'm sure _this_ wasn't what you had in mind for a vacation, Jazz. I'm sorry that I ruined the first day of your vacation."Prowl said, rubbing his left arm.

"Are you kidding? Today was awesome Prowler! You didn't mess it up at all!"Jazz said, hitting Prowl against the back a bit too hard.

"Really?"Prowl asked, rubbing his injured back.

"Really! I never did like dual days to be honest. A day with excitement is more my style."Jazz said. Prowl again smiled.

"Well, in that case I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now I'm going to enjoy _myself_ all the way into recharge."Prowl said yawning.

"Good idea."Jazz said, yawning also.

The two ninjas walked into the base together, ready for a night long sleep. Unbeknownst to them though, a white and light blue metal wolf was watching them from a roof top with a warm smile on it's face.

"Well done, Little Shadow."The wolf said silently. Then it leaped from roof to roof in a silent leave.


	3. Eps3 Of Clones and Rivals

And here, my dear readers, is the third episode!

Summary: On the second day of their vacation Prowl and Jazz meet his old friend MoonBlade, who immediately doesn't like Jazz and vice versa. And to make things harder on Prowl, the Seeker Clones appear and wreak havoc on Detroit. Let's hope Prowl's multi-tasking is up to date.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 11am in Detroit. It was raining so everyone was either in the park with an umbrella or at home. Prowl however was in a way both at the base and out of it. He was taking a nap in his tree, snoring softly. The birds and squirrels were taking refuge in his tree also, sleeping around him. Yes all was quiet and peaceful at the base. Until....a _very_ loud song rang through his audios and the ears of the small animals around him. The squirrels ran away, the birds flew away, and Prowl? Well, he fell down the tree and landed on the hard ground.

Prowl groaned in pain as he slowly got up. Then he wondered why there was loud music playing when Bumblebee wasn't even here. Then realization dawned on him.

"Jazz…."Prowl said then rushed to the main room. When he got there he was the Elite Guard dancing to the loud music. Prowl narrowed his optics and walked over to the dancing mech, then tapped him on the shoulder. Jazz turned to Prowl and smiled at him.

"Hey, Prowl! Cool song, huh?"Jazz said still dancing. Prowl narrowed his optics more and walked over to the TV and pressed the volume button and turned the blaring music all the way down.

"Hey! What gives, Prowler?"Jazz asked when he heard the music go down. Prowl just looked at him with an angry look.

"What gives is that your song was up too loud for one bot to handle! I thought my audios would bleed for a moment!"Prowl stated angrily and rubbed his audios as if to prove his point. Jazz however just smiled like an idiot, an idea crossing his mind.

"So what you're saying you didn't like that particular song?"Jazz asked. Prowl sensed there was something up in Jazz's scheming mind and eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes."Prowl said, crossing his arms.

"Well then, all I have to do is find the right song for you!"Jazz exclaimed and walked over to the TV and switched from the channel that played loud music to a channel that played softer, slow music. Jazz turned up the volume again and looked at Prowl to see his reaction. Prowl listened to the song, then found himself liking it instead of hating it. He closed his optics and moved his head to the beat and tapped his foot a little. Jazz smirked when he saw this and walked over to the black ninja.

"See? Not all music is loud and blaring."Jazz said.

"I suppose so. It's very nice. What kind of music is it?"Prowl asked.

"It has the same name as I do."Jazz said smirking.

"Jazz?"Prowl asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Yep, say….have you ever danced before?"Jazz asked.

"No, I have not. And I have no intention to."Prowl said and turned his head to the side, a scowl adorning his face.

"Aw, come on, Prowler. Just once, please?"Jazz asked with a kicked puppy look on his face.

"Sorry Jazz, but I've become immune to those faces after practicing against Bumblebee's sad puppy looks."Prowl said with a smug look on his face. Jazz's sad puppy look changed to a ticked off look and then to a smug look.

"How about this, if you don't like it in the first four minutes, we'll stop. If you_ do_ like it, then we keep going. Do we have a deal?"Jazz asked and held out his hand. Prowl thought it over and looked at Jazz, then firmly grabbed his hand.

"Yes."Prowl said and shook Jazz's hand.

"Good. Now first you have to get real close to me."Jazz instructed.

"On second thought I change my mind."Prowl said and walked away from Jazz a little, but Jazz grabbed his forearm before he could leave.

"Come on now, Prowler! We haven't even started yet!"Jazz said looking annoyed a bit that Prowl almost went back on his promise.

"Alright, continue."Prowl said and got as close to Jazz again.

"Now, give me your right hand and put your left hand on my left shoulder."Prowl did as instructed and gave Jazz his right hand while he put his left hand on the white ninja's shoulder.

"Okay, now what?"Prowl asked.

"Now, just move the way I do."Jazz said and the two begun moving together to the slow, soothing music.

Prowl was enjoying both the music and the dancing, which he never thought would happen. He guessed Jazz just had that ability, bringing out things like that in people. Four full minutes past and Jazz finally spoke.

"So, do you hate it yet?"Jazz asked with a smug smirk on his face, knowing Prowl's answer judging by the content look on his face.

"No. No I'm not."Prowl said and he and Jazz continued dancing. Then an image showing Sari, Optimus and Bumblebee came up on the screen.

"_Hey Prowl and Jazz! Sari here! So how is your vaca….tion….going….?"Sari trailed off in her sentence as she saw the two mechs dancing with each other. Optimus and Bumblebee were also shocked by this because their optics doubled in size seeing this. Sari then smirked and whistled as loud as she could. That seemed to have caught Prowl's attention because he turned his head to Teletran1 from over Jazz's shoulder. Then his content look changed to a shocked one and he tossed Jazz to the side and quickly ran over to Teletran1 and saluted._

"Optimus, Bumblebee, Sari! H-Hello! H-How are you?"Prowl asked, trying his best to regain his composure. But it was too late, and he could tell because his friends were smirking like the bird that caught the canary.

"_Oh fine, thanks for asking. But what we should be asking is how your dancing lesson was."Sari said and held in a chuckle as best she could._

"_I must say, I didn't even think you could move in such a way, Prowl. Perhaps you could help me with my dancing sometime."Optimus said and chuckled._

"_Yeah Prowl. I'm sure with Jazz's help you'll be the….real Bell of the Ball!"Bumblebee said and fell out laughing, literally._

"Th-That was nothing! I swear! J-Jazz was simply showing me a secret ninja move! That's all! Now my previous question still stands!"Prowl exclaimed in an angry and embarrassed tone. Sari finished chuckling and answered Prowl.

"_Uh, Prowl? I already answered your question."Sari said smugly._

"Oh. Well good then!"Prowl then cleared his voice and regain his composure some more, but before he could utter another word, Jazz grabbed him from behind in a bear hug.

"Hey, guys! How's your trip goin'?"Jazz asked and covered Prowl's mouth to keep him from fussing.

"_Great thanks. So how are you guys? Anything exciting happened while we were gone?"Sari asked raising an eyebrow._

"Well at first it was all quiet and peaceful but then…._someone_ unexpected came along and we had to deal with him but we're okay!"Jazz exclaimed and gave a peace sign. The two Autobots and cyborg all chuckled and then Optimus spoke.

"_Well, we're glad you're both enjoying your vacation so far."Optimus said, smiling._

"_Well, we better get back to my dad. Have a great time you two."Sari said._

"_And Prowl?"Bumblebee asked._

"Mph?"Prowl replied in a muffled voice.

"_Don't forget to wear a dress for when you're learning the tango!"Bumblebee said and again started to laugh. Sari and Optimus joined in the laughter as well._

"_See ya later, guys!"And with that, Sari turned off the transmission._

After that Prowl turned his optics to Jazz and then elbowed him in the stomach. Jazz groaned in pain and backed away, clutching his stomach.

"That _did_ hurt you know."Jazz said rubbing his injured stomach.

"And I hope it did, too."Prowl stated with his arms crossed, looking quite peeved.

"Even after all these stellar cycles, you're still the same, Prowl."Said another male voice, only his voice was a bit less deep than Jazz's was, and it had a warm melodious tone to it, a tone fine and even.

Prowl and Jazz turned to the base entrance, weapons in hand ready to attack the enemy. When they looked at the mysterious bot they saw what he looked like. He was a tall as Jazz, his arms, legs, torso, back and neck were a light azure, his hands, feet, tail and the rest of his head were snow white. He was leaning against the entrance doorway of the base with a knowing smile on his wolf-like face. Prowl took a good look at the wolf and then a shocked look spread across his face.

"No…"Prowl said and dropped his shuriken.

"Yes. It's me, Little Shadow."The wolf-like Autobot said. Jazz eyed the other bot suspiciously and stood in front of Prowl.

"Alright, pal, who are you? And how do you know Prowl?"Jazz asked the stranger in a stern voice. Prowl pushed Jazz aside slightly and gave him a harsh look.

"Jazz, please! Don't be so rude!"Prowl said in a harsh, scowling tone.

"Wait, you know this guy, Prowl?"Jazz asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Yes. This is my old friend MoonBlade."Prowl stated with a happy smile.

"_This _is MoonBlade?!"Jazz asked, shocked.

"That _is _what he said. Do you have a hearing problem, uh, _Razz_ was it?"MoonBlade asked in a disinterested tone.

"It's _Jazz."_Jazz said glaring at the wolf bot.

"Right, anyway, it's very pleasant to see you again Prowl."MoonBlade said in a more kind and interested voice to Prowl. Prowl smiled a big smile and walked up to MoonBlade.

"It's nice to see you, too, MoonBlade. But just what brings you to Earth? And how did you know I was here?"Prowl inquired curiously.

"The thing of it is Prowl…. I've always known where you were. And I have been on this planet for as long as you have."MoonBlade stated. Prowl's optics widened in shock from what he just heard.

"What? You have?"Prowl asked.

"Yes. You see, since you left Su I've always been following you around and making sure you were alright. A 'guardian angel' if you will. And when your ship landed on Earth I decided to follow you and make sure you were okay. When I saw that you were, I at first thought of taking you back to Cybertron. Then when I saw that you were so happy and content here, I just couldn't take you away from this planet. So decided to stay here with you instead, I check in on everyone in Su every now and then, tell them how you're doing. I had recently seen your latest exploits last night. And I must say that I am truly proud of you. Nice work."MoonBlade said with a small smile on his face. Prowl smiled as well and hugged his dear friend.

""Thank you, MoonBlade."Prowl said in a truly happy tone. Glad that he's seeing his closest friend in so long. Jazz, however, was watching the whole scene with hardened, narrowed optics and a deep seemingly permanent frown. He decided he had enough and walked over to Prowl and tapped on his shoulder. Prowl turned his face to him with a questioning look on his face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Prowler?"Jazz asked pretending to be friendly, when really he'd rather rip out his own optics and play catch with them then be friendly to…._this guy_.

"Oh, certainly, Jazz this is my dear friend MoonBlade. And MoonBlade this is my other dear friend Jazz."Prowl said gesturing from one mech to the other. Then Prowl stepped out of the middle so the two could shake hands.

"Charmed, I'm sure."MoonBlade said boringly and held out his hand.

"Yeah, hi."Jazz said, just as boringly and took MoonBlade's hand. The two shook hands for about ten seconds and let go. It was clear that there was an immense tension, one so thick that you could sharpen it in to a sword and stab someone with it. And Prowl seemed to have noticed because he looked at his two friends with a questioning look.

"Um, is there a problem here?"Prowl asked them both.

"No."The two said at the same time, still not looking at each other. Prowl's questioning look deepened but he let this clear problem slide….for now.

"Alright then, well would you like to go on a drive?"Prowl asked the two mechs. Then before MoonBlade said a word Jazz pushed him out the way and stood in front of Prowl.

"Sure, Prowl! Well, thanks for stopping by, LoonBlade. Go ahead and make yourself at home. Later!"Jazz said and draped an arm around Prowl and dragged him to the entrance. Then before get to the entrance, MoonBlade grabbed Prowl's left forearm and stopped their movements. Jazz turned to face the wolf and saw that he was glaring pure venom at Jazz.

"I'm sorry to burst your oil bubble, _Jazz_, but I believe Prowl was referring to _me._ So kindly let go of him. And it's _MoonBlade._"MoonBlade stated and pulled Prowl to him harshly. Prowl cringed a little at the slight pain.

'_Now I know how a rope in a tugging war feels."Prowl thought._

"Well, I'm pretty sure he was referring to _me, MoonBlade._ So _you_ kindly let go of him."Jazz said pulled Prowl to him again and again Prowl cringed at the pain. Just when it seemed like there was going to be a tug of war, Prowl's com link went off.

'_Saved by the bell. Thank you Primus."_Prowl thought to himself."Um, excuse me? That's my com link and I really need my arms back to answer it."Prowl said, hoping they would let go. The two bots glared at each other one more time and let go of Prowl at the same time, turning their backs to each other. Prowl sighed in relief and finally answered his com.

"Hello? Oh, hello Captain Fanzone….WHAT?! WHERE?!...I'm on my way."Prowl said and turned off his com. Jazz and MoonBlade turned to him with concerned faces.

"What's wrong, Prowl?"MoonBlade asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"Jazz asked as well.

"There's trouble down at the construction site. I may need help from both of you. Let's go!"And with that, Prowl turned into his motorcycle for and drove six feet away from the base entrance and turned to them, waiting for them to transform so they could go. Jazz transformed and turned to MoonBlade.

"Well? Ain't you going to transform?"Jazz asked the wolf mech. MoonBlade smirked in superiority at him.

"Oh, worry not. I will."MoonBlade said and transformed into a huge robotic wolf. He smirked at Jazz again, baring his flawless white teeth. Then the wolf ran over to Prowl in just four seconds. Then he looked at Jazz with that same superior smirk on his face.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"MoonBlade said in a superior tone. Jazz just grumbled an angry 'yeah, whatever', and the three Autobots went to the construction site.

_AT THE CONSTRUCTION SITE_

Prowl, Jazz and MoonBlade made good time, getting to the construction site on time. Prowl looked around the site and noticed nothing but the messed up site.

"Well, I see the damage done. But where are the ones who---"Then before Prowl could continue, a voice spoke.

"Up here, Autobyte!"Said a voice.

The three bots looked up and saw….Starscream. Well, not him _really_, it was actually the Seeker Clones that represented a different side of the real Starscream's personality. The coward was cowering, the ego-maniac was looking down upon them with a look of superiority, the suck-up was smiling with his hands clasped together, the liar was looking down at them with a scowl on his face and the female one had her hands on her hips and smirked at the mechs.

"Wait, I know you five! You're Starscream's Seeker Clones!"Prowl stated, clenching his fists.

"Very good, now guess what I'm about to do with this."Said the female as she aimed her null ray at Prowl, then shot at him.

"Prowl, watch out!"MoonBlade and Jazz said in unison. They both ran to Prowl to get him out of the way, but Prowl had already jumped out of the way before either one of them could get to him. This caused MoonBlade and Jazz to bump into each other face first and then get blasted away by eight feet when they got hit by the null ray blast.

"Ouch. Hey, watch where you're going next time you cyber-glitch!"MoonBlade said angrily to Jazz. Jazz returned the heated glare with ten times the force.

"No, _you _watch where_ you're_ going you crankshaft!"Jazz said just as angrily. The two kept glaring at each other while Prowl was fighting the female and liar Starscreams.

"Uh, Jazz? MoonBlade? A little help please?"Prowl asked the two glaring mechs. When he saw them having a glaring contest he let out a sigh of tiredness."Guess you're flying solo Prowl."Prowl quietly said to himself and dodged an attack from the liar Starscream just in time.

"How dare you two foolish Autobots fight _each other_ when you should be cowering in fear of my superior magnificence?"The Ego Seeker haughtily asked the two. MoonBlade and Jazz stopped glaring at each other and turned to give the Ego Seeker two hot intense glares. The Ego Seeker's optics widened at the sight then he narrowed his optics again.

"You two dare to glare at_ me_? _Me? _The great and mighty---"But before the Ego Seeker could continue, Jazz and MoonBlade kicked him in the face, knocking him out instantly and shutting him up.

"That'll teach him to interrupt us."MoonBlade said, glaring down at the knocked out bot.

"Yeah."Jazz agreed.

Then realization dawned on the two and they looked around for Prowl and saw that he was fighting the four other Seekers. Well three of them actually, the Coward Seeker was cowering in terror behind a huge fort of cement blocks. The two then looked at one another.

"You know I don't like you right?"MoonBlade asked Jazz.

"Yeah, and you know I don't like _you_ right?"Jazz asked back.

"Yes. But we do have one thing, or rather one person that links you and me together."MoonBlade said and looked at Prowl with a smile. Jazz smiled as well.

"Right, Prowl. So I guess this call's for a truce then?"Jazz asked the wolf bot, raising an optic ridge.

"Only for the duration of this battle and only for Little Shadow's sake. Do we have a deal?"MoonBlade asked and held out a hand to Elite Guard. Jazz looked at it and then smirked at the wolf and grabbed his hand.

"Deal."Jazz said and shock MoonBlade's hand. The two nodded at each other and ran over to the Suck up Seeker and the Liar Seeker then kicked them both.

"You idiots! How can you possibly let yourselves get attacked so easily by two feeble Autobots?!"The female seeker angrily asked then Prowl took the opportunity to kick her right into the cement fort the Coward Seeker was hiding behind. The Coward Seeker was crushed under the cement blocks and the Female Seeker was unconscious from the kick.

"You're one to talk, my dear, don't you think?"Prowl asked the Female Seeker smugly. Then he turned his attention to Jazz and MoonBlade and saw that they were tying up the Liar and Suck up Seekers with some steel chains they found. Prowl smiled at their team work and walked over to them.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two aren't at each other's throats anymore."Prowl said smiling. The two older mechs smiled back.

"Yes, well, we just decided to stop for your sake."MoonBlade said.

"Well, I'm glad you both did."Prowl said. Then the eyes of the Female Seeker snapped open and she then shot the unknowing Prowl with a null ray blast to his back. Prowl tumbled on the ground and groaned in pain.

"Prowl!"Jazz and MoonBlade exclaimed in unison and went over to Prowl. Then the Female Seeker got into the sky and brought out the Coward Seeker.

"Wake up, you fools!"She shouted and shot at the chains binding the Liar and Suck up together, freeing them both. The Liar and Suck up flew over to their sister and the Ego Seeker flew over to the other Seekers.

"We may have failed our mission today, Autobytes, but trust me, we will be back!"Said the Female Seeker. And with that, the Seekers flew off.

_AT THE BASE_

"What do you think that female seeker meant when she said something about a mission?"MoonBlade asked as he sipped some of his oil.

"I'm not sure, but what I _do know_ is that we had better watch out."Prowl said. The two other mechs nodded, agreeing. Then MoonBlade stood up.

"Well, it is time for me to depart. Good day to you Prowl, Jazz."And then he stood up and ran to the base entrance as he transformed into a wolf.

"Wait! Don't go, MoonBlade! You just got here!"Prowl exclaimed sadly. MoonBlade turned to him with a soft smile.

"I know, Little Shadow, but worry not. I will come to see you again. And Jazz?"MoonBlade asked moving his wolf head to Jazz.

"Yes?"Jazz asked.

"You had better take very good care of him."MoonBlade said smirking. Jazz returned the smirk and walked over to Prowl and hugged him from behind.

"Don't worry. He's in good hands."Jazz said, giving a thumps up. MoonBlade nodded and ran over to the nearest building and jumped on the roof top. Then he leaped from roof top to roof top.

"You know? He ain't so bad once you get to know him."Jazz said softly.

"No, no he isn't."Prowl said just as softly and waved at his departing old friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thank you for reading! Now! I have an announcement to make, my dear readers! I need a new theme song for my season of TFA! And I am now putting this announcement up as a way to show you that this is a contest!! The one who can give me the best theme will win sneak previews of all my episodes for TFA Legend Chronicles! Runner ups can request whatever kind of fic they want and I will write it! Contest starts today and ends 4/24/09! Pm me your entries! Later days!


	4. Eps4 Who Can You Trust?

Hurray! Episode four!

Summary: It's day three of Prowl and Jazz's vacation and Sentinel along with Rodimus Prime, Jetfire and Jetstorm come to Earth to do a little research on Ultra Magnus' behalf. While on Earth the four Elites discover that Prowl is the missing model from the Autocon Project. So now Prowl has to jump through hoops to keep the Elite Guards from capturing him, and Lockdown's appearance doesn't make it any easier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had just turned 12 noon in Detroit. By now everyone was either at school, at their job, or doing something like that. For Jazz and Prowl, the two ninjas were currently sparring. Jazz lashed his nunchuk at Prowl's face but the sleek ninja just gracefully bended backwards and raised his right leg up, kicking Jazz underneath his chin. Jazz was blown back by the force and barely managed to keep his balance.

"Heh, you sure do have one righteous kick there, Prowler."Jazz complemented as he rubbed his injured chin.

"Thank you."Prowl said with a small smile and made a ninja hand sign then five more Prowl's appeared from his hologram projector and surrounded Jazz.

"Oh, so this is your hologram trick. What? Am I supposed to be scared now? It's not like they can hurt me."Jazz said smirking. Then one of the five Prowls punched Jazz in the face and another kicked him in the stomach. Jazz groaned in pain and dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Then again, I've been wrong before…"Jazz painfully groaned. Then who seemed to be the real Prowl stepped in front of Jazz.

"That's a special trick of mine. I can make the light my holograms are made from solid. Pretty impressive, wouldn't you say?"Prowl asked as he turned off his projector and the clones disappeared.

"Yeah, definitely."Jazz said as he slowly got up.

"I take it you want a truce?"Prowl asked as held his hand out to Jazz.

"Pretty much."Jazz said with a weak smile and shook Prowl's hand. Then Tellatran1 started beeping. The two ninjas went over to it and Prowl patched the transmission through.

"_Hello, Jazz."Said Ultra Magnus._

"Hello, Sir."Jazz said and saluted, as did Prowl.

"_At ease. Jazz, the reason why I called you is because I wanted to inform you that Sentinel, Rodimus, Jetfire and Jetstorm will be coming to your location to do some research for me on the planet you're at. I've opened my processer up to the idea that organic life may be interesting to know about after all."Said Ultra Magnus._

"That's great, Sir."Jazz said with an excited smile on his face.

"_Yes. However since I have much to do, I can't afford to make the trip myself. So that is why your fellow Elites will be joining you, Jazz. But I want a bot that is very knowledgeable in the way of organics to help out your comrades in research."Ultra Magus said._

"Well if you want a bot like that, Sir, then here he is! Prowl knows all about organics!"Jazz said bringing Prowl up to the screen so Ultra Magnus could see him. Prowl saluted to the commander.

"Hello, Sir."Prowl said formally. Ultra Magnus looked at him for a moment and smiled a little.

"_Ah, yes. Now I remember you. You're MoonBlade's young friend. I saw you on a few occasions when I used to visit him at Su."Ultra Magnus said._

"Yes, I remember that as well, Sir."Prowl said.

"_Come now, Prowl. I believe we know one another well enough as not to speak to each other formally. Just call me Magnus."Ultra Magnus said smiling._

"Very well, Magnus."Prowl said also smiling.

"_Good. Now then, since you know so much about organic life, I want you to help Sentinel, Rodimus, Jetfire and Jetstorm with their research, meaning basically that you are their temporary commanding officer. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I must help with the preparations of Sentinel's team departure .Ultra Magnus out."And the transmission thus ended._

"Wow, Prowler, temporary commanding officer of Sentinel. Don't tell me you don't have a few hard jobs for him planned for pay back."Jazz said smirking. Prowl returned the smirk.

"No not a few. More like a lot."Prowl said with a wicked smirk adorning his sleek, handsome face.

"I thought so. Then again, I don't blame you."Jazz said, shrugging his shoulders.

_AN HOUR LATER_

About an hour later, Ultra Magnus called Jazz and Prowl saying that Sentinel and his team were on their way to Earth. Prowl and Jazz left to the location given to them, which was the same area where the Elite Guard first landed on with a five feet difference, where Sentinel and the others were going to land. As the two ninjas looked up into the sky, they saw the Elite Guard ship slowly descend upon the ground. Then when the ship finally landed on the ground, the entrance opened up and formed into a platform. Sentinel, Rodimus, Jetfire and Jetstorm walked down the platform and once they all got off, the platform closed up again. Sentinel looked around in disgust at the sight of the planet and groaned.

"I can't believe this. I _actually_ have to stay on this planet and do research on it for Ultra Magnus. I'm a Prime! I shouldn't have to do this kind of grunt work."Sentinel said crossing his arms. Prowl and Jazz rolled their optics, silently thinking the same thing, '_Primus, give me strength…'_

"Come on, Sentinel, it can't be all that bad here. And besides I'm a Prime, too. So in this case you're not alone."Rodimus said, his voice was warm but had a strong, powerful drawl to it. It was a cross between a soft voice and a deep voice.

"Humph, whatever, Rodimus."Sentinel said turning his big chinned head to the side. Rodimus shook his head and walked up to Jazz and Prowl with a smile.

"Hello, Rodimus Prime. You must be Prowl, our temporary commanding officer. We're very happy to meet you, Sir."Rodimus said, putting his hand out for Prowl to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rodimus. And please, call me Prowl."Prowl said with a smile on his face, firmly shaking Rodimus' hand.

"Of course, Prowl."Rodimus said, smiling and letting go of Prowl's hand.

"You must be Jetfire and Jetstorm."Prowl said, looking over at the orange and blue bots.

"Yes! Very pleasurable to be meeting you!"Said the orange bot shaking Prowl's hand vigorously.

"N-N-Nice t-t-t-to m-m-m-meet y-y-you, t-t-too."Prowl said, his teeth chattering as he spoke. Then the orange bot stopped shaking Prowl's hand and grabbed his faceplates and kissed him on both cheeks and his mouth.

"Me be Jetfire. Him be Jetstorm."Jetfire said and thumbed at the blue bot behind him."Jetstorm! Greet our new companion!"Jetfire said and stepped aside so that Jetstorm could get to Prowl.

"Privet! Nice to be meeting you, Prowl!"Jetstorm said and vigorously shook his hand as well, then kissed Prowl on his cheeks and mouth. Prowl stood there with a shocked look on his face. All the while Sentinel was chuckling and Jazz's left optic was twitching and his fists were clenched.

"Um… Rodimus… what was that about?"Prowl asked.

"Uh, heh heh, let's just say that Jetfire and Jetstorm are known for… being very friendly. They do that with every new person they meet."Rodimus said, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, well, let's go on with our work."Prowl said trying to shake off the awkward feeling he had.

Later on Prowl, Jazz and the other Elite Guards were on the road and headed to the forest just out of Detroit. While Prowl, Jazz and Rodimus were driving just fine, Sentinel was driving in a way that made student drivers look like experts.

"Whoa! Sentinel, watch it! You almost rammed into me!"Prowl stated angrily after dodging a side ram from Sentinel.

"Come on, SP, you're supposed to turn _into_ the lane you're on!"Jazz exclaimed to Sentinel, who was still screwing things up on the road. Rodimus also had to evade Sentinel to keep him ramming into him.

"Do not be worrying, Sentinel Sir!"Said the orange jet, Jetfire.

"Yes! You can get this driving!"Said the blue jet, Jetstorm.

"I know that, you twin glitches!"Sentinel shouted angrily and stubbornly.

"Cool it, Sentinel. They're only trying to encourage you."Rodimus said calmly.

"Like that's going to help! Slag, what's with this stupid road?!"Sentinel angrily asked to no one in particular. Prowl, Jazz and Rodimus sighed at how stupid Sentinel was being.

"Okay, this is where we stop!"Prowl shouted and transformed into a robot again. Rodimus, Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm quickly followed in his sway. Sentinel, however, did not and kept driving.

"Sentinel, Prowl said to stop!"Rodimus said to Sentinel, who still kept driving.

"Please! Like I'm about to listen to some femme looking scrub! Just because he was made to be our temporary commanding officer, doesn't mean that I have to listen to him!"Sentinel shouted back.

Karma seemed to want to play at that moment, because then Sentinel's driving was abruptly halted when he came into contact with the grassy ground. After which he transformed into his robot mode and tumbled on the ground, and finally landing on his fat chin. Then he groaned in karma-induced pain.

"Sentinel!"The jet twins exclaimed in unison and ran to the dirt and grass covered Prime to help him up. Jazz and Rodimus were laughing at the scene while Prowl had his hands on his hips and shook his head at Sentinel.

"The reason why we were stopping Sentinel is that if we hadn't…_that_ would have happened."Prowl said pointing at him with a small amused smirk on his face.

"Sentinel, are you alright?"The jet twins asked in unison as they helped Sentinel up. And being the arrogant jerk he is, Sentinel pushed aside the bots helping him instead of taking their help.

"What do you think? I'm covered in _organic particles! _Of course I'm not okay!"Sentinel angrily said to them as he brushed off the dirt and grass.

"There's no need to be angry with them, Sentinel. After all, I did say stop _and_ Rodimus did as well."Prowl said, narrowing his optics at Sentinel. In return, Sentinel glared at the dark ninja.

"Well excuse me for not listening, Great Commander. But, I'm not about to listen to some low status ninja scrub!"Sentinel said angrily and poked Prowl on the chest. Then before he could even react to it, Prowl grabbed his wrist, lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. Sentinel groaned in pain and tried to sit up, but Prowl placed his heel on his chest before he could. Sentinel looked at Prowl with a weak glare as Prowl crossed his arms and gave the jerk a harder glare.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll make it worse. And now that I have command over you, believe me, I can make it happen."Prowl said and slowly took his heel off Sentinel, then walked slowly away from the group of shocked mechs.

"Whoa. I didn't think Prowl had it in him to do something like that. But I gotta say you had that comin', SP."Jazz said smirking and ran to Prowl to walk with him.

"I think I'll go with them, too."Rodimus calmly said and left to go with Prowl and Jazz.

"Should we be going with the others too, Sentinel?"Jetfire asked, turning to Sentinel with a confused look. Sentinel was glaring at the retreating bots, Prowl especially. Then he answered.

"Yeah, let's go."Sentinel said and grudgingly followed the other three mechs.

Some time had passed since then and it was about five o'clock by now. The sky had turned from the usual light azure color it had to an orange like pink. Prowl and the five mechs had long since done their research for the day and right now the four visiting Elites were resting off all the walking they did while Jazz and Prowl were elsewhere talking.

"Primus, I'm exhausted! Why does this planet have to have so many different areas to go to? Why can't it just have everything in this…._forest_ in one place? I've never walked so much."Sentinel said and leaned against the tree, letting his cooling fans cool him of. The jet twins were sound asleep a few feet away from him.

"Actually, I thought the walk was very nice, Sentinel. And learning about all of this organic life is very fascinating."Rodimus said, smiling. Sentinel just huffed and said,

"Yeah, well I didn't. I'm going to go find Jazz and that ninja friend of his and tell them that I think it's time we left this place."Sentinel said and left to get Jazz and Prowl.

After walking in the woods for about ten minutes Sentinel found Jazz and Prowl talking to each other. And as he got closer, he hears the two ninjas better. Sentinel decided to stay hidden and listen on the conversation to see exactly what the two were talking about.

"Prowl look, I'm sure Sentinel and the others don't suspect anything about you. Relax."Jazz said, rubbing Prowl's shoulder in a comforting manner.

'_Don't suspect anything about him? What's there to suspect?'Sentinel thought._

"I can't help but not relax, Jazz. What if they know something about me? What if I do something that exposes me and Sentinel and the others find out that_ I'm_ the missing model from the Autocon Project? Then what will I do?"Prowl asked, then sat down on the grass and brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his knees, sighing sadly.

Sentinel's optics widened after hearing what he just heard. He just couldn't believe it.

'_That organic loving scrub is…the missing model of the Autocon Project?"Sentinel thought. Now he was really interested in the conversation._

Jazz frowned at the sad sight of Prowl unhappy and sat next to his fellow ninja. He wrapped a comforting arm around him and said in a kind, friendly voice,

"Don't worry, Prowler. As long as I am around, ain't nobody gonna find out your secret. You can count on that."Jazz said with a small smile. Then Prowl looked at Jazz to see if there were any traces of lies in his face, and there were none. Prowl smiled and wiped away the small flow of tears that went down his right cheek.

"Thank you, Jazz. Thank you very much."Prowl said and leaned his head on Jazz's shoulder.

"Anytime, Prowler."Jazz said kindly. Then his small smile broke out into a big one."Now, how about you show me that other power you have like you said you would?"Jazz asked in a happier tone. This seemed to catch on to Prowl because he started smiling, too.

"Certainly!"Prowl exclaimed and got up and stood in front of Jazz, not knowing that Sentinel was gawking at him.

Prowl moved his legs out a bit and made circle with his hands. Then his body started to glow an orange, red mixed color and he formed ball of fire as big as the circle he made with his hands. Then he put one hand under the ball of fire and another over it. Then Prowl blasted the fire ball into the air and it burst into sunshine particles.

"That's my power of solar energy. I can control fire along with it, and I can control water with my lunar powers."Prowl said proudly. Jazz gave Prowl a smile and a double thumbs up.

"Cool."Jazz said. Prowl smiled.

Unbeknownst to the two ninjas, however, Sentinel was smirking at the whole scene. And a wicked plan then crossed his mind.

'_Magnus promotion, here I come.' Sentinel thought._

_LATER ON, AT THE AUTOBOT BASE_

Jazz and Rodimus were playing Twister with each other while Prowl was refereeing the game. Jazz was having fun, but Rodimus was cringing from the pain.

"Um, Prowl? Are you sure that this game isn't _meant_ to be painful?"Rodimus asked. Prowl chuckled a little at Rodimus' question.

"Yes, Rodimus, I am sure. Now then, left foot on red."Prowl said when the dial selected red. Then all of a sudden Jetstorm ran into the room.

"Mr. Prowl! Mr. Prowl!"Jetstorm shouted to Prowl. Prowl turned to the young mech and gave him a confused look.

"What is it, Jetstorm?"Prowl asked.

"Sentinel Prime be wanting to see you on Elite Guard ship."Jetstorm said. Then Prowl's face turned into a scowl.

"Why?"Prowl asked suspiciously.

"Because, he be wanting to apologize for how he acted before."Jetstorm said. Prowl, Rodimus and Jazz looked shocked by what they just heard, because they were.

"He wants to what?"Prowl asked, truly speechless.

"Apologize. Sentinel wants to be seeing you now! Come along!"Jetstorm exclaimed and grabbed Prowl's wrist and pulled him out of the base. Jazz and Rodimus just looked at each other shocked.

_ON THE ELITE GUARD SHIP_

Prowl was waiting in the room that he was put into to wait, wondering just what was going to happen when Sentinel would come in. Then he finally did, smiling a friendly smile at Prowl.

"Hey there, Prowl. I hope this room was to your liking. I picked one that wasn't too fancy for you. You seem like the kind of mech who likes the simpler things in life, am I right?"Sentinel asked while pouring some high grade in two cups. Then he offered one to Prowl."High grade?"Sentinel asked in a friendly tone, too friendly as far as Prowl was concerned.

"No thank you. I don't go for the heavy stuff."Prowl said. Sentinel frowned a bit and then smiled again.

"Very well, then."Sentinel said and sat the cup down then turned his back to Prowl and clasped his hands behind his back."Now like Jetstorm has probably already told you, I wanted to apologize for how I acted to you early. I am truly sorry."Sentinel said, sounding truly sorry. Prowl's optics widened at the declaration he heard.

"Well, Sentinel, I must say that's a very big thing for you to do. I accept your apology. Thank you."Prowl said.

"Of course, I mean after all, a bot like you has a lot of problems. You don't need me to make it worse."Sentinel said, a smirk forming on his face. Prowl's optics then widened again.

"What do you mean?"Prowl asked cautiously. Sentinel went on.

"Oh, you know, a bot like you who is….._different_ from everyone else would have a hard time getting through in life."Sentinel said, still smirking and still not facing Prowl. Prowl's entire body froze when he thought of what Sentinel meant.

'_Dear Primus, please tell me he doesn't know….that I'm…"Prowl's thoughts were ended when Sentinel spoke._

"I mean being made from a science project with no creators must be hard on you, huh?"Sentinel said. And at that moment Prowl's mind went blank.

He couldn't believe it. Sentinel…he knew. He knew what he really was. Did Ultra Magnus know? Did the rest of Cybertron know? Now wasn't the time to ponder, now was the time to run like hell and get away from Sentinel. Prowl slowly stood up and walked to the door, nervously chuckling.

"C-Come now Sentinel, don't be ridiculous. I'm no science project. I'm just a simple bot, nothing more."Prowl said, trying his very best to remove the terror he felt. Sentinel smirked and finally turned to face Prowl.

"Oh, really? That's not what you said to Jazz back in the forest."Sentinel said smugly. Prowl's optics once again widened in shock and terror.

"W-What?"Prowl softly asked and stepped away from Sentinel. In return, he stepped forward.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard you talking to him before. I followed you two at the time, not knowing that would find out such a….revealing secret."Sentinel smirked even more and walked closer to Prowl. Prowl kept walking away from him and for a moment turned his head to the side, looking at the door. Sentinel noticed this and said,

"Don't even think about it. That door has been locked with a special key card and I'm the only one here with one."Sentinel said tauntingly, waving the key card in front of Prowl, and then he put it back in his item holder. Prowl cursed in his mind and gasped when his back hit a wall, while Sentinel smirked at the cornered bot. Prowl looked around for a way out, there wasn't one. He looked at the advancing Prime with a shocked and fearing look.

"Don't worry, when I take you back to Cybertron, I promise you won't go through any kind of pain when the scientists test and study you. Now, just stay still and this will go a lot easier for you. I'm not gonna hurt you."Sentinel said and raised his hands at Prowl, then before he could grab him Prowl stopped him from doing so.

"Get back!"Prowl shouted, making solar energy shield that shocked Sentinel and blew him away. Prowl looked shocked by what he had just done and saw the key card for the door on the floor. He ran to the card and picked it up, unlocked the door and ran for it.

"Damn! He got away!"Sentinel then com linked the jet twins and shouted. "Jetfire! Jetstorm! My ticket to that Magnus promotion just ran out of here! Get him!"Sentinel shouted, with an absolute urgency in his voice.

_WITH PROWL_

'_Dear Primus, I can't believe I just did that! Now there's no way I'll be able to deny what I am! Oh, there's no time to worry about that now! First I have to get out of here and get to Jazz and Rodimus!"Prowl thought._

Then all of a sudden Jetfire and Jetstorm appeared in front of Prowl. Prowl immediately halted his running and started panting from all the running he did.

"Sorry, Mr. Prowl, but you are going nowhere. Sentinel Prime has ordered us to keep you here."Jetstorm said, taking a fighting stance, as did his brother.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you two. I just want to leave. Please stand back."Prowl said calmly.

"Sorry, Mr. Prowl, but Jetstorm and me won't be moving."Jetfire said.

"Fine, then there's no choice but my last resort."Said Prowl calmly and held his hands up as his body glowed orange. Then Jetfire and Jetstorm were lifted up from the ground, both shouting out of shock from what was happening. Then when Sentinel ran into the hall, Prowl threw the two Jet twins at him, making them all fall down. Prowl ran for it again while the three Elite Guards were down.

"Get off me, you idiots!"Sentinel shouted and shoved the twins off him."Now come on! He's getting away!"Sentinel shouted and ran after Prowl again.

_WITH PROWL_

Prowl was driving the fastest he's every driven in his life. He escaped the ship and was trying to find a good location to hide, thinking that the base would be too obvious. He was thankful that there was no one out tonight, because they would have gotten hurt from Prowl's reckless driving. Then his com link went off, and when he answered it was Jazz.

"_Prowler, what's going on? You've been on the ship a long time. Are you okay?"Jazz asked worriedly._

"_It's Sentinel! He heard us talking in the forest early and he knows my secret! He's after me!"Prowl said all in one breath. Jazz got the message and grit his teeth and clenched his fist, thinking of ten different ways to torture Sentinel. Then he calmed down and asked,_

"_Where are you now?"Jazz asked._

"_I'm on my to an old ware house west of Detroit."Prowl said._

"_Okay, I'm coming. And I'll bring Rodimus, too."Jazz said and ended the transmission._

_WITH PROWL_

Prowl went into the ware house and transformed into his robot mode, panting from all the driving and running he went through. Prowl rested in a spot where the moon light shun and brought his knees to his chest and leaned his head down.

"Why me? Why do all of these things have to happen to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this. I didn't ask for these powers. Why can't I just be a normal bot?"Prowl silently asked himself.

"'Cause, you wouldn't be you if you were normal."A deep and rough voice answered.

Prowl gasped and looked up just in time to see a claw on a chain charge at him. Prowl made a lunar energy shield and protected himself, the claw bounced off the shield and landed on the floor. Then the claw was pulled back into the more shadowy area in front of him. Prowl narrowed his optics and stood up, taking a fighting stance.

"I'd recognize that claw anywhere. Long time no see….Lockdown."Prowl said. Then out of the shadows did in fact step Lockdown. He smirked at Prowl that scar-covered smirk.

"Nice work, kid. Didn't think you'd know it was me just from seeing my claw. Then again, after that special time we shared before, it's no surprise that you're familiar with me."Lockdown said, smirking more.

"Spare me, Lockdown. So, I take it you know what's been going on and what my secret is?"Prowl asked cautiously.

"Sure do. I gotta say though, even _I _wouldn't have thought that you were made from the Autocon Project. But I always did know you were something special."Lockdown said smirking more, if that was even possible. Then Jazz and Rodimus came into the ware house and Sentinel, Jetfire and Jetstorm came along as well.

"Prowl, are you alright?"Jazz asked. Prowl turned and looked at Jazz and Rodimus.

"_Don't_ worry, Prowl! We're taking you home."Rodimus said.

"No! _I'm_ taking him to Cybertron!"Sentinel retorted. Jazz looked at Sentinel with a heavy glare.

"Like the Pit you are!"Jazz retorted back.

"Well kid, you've got quite the fan club. Five Elite Guards, but I'm afraid that you can't bring 'em with you where we're going."Lockdown said and shot a net at Prowl. It wrapped around him and shocked him with great power. He fell unconscious and fell to the ground. Then Rodimus took out his bow and arrows and aimed an arrow at Lockdown.

"Leave him alone, you freak!"Rodimus ordered. Lockdown just laughed.

"Please. You don't want to hurt your friend, do you?"Lockdown asked as he grabbed Prowl and held him up against his chest. Rodimus grit his teeth and brought down his arrow.

"Good boy."Lockdown said smirking. Then he tossed a small capsule on the ground and when it landed on the floor, it exhausted a deep black smoke. The five Guards coughed as the smoke entered his intakes. Then Lockdown ran out the ware house and turned off his ship's camouflage mode and called it down. When the door to the ship opened, Lockdown took Prowl in with him, but before he closed the doors, he looked at Prowl's visor clad face and took off the visor.

"You won't be needing this anymore."Lockdown said and tossed the visor outside. Lockdown went into the ship and the doors closed and the ship flew away. When Jazz and the others finally came over the smoke, they ran outside to see Lockdown's ship blast in another direction.

"I can't believe this."Rodimus said, gazing at the spot in the sky where Lockdown's ship once was.

"I know! That ninja bot was my only ticket to Ultra Magnus! Now he's gone!"Sentinel shouted mournfully. Rodimus looked at Sentinel in disgust, but before he could say anything, Jazz punched the big chinned jerk square in the face. The twins and Rodimus gasped at what Jazz just did. Jazz however didn't seem to regret what he did and glared at Sentinel with all the furry his optics had. Then he picked up Sentinel by the neck and glared at him straight in the eye.

"Say something about Prowl again. I dare you to, you scrap heap of slag."Jazz dared in a cold, icy tone that the other mechs never thought they would hear from Jazz. Just when it seemed like Jazz would give Sentinel a second hit, a beeping sound was heard. Everyone looked around for where the sound was coming from. Then Jetfire pointed to where Prowl's visor was.

"Look! Sound be coming from there!"Jetfire said and the three mechs went to find out to see what it was. Jazz glared at Sentinel and dropped him on the ground.

"I'll deal with you in a minute."Jazz swore and ran over to the spot the other Elite Guards were. Rodimus picked up the visor and looked it over, and then it morphed into a tracer like device and showed a beeping light in an area of Detroit.

"Wow! Prowl's visor is a tracer!"Rodimus exclaimed.

"We can use this device to find Mr. Prowl!"The twins exclaimed in unison.

"Alright, let's go!"Jazz said, and then Sentinel spoke.

"I'm going with you."He said. Jazz turned to him with a shocked/angry look.

"The hell you are! It's your fault that this Lockdown guy has Prowl in the first place!"Jazz stated angrily.

"Well, yes, it may seem like that. But considering the circumstances and the fact that this could get out to Ultra Magnus, I think that to make up for my actions I should help you."Sentinel said, rubbing the back of his head. Then Rodimus got an idea and smirked.

"Actually Jazz, I think we should bring Sentinel along."Rodimus said.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"Jazz asked enraged.

"Because Jazz, I think we can use Sentinel for…."Rodimus whispered the rest of his plan to Jazz. Jazz's optics widened and then he smirked wickedly. Then he turned to Sentinel.

"Actually, SP, I think we just may be able to use you."Jazz said slyly.

"Somehow, I feel as if I'm going to regret this."Sentinel said mournfully.

_ON LOCKDOWN'S SHIP IN UPPER EAST DETROIT_

Prowl slowly woke up from his unconscious state and opened his optics to find Lockdown leering down at him.

"Hey there, kid."He said smirking. Prowl gasped and tried to get up, but then realized that he was restrained.

"Let me go!"Prowl demanded. Lockdown just leaned in closer and ran his hook down Prowl's face.

"Sorry, kid, but no can do. I got big plans for you, and I won't be letting you go any time soon. So you better get used to this new life style I got planned for you."Lockdown said wickedly and all Prowl could do was narrow his optics. Then his computer started repeating, 'Intruders within proximity of ship'. Lockdown turned to his computer with a questioning look then went over to it to see who was closing in on his ship.

"Well, well, well. Looks like your friends are here to save you, kid."Lockdown said smirking.

_OUTSIDE OF LOCKDOWN'S SHIP_

"Um, Jazz? What is my role in this plan again?"Sentinel asked nervously.

"You distract Lockdown along with the twins while Rodimus and I go and save Prowl."Jazz said. Sentinel sighed.

"I knew I would regret this."Sentinel said mournfully. Then the door to all of a sudden Lockdown appeared and looked around for whatever intruders were there.

"Ready, SP?"Jazz asked smirking.

"As I'll ever be at this point."Sentinel said. Then he and the twins went out into the opening and Sentinel shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, Lockdown, why do you have so many different parts on you? You couldn't decide which ones was the ugliest?"Sentinel asked. That seemed to get Lockdown's attention because he charged at the three Elites with his chain saw. When Lockdown chased Sentinel and the twins away to another part of the lot, Rodimus and Jazz went to the ship and ran inside before Lockdown noticed. When they got in Lockdown's chop area, they saw Prowl restrained to a table.

"Prowl! You're alright!"Jazz exclaimed. Prowl's optics widened and he turned his head to where Jazz was.

"Jazz! Rodimus!"Prowl said. Jazz ran over to Prowl and at his restraints.

"How do I cut you free?"Jazz asked.

"Do you still have my visor?"Prowl asked.

"Yes, I have it."Rodimus said and showed Prowl his visor.

"It's made from a special material that can cut anything. Use it."Prowl instructed. Jazz used the visor and easily cut Prowl's restraints.

"Crazy. You weren't kiddin', Prowler."Jazz said. Prowl got up and stood up.

"Thank you both for saving me. Now, I have to take care of that bounty hunter freak. Both of you step aside." Prowl said. They did so and Prowl closed his optics and started to glow orange and red. Then his body shape changed and he turned into his Decepticon form again. The only differences were that he was orange and red, he had feathers on his wrists and ankles and his Decepticon insignia was yellow.

"Wow."Was all Rodimus could say.

"That's what I said too, RP."Jazz said.

Meanwhile outside Sentinel was being held down by Lockdown and the twins were tied up together. Lockdown rose up chain saw slowly.

"Time to say good bye for the last time, Autobot."Lockdown said. And just when he was going to hack Sentinel, he was kicked off. Lockdown rubbed his head and looked behind him and gasped, as did Sentinel, Jetstorm and Jetfire.

When they saw Prowl in his Solar Decepticon Form, he looked like some sort of angel or phoenix. It seemed like he was a mighty creature that could not be touched. Lockdown then got over his daze and shot his claw at Prowl. A solar shield was made and the claw was deflected.

"Now, it's my turn."Prowl said simply. Then he crossed his arms and his wrist feathers formed into blades. Then, with dashing speed, he charged at Lockdown and slashed him with his wrist feather blades across his chest. Lockdown shouted in pain held his wounds. Then Lockdown tried to slash at Prowl with his chain saw, only to miss when Prowl flipped over him and kicked him in the back. During the fight, Jazz was untying the twins and Rodimus helped up Sentinel. Again Prowl dodged Lockdown's chain saw with ease and got high into the air, then he made a fire ball with solar rings around it. Then, with great force, Prowl shoot the fire solar ball at Lockdown and the bounty hunter was blown back from the hit and slammed into the stone wall. He fell unconscious after that. Jazz and the other mechs looked in awe at the whole scene and then looked at Prowl.

The Autocon slowly came in contact with the ground and when his feet touched it, his wings covered up his body from view. A glow appeared from behind the wings and when they moved away, the Autobot Prowl came into view. Then his wings changed back into his fairings and he opened his optics, after which he smiled the biggest smile anyone has ever seen.

"Well, what do you think?"Asked the dark ninja, Jazz, Rodimus and the twins then ran over to Prowl and praised him up and cheered.

Then Lockdown's eye's snapped up and he ran over to Sentinel and put him in a choke hold.

"Sentinel!" Prowl exclaimed when saw the captured Prime. The others turned and saw Sentinel as well.

"You want your friend here? You let me go. Or I chop him up into slag."Lockdown threatened, moving his claw under Sentinel's big chin.

As much as Jazz wanted to say, 'Go ahead, chop him', he knew that this was Prowl's choice and he had no place to decide for him. After a long silence, Prowl finally said with narrowed optics,

"Fine, you can go."Prowl grudgingly said. Lockdown smirked and walked to his ship with Sentinel as his shield. When got on the platform, he turned to Prowl and said,

"Don't think this is the last time I'll be seeing you kid. I'll be back. And you know I'm a bot of my word."Lockdown said narrowing his optics, as did Prowl in return. Then Lockdown threw Sentinel out and the big chinned Prime landed on the ground a few feet away from Prowl. They all watched as Lockdown's ship left the loft and flew who knows where. Then Prowl walked over to Sentinel and knelt in front of him, offering his hand.

"Come on, I'll help you up."Prowl said. Sentinel looked at Prowl with a shocked face and as did Jazz, Rodimus and the twins.

"What? You mean, after all that, you're going to help me up? Even after what I did, you don't hate me?"Sentinel asked with a shocked face.

"I do hate you. I just don't have the energy to hold a grudge right now. So you had better take advantage of my generosity now while you have the chance."Prowl said warningly. Sentinel gulped and took Prowl's hand and got up.

"Now, let's go back to the base."Prowl said

_THE DAY AFTER_

It was the day after yesterday. Sentinel and his team had already left Earth last night, but not after Jazz and Sentinel had a little…_chat _concerning the concealment of Prowl's secret. And needless to say after the _chat_, Sentinel swore his lips to absolute secrecy. Now it was about noon. Prowl was in his room, trimming the leaves of his various roses with a sad frown on his face.

Today was the day that Jazz was going to leave. Prowl didn't want him to leave though. He had so much fun with the white ninja, despite the interruptions, and he wanted to keep having fun with his friend. Prowl found himself missing Jazz already. After he cut off the last leaf from his last rose, Prowl knelt in front of the vase, sighing sadly.

"I suppose it's going to be just you, me and the other's again, huh little one?"Prowl asked the roses. They swayed slightly in the wind, as if giving him the answer. Prowl sighed sadly again.

"That's what I thought. Jazz is probably at his location, leaving already. It's best for me not to say good bye. I said that to everyone I ever cared for in Su already. I don't want to say that to someone else that I care about ever again."Prowl said to the roses.

"You won't have to, Prowler."Said a deep voice to Prowl.

Prowl's optics widened and when he turned to his door he saw Jazz leaning against the frame smirking.

"Jazz!"Prowl exclaimed and ran over to Jazz, giving him a big hug, to which was returned, then Prowl looked at him with a shocked face. "But I thought you were leaving today."Prowl said. Jazz just smirked like an idiot.

"I was, but then Magnus called me and said that Blurr's back on Cybertron resting off his little encounter with those Starscream clones. So since there's no other Elite Guard here to help you guys out, he said that I should take the job, meaning that I'm here to stay."Jazz said smirking. Prowl smiled more and hugged Jazz again which was still returned. The two were so warped up in their own little world, that they didn't hear Optimus and the others come in.

"Prowl! Jazz! We're back! Hello?"Sari asked to the empty room. The team went down the hall to see if the two were in Prowl's room only to be shocked by the sight of the two hugging. Then they all smirked and Sari mouthed, 'We'll talk to them later.', and they all silently left the two friends alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was episode four! Now to let you all catch up with the whole story so far, I'll be taking a break for a week or two. And if any of you have any theme song ideas, you better PM me quick! The contest ends the 24th! Later days!


	5. Eps5 Hot Tracks

And here is episode 5!

Summary: Master Disaster is out on the racing tracks again, but this time he's dealing with motorcycles. Seeing a perfect chance to go undercover and see what he's up to, Sari and Prowl pretend to be riders in an attempt to get close to Master Disaster. While they investigate, they discover that he has plans to create a giant destruction craving robot to get back on the racing world. And it looks like he likes Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee's parts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice day in Detroit. Sunny, warm and peaceful, just the kind of day people wanted. At the Autobot base things were particularly quiet, especially in Prowl's room where he and Sari were meditating. The two used their powers to levitate off the ground while they were in the lotus position. Yes things were quiet…until….

"YES!!!"Shouted two voices in unison.

This caused Prowl and Sari to shock out of their meditation and drop to the ground flat on their hides. They rubbed their back sides and groaned in pain. Then they looked at each other with angry, knowing faces.

"Jazz and Bumblebee."They both said simply. The two got up and rushed into the main room to see Jazz and Bumblebee sitting on the cement couch watching a program of some sort.

"_And Night Wave is in the lead, with Dark Angel in second place and Blue Wolf in third!"Said the man on the TV._

"Alright, go Night Wave! Kick those hacks skid plates!"Bumblebee cheered enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah! You show 'em, Night Wave!"Jazz cheered just as enthusiastically.

Prowl and Sari narrowed their eyes and optics, shaking their heads. Then they walked over to where the two mechs were and stood in front of the TV, hands on their hips, and stern angry looks on their faces.

"Do you two mind calming down a bit? Sari and I are trying to meditate in peace."Prowl said sternly.

"Yeah and your shouting is kinda getting in the way of that."Sari said just as sternly. Jazz and Bumblebee however just looked around them to see the TV.

"Uh-huh, sure."Bumblebee said, not really paying attention to the two.

"Yeah, I hope you guys like it."Jazz said looking around them also. Prowl and Sari hung their heads and sighed, seeing that they would not be able to get through to their friends. The two decided to move from the TV seeing that talking to Jazz and Bumblebee at this point was hopeless. The two then looked at the TV straight ahead again just in time to see the navy blue and black motorcycle cross the finish line.

"_And Night Wave wins for the fourth time in a row!"Shouted the man on the TV._

"YES! HE DID IT!"Bumblebee shouted in happiness and did an air guitar solo.

"RIGHT ON! YES!"Jazz shouted in happiness also and did the moon walk.

"Would please be so kind as to elaborate on what just happened on this show of yours?"Prowl asked the two with a questioning look on his face. Jazz and Bumblebee stopped their victory dance and looked at Prowl with shocked wide optics. Jazz went up to Prowl and grabbed his arms and looked him straight in the optic.

"How could possibly ask that and keep a straight face?!"Jazz asked him and shook Prowl with a crazed/shocked look on his face.

"Probably because we don't know what just happened."Sari simply said. Bumblebee grabbed the cyborg with both hands and looked at her with wide, shocked optics.

"How can you _not _know?! The greatest thing in the history of greatness has just happened!"He said excitedly, gripping Sari even tighter. The cyborg struggled out of the speedster's grip and used her magnetic powers to levitate in the air.

"What happened?"Sari asked impatiently, really wanting to know what the big deal was.

"Night Wave won the Motorcycle Mayhem Race for the fourth time in a row."Bumblebee said enthusiastically. Prowl pushed Jazz away from him and looked back and forth at the two.

"That's it? That's what you two were shouting about, a stupid motorcycle race?"Prowl asked with ticked off look on his face. Prowl once again found himself grabbed by Jazz and the white ninja pushed his face close to Prowl's with shocked optics.

"How can you say that, Prowler?! It's_ The Motorcycle Mayhem Race!_ The coolest motorcycle race in know history!"Jazz said with great emotion in his voice as he pushed his face closer to Prowl's. Prowl once again pushed Jazz away from him and brushed himself off.

"Well, it's not the coolest thing in _our _known history."Prowl said.

"Oh, come on, Prowler. It's a motorcycle race! Your vehicle form is a motorcycle! Doesn't this interest you even a little?"Jazz asked him. Prowl held his chin in thought and turned his head to side.

"Hmm, let me ask my common sense. It says no."Prowl said smirking. Sari snickered at Prowl's joke.

"Hey since when did _you_ grow a sense of humor, Prowl?"Bumblebee asked a look on his face.

"Bite me."Prowl snapped back, just then a man wearing a black suit came on the TV with the picture of the Motorcycle Mayhem Race logo behind him.

"_Grab your motorcycles Mayhem Race fans, because for the first time ever the Motorcycle Mayhem Race is now accepting entries for this Fridays big Mayhem Stunt Race Competition!"Said the news man with a big smile on his face. Jazz and Bumblebee looked at each other with shocked faces and ran up to the TV to hear the announcement._

"_That's right, fans, there's going to be a big stunt race open to all you aspiring motorcycle racers. Auditions start today! The rules are simple; you have to be at least sixteen, have a useable motorcycle and you have to have what it takes to win! See you at the auditions!"And the news report ended._

Jazz and Bumblebee went absolutely silent after the news report went off. Prowl and Sari looked at the two with worried looks and walked over them.

"Jazz, are you okay?"Prowl asked, placing a hand on the white mech's shoulder.

"Bumblebee?"Sari asked the stinger and placed a hand on his leg. The two half breeds were than shocked with a massive scare when Jazz and Bumblebee shouted in great happiness, as if they had just won the Olympics. Jazz was back-flipping like crazy while Bumblebee was doing the moon walk and then the air guitar. Prowl and Sari were shocked by this and just looked at the two with wide eyes. Then the two grabbed Prowl and Sari shook them up again with excited looks on their faces.

"Do you guys have any idea how cool this is?!"Bumblebee asked excitedly while shaking Sari in his big hands.

"N-N-No b-b-b-but w-w-w-we're s-s-sure y-y-you'll t-t-t-tell us-s-s-s."Sari said with chattering teeth. Finally Bumblebee let go of Sari so he could wave his arms around in excitement.

"It means that if we enter the contest then we may be able to meet the genius who created the Mayhem Race!"Bumblebee said in excitement.

"And meeting him would be the greatest honor to any racer fan!"Jazz finished, spinning Prowl around. The dark managed to get out of the older mech's grip and gently rubbed his bruised wrists.

"And when we beat the auditions, enter the contest _and_ when it, that'll be _our_ honor."Bumblebee said confidently and he and Jazz punched fists together.

"Right, except there's one major problem in your grand scheme."Prowl said, arms crossed.

"What?"The two sports cars asked.

"It's a _motorcycle racing contest, _not a sports car racing contest. You guys can't enter."Sari said her hands on her hips.

"And even if it was a sports car racing contest, don't you both think that people would be suspicious of no drivers in the cars?"Prowl asked impassively, arching an optic ridge.

This seemed to dawn on the two mechs because they face-palmed themselves and groaned in realization.

"Oh man, you guys are totally right!"Jazz groaned.

"Well, that plan is out of the window, if only we had a motorcycle and a rider who could enter the contest for us."Bumblebee said mournfully.

"Yeah, then if they won the contest for us we could meet the guy who made the Mayhem Race."Jazz said just as mournfully.

"Well, we're sorry for you, guys. But, I'm sure you'll get other opportunities like this again someday."Sari said, trying to cheer up her friends.

"Well, Sari and I are going to go to Dinobot Island and do some training. Don't wait up."Prowl said waving at the two depressed mechs.

The depression didn't last long however when an idea suddenly struck the two. They looked at Sari and Prowl with wide optics and then looked at each other. Then, ever so slowly, big toothy grins broke across their faces. The two slowly walked up behind the two unsuspecting half breeds, evil intentions flowing through their minds. Sari and Prowl felt a bad presence from behind them and turned around to see who or what it was, only to regret doing so when they saw the wicked evil smiling faces of Bumblebee and Jazz.

After that, Prowl and Sari's screams could be heard from where they were to upper west Detroit.

_AN HOUR LATER_

"Come on now, BB, if you wanted me and Prowl to help, all you guys had to do was ask."Sari said, nervously chuckling.

"We did, Sari. We asked if you and Prowl could enter the contest for us so we can meet the creator of the Mayhem Race."Bumblebee simply stated.

"Yes, right _after _you grabbed us, tied my handle bar to Jazz's door opener so that I couldn't run away and tightly wrapped Sari up with your seat belts!"Prowl exclaimed in an angry voice, thinking back to how he and Sari were forcefully and brutally shanghaied.

"We're sorry, Prowler, but we thought that if we went with the 'simple just ask' approach, you would say no."Jazz said mournfully.

"So you decided to go with the 'crazy force them and kidnap them' approach instead?!"Sari asked in an upset tone.

"Pretty much, yeah."Bumblebee simply said.

"I wonder if it's too late to radio Optimus and the others for help."Prowl said aloud.

"Please, Prowler! Me and BB ain't got no one else to turn to but you and Sari! Please help us!"Jazz pleaded.

"Alright, fine! But you owe us big time, Jazz!"Prowl angrily said.

"Really?! Oh, thank you so much, Prowl!"Jazz exclaimed in happiness.

"Yeah thanks!"Bumblebee exclaimed gratefully.

"_Are we going to regret this, Prowl_?"Sari asked the dark ninja through their private com link.

"_Yes, Sari, yes we are."_Prowl replied mournfully.

The foursome eventually made it to where the auditions being held, at a motorcycle stunt park just out of west side Detroit. Before they went to the auditions, Sari had gotten herself a motorcycle rider's outfit that matched Prowl's bike color. The outfit was dark tan jeans, black combat boots, and a dark gold sleeveless shirt with a black dragon on the front and she wore a black leather jacket to complete the outfit.

"How do I look? Sari asked as she stepped out of the female rider's dressing room.

"Great! Just like a real rider!"Bumblebee said giving a double thumbs up.

"Now it's time for you to get ready, Prowler."Jazz said looking at Prowl with a smirk. Prowl sighed a heavy sigh.

"Fine."Prowl said and transformed into his motorcycle form. Sari got on Prowl and put on her tan gloves and black helmet.

"Now, go show those hacks who the _real _road masters are, you guys!"Bumblebee said, taking a dramatic pose along with Jazz. Prowl and Sari sweat dropped at the two dramatic mechs and prayed that no one saw them.

"Uhh, yeah. Let's go Prowl."Sari said and the two half breeds drove through the gates. Jazz and Bumblebee stayed hidden on top of the stadium so that they could see Sari and Prowl. The ninja bot and cyborg were lined up with the other riders, waiting for their instructions to be given. Then a man came out on to the platform, he wore dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt that was ripped up, he had on black combat boots, chains around his waist, a spiked dog collar and spike tended wrist bands and blood red, shoulder length hair.

"Hey there, my fellow riders, and welcome one and all to the auditions for the Mayhem Stunt Race Competition!"The man shouted in an Australian accent. The riders all cheered and shouted in enthusiasm. Sari and Prowl cringed at the loudness, but Bumblebee and Jazz looked very happy.

"Ooh, I can't believe I'm actually at a motorcycle racing audition contest!"Bumblebee said clasping his hands together.

"I know! And with Prowler and Sari working together, there's no way they can lose the auditions!"Jazz said confidently.

"Okay, mates, I'm sure you were given number after you registered for the audition. When I call your number, step up with your bike and show me what you've got!"Said the man said and pulled a random number from the jar next to him."And first up is number 18, Death Wish! Show us what you can do, sheela!" The man exclaimed, punching his fist into the air. Before the female rider got to the field, she whispered to Sari.

"Are you sure you want to be here, kid?"Death Wish asked. Sari looked at her with a questioning look.

"Uh, yeah, I registered for the contest. Why do you ask?"Sari asked the mysterious woman.

"Because, I don't want you to start crying after I show you up in my audition. So why not just save yourself more embarrassment and walk away?"Death Wish asked with a smirk on her face from underneath her helmet. Sari looked at the woman with narrowed eyes, the red in them becoming redder.

"I beg your pardon?"Sari asked with an icy tone.

"You heard me, kid. I mean really, that biker outfit is one thing, but that bike? Come on, now. Where did you get that _tricycle _anyway, from a kid's toy store for your birthday?"Death Wish laughed at her own joke. Sari narrowed her eyes even more as Prowl silently revved up his engine in anger. Then Sari retorted,

"I'd rather get my bike from a kid's toy store then the junk yard from where you got your bike. I can still smell the stench."Sari said smirking. Prowl silently laughed at Sari's comeback. Death Wish glared holes into Sari's fiery eyes, as did Sari to Death Wish. Then Death Wish smirked and said,

"Fine, get humiliated. But don't say I didn't warn you, poser."Death Wish said and revved up her bike, spitting gravel into Sari's face and Prowl's front while she did so then drove out to the field. Sari and Prowl coughed as the gravel and dirt got in their throats. Sari glared at the retreating racer with heavy venom.

"Thanks for the attitude, you witch."Sari said to herself.

"Would it be okay with you if I ran her over, Sari?"Prowl asked, seriousness laced over every word of his sentence. Then Bumblebee com linked the two half breeds.

"_Whoa, do I detect some cattiness in you guys?"Bumblebee asked, his voice dripping with humor._

"_Yeah, ladies, this is a motorcycle racing contest not a cat fight contest."Jazz said chuckling._

"_Shut up, you two."Sari snapped through the com link._

Sari and Prowl then looked at the racing field to see Death Wish's performance. She revved up her engine, signaling that she was ready.

"Alright sheela, get ready to show your stuff!"The man exclaimed and played the song 'Headstrong', to add to the performance.

Death Wish drove at high speed to the first ramp. She drove on the ramp and jumped over the eight foot long gap and drove down the second ramp on her motorcycles back wheel. Then she managed to flip while on her bike and drove around a maze of tall spikes, easily getting out of the maze. Next she drove/jumped over small hills and for a finish; she spun on her back wheel and landed on the gravely ground, giving the wink and the gun.

"Oh my God, what a finish! Young riders, you mates better watch it, 'cause this sheela came to win! Let's see what our judges say."The host said and looked at the judges on the far right side of the platform he was on. All four judges held up there score cards and each card had '100' points.

"It's official, mates! Rider number 18, Death Wish, is our first accepted entry!"The host shouted enthusiastically. The judges clapped while the rider's shouted and cheered. Sari and Prowl looked amazed by the stunts Death Wish pulled, but then snapped out of their daze and their hearts burned with determination along with a thought.

'_She's going down!'_

The auditions went by and only nine of the twenty contestants were accepted while the other ten were rejected. And the last contestant, or rather contestants, was Sari and Prowl.

"And here's our last entry, mates! Entry number 4, Gold Dragon!"The host shouted. The rider's shouted cheers of good luck to Sari, while Death Wish made a thumbs down gesture to Sari. The cyborg and Prowl saw this and growled, then smirked. Prowl revved up his engine and drove out to the field in a blinding speed. He wheeled on his back wheel while Sari flipped her legs backwards into the air while holding onto Prowl's handle bars. Then Prowl drove up the highest ramp on his back wheel, and while he jumped the twenty foot gap, he flipped in the air then drove down the second ramp on his front wheel. Then he drove/jumped over the bigger dirt hills and went up and the narrow ramp. And for a finish, drove through the maze of spikes, drove up another ramp and went through four rings of fire and down the second ramp. Prowl halted his driving and Sari gave everyone a peace sign and smirk.

"WOW! WOW! Talk about spectacular! That was the best motorcycle performance I have _ever_ seen! But, before I can say anything else, let's see what the judges think!"The host said, gesturing to the four judges. They held up their point cards and this time each one had '600' points.

"And with 2,400 points, Gold Dragon has won the last slot for our big Mayhem Stunt Race Competition!"The host shouted enthusiastically, punching his fist into the air. Sari got off Prowl and the winning riders ran over to her and patted her on the back and congratulated her. That is, save for Death Wish who stood there seething in pure rage next to her bike. Sari smirked at the biker bad girl and mouthed 'Mine is bigger than yours'. Death Wish's mouth dropped then formed into an angry scowl. She then got on her bike and drove out of the field, while Prowl and Sari smirked at her less then graceful retreat.

_BACK AT THE BASE_

"I can't believe you guys won the audition! Your stunts out there were awesome!"Bumblebee shouted happily, waving his arms about.

"And the best part is, now that you two are in the competition, me and Bumblebee are just one step closer to meeting the creator of the Mayhem Race!"Jazz exclaimed joyfully, stars in his optics. Prowl and Sari once again sweat dropped at the white ninja. Then Sari's cell phone rang, she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Captain….WHAT?! HE'S OUT?! WE'RE ON OUR WAY!"Sari shouted and ran to the exit. The three Autobots looked at her with confused and worried looks on their faces.

"Sari, what's wrong?"Bumblebee asked her. Sari turned to look at them and said,

"I'll explain on the way! Just come on!"Sari exclaimed. The Autobots made no objection and followed Sari.

_AN HOUR LATER_

It was soon discovered that the reason why Captain Fanzone called Sari and the three mechs was because he wanted to report to them that Master Disaster had broken out of jail. Now Sari and Bumblebee were very angry about this, not just because Master Disaster had broken out of jail….but because the police didn't tell them… two weeks after said brake out occurred.

"WHAT?! Master Disaster broke out of prison _two weeks_ ago and you didn't tell us?!"Sari screeched, very enraged. Fanzone cringed at the cyborg's high-pitched enraged voice and looked at Sari with an apologetic look.

"Eh, sorry about that, it's that…you know since it was just him I….well…. thought that I didn't need your help."Fanzone said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong!"Bumblebee exclaimed. Fanzone sighed regretfully.

"Yeah, I guess I did."Said the blonde captain. Sari sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore now. Just tell us what you can, Captain."Sari said.

"Well, about two weeks ago Master Disaster broke out of jail by knocking out a guard that brought him his daily lunch and then impersonated him. After he broke out we've been searching for him ever since and one of our informants told us that he started a new underground racing hype….involving motorcycles."The Captain explained. Prowl and Sari both 'hummed' and took on their thinking poses.

"Oh, no, I don't like the sound of those humms."Bumblebee said with a regretful look on his face.

"And I don't like those thinking faces, either."Jazz said with a regretful look as well.

"Fanzone, did your informant get the name of this racing hype?"Prowl asked.

"Yeah, uh, Mayhem something, I can't really remember."Fanzone said. Jazz and Bumblebee stood there with their mouths hanging open and their eyes twitching until they both shouted,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

_LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE BASE_

"I can't believe this! The Mayhem Race, the greatest racing hype ever is really an illegal racing circuit made up by that Master Disaster creep?"Bumblebee asked to no one in particular.

"I know! I feel so used!"Jazz wailed, putting his arms over his face in shame.

"Oh, stop wailing about your stupid race, you two."Sari said two the depressed mechs.

"Sari's right. We have to go to the competition and find out what Disaster is up to."Prowl stated.

"Right, you're right. Besides, this means that we can get back at that little creep for conning us into his web of lies."Jazz said dramatically, his fist clenched and his visor-clad eyes burning with ambition.

"Right on, Jazz!"Bumblebee enthusiastically agreed. The sound of Prowl and Sari clearing their throats made the two mechs turn their attention to their friends. Prowl and Sari had their arms crossed across their chests with a 'Aren't you forgetting something?' look adorning their faces.

"Oh, yeah and stop the bad guy."Jazz said as an afterthought.

"That's better."The two half breeds said.

_AT THE RACE TRACK_

Sari and Prowl were lined up along with the other racers at the start of the race track. Well, not them exactly, Prowl made solid holograms of them to impersonate them for the duration of the race while the four friends investigated the off race scene area. The three Autobots and cyborg went into a warehouse sized work shop that looked to be the place where riders prepared their bikes or fixed them. Sari gently brought down the warehouse door with her magnetic powers, and once the door hit the ground with a soft thud, everything went black.

"Aw, slag. If there's one thing I hate worse than the dark, it's when it's dark and I'm in a creepy place."Jazz said scarily.

"Me, too, Jazz."Bumblebee admitted just as scarily.

"Cool it, guys. Prowl let's shed a little light on this situation."Sari said.

"Right."Prowl agreed and lit a small rose shaped flame in his hand and Sari made a fireball as big as the palm of her hand. The two moved their hands around the room to see all kinds of motorcycles taken apart and what looked to be robot limbs around.

"Crazy. What kind of messed up fix up shop is this?"Jazz asked, looking at everything with wide optics.

"I don't know but I don't like it."Bumblebee said.

"Neither do I."Prowl agreed.

"We have to call the Captain and tell him that----"But before Sari could finish, the warehouse door slowly rose up. The foursome gasped and Sari and Prowl quickly put out their flames. Sari used her magnetic powers to lift the three mechs and herself up to the ceiling. The door completely rose and the team looked down to see that it was the host from the racing auditions.

"Hey, it's that man who hosted the racing auditions!"Prowl whispered, very shocked.

"You're right. I wonder what he's doing here."Sari whispered back. Then the mysterious man turned on the lights and the four above all silently gasped at the sight below them.

There were about twenty different motorcycles either completely taken apart or missing one or two parts. And there were the legs, arms and torso of a giant robot body. The man then went to a control screen and pressed a few buttons then four metal grappling claws picked up the robot limbs and placed them on the table. The man pressed another button and two claws became soldering irons and heated the limbs together while the other two held the limbs in place. The red head man smirked as he watched this.

"Finally, after two entire weeks of putting this thing together, it's almost done. All I need is the parts from the ten bikes in this little contest and my Destructor Bot will finally be complete. And then I can take my revenge on the entire racing world."Then with that said, the red head man took off his face, revealing another, which was the face of Master Disaster.

"Master Disaster!"Bumblebee gasped silently.

"So that was his plan all along. He holds the races to see which bike has the best parts…."Prowl started

"And then he takes those parts to use for his robot."Jazz finished silently.

"Well, I say it's time we fixed_ him_ up."Bumblebee said.

"Right."The others agreed and dropped to the ground.

"What the blazes?!"Master Disaster stated, shocked.

"Sorry to say, Disaster, but your ride of crime stops here."Sari said.

"Sorry to tell _you_, sheela, but my ride has just started. And since you were so kind to bring me your robot friends, I could use their parts for my Destructor Bot instead."Disaster stated smirking. He pulled a switch and the grappling claws wrapped around Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee.

"Guys!"Sari exclaimed. Sari growled at Master Disaster and turned into FireFox and pounced on him. This caused Master Disaster's elbow to hit the switch and it turned in another direction, and that caused the claw wrapped around the three mechs to move swiftly to the left and then to the right.

"AHHH!"Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee shouted. Sari noticed this and threw Disaster to the left side of the room and ran to the switch.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll get you down!"Sari said and pushed the switch backwards. That made things even worse, because the claw started to spin in a very fast motion.

"AHHHH, PRIMUS HELP!"The Autobots shouted.

"Whoops. Heh, sorry."The cyborg apologized and pushed the switch down. The claw immediately stopped and dropped the Autobots to the floor. They groaned in nausea and Sari rushed over to them.

"Are three okay?"Sari asked looking at them.

"No."They all sickly responded. Then massive movements could be heard behind Sari and she and the Autobots turned to see that Master Disaster had gotten into his bot and a claw slowly brought the head down to the neck.

"My Destructor Bot may not be finished enough to do some heavy damage to the entire city, but it's totally useable to do some damage to you four medaling lot and everyone else here!"And with that, Disaster rose up a giant arm and brought it down swiftly at the guys.

"Time to go!"The foursome said in unison and ran out of the warehouse before the arm hit them. Even as they swiftly ran, Master Disaster managed to keep up with them and shot a barrage of missiles at them. They ran to the racing field and when the missile sounds got within earshot of the other racers, they turned their eyes to the east side of the field.

"Dude, what's going on?"One male racer asked.

"Run, all of you!"Sari shouted to all the racers. When they saw the giant robot chasing Sari and her friends, they got the message and drove off the field very quickly, but Death Wish still stayed there.

"Death Wish, what are you doing here? Run!"Sari ordered her, but the bad girl biker didn't leave.

"No. I wanted a race and I'm going to get one. I'll distract that trash heap while you and your robot buddies take him down."She said and revved up her engine. Then she looked at Sari with a smirk, "I can't let you have all the fun, kid."She said and held out her hand. Sari looked shocked at first then she returned the smirk and firmly gripped Death Wish's hand.

"Good luck."Sari said.

"You too, kid."Death Wish said and drove in front of the giant robot.

"Hey, ugly, instead of picking on those four why don't you come after me? Unless you're a chicken!"Death Wish taunted and drove off. That seemed to get Master Disaster's attention because he immediately went after Death Wish.

"Okay now let's take that creep down!"Sari exclaimed and used her magnetic powers to lift off the ground and go after Disaster. Prowl turned into his griffon form and Jazz and Bumblebee got on his back and he flew off.

Death Wish drove all around the racing field and Master Disaster followed. While this happened, Sari shot fire balls at the Destructor Bot's while Prowl shot water balls, but the attack of the two half breeds had no effect.

"Shoot! No of our hits are working!"Sari angrily stated.

"He probably didn't even feel those attacks!"Prowl stated.

"Well then what do we do?"Bumblebee asked.

"HEY!"A voice shouted, one that was undistinguishable from a man's or woman's voice.

"Who was that?"Jazz asked.

"Down here!"The voice shouted again. Sari looked down to see another motorcycle rider riding underneath them.

"Prowl, see who that is, I'll keep trying my luck with Destructor Bot!"Sari said and shot more fireballs at the robot.

"Alright!"Prowl said and flew down to the mysterious rider. When he got close to him he saw that the rider was wearing black and navy blue rider gear and his bike was of the same two colors also.

"Wait, I know you! You're Night Wave!"Bumblebee exclaimed happily.

"Oh my God, you are Night Wave! In the living flesh!"Jazz exclaimed just as happily.

"Jazz! Bumblebee!"Prowl exclaimed to them.

"Sorry."The two said in unison.

"Here, take this."Night Wave calmly said and gave what looked to be a thick card chip to Jazz.

"What's this?"Jazz asked.

"It's a virus chip. It immediately plants a virus into any machine of device you plug it into; the plug is in the middle on the back of the robots neck. Good luck!"And with that, Night Wave drove away. Prowl flew up to Sari once Night Wave left.

"Sari! Night Wave gave us this virus chip! Plug it into the robot! The plug is in the middle on the back of the neck! Catch!"Bumblebee said and threw the chip at Sari. She caught it and went to the robot's neck. When she saw the plug in the middle of the robot's neck, she threw the chip with great force and it plugged into the Destructor Bot dead on. The robot immediately stopped when the virus got injected into it's body.

"What the blazes?! What's all this then?!"Master Disaster asked when the robot stopped. Then the robot slowly started to fall down the ground. But before it hit the pavement, Sari caught it with her magnetic powers.

"Well, that's that. Nice job, Death Wish."Sari shouted down to Death Wish. Death Wish smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

After all the mayhem was over, the police came and took Master Disaster back to jail. The police were scouting out the area doing their job while Captain Fanzone was talking to Sari and the Autobots.

"Nice job tonight you guys. You all really did great."The captain praised.

"Think nothing of it, Captain."Prowl said smiling.

"Yeah, we were only happy to do it."Sari said modestly.

"Don't be so modest. Take credit where credit is due."Said a voice. Sari and the other's turned their heads to see Night Wave driving over them.

"Night Wave!"Bumblebee and Jazz exclaimed.

"Sorry gentlemen, but now that this whole thing is over, the name's Detective Night."Night Wave said formally.

"Detective?"The Autobots and Sari exclaimed in questioning voices.

"That's right. I've been working undercover on this case for the past two weeks, by pretending to be a motorcycle racer."Detective Night said.

"So that's how you knew where the Destructor Bot's weak spot was."Sari said and the detective nodded.

"Right, well, I'd better be going."Said the detective and she turned her bike to leave.

"Wait!"Bumblebee said, stopping the detective.

"Yes?"Detective Night asked.

"Well, me and Jazz were wondering that, before you left….could you….show us your face?"Bumblebee nervously asked. The detective chuckled.

"Certainly. I don't mind."Said the detective, then the helmet was taken off and once it came off, the face of a pale skinned woman with long brunette hair was revealed. Bumblebee and Jazz's faces turned from excited smiles to shocked frowns.

"What?! N-Night Wave….you're…..you're…."Bumblebee started.

"A woman!"Jazz finished with a shocked voice.

"Wow, a female motorcycle rider _and _detective."Sari said smirking.

"Who knew?"Prowl asked, smirking and shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, well, not a lot of people ever expect me to a woman."Detective Night said.

Jazz and Bumblebee then started stammering and asking incoherent questions, until they both fell out and fainted.

"My God, are they alright?"The female detective asked worriedly.

"Eh, it's nothing to worry over. This happens a lot."Sari said, shrugging her shoulders

_THE DAY AFTER_

After yesterday's events, Jazz and Bumblebee were mopping in the main. First their favorite race hype turned out to be an illegal racing circuit, and then they didn't get to see a good race and to top it all off their favorite racer that they thought to be a guy was a girl. Sari and Prowl frowned at the sight of their sad friends, but then got an idea and went to put into motion. Then they came back.

"Oh, Jazz. Bumblebee. Sari and I have a surprise for you both."Prowl said in a happy tone. Sari nodded, confirming Prowl's words.

"What is it, a new pack of dignity?"Bumblebee asked in a downcast voice.

"No, not quite."Prowl said in a coy tone.

"It's a new racing game!"Sari proudly announced, holding out the game.

"Oh, thanks you guys, but we've had enough racing to last us a lifetime."Jazz stated sadly. Prowl and Sari frowned but then smirked, knowing how they could get the two mechs to change their minds.

"Oh, well that's too bad, such a bad waste of a game."Prowl said in a fake regretful voice.

"Yeah, especially since it has 3D graphics, enhanced stereo volume that makes it sound like you're actually there, car customizing, and 600 levels---"But before Sari could go on, Bumblebee grabbed the game.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it's not _too_ soon for us to go back to racing. Right Jazz?"Bumblebee asked.

"Right, we were just being hasty earlier. Thanks guys!"And with that, the two quickly began to play.

Prowl and Sari smirked at this. Glad to see that their friends live for racing hadn't died.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHEW! I'm done! And now to announce the winner of my TFA Theme CONTEST! The winner is……Random Strike AND Blue! You see, I liked both of your songs and it was hard to pick between you both. So that is why both of you will get sneak previews of my future chapters for this story and I decided to use a song I found on YouTube that I used to listen to. I hope you guys aren't mad! Later days!


	6. Eps6Worth A Thousand Words

Presenting episode 6!

Summary: Bulkhead's favorite artist comes into town and asks to create a painting with him for a charity auction. Of course Bulkhead agrees but it seems that an art thief may want the paintings for his own charity. Let's hope that whatever this thief plans that the team can draw a blank on his scheme in time.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon and everything was quite peaceful today. As for things at the Autobot Base, Prowl and Sari were sparring and Optimus was watching the news. As for Jazz and Bumblebee, well, they were pulling a prank on Ratchet…

"YOU TWO ARE AS DEAD AS SLAG WHEN I CATCH YOU!"Yelled the medibot angrily.

And they were soon caught after they pulled their prank and Jazz and Bumblebee were now running into the main room trying to escape the wrath of the angry medibot. Ratchet came out into the main room with flux covering some of his face. But it seemed like it burned right off his face he was so angry. The two partners in crime ran over to where Prowl and Sari were and they shoved Prowl in front of them.

"Back off, Doc-Bot! We have a dangerous bot and we're not afraid to use him!"Jazz exclaimed and Bumblebee nodded.

"Prowl, move aside unless you want to get thrown to the moon with them!"Ratchet said cracking his knuckles. Jazz and Bumblebee shivered at this and Prowl just shrugged and pushed the two in front of Ratchet.

"Hey, who's side are you on, Prowler?"Jazz asked as Prowl went over to Sari.

"The side that let's me and Sari continue our spar."Prowl simply stated and he and Sari continued to spar.

Bumblebee and Jazz looked at Ratchet with nervous smiles and Ratchet smirked cracking his knuckles again. Then before he could grab him, Bulkhead drove into the main room and transformed, after which he hugged the closest two people, which were Prowl and Sari.

"The greatest thing just happened to me today!"Bulkhead said as he swayed his arms, still holding Prowl and Sari. The two were gasping for breath but Sari managed to ask,

"And what was that, Bulkhead?"The cyborg asked. Thankfully Bulkhead let them go so he could wave his arms around and Prowl and Sari took in all the air their lungs needed.

"My favorite artist Jason Maverick just asked me to do a painting with him for this week's Art Charity Auction! Isn't that great? Uh, Prowl, Sari, are you guys okay? You both look kind of blue in the face."The big green bot pointed out as Prowl and Sari continued to suck up more air for their lungs. Finally their skin color returned to normal and the stopped coughing.

"Don't worry, Bulkhead. We're fine."Prowl said, coughing a little.

"Yeah, we just lost our breath for a second."Sari said rubbing her heart.

"Well, anyway, he said I could bring two guests. Any of you want to come?"Bulkhead asked, looking around at his friends.

"Yeah, I'll come! It sounds like fun!"Sari exclaimed.

"Great! Does anyone else want to come?"Bulkhead asked. Jazz was about to raise his hand but Bumblebee tripped him over and raised his hand.

"Me, I'll go! Come on, let's go!"Bumblebee said, transformed and drove out.

"Hey, wait for us, BB!"Sari exclaimed and got on her scooter and Bulkhead transformed and drove out with Sari.

"Hey! Come on, BB, don't leave me here with Ratchet!"Jazz shouted to the young stinger.

"Well, I may not be able to get Bumblebee now, but you'll do fine for now."Ratchet said, smirking and cracking his knuckles. Jazz shivered and looked at Optimus.

"Boss-Bot, a little help?"Jazz asked desperately. Optimus stood up from the couch and smirked at Jazz.

"I'd love to help, Jazz, but I have some history files to go over."And with that, Optimus went to his room.

Jazz's frown deepened then he turned to Prowl and smiled. He knew Prowl wouldn't turn his back on him. He went over to the dark ninja who was practicing his Energy Spheres.

"Prowler, you'll help me right? Please?"Jazz asked looking at his friend. Prowl halted another Energy Sphere and looked at the pleading white ninja.

"You know you'll owe me by being my target for target practice, right?"Prowl asked, raising an optic ridge at Jazz.

"At this point, I'll take that over Ratchet."Jazz stated.

"Very well then, let's go!"Prowl said and drove out.

"Thank you, Prowler!"Jazz said and quickly drove out with him.

"Hey! Get back here right now!"Ratchet yelled angrily.

_WITH BULKHEAD, SARI AND BUMBLEBEE_

"I can't believe that my favorite artist wants to do a painting with me for the week's art charity auction!"Bulkhead exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'm glad for you, Bulkhead!"Sari said.

"So what kind of painting are you guys gonna do anyway?"Bumblebee asked.

"A painting of a mythical creature, a griffon he said."Bulkhead stated.

"Hey, Prowl's Decepticon form is a griffon. Maybe you could practice on him."Sari suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea Sari!"Bulkhead said.

"Guys, come on! You're slowing down!"Bumblebee said.

"Oh, sorry, Bumblebee!"Bulkhead said and he and Sari drove up into Bumblebee's lane.

The two Autobots and female cyborg made it to the auction, which was being set up outside next to the art museum. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sari got onto the grass and Bulkhead transformed first, and the minute he did that, the reporters turned their heads to him.

"Look! It's the artist Bulkhead!"A female reporter said pointing at Bulkhead. All of the reporters ran to where Bulkhead was and started asking him all sorts of questions at once and taking pictures of him.

"Hey, hey, one at a time!"Bulkhead said covering his face so the blinding lights couldn't blind his optics anymore than they already had.

"Something tells me that we're going to have a long day ahead, Bumblebee."Sari said smirking. Bumblebee nodded in agreement. Then a white stretch limousine pulled up and the chauffer came out of the driver's seat and opened the back door and out stepped a young man. He looked about 28, he was five fought ten, and he had pale skin, platinum blonde hair along with blue eyes. His outfit consisted of black jeans, a bloody red shirt, a matching black jacket, a dark grey scarf and dark grey dress shoes.

"Look! It's Jason Maverick!"Shouted a reporter. All of the reporters ran to the pale man and started flashing cameras at him and asking him questions. Bulkhead sighed in relief and rubbed his optics.

"Saved by the artist, huh Bulkhead?"Sari asked smirking and chuckling a little.

"Yeah, you said it."Bulkhead said

After the paparazzi were calmed down, Bulkhead and Jason stated their painting together by starting with the out lines. By the time they were done, the light azure sky changed to it's dark deep blue night sky.

"Well, it seems that our time is up, Mr. Bulkhead."Jason said looking out to the sky.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, we can finish tomorrow, right?"Bulkhead asked.

"Yes. Of course, have a nice night."Said the white blonde and he simply walked away.

"Well, let's go, guys."Bulkhead said, setting down his art equipment.

"Finally! Places like this give me the creeps at night."Bumblebee said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Scardey-Bot."Sari said, looking at Bumblebee with a smirk.

"I am not!"Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Boo!"Sari exclaimed, breathing out fire and using a scary face.

"AH!"Bumblebee exclaimed and jumped into Bulkhead's arms.

"Are too."Sari said smirking and Bumblebee just grumbled under his breath.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Bulkhead was practicing his griffon drawing with Prowl posing for him in his griffon form.

"Raise your wings a little bit higher, Prowl."Bulkhead said.

"Like this, Bulkhead?"The Autocon griffon asked, raising his wings up until they pointed up.

"Perfect!"Bulkhead exclaimed and painted the rest of Prowl's top wings. Then Sari's phone rang which caused her to pause from moving Jazz and Bumblebee around with her magnetic powers.

"Whew, saved by the bell."Jazz said in relief.

"You said it, Jazz."Bumblebee agreed.

Sari gently brought the two down and answered her phone.

"Hello? Oh hi, Captain. Whoa, whoa! Slow down! Take your time. Say what?"Sari shouted and the Autobots looked and her in confusion.

It was then found out that what Captain Fanzone was trying to tell Sari was that a painting was stolen, quite literally. Because the _actual_ painting was taken off the canvas and the Autobots and cyborg were looking at the blank canvas with shocked eyes.

"Well, this is certainly something you don't see every day."Sari said looking at the blank canvas.

"Yeah, emphasis on the 'see'."Jazz said chuckling at his joke which earned him a slap in the back of the curtsey of Prowl.

"Idiot."Prowl said, looking at Jazz with a stern face.

"Captain, how in the world did the painting get taken from the canvas?"Sari asked looking at the blonde police officer with an extremely confused look on her face.

"Well Sari, I think it'll be simpler for you to see it instead of having me explain it."Fanzone said and one of the security bots played the security tape from last night.

Once the tape started, it showed the painting that was taken. Then, someone opened the window and stealthily walked into the hall and stood in front of the painting in the shadows.

"Oh, great, now we can't see the guy."Jazz said, crossing his arms.

"And here's where the weird part comes up."Captain Fanzone said and everyone had their eyes to the camera. Then the mystery person took out a paint brush and, right in mid air, drew a strange symbol. Then to add to the weirdness, the symbol seemed to absorb the painting right off the canvas! Then the symbol went back into the paint brush and the thief went out the window.

The six Autobots and cyborg stood there, their mouths hung open and their eyes bulging out of their eye sockets. They just couldn't believe it. The painting was literally stolen off the canvas.

"Wow. Now that _really_ ain't something' you don't see every day."Jazz said, still extremely shocked.

"No, no it's not."Prowl said, also still shocked.

"Well, that's pretty much it. The only clue that we have is some kind of mark on the back of the thief's arm."Fanzone said.

"Can you print out a picture of the mark on the back of his arm?"Optimus asked.

"Sure can, but I don't see how it will help."Fanzone then pressed a button on the camera bot and it printed out a picture of the mark on the back of the man's arm.

"Thanks, Captain. Maybe this mark might just give us a clue."Sari said as she examined the picture.

"Well, you guys are gonna have to count me out for now, because I have an appointment at East Detroit Art Museum."Bulkhead stated.

"Well, just in case the thief goes to your museum, Bulkhead, take Sari and Jazz with you for back up."Optimus said.

"You got it, Boss-Bot."Bulkhead said.

_LATER ON_

It was six o'clock and the sky changed from its soft, clear azure color to a glaring, hot orange color. The sun was more seeable in the sky now and it was slowly descending to the bottom of the Earth. Bulkhead and Jason had just finished painting their picture for the auction and Jason was getting ready to leave.

"Good bye, Bulkhead. It was very nice painting with you! I hope the audience likes our painting."Jason said, waving at Bulkhead.

"Yeah, so do I! Have a safe drive!"Bulkhead said, waving back. The white limousine drove off after the two artist bid their each other farewell. When the car was no longer in sight, the two mechs and the organic cyborg began the stake out.

_THAT NIGHT_

Sari was standing on top of the roof in her FireFox form; her eyes had switched to night vision mode, giving her a view of everything in a clear day time form. Jazz was hiding behind some trees and Bulkhead was behind the museum.

"_How long until ya think that crook shows up?"Jazz asked FireFox over the com link. FireFox folded her ear down to answer and said,_

"_As long as it takes him, I guess."Firefox said and looked up to the sky to see what looked to be a helicopter."I think our wait has just paid off, gentlemechs. Look in the sky."Said FireFox._

Jazz and Bulkhead looked up to see the same helicopter that FireFox saw.

"_Yeah, I get'cha."Jazz said over the com link._

"_I'm going to hide before anyone in that chopper notices me. You two stay hidden and wait for my say so."FireFox said and hid behind the large sign of the museum._

The helicopter slowly came down and landed on the museum top. Then a figure came out of the chopper. The figure was unidentifiable, but judging by the height and build, it was clearly a man. He knelt down to the ground in front of the roof window and took out a scalpel like blade from his satchel. He brought the blade to the glass and made a large circle shape. He took out the glass from the cut out and went through the hole, down into the museum. All the while FireFox was watching this with interested eyes. Then she com linked Jazz and Bulkhead.

"_Guys, the thief just went in and I'm going, too. Stay near the front door in case he goes out that way."FireFox said._

"_Right."Jazz and Bulkhead said in unison._

FireFox silently but swiftly ran to the holed window and peeked her head down to look at the mystery man. She saw him just in time to see him paint the same symbol she saw the man on the video paint in mid air. Then the painting was taken off the canvas and went into the painted symbol and then the symbol went into the paintbrush. FireFox saw her chance and landed on the ground, the thief heard her and looked at the robotic fox hybrid.

"What the hell? Who or_ what_ are you, creature?"The male figure asked, slowly backing away.

"Kind of a cross between who and what, but all the same I'd prefer it if you didn't call me creature. The name's FireFox. Remember it, because that's going to be the last name you hear after I knock out."FireFox said, smirking that fox smirk. The man shuffled a bit in the darkness and said,

"Really? Well, I'm afraid that I can't comply with that, _FireFox_. But here's a little friend for you to play with while I leave!" The mystery man exclaimed and he painted something on his canvas. Then he turned the canvas to FireFox. On the canvas was a green dragon with a strange symbol painted over it. Then the man painted a line over the symbol and the canvas started to glow, then the dragon came off the canvas and roared a mighty roar.

"Well that certainly isn't a little friend."FireFox said with widened eyes.

"_Dous Vi Donya, _mutt." Said the thief and he ran to the door. FireFox tried to run after him but the dragon moved its head in front of her, blocking her path.

"_Guys, the thief's coming your way! Stop him!"FireFox exclaimed over the com link, while dodging a tail swipe from the big dragon._

"_You got it, Sari!"Said Bulkhead over the com link and once the doors opened, he and Jazz stood in front of him._

"Just where do you think you're going, pal?"Bulkhead asked, his hands changing into wrecking balls.

"I sure do hope that you didn't think you were gonna get away with stealing that painting."Jazz said, spinning his nun chucks.

"Oh, I wasn't hoping to get away with this painting. I knew that I would get away with this painting."The thief said smirking.

"Oh yeah? And what made you think that?"Bulkhead asked with a smug, questioning look on his face.

"_This _made me think so."And the man painted something else on the canvas and turned it to Bulkhead and Jazz. This time it was a red king cobra with the same symbol painted over it. Again he made a line over the symbol and the canvas started to glow. Then the big red king cobra made a roar, hissing crossed sound and lunged for Jazz and Bulkhead with it's over sized fangs bared. The two mechs barely managed to dodge the attack but still got out of the snake's range.

"Aw, slag it, a snake. Why does it always have to be snakes? And a king cobra at that!"Bulkhead exclaimed, gesturing to the hissing creature.

"What can I say? I go for the classics."The thief said laughing. Then he took out a remote and pressed a button on it. The black helicopter drove up from the roof and over to the crook. The door opened and a rope dropped down from the helicopter in front of the crook. He grabbed the rope and the helicopter flew away. Jazz tried to grab him but the cobra wrapped its body around Jazz, hissing.

"Sorry my friends, but I have some very important business elsewhere! _Adour!_"And the thief flew out of site with that last parting.

Then all of a sudden, the dragon and the snake disappeared into a puff of smoke. FireFox and the two mechs looked very shocked by this. Then FireFox turned back into Sari Sumdac and said,

"Let's see what kind of painting that crook stole."Sari said going into the museum with the two Autobots. When Bulkhead saw the blank canvas, he gasped.

"Oh no! He took the painting that Jason and I made!"Bulkhead exclaimed mournfully.

"How can you tell?"Jazz asked.

"The name plate underneath the frame."Bulkhead simply said, pointing at the gold plate under the frame that said 'By Bulkhead and Jason Maverick'.

"Oh. That makes sense."Jazz said, scratching the back of his head.

_THE NEXT DAY_

"I'm sorry that your painting was stolen, Bulkhead. But, don't worry, we'll find it."Optimus said, offering a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I sure hope so, Optimus. That painting is really important to me. We have to find it before the charity auction starts."Bulkhead stated.

"I'm sure that we will Bulkhead. Prowl is doing some research to help our investigation."Sari said. Just then a black and gold motorcycle drove in and transformed into the sleek, graceful ninja bot Prowl.

"Remind me not owe favors to the wrong people. You have no idea how many parts of town I had to go through and each part was shadier than the last one."Prowl said with a somewhat amused smirk on his face.

"I'll be sure to do so. What did you find out, Prowl?"Sari asked.

"Well, I think I just found out what our special paint brush is."Prowl said and took out a picture showing the same gold, amber-studded, silver bristled paint brush."It turns out that it's actually an ancient paint brush from the old Egyptian times. It belonged to an artist who was actually a thief named Marik the Artist Thief. He was a warlock and his paint brush could bring his paintings to life and many other things, like take paintings off their canvases."Prowl said.

"Well, that makes a whole lot of sense as to how the thief was able to take the paintings."Optimus said.

"And how he was able to bring that cobra and dragon he painted to life."Jazz said.

"And here's the best part. He had a birth mark on the back of his arm that is the Egyptian symbol for Gemini. Does this look familiar?"Prowl then took out a picture that was the same symbol as the one on the back of the thief's arm.

"Hey! That's the same mark as the one on the back of the thief's arm!"Bumblebee exclaimed. Sari nodded and rubbed her chin in thought.

"So the person we're looking for is a descendant of the Artist Thief Marik. Well that should narrow down our search."Sari said with a smile.

"You won't have to. I already did that, but this is where the problem comes up."Prowl said looking down sadly.

"What do you mean, Prowl?"Bulkhead asked.

"Well, it seems that the descendant of Marik is none other than… Jason Maverick."Prowl announced. Bulkhead gasped in serious shock with a horrifying look on his face. Then he ran over to Prowl and grabbed the ninja bot and shook him.

"What? Prowl, you can't be serious! Please tell me this is wrong! Please tell me there's no _way _that Jason could be behind this!"Bulkhead begged desperately, shaking Prow roughly.

"I would if I could Bulkhead, but I'm shook up at the moment!"Prowl exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."Bulkhead said and stopped shaking his friend. Prowl stumbled backwards and grabbed onto the nearest thing he could.

"Calm down Bulkhead. I'm sure there are other suspects besides Jason. I mean, for all we know, the thief could have just painted the mark on the back of his arm to frame Jason."Sari said comfortingly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."Bulkhead said in thought.

Just then Sari's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Captain Fanzone? ... He was what? Just now? Oh, dear. Yeah, yeah, we'll be there."Sari hung up her phone and sighed heavily before looking at Bulkhead."Bulkhead, I don't think you're going to like the news I'm about to tell you. Captain Fanzone just got a distress call from Jason and when they got to his Villa…. he was gone."Sari said in a calm and mournful crossed voice.

Everyone gasped at the shocking announcement Sari just made, but Bulkhead did more than just gasp. He grabbed the closest person, which was Prowl, and wailed in true sorrow.

"NO, NO, NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! OH, PROWL, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"Bulkhead desperately asked through his wailing, squeezing Prowl unintentionally. Prowl gasped for breath the more Bulkhead squeezed him.

"Hey, Bulkhead, cool it! Prowl's losing his color!"Jazz exclaimed to Bulkhead. Bulkhead abruptly stopped his sorrowful wailing and looked at Prowl to see he did in fact lose half of the color in his face.

"Oops. My bad."Bulkhead said and let go of Prowl. Prowl gasped for air like a fish out of water and Jazz was patting his back as Prowl coughed.

"Look Bulkhead, I can understand that you're upset, bit right now we need to see what's going on. Autobots transform and roll out!"Optimus commanded and the team drove out of the base.

_AT THE ROSE GARDEN VILLA_

The team made it to the Rose Garden Villa where Jason lived the team saw police all over the place and the yellow police across the entrance. The six Autobots transformed into robots and Sari changed from her fox form to her human form. She looked around and saw Captain Fanzone talking to a blonde haired woman wearing a blue business suit. She was probably Jason Maverick's assistant. Sari walked up behind the police captain and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Captain Fanzone."Sari said. Then Captain Fanzone screamed and jumped in the air and whirled around, fists ready to fight only to see Sari.

"What the, Sari? Whew. Jeeze, don't sneak up on me like that."The Captain said, clutching at his heart.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me. Anyway, what did you and your team find out?"Sari asked, looking around the Villa.

"Well, we got a 911 call from that Jason Maverick guy saying that he was being attacked while he was in his garden. Then the line went dead. The attacker must have cut the phone line or something. Anyway, when we got here, Mr. Maverick wasn't any where in sight."Captain Fanzone said.

"I see. You wouldn't mind it if Sari, Bulkhead and I looked around, would you, Captain?"Prowl asked.

"Sure, go ahead. But I don't see what the point in it is. We looked over this place with a microscope."Captain said, moving to the side so that the two mechs and Sari could get by.

"Don't worry, Captain. I'm sure that we'll find something."Prowl said and the two mechs and cyborg went into the garden.

When they got into said garden, they saw that the table was on the ground, a canvas stand was on the ground as well and several paints were spilled on the cement floor.

"Wow, there sure was a struggle here."Sari said looking around with a keen eye.

"So, how do we find clues that Fanzone and his men couldn't?"Bulkhead asked.

"Easy, Prowl and I will use our night vision."Sari said and closed her eyes for a second, and then they changed from red to swamp green. Prowl took of his visor and closed his optics for a second and when he opened them, they were light green. Prowl and Sari started looking on the ground for any clues, when suddenly Sari noticed something.

"Huh?"Sari questioned as she pulled out what looked to be a piece of paper.

"Did you find something Sari?"Bulkhead asked.

"I think so. Look at this."Sari held up the paper and the green mech bent down to look at it.

On the white sheet was a list of famous paintings by many artists. Each painting name had a certain number of stars next to it, probably symbolizing how much the painting was worth or something like that.

"It's a list of different paintings! Then this means that the person who attacked Jason was the art thief, and then this must be his list of stolen paintings. And look Bulkhead, the painting that you and Jason made is written in red with six stars next to it."Sari pointed out.

"And so are five other paintings. Hey, look at the bottom of the page."Bulkhead said. Sari looked at the bottom of the page to see the Egyptian symbol for Gemini on it.

"Hey, this is the Gemini mark! I wonder why…"But before Sari could continue, Prowl spoke.

"Sari, Bulkhead, come over here."Prowl called out from across the garden. Sari and Bulkhead went over to Prowl and stood next to him.

"What did you find, Prowl?"Bulkhead asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Sari what do you make of this?"Prowl asked the red head teen. Sari bent down and picked up what Prowl found, examining it.

"It's a broken red contact lens."Sari said.

"A red contact lens? But why would Jason have a red contact lens?"Prowl asked.

"I think if I looked over all the clues we'll find out. I have a hunch, and if I'm right we'll find Jason, the paintings _and_ the thief! Come on, we have to get to Sumdac Towers!"Sari exclaimed and hurried out the garden.

_AT SUMDAC TOWERS_

"Okay, here's the list of the twelve paintings that have been stolen in the past four weeks."Sari said putting up an enlarged picture of the list on the computer screen.

"Right, we're with you so far."Optimus said.

"Now let's cut that in half and we have the six names of the paintings that were written in red."Sari typed more and the six red written names came up in full view.

"Okay. So why are these names the only ones written in red?"Bumblebee asked.

"Well, let's type in the names of the paintings and get an image of them."Sari typed in the names and on the computer popped up the pictures, all different magical creatures.

"So, all of the paintings written in red are the ones that are based off of magical creatures?"Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, and for some reason they're the most important ones to the thief. Now, let's do a little searching in Jason's background."Sari searched through all the files on Jason and it turns out that he changed his name from Marik to Maverick and that his father was also a descendant of the Artist Thief and both he and Jason's mother still live in Egypt. Then when another file came up and Sari tried to open it, it said the ever memorable phrase 'Access Denied'

"Humph, like that's going to work."Sari begun hacking into the system until the file was opened and everyone gasped at what the file said.

It was a news report about Jason's twin brother Raymond Marik who went missing two months ago.

"So this Jason guy has a bro?"Jazz questioned.

"And if they're twins, then that would mean that they're both descendants of that Marik guy and that they have the same mark."Ratchet stated.

"And doesn't Gemini mean twin?"Bulkhead asked.

"I don't like this at all. We have to find Jason before…"All of a sudden a black raven came flying through the open window and swooped over the Autobots heads before Sari could finish.

"Whoa! That was close!"Bumblebee said in a shocked voice. They all looked at the raven and noticed that it was holding something within its talons.

"Hey, what's it holding?"Optimus questioned, squinting his optics. The raven flew over to Sari and dropped what it was holding in her hands then flew away. Sari looked at the item to see that it was a glass bottle with a note in it.

"Well, well, what's this?"Sari questioned. She took the note out of the bottle and began reading,

'_If you want to save Jason, then come to the Museum of Egyptian History." _The note said.

"Well, who are we to reject this invite?"Sari asked her companions.

"Let's see just what this is all about."Optimus said and the team went off.

_AT THE MUSEUM OF EGYPTIAN HISTORY_

The team managed to get to the museum quickly thanks to Prowl's griffon form. When the museum came into sight Prowl flew a bit faster and landed in front of the museum.

"Well, here it is."Prowl said.

"Alright, let's go. Thanks for the ride, Prowl."Sari said as she got off the top of Prowl's head. Everyone else got off and Prowl transformed back into his Autobot form. The team ran into the museum and looked around to see three halls.

"Great, three halls. Which one should we take?"Jazz asked.

Before Optimus could give a suggestion, the same black raven that gave them the message flew out of the second hall and cawed, then flew back down the hall.

"I'm guessing that we should take the second hall."Bumblebee said. The team went down the hall and when they got into the new room, they gasped at the sight.

In the room was a golden stone throne and there was a silver platform with a blazing fire on it. There were two golden twin cat statues next to the flaming platform and a man in a gray robe was standing in front of the platform.

"So, you all came after all? Your loyalty to Jason is quite moving."The person said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And the lengths you go to steal these paintings are unbelievable. Now where's Jason? Of course I would imagine that his own brother would know where he is."Sari stated with a smirk. The man turned around with a smirk of his own and faced the team, the paint brush in his hand.

"So, you figured it out, eh? Huh, I'll bet you saw that file I sealed about my '_disappearance'."_Raymond said chuckling.

"Yeah, the thief had to be someone who was a descendant of Marik because he had the same mark as him."Bulkhead stated.

"And it couldn't be you and Jason's father because he still lives in Egypt."Optimus said.

"Well, that is true. But I was so sure that my disappearance would leave me in the clear even if you did see that news report and my dear brother would take the blame for me. What made you think I was here in Detroit?"Raymond asked, ever so slightly arching a brow.

"We looked back on the security tapes and saw something very interesting. While fighting with Jason the thief fell and got back up, and that's when we noticed that he had one green eye and one brown eye. And we looked back at you and your brother's birth records. It turns out that your brother Jason has brown eyes and you have green eyes. And I found half of a red eye contact lens."Prowl said.

"And everyone knows that mixing red with green makes brown."Bulkhead said.

"And you still have one eye that's green."Sari pointed out. At first Raymond's face turned into a scowl but then it turned defeated smirk.

"My, my, aren't you good detectives."Jason said and blinked his right eye, the red contact lens falling out and he showed his natural green eyes.

"Now what's so important to you about the paintings of magical creatures?"Sari asked.

"Well, since you all got this far, I think you deserve to know. You see, after I faked my disappearance, I became an agent for six different artists plus my brother, and suggested that they paint magical creatures. These magical creatures where based off the creatures that my ancestor Marik the Artist Thief drew. He brought them to life and called them the Six Deadly Beasts and he was going to use them to rule the entire world, but he was caught and put to death before he could act on it."Raymond explained.

"And of course, you saw it upon yourself to continue his legacy, right?"Optimus asked, narrowing his optics.

"Right, and around the time of my fake disappearance, father gave the paint brush to a museum in Egypt and I stole it. After my brother went to Detroit, I've been having the artist paint the pictures of the Six Deadly Beasts from my ancestor's Book of Creatures when I went to Detroit after Jason did."Raymond stated.

"But why did you only start stealing the paintings four weeks ago? Why didn't you steal them after they were finished like you did with the painting Jason and I made?"Bulkhead asked.

"Because, I needed to wait until the anniversary of my ancestor's final four weeks of life came. If I took the paintings sooner than I took the painting you and my brother made then the spell wouldn't work. And now that the paintings of all of the Six Deadly Beasts are here with me on this star filled night, nothing will stop me from completing my ancestor's legacy!"Raymond finished with crazed, maniacal cackle.

"That's where you're wrong, Van _Go Nuts._ _We're_ going to stop you."Sari said confidently with a smirk. Raymond returned the smirk.

"Oh, are you now? Well, think my pets have a thing to say about that."Raymond then snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke appeared seven huge green snakes.

"Aw, come on! Snakes again?"Bulkhead exclaimed. The snakes then charged at the Autobots with their fangs bared. While they were fighting, Raymond was continuing his ceremony to bring the Six Deadly Beasts to life. Optimus noticed this and called out to Sari.

"Sari, you have to stop Raymond before he can bring those monsters to life!"Optimus exclaimed slashing his axe at the snake he was fighting.

"Okay! But I need you to cover me!"Sari said and transformed into FireFox and tossed the snake aside with her magnetic powers. She ran over to Raymond and saw that he was adding some sort of herb to the fire. Then he stuck the head of the paint brush in the fire. Then the flames turned from red to black and streams of fire and out stretched to the six canvases. They touched the canvases and ever so slowly, the beasts started to emerge from the canvases.

"Soon, my ancestor, very soon I will make you proud."Raymond said to himself.

"Sorry, we don't hold family reunions here."FireFox said and kicked Raymond away from the platform. Raymond stood up and smirked at FireFox.

"Ha! Do you honestly think that you can stop the beasts from emerging now, mutt? Only a descendant of Marik can stop the emerging. And there's no other descendant here to help you."Raymond said and started laughing like a maniac again.

"Is that so, dear brother?"Said a voice.

"What?"Raymond turned around and suddenly a fist met his face and he was knocked out instantly. FireFox looked up to see that the person who punched Raymond was Jason.

"Jason Maverick! You're okay!"FireFox exclaimed.

"Yes, but I can't say that your friends are the same."Jason pointed out and FireFox turned to see that the guys were still fighting the snakes. FireFox then noticed the paint brush on the floor and grabbed it.

"Here, you're the only other Marik descendant who can help us."FireFox said and gave Jason the paint brush. Jason then made a symbol in mid and circled around the symbol, and the snakes disappeared.

"Whew, I'm glad that they're gone."Bumblebee said, quite relieved.

"Don't start celebrating yet, BB. We still have to deal with the Beasts!"FireFox exclaimed, pointing at the six monsters trying to get their legs out the canvases.

"Jason, hurry! You're the only one who can do this!"Bulkhead exclaimed with great urgency.

"Alright." Jason ran over to platform and added water, a silk scarf and a rose to the black fire. Then he painted the Gemini symbol in mid air and it went into the fir. The dark flames then became red again and the streams touching the canvases blew away. The beasts were then sucked back into the canvases and the fire blew out. Jason sighed in relief and so did everyone else.

"Thank heaven this is over."Jason said. Everyone agreed and then heard groaning and looked to see that Raymond was waking up. FireFox cracked her knuckles and walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and making him face her.

"We've drawn a blank on your plans, Raymond. But don't worry, you can paint your new master pieces from the comforts of your new studio, a cell in Detroit Prison. And the deadline for your first painting is after twenty years to life."FireFox said glaring at the man.

_THE DAY AFTER_

After taking Raymond to prison, the team had the paint brush destroyed so that no one could cause any harm with it again. The paintings of the Six Deadly Beasts were also destroyed and Jason and Bulkhead decided to make a different painting for the charity auction. While the audience was up close, the Autobots were at the entrance waiting for Jason and Bulkhead to unveil their painting.

"I wonder what Bulkhead's painting is going to be?"Prowl asked with a slight excited tone.

"I can't wait to see it."Sari said excitedly.

"And now without farther ado, my friend Bulkhead and I present our painting to you."Jason said

"The Fox & The Griffon!"Bulkhead exclaimed and removed the tarp. The audience gasped and so did the team.

The painting was of Sari in her FireFox form in a kicking stance in a spiral of flames on the right half. And the other half was Prowl in his griffon form on a mountain cliff under a dark, star filled sky on the left half.

"Wow! That looks so cool!"Sari exclaimed, her eyes shining with amazement.

"Yes, it is. That looks very amazing!"Prowl said, very much amazed.

The audience started shouting prices for the painting and Jason got off the platform with Bulkhead and walked up to the team.

"So what do you think of the painting?"Jason asked.

"It's great. But just promise us one thing."Bumblebee said.

"What's that?"Jason asked.

"That it won't come to life."Jazz said. Jason chuckled at the request.

"Oh, don't worry. That painting wasn't made from the mystical paint brush. It's guaranteed not to come to life."Jason said.

"That's good, because one Prowl and Sari is enough. Me and Jazz don't need two more to boss us around."Bumblebee said with a smirk

"You said it, BB."Jazz said with a smirk of his own. Sari and Prowl narrowed their eyes then shot a stream of flames at the two mechs feet. Bumblebee and Jazz immediately started screaming and hopping around, trying to blow out the embers on their feet. Everyone laughed at the scene before Ratchet said,

"Now _this _is a picture worth a thousand words."Ratchet said with a pleased looking smirk. Everyone laughed even more and Bumblebee and Jazz were still screaming.

And that was the new episode and the new theme song! I hope you liked both. Now I want to make an announcement. I'm sure that you all have seen the series finale of TFA on TV and saw the unjustified deaths of Prowl and Starscream. And that's one of the reasons why I haven't updated in such a while. Because I needed some time off after Prowl's death and I was making a memorial picture in his honor. Now I know that this won't be that same, but if it makes you all feel any better, I have no plans on killing off Blurr, Starscream and defiantly not Prowl. And I plan on adding twenty four more episodes to my season three of TFA. I hope that this helps you all and gives you a little comfort. And since all of you loyal readers have given my story so many hits, I think that it's fair to announce, that I also, after my TFA season is done, I am going to create…..a TFA MOVIE! Those who can guess what it will be about get a sneak preview! Later days!


	7. Eps7 Long Lost Way Part 1

And after a long wait, I am proud to present episode seven! And this idea was given to me by Crying Blue Rose 366! Thank you, Rosie!

Summary: While out on his nightly patrol, Prowl somehow manages to get himself teleported to Tyger Pax on Cybertron thanks to an All-Spark Shard. Now Prowl has to find a way to get back home but not without several obstacles in his way. The obstacles being the newly partnered Lockdown and Swindle, a vengeful CrimsonWing and the acid like Decepticon Oil Slick and his partner Cyclonus, who all want a piece of Prowl. Will Prowl get back home? Or will he be stuck on Tyger Pax forever with no way of getting back home?

* * *

It was a cool night in the techno city of Detroit and for one certain Autocon it was a nice night for a patrol. Prowl was in his Lunar Decepticon Form and he was enjoying his patrol greatly. Not just because he was by himself but because he could stretch out his wings.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to stretch my wings out after so long, and on such a beautiful and peaceful night. No Decepticons, no crazy bounty hunters chasing me and no one bothering me either."Prowl said contently, flying slowly with his long metallic tail feathers swaying slightly. The peaceful silence was then ruined when the annoying sound of Prowl's com link went off. Prowl sighed deeply and then an amused smile formed on his face.

"And then the sound of another one of Jazz's overly concerned calls rings through my audios."Prowl said and answered his com link."Yes Jazz, what is it now?"Prowl asked amusedly.

"_Hey, Prowler. I was just checking in on you. You know to see if anything bad happened to you and I needed to get there quickly."Jazz said somewhat nervously over the com link. Prowl chuckled a bit before replying._

"No Jazz, nothing has happened to me. That is of course unless I suddenly got ambushed after you commed just four minutes ago for the sixth time."Prowl stated amusingly, turning on his back, still flying.

"_Oh, okay. Well, you know to call me when you need me."Jazz said._

"Yes, I know, Jazz."Prowl said.

"_Solid. Well, take care, Prowl."And with that, Jazz ended the com link._

"Jazz can be just like MoonBlade sometimes. I can't understand why they hate each other the way they do."Prowl said to himself, turning to face ahead of the night horizon.

Then Prowl felt a shocking jolt and gasped at the intense feeling he suddenly got.

"Whoa. What was that? It felt like….something was….calling out to me."Prowl said and stopped his flying and looked around the area.

This time Prowl really did hear what sounded like a voice calling out to him.

"_**Please….Prowl….find me….hurry…."Said the echoing voice.**_

Prowl gasped at what he heard and turned his head in every direction, trying to find who spoke to him.

"Hello? Where are you? Hello?"Prowl asked out into the night sky. Then the voice spoke again.

"_**Hurry, Prowl…. come to the park….hurry…."Said the voice in a somewhat more urgent tone.**_

"My natural instinct tells me that I shouldn't fall for whatever trick this is. But my conscience tells me that someone, who or whatever it is, needs me and that I should help. I just hope that I don't make the wrong choice."And with that said, Prowl swiftly flew to the park.

Prowl saw soon in the Detroit Park and landed on the ground. He looked around to see where the person who was calling out to him was.

"Okay, I'm here. Now where are…Oh, my."Prowl trailed off when something that caught his optic made him look at the statue.

What caught his attention was the plain as day sight of an All-Spark Shard hovering over the statue. Prowl moved his lips in a silently 'wow' and slowly walked over the statue.

"_**Prowl….you came….thank Primus…."Said the same echoing voice.**_

"That voice. Where are you? Who are?"Prowl asked out to the area.

"_**I'm over the statue, Prowl…"Said the echoing voice.**_

"Over the statue? Wait, the All-Spark Shard? _You're _talking to me?"Prowl asked, very shocked and surprised.

"_**Yes…Prowl, I have been sent by Primus to aid you in what will be the greatest quest of your life."The All-Spark Shard stated as it flew over to Prowl.**_

"What would that be?"Prowl asked in a calm tone, though he was very shocked on the inside.

"_**The quest….into your true past….to discover who you really are."The Shard stated.**_

Prowl sharply gasped and his amethyst optics widen to a large size. Prowl couldn't believe it. Not only was this All-Spark Shard _talking_ to him, but now it's saying that it was sent by Primus to help him find out about a real past he seems to have? Prowl wanted so much to not believe this, not just because he wasn't a person of superstitions, but because he knew good and well that he had no true past but the painful one he had back at the hell of a lab where he was made. But he couldn't help but wonder that if this was true, does he have a _real _life? A _real _family? And most importantly….is he more than just a half breed?

"_**I can understand that this may be hard for you, Prowl. But whether you believe me or not, you truly do have a bigger and much more pleasant past to your life. And if you trust me, I will aid you in this quest and we can start the journey. If you do not trust me, then I will leave the Shard and you can take it back to the base."The Shard stated, waiting for Prowl to say something.**_

Prowl thought this all over in his mind. On one hand, this could be a trick made by CrimsonWing or Lockdown in an attempt to capture him and that seemed more plausible. And on the other hand, this could truly be a once in a lifetime chance to find out who he really was but that seemed highly unlikely. Prowl closed his optics and slowly turned back into his Autobot Form. He opened his beautiful optics again and put his visor back on. Then he spoke.

"I'll take your offer. I want to know more about myself. I'm so tired of feeling like I'm nothing more than experiment and not having a true family of my own. I want to know….I need to know….who am I?"Prowl stated to the Shard. It moved it's body in what Prowl figured was a nod before it spoke.

"_**Good. I'm glad you chose to accept my offer, Prowl. Now, this is a journey that only you can take. You cannot bring your friends and you cannot tell them of this until your journey has ended. Do you understand?"The Shard asked.**_

"Yes, I understand. I just hope my friends will, too."Prowl said.

"_**Very well then. Now, touch me and the journey will start."The Shard said and waited for Prowl to touch it.**_

Prowl somewhat hesitantly reached out with his tan fingers and moved to touch the Shard. When he did, a swirling blue and white pool of energy formed in the place of the All-Spark Shard.

"What in the hell? What is this? What's going on?"Prowl asked urgently as he tried to brace himself against the wind that was trying to pull him into the pool of energy.

Soon though the blue and white pool of energy sucked Prowl up and before he knew it, everything went black.

_AN HOUR LATER_

Prowl groaned as he ever so slowly started to open his optics and took in all of his surroundings. The first thing he saw was a mech hovering over him….and it wasn't someone he knew.

"Well, welcome to the living then, mate."Said the blue mech in an Australian accent.

Prowl gasped sharply and did the first thing that came to his instinct; He attacked. He punched the mech in the face and the strange mech stumbled backwards, holding his face in his hands. Prowl swiftly got up to take a fighting stance, but then he yelped in pain and he knelt on his right knee as he held onto his left side. Prowl looked at the left part of himself and saw that he had a huge injury on his left side and several scratches on his arm. What really caught his attention though was the fact that they looked like they were being tended to. A groan from the black and blue mech made Prowl snap his head up to him. Now that he wasn't so close, Prowl could see his entire being.

The mech was as tall as MoonBlade with a bulk somewhat similar to Jazz's, he had strange looking audios that looked like cat ears with feathers and he had a green visor hiding his optics. His front was dark blue and from what Prowl could tell his back was light blue, he had black claw mark designs on his forearms and legs and gray claw mark designs on the back of his legs and forearms, his claw tips were silver as were the tips of his feet claws and his face plate. He had short gray, black trimmed fairings and the red Autobot insignia was in the middle of his chest, but it had an x shaped scar over it.

"Well you sure are quick to fight, aren't you? Now, just relax, and let me look at those injuries. You looked real beat up when I found you, friend."Said the strange mech as he walked over to Prowl. Prowl grabbed a shuriken from his heel and pointed it at the mech with a hard glare on his face.

"Stay back, or so help me I'll go through you without a second thought."Prowl stated seriously and menacingly. The mech stopped his walking and held up his arms slightly with a calm look on his face.

"Hey, calm down, mate. I'm only trying to help you. I ain't gonna hurt you. Just relax and give me the shuriken."The mech said and slowly walked over to Prowl, but Prowl taking out a second shuriken made him back up.

"Where am I, who are you and how did I get here?"Prowl asked all at once.

"Well, you're in the Cybertronian city of Tyger Pax, I'm Bluestreak and I brought you to my home. But I don't know how you ended up in the alley though."The mech Bluestreak stated honestly. Prowl's optics widened behind his visor and he looked at Bluestreak with a frozen face.

Cybertron….Prowl was on Cybertron? Wait, the last thing he remembered was the talking All-Spark Shard saying that he was going to start his journey to find out who he is and then a worm hole swallowed him whole. Could this mean that the All-Spark Shard teleported him to Tyger Pax? Is this where his journey into his self discovery starts? His thoughts were interrupted when Bluestreak spoke.

"Hey, you okay, friend?"Bluestreak asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just… a little confused."Prowl said and clipped his shuriken back in place. Bluestreak saw this as a safe sign and walked over to Prowl and knelt in front of him.

"You ain't from around these parts, are you?"Bluestreak asked and Prowl shook his head no."Care to explain?"Bluestreak asked.

"That depends, can I trust you?"Prowl asked with a narrowed visor. Bluestreak placed a hand over his insignia and held up his other hand.

"I cyber ninja always keeps his word."Bluestreak said truthfully. Prowl sighed and got back on the berth.

"Well, I hope you haven't made any plans, because this is going to be a _very long_ story. And you may not even believe me."Prowl said. Bluestreak took out a chair and sat in front of Prowl with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Try me, and then we'll see."Bluestreak challenged. And Prowl began his life story.

_BACK ON EARTH IN DETROIT_

Meanwhile, things back in Detroit weren't so happy. True things were trouble wise, but what made the Autobots so upset was the fact that Prowl was missing. Everyone tried coming him but they always got static. So then they tried to find the enigma of a bot at all of his favorite hang outs; the park, the library, the forest, Dinobot Island and even the beach. He was nowhere to be found. True everyone was upset about this, but the ones that took it a bit harder, and by harder I mean hysterically upset, were Jazz and MoonBlade. The two acted like they were searching for the cure to the common cold their search was so intense. It was one of the many rare moments where the two were working together and it wasn't forced. The team was all together trying to find a way to find their missing friend when Jazz and MoonBlade dragged their bodies into the base and fell out panting from the vast, but fruitless search for Prowl.

"Jeeze guys, you both look like hell. Where in the world did you look that made you two so mangled?"Sari asked the panting mechs.

"We looked over Dinobot Island for the seventh time and we accidently riled up the Dinos. The chased us and chewed on what they could and we high tailed it back here."Jazz stated and slowly walked over to the cement couch and flopped onto it along with MoonBlade.

"Okay. Need a drink?"Sari asked and used her magnetic powers to lift two oil cans and hovered them over to Jazz and MoonBlade. They took the cans and drank half of the contents in one gulp.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Sumdac."MoonBlade said in a very grateful tone and drank more of his oil.

"I knew there was reason why you were my main chick."Jazz stated and drank more of his oil also.

"Listen you two, I can understand that you're upset over Prowl, but if you keep searching without taking a break you're going to tire yourselves out to a point where you won't be able to help search for Prowl."Optimus stated to them.

"We know, boss bot, but for all we know Prowler could be half way across the universe. What if that Lockdown creep botnapped him?"Jazz asked aloud with worry and fear for Prowl evident on his face.

"Forget him, what if CrimsonWing came after him?"MoonBlade asked, worry and fear for Prowl also on his face.

"Or maybe even…"Jazz and MoonBlade trailed off in unison and their faces both had a look of shocking realization on them. Bumblebee approached the two and waved his hand in their faces.

"Guys? Are you two okay? Hello?"Bumblebee asked the two with a questioning look on his face.

Then suddenly Jazz and MoonBlade punched the cement couch and made two big fist marks on it. Everyone gasped and backed away from them.

"G-Guys? Are you two alright?"Sari asked nervously.

"No, Miss Sumdac, we most certainly are not alright. Oh, we have been so blind to this whole thing."MoonBlade said looking down at the fist mark he made. Everyone looked at them questioningly and then Jazz spoke.

"How could we have possibly forgotten him? We should have known better. This has his name all over it."Jazz stated, also looking at his own fist mark.

"Uh, Jazz, MoonBlade? Who are you talking about?"Bulkhead asked.

"SENTINEL!"The two exclaimed in unison, looking at everyone. They all looked at Jazz and MoonBlade in return, all shocked.

"Wait an astro second; you think that Sentinel took Prowl?"Optimus asked, his optics twice their size from shock.

"Of course! He knows Little Shadow's secret and thinks that exploiting him to Ultra Magnus will get him promoted to Magnus! He has the motives of a two bit, lying, backstabbing con! We know he did it!"MoonBlade exclaimed.

"But how could he get to Earth with the Elite Guard Ship without old Ultra Magnus knowin'?"Bumblebee asked, raising an optic ridge.

"We have a small ship that all Elite Guard members have access to. He could have taken that ship and then he took Prowl!"Jazz exclaimed as if he just solved a murder mystery and MoonBlade nodded in agreement with him. Everyone sweat dropped at the two, wondering how Prowl managed to attract such strange and loyal friends.

"Uh, gentlemechs? Why don't we just tone it down a bit before we jump to conclusions?"Optimus asked the two.

"No, Optimus! We're absolutely convinced that Sentinel did this! We're going to call that coward up and confront him right now!"MoonBlade exclaimed with absolute finality in his voice and walked over to Teletran1 with Jazz.

"I certainly hope that wherever Prowl is, that we find him soon."Optimus stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

_BACK ON CYBETRON IN TYGER PAX_

"And finally, that's how I ended up here. And after that I guess that's how we met."Prowl said, finishing his long story.

Bluestreak looked at him with a widened green visor and a look of amazement on his face. All was quite before he spoke.

"Wow, that sure was a long story, my friend."Bluestreak said, walling over to a table to get something.

"I told you so. So what do you think?"Prowl asked, crossing his legs. Bluestreak came back over with a clear can containing a pink liquid.

"Well I think that you're a very interesting mech and that it's never a normal day with you around."Bluestreak chuckled and poured the pink liquid onto his hands.

"So, you don't think I'm a freak because I was made from the Autocon Project?"Prowl asked.

"Please kid, have you seen some of the bots here? Compared to them, you're as normal as any simple bot. Now hold still this healing fluid will sting if you move around too much."Bluestreak said and Prowl sat still on the berth as Bluestreak rubbed the liquid on his left side and left arm. The liquid then hardened and glew a dark pink and absorbed into Prowl's metallic skin. Then the injuries all disappeared.

"Wow! All of my wounds are gone. That sure is some healing aid you have, Bluestreak. Thank you."Prowl said then got up and started stretching. Bluestreak smiled and stood up himself.

"No problem, kid. So, how are you gonna get home?"Bluestreak asked. Prowl frowned at that thought and realized he had no way of getting back home.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But I have to find a way to get back home and I also have to find that All-Spark Shard that brought me here."Prowl stated and Bluestreak turned his head to the side in thought.

"I see. Well, I don't have a ship I could use to take you back but I'm sure I could pop one up before too soon."Bluestreak said.

"And the Shard?"Prowl asked.

"We'll find it. Just have to look in the right places and ask the right bots to help. But for now, how about we hit the bar? My treat, kid."Bluestreak said and opened the door for Prowl with a smile. Prowl smiled back and nodded his head and the two went out.

Prowl and Bluestreak were soon at a bar not too far from Bluestreak's home. The air was thick with smoke and the scent of alcohol and bots were either singing old war songs while they drank or beating the slag out of each other. Prowl looked around nervously at the unfamiliar sight of the bar and stood close to Bluestreak. Prowl had never been to a bar and this one looked particularly rough. Bluestreak noticed Prowl's nervousness and chuckled.

"First time at a bar, Prowler?"Bluestreak asked as they sat down at their table.

"Yes. I was never one for drinking so I never went into a bar before. And this one isn't exactly the kind of bar I would want to visit a lot."Prowl stated, looking around the place.

"Yeah well, places like these grow on you after a while."Bluestreak said. Then a waiter came up to them and looked at Bluestreak.

"Hey, Streakier, haven't seen you in a while. What will it be?"The big bot asked.

"A cup of high grade for me, and a regular can of oil for my friend here."Bluestreak said, gesturing to himself and Prowl. The waiter looked at Prowl with a strange look on his face.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Sir."Prowl said politely. The waiter looked Bluestreak with an amused, questioning look on his face.

"What's with the slender femme lookin' bot here? You forget to drop him off at that 'land of peace' Su place?"The waiter asked with an amused smirk, but before Bluestreak could say anything, Prowl immediately stood up and looked at the bar tender with a very furious look.

"How _dare_ you insult the land of Su? I just so happen to be a former resident of that village and believe me, it's much more honorable and decent then this disgusting pit of bar!"Prowl shouted enraged, so enraged that his anger triggered his Solar Fire and flames were bursting from behind his visor in small puffs. The waiter was very terrified and said nothing and just slowly backed away. Everyone was watching with great interest and shock, particularly two shadowy bots in the back row of the bar.

"Hey now, Prowler, calm down. He didn't mean it like that."Bluestreak said in a calm voice and grabbed his forearm, but then snatched it back when he was burned by the intense heat emanating from Prowl. Prowl brought out his long tail feathers and wrapped them around the waiter and picked him up with ease. Prowl's cat ears, wrist feathers, fangs, wings and claws came out and everyone gasped out of shock and some ran out of the bar. But the two shadowy bots still remained in the back row.

"And if you ever call me a femme looking bot again, I'll go through you without a second thought!"And after that was said, Prowl tossed the waiter into the bar and growled in anger and this time everyone ran out of the bar save for the two mysterious bots. Then he got his senses back and his Decepticon parts turned to normal. Prowl looked around and noticed that everyone was gone save for the waiter he just tossed.

"Well, that's one way to clear a room."Bluestreak said chuckling while looking at the empty bar. Then he heard the distinct sound of sniffling and turned to Prowl see that his shoulders were shaking slightly and his head was bent down. He also noticed the small flow of tears. Prowl was crying.

"No, not this again…I can't believe I did this….I am a freak."Prowl said in a somewhat hushed voice and more tears started to flow from his optics. Bluestreak frowned at the sight of Prowl crying and walked over to him.

"Hey, Prowler, you're not a freak. Come on just forget about those glitches. They wouldn't know normal if it walked up to em' and punched em'. Come on let's just get back to my place."Bluestreak said and moved his hand to Prowl's shoulder but Prowl ran out of the bar before he could, mass tears streaming from his optics.

"Prowl, wait a nano click!"Bluestreak called out and ran after Prowl. Unbeknownst to them both, two bots were watching the whole thing with sick and interested smirks.

Bluestreak looked all around the area around the bar and didn't see any sign of Prowl. He sighed and knelt against a hall to catch his breath.

"He sure can get out of sight quick. I can't believe I lost that kid. Where could he possibly…"But before Bluestreak could finish his aloud thought, he heard soft, rhythmic humming. He looked around then looked up in between the buildings he was in between."It sounds like it's coming from up on the roof."Bluestreak jumped up and got on the roof on the left side and looked to see that Prow was a ten feet away from him. His wings were out and they were in their Solar Mode color and his Solar Mode colored tail feathers were wrapped around his legs. His Solar Mode colored cat ears were flat against the sides of his head and he had his arms wrapped around himself. Prowl then hummed in a higher tone and then…he started to sing.

"_**Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me. Every day, it's as if I play a part."Prowl sang slowly and looked up into the sky."Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my spark."Prowl sang again then went into a higher tone."Who is that mech I see, staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show….who I am inside?"Prowl finished the first verse and slowly walked into the middle of the roof, and Bluestreak hid so that Prowl wouldn't see him, then Prowl started the second verse.**_

"_**I am now, in a world where I have to hide my spark and what I believe in. But somehow, I will show the world what's inside my spark and be loved for who I am."Prowl sang in a rhythmic and even tone, then continued to sing."Who is that mech I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"Prowl sang more loudly and span around, flames and waters swirling around him as he did so. Then he started to sing again.**_

"_**There's a spark that must be free, to fly. That burns with a need to know, the reason why!"Prowl sang soulfully as the flames and waters burst around him and sparkled, giving him an ethereal look. Slowly Prowl flapped his wings and lifted himself from the roof, still spinning and continued to sing."Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?"Prowl sang even more soulfully and finally stopped his spinning and wrapped his tail feathers and arms around himself again and sang as he looked into the sky.**_

"_**I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show…who I am inside? …..When will my reflection show….who I am inside?"Prowl finished with a softer tone and came in contact with the ground as his Decepticon parts disappeared in flames. He sighed and looked beyond the horizon of Tyger Pax, wondering how he would get back home.**_

Bluestreak's mouth was open wide and his optics even wider. He had no idea that Prowl had such….a melodious, strong and rhythmic singing voice. He slowly stepped out of his hiding place and was going to go over to Prowl, but then a deep and smooth voice spoke.

"You got yourself a pretty voice, my winged friend. That's good, I'm sure that your screams will be just as beautiful."Said the strange, smooth voice sadistically.

Prowl and Bluestreak gasped and Prowl looked to his right to see two Decepticons.

One Decepticon was tall and bulky; he had light purple and gray trimmed armor, his jet wings stuck out at the sides of his shoulders and the middle of his forearms, he wielded two glowing swords in his hands and the tips of his helm looked like long gray bat ears.

The second Decepticon was smaller and a bit less bulky, his armor was mostly dark brown and dark swamp green, the spikes on his hands were brown and the spike on his right shoulder, some parts of his torso and his four claws were a light green/gray kind of color. He wore a light green helm over his head so it was hard to see his face but you could still barely see his red optics. Prowl backed slowly away from them and held up his hands in the form of fists.

"Who are you two? What do you want?"Prowl asked them cautiously. The purple mech spoke first and stepped forward.

"I am Cyclonus and this is Oil Slick. We have seen you at that bar and saw what you can do. Prowl, isn't it?"Cyclonus asked with a smirk of amusement, his voice was half the deep tone as Megatron's and had a slight British accent.

"That's none of your business, you freaks. What do you want?"Prowl asked again, this time taking out his shuriken. Oil Slick smirked, or at least that's what it looked like, and stepped forward ahead of Cyclonus.

"What we want Autobot, or whatever you are, is to see you do more of those pretty tricks. You look like something that the Decepticons could really use to help us beat those annoying Autobums. And something like you only comes along once in a lifetime for a scientist like me. And I'm going to enjoy every scream you make when I perform an experiment on you."Oil Slick stated with a sick smirk and took out an acid whip and he and Cyclonus slowly moved closer to Prowl and he stepped back in return. Then Bluestreak jumped out and took out his Energon Sais, standing in front of Prowl.

"Sorry mates, but you're not doing any experimenting of the sort to this kid."Bluestreak stated and spun his sais.

"Well then, can we take him?"Said a rough and deep voice.

All of the bots turned their heads to see Lockdown and Swindle smirking at them, their own weapons in hand.

"Lockdown and Swindle? What are you both doing here at Tyger Pax?"Prowl asked in great shock.

"Came here to do a job, but the second I saw you kid, we decided to go in another direction; your's."Lockdown stated with an amused smirk.

"And Lockdown told me all about you, so no doubt your direction will lead us to a whole lot of high class upgrades and Energon."Swindle said, also with a smirk.

Prowl cursed in his mind and thought to himself that this couldn't get any worse, but then a chillingly familiar voice spoke, making him think otherwise.

"Sorry gentlemechs, but he's mine."Said the spiteful, cold voice.

Everyone looked up and saw none other than CrimsonWing, sneering with his red Energon whip in hand.

"You sure do have a real fan club, Prowler."Bluestreak stated, moving closer to Prowl.

"Yeah, a fan club of creeps."Prowl stated grudgingly.

Now Prowl not only has to find a way home and find the talking All-Spark Shard, but now he has to escape being diced up by five different crazy mechs. Will Prowl escape these freaks, find the Shard _and_ get back home? Let's hope so.

And that was part one! Will Prowl get home with the All-Spark Shard and a piece of his real past? Will he get away from these evil Decepticreeps? Why the slag am I asking all of you these questions? I know! So just stay tuned till next weekend! I want at least 30 reviews before I make the second part! And those who voted in my poll, contact me and tell me why you chose the choice you picked in my TFA poll! Later days!


	8. Eps8 Long Lost Way Part 2

And here is the eagerly awaited second part of Long Lost Way!

Summary: Prowl now has a mysterious cyber ninja named Bluestreak to aid him in finding the All-Spark Shard, a clue to his real past and a way home. But CrimsonWing, Lockdown, Swindle, Oil Slick and Cyclonus have no intention of letting the young Autocon go. Will Prowl escape these Decepticons and get home, or will he be forever separated from his friends with a closed past?

* * *

**_Previously on TransFormers Animated: Legend Chronicles_**

"_**Over the statue? Wait, the All-Spark Shard? You're talking to me?"**_

"_**Yes…..Prowl, I have been sent by Primus to aid you in what will be the greatest quest of your life."**_

"_**What in the hell? What is this? What's going on?"**_

"_**I certainly hope that wherever Prowl is, that we find him soon."**_

"_**Sorry, gentlemechs, but he's mine."**_

"_**You sure do have a real fan club, Prowler."**_

"_**Yeah, a fan club of creeps."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Prowl stood behind Bluestreak in a fighting stance with his shuriken out and Bluestreak had his Energon Sais out. The two were surrounded by five different Decepticons plus CrimsonWing in the air. Bluestreak then smirked a bit when an idea popped in his head.

"Say Prowler, you a gambling kind of bot?"Bluestreak whispered to Prowl. Prowl looked at him questioningly, raising an optic ridge.

"What? What does that have to do with our situation?"Prowl whispered back.

"Everything, kid. You and me are gonna do a double down gamble. But I need you to trust me and hang onto me, alright?" Bluestreak stated to Prowl in a whisper and looked at him from the corner of his optic. Prowl looked at Bluestreak for a moment, naturally when fighting with a fellow ninja you have to trust them, but Prowl didn't know this bot and for all he knew Bluestreak could be an enemy waiting to attack and betray Prowl and turn him over to any one of these Decepticreeps. But he had the kindness to come and help him with the Decepticons and agreed to help him get back home and find the All-Spark Shard, so it seemed like he was trustworthy.

"Okay, what do we do?"Prowl asked in a whisper.

"Put your back against mine, and then hold onto my servos."Bluestreak stated.

"Okay, I just hope this works."Prowl whispered and clipped his shuriken back into place and did as instructed.

"Alright mates, is you really want a piece of Prowler, then try and get em'!"Alex exclaimed challengingly.

"I never try it Autofool, I do it."Stated Oil Slick as he and Cyclonus charged at the two ninjas.

"So when do we perform this 'double down' gamble?"Prowl inquired.

"Real soon, kid."Bluestreak said in a whisper.

Then when the attacking Decepticons got close enough, Bluestreak lent against Prowl's back and wrapped his legs around Oil Slick's helm and tossed him a good distance away. Then he spun around and Prowl kicked Cyclonus' swords out of his hands and tossed him the same way Bluestreak did with Oil Slick, throwing him on top of Oil Slick.

"So that's what you meant when you said 'double down'."Prowl said smirking at Bluestreak. Bluestreak smirked back then noticed Lockdown charging at them.

"Here comes the second part of the gamble, kid. And it looks like the bids have been raised."Bluestreak stated and before Lockdown could come close, he and Prowl jumped in the air and Bluestreak stood on the bounty hunter's shoulders while Prowl was up in the air holding onto Bluestreak's servos. Then Prowl flipped backward and kicked Lockdown in the back and Bluestreak kicked him in the sides of Lockdown's head and the bounty hunter was blown back from the force of the attacks. The two let go of their servos and stood a foot apart from each other, both in fighting stances.

"I think I'm starting to like gambling."Prowl said with a smirk.

"One of the many things that grow real quick on you, kid. It's the rush that get's ya."Bluestreak stated smirking. Then a blaster bullet was shot at them and Prowl and Bluestreak narrowly dodged it. They turned around to see Swindle with a Blaster cannon in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Ain't it the truth?"Swindle asked smirking and continued to shot at the two.

"I'll take care of this creep, Prowler."Bluestreak stated and charged toward the arms dealer, dodging all of the shots. Prowl back away from them and suddenly gasped when he realized something.

"Oh no, CrimsonWing! Where did he go?"Prowl asked aloud, looking in the air and around him for the energy vampire.

"I'm closer than you think, XLR5."Stated the chilling, cold, sadistic voice with an evident smirk judging by the tone. Prowl gasped and lashed his claws at the person who spoke, only to see nothing behind him. Prowl turned to his front and was soon faced with a crimson red, black trimmed bat. The bat tackled Prowl harshly and the young Autocon fell off the roof the tackle was so fierce.

"What the Pit? Prowler!"Bluestreak called out to the dark ninja. Then he dodged a whip swipe from Oil Slick and a hacking chain saw from Lockdown.

"And while that other Autofool is distracted by those idiots, I'll go claim my prize."CrimsonWing whispered to himself smirking. Then he swopped down to get Prowl, only to get blasted by a Fire Sphere. He shouted from the pain and flapped back up weakly and landed back on the roof. The battling mechs noticed this and looked at CrimsonWing then looked at the edge of the roof.

Then suddenly and swiftly, Prowl jumped into sight of the mechs in his Solar Decepticon Form, fire emanating from his ethereal looking body. And he looked _**very furious**_.

"Whoa, LD. You never told me that the kid looked _this_ good in his Decepticon form."Swindle stated softly, optics wide with amazement at the sight of Prowl.

"It's simply gorgeous."Oil Slick said with a wicked smirk.

"That word doesn't even do this creature justice."Cyclonus said, his optics also a wide size and a smirk on his face.

"Whoa…I can't…believe it."Bluestreak said softly in amazement with his optics wide as well.

But what the ogling mechs didn't know was that Prowl was getting angrier as they looked at him like he was some kind of freak. And the angrier he got, the more fire his body emanated. He made another Fire Sphere and began to shot several at the mechs, not truly in control of his emotions or actions, for the fiery rage he felt fogged his judgment.

"Whoa, watch out!"Bluestreak warned everyone and moved out of the range of the Fire Sphere. The other mechs moved away as well, dodging all of Prowl's Spheres. Prowl then landed on the roof and looked at the mechs with a heavy glare. Soon Prowl regained his senses and turned back into his Autobot Form, wobbling a little and knelt down on his right leg from the weak feeling he had. Lockdown and Swindle charged over at Prowl to try and grab him but CrimsonWing wrapped his whip around the two and pulled them back. He charged after Prowl next but then Oil Slick grabbed him with his acid whip and pulled him back as well. The Decepticons began fighting each other and Bluestreak saw this as the perfect chance to get Prowl and so he swiftly went over to Prowl and grabbed him, picking him up from under his knees and holding him from under his back. He jumped down into the ally way and ran away from the area where the Decepticons were.

"Primus, that was close! Prowl, are you okay?"Bluestreak asked the young mech urgently. Prowl weakly nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just a little hot. I always get very weak when I use my powers when I feel angry."Prowl replied in a soft weak voice.

"Don't worry, kid. I know a few bots here in Tyger Pax that'll help you out!"Bluestreak stated and ran even faster.

_ON EARTH IN DETROIT_

The team had just finished another search for Prowl, which was once again fruitless. They regrouped in an old lot around central Detroit and shared the progress information.

"Me and Bulkhead had no luck finding Prowl at Dinobot Island. We even looked in the old lab there."Bumblebee stated.

"And Sari and I didn't have much luck in the woods either."Ratchet said sadly, shaking his head just as sadly.

"And I certainly didn't have any luck myself."Optimus stated, shaking his head.

"Well the way I see it, if Prowler ain't here in Detroit, then he has to have been botnapped by one of those bounty hunters. Or anyone with a ship and someone who want's Prowler all to himself. Like a certain wolf."Jazz stated with a glare towards MoonBlade. The wolf bot's optics widened at the statement and looked at Jazz with a shocked, angry look.

"Excuse me? You think _I _had something to do with Little Shadow's disappearance? You think _I _took him? You better back it up, Elite Guard."MoonBlade stated to Jazz with a warning tone and a glare to match. Jazz returned the glare with more venom and stepped closer to MoonBlade.

"What _I_ think is that you can't stand Prowler being close with someone other than you. And you don't look like the kind of bot who likes to share."Jazz said in a spiteful tone. MoonBlade growled viscously and bared his fangs to Jazz, also getting closer to him.

"_I_ think you're a spiteful, illiterate fool who can't stand the fact that Prowl trusts me more than you and that when it comes to being a good friend _and_ a good ninja, I'm better than you will ever be."MoonBlade stated as harshly as he glared.

Then Jazz snapped and jumped onto MoonBlade and the two began to wrestle each other, the hate and strain evident not just in the fighting, but on their faces. MoonBlade kicked Jazz in the stomach and threw him off and then he turned into his wolf form and growled menacingly. Jazz glared at the cyber wolf and took out his nun chucks. The two charged at each other for another round, but then they were lifted off the ground by magnetic powers. Ratchet lifted Jazz and Sari lifted MoonBlade.

"Cut it out, you two! Fighting isn't going to help us find Prowl any faster."Ratchet stated to the ninjas with a glare on his face.

"Ratchet's right. I can understand that we're all frustrated here and that you two care very much for Prowl which makes this harder to take, but if we can just lower the level of testosterone here even a bit, it would be more helpful rather than fighting one another and pointing the finger at each other."Optimus stated, looking back and forth at the two.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Optimus."MoonBlade said, looking somewhat ashamed that he attacked a fellow ninja.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with you, Boss Bot."Jazz agreed. Ratchet and Sari thought it was safe to let Jazz and MoonBlade go so they gently brought them down.

"Alright, I have an idea that just might help us find Prowl. Sari, you can detect our energy signatures to an unlimited range with your magnetic powers, right?"Optimus asked the organic cyborg.

"Right."Sari said.

"Well maybe you can use your powers to find Prowl. Do you think you can?"Optimus asked Sari.

"No problem. Just give me a while."Sari said and knelt down on her left knee. She turned into FireFox and placed her paw like hands on the ground. She closed her eyes and focused on Prowl's energy signature. Orange rings started to form around FireFox and move up to the sky slowly. FireFox started to get a signal of Prowl's energy signature and as she focused more on the signature, the rings moved up into the sky faster. Then when FireFox finally got a fix on Prowl, she snapped her eyes open and gasped, making the rings disappear after losing her focus.

"What's wrong FireFox?"Bumblebee asked the fox girl. FireFox turned back into Sari and crossed her arms then looked at her friends.

"Nothing, but I did find Prowl."Sari stated.

"That's wonderful, where is he?"MoonBlade asked.

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, I did find Prowl, but he's not in Detroit, not in the state, not on this planet."Sari stated, her face getting more serious with very word. Everyone gasped at the statement and looked at each other.

"So then Little Shadow must have been taken by CrimsonWing or Lockdown."MoonBlade stated.

"Sari, where did you find Prowl?"Jazz asked. Sari let out a hard and deep sigh before she gave an answer.

"He's on Cybertron in the city of Tyger Pax."Sari said simply.

"WHAT?"The team shouted in unison.

_ON CYBERTRON IN TYGER PAX_

Prowl was in a deep sleep and felt strangely both at ease and also restless. He started to hear the distinct sound of voices talking and groaned at the slight noise. He ever so slowly opened his optics, noting that his visor was off, and the first thing he saw was a gray and red face with wide blue optic looking down at him.

"Well, hey there! You sure took your sweet time gettin' up, fella!"Exclaimed the bot with a country accent.

Prowl screamed and grabbed the young bot then proceeded to scratch, kick, punch pull and bite every part he could. The shouts of pain the young bot that Prowl was fighting were heard and then three mechs came in the room.

"What in the name of Primus is going on here?"Asked one mech in a deeper country accent.

"My death, that's what's goin' on! Help me out, Iron Hide!"The young bot cried out desperately as Prowl tightened the grip on his neck. Then he noticed two things, or rather two people. He first noticed Bluestreak, and then he noticed Rodimus Prime.

"Bluestreak? Rodimus?"Prowl asked, very shocked. He let go of the young bot and he gasped for breath and scrambled away from him.

"Prowl, are you alright? How are you feeling?"Rodimus asked walking over to Prowl.

"Is _he _alright? How is _he_ feeling? What about me? He nearly ripped up all of my armor and he had me in a choke hold!"The young exclaimed dramatically. He actually reminded Prowl of Bumblebee, which made him smile lightly at the thought of one of his friends back home.

"Aw, weld Hot Shot. You're alright."Iron Hide waved off the young bot much like Ratchet would to Bumblebee and Hot Shot stuck his tongue out. Prowl couldn't help feeling home sick at the sight of the two acting like his friends.

"How did I get here?"Prowl asked the mechs in the room, waiting for someone to answer.

"I brought you here, kid. This is the only place we can go to without having to worry about those Decepticreeps. No need to explain everything, I already told em' everything. Not every single detail though, if ya catch my drift."Bluestreak stated.

"So, you didn't tell them that I'm from the….?"Prowl trailed off in his sentence and Bluestreak shook his head.

"It's up to you whether you want to tell them or not, Prowl."Bluestreak stated. Prowl looked down for a second and sighed, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not, everyone seems to know now, so what's the point?"Prowl sarcastically asked with hint of bitterness in his voice. Iron Hide and Hot Shot looked at Prowl confusingly, but since Rodimus and Bluestreak knew what he meant they frowned at the bitter tone in Prowl's voice.

Prowl got off the berth and made a ninja hand sign and then flames immediately burst from his body. Iron Hide and Hot Shot gaped at this display but Bluestreak and Rodimus were not the least bit phased. Then the flames blew away and Prowl was then in his Solar Decepticon Form once again. Iron Hide and Hot Shot's optics were wide with shock and Hot Shot started asking incoherent questions.

"What, but….how….he….I thought…?"Hot Shot incoherently asked, making wild hand gestures.

"Yes, yes, I just turned into strange form, quite shocking."Prowl waved off with a bitter frown on his face. He simply hated it when people acted so shocked when he changed into his Decepticon form.

"Long story short, Prowl is the missing model from the Autocon Project and this is one of his Decepticon Forms."Rodimus stated simply and Bluestreak nodded in affirmation.

"So that's why all those Decepticons were after you?"Iron Hide asked. Prowl nodded yes and turned back into an Autobot and placed his visor back on.

"So that's why I came here. I need you mates to help out so Prowler can find the Shard and then we can get him back home. So what do you say?"Bluestreak asked looking at the three mechs. Rodimus walked over to Bluestreak and nodded his head.

"I'm in, I'll help you find the Shard and get Prowl back home."Rodimus stated with a smile.

"Why not, a good adventure doesn't come moseying along like it used to. I'm in too."Iron Hide stated, cracking his knuckles.

"And ya'll know you can't do this without me!"Hot Shot exclaimed. Bluestreak smiled at the eager to help mechs, glad that he and Prowl won't have to do this by themselves.

"Great, mates. So where should we start, Prowl?"Bluestreak asked.

"I think a good place to start would be…"But before Prowl could finish his sentence, a booming voice rang through his mind.

"_**PROWL!"Said the loud voice.**_

Prowl gasped when he heard the voice and looked ahead with shock. The four mechs looked at Prowl confusingly and Rodimus stood in front of Prowl and shook his shoulder.

"Prowl what's the matter? Prowl can you hear me? Prowl?"Rodimus asked but his questions went unanswered. Prowl was in a state of half consciousness, his body was still and quiet, but his mind was active.

_INSIDE PROWL'S MIND_

"_**Hello? What's going on? Where am I?"Prowl asked out loud to the vast and wide grassy, treeless area.**_

"_**In your state of mind, child."Said a calm, warm and pleasant sounding voice.**_

_**Prowl snapped his head to see a hooded figure walking toward him. He took a fighting stance and backed away from the figure and made a grab for his shuriken. **_

"_**Who are you…hey, my shuriken!"Prowl exclaimed shockingly and looked at the parts of his heels were he kept his shuriken to see that they were gone.**_

"_**Your weapons are gone, Prowl. I didn't call you to your own subconscience to fight with you."The figure stated. Prowl narrowed his eyes at the figure both angrily and disapprovingly.**_

"_**Who are you?"Prowl asked the figure irritably.**_

"_**I was the one who was speaking to you through the All Spark Shard."Said the figure. Prowl softly gasped at the declaration.**_

"_**So, it wasn't the All-Spark Shard actually talking to me? It was you?"Prowl asked the figure and he or she nodded.**_

"_**Yes. I am sorry for teleporting you here in Tyger Pax but this where the first lesson of your quest starts. You must adapt to others when facing more than one enemy."The figure stated, raising a covered arm. Prowl nodded in understanding.**_

"_**Alright, I think I understand. So you're saying that when facing more than one enemy, I need to learn how to trust others willing to help me?"Prowl asked.**_

"_**Yes. Now give me your hand, and I will give you the location of the Shard."The figure said and took out two black, severely scarred hands. Prowl hesitated and looked at the figure suspiciously.**_

"_**I'm not going to be sucked into another worm hole, am I?"Prowl asked. The figure laughed and shook it's head.**_

"_**No, I promise you it won't happen. Now give me your hands."The figure said and waited for Prowl to give him his hands. Prowl did so and the figure held his servos gently. A green light shun around the joined hands and then it vanished. Then the figure let go of Prowl's hands.**_

"_**Wait, that's it?"Prowl asked, surprised that it was over.**_

"_**Yes, now look at your hands."The figure said. Prowl turned his hands around so he could see what happened and what he saw made him gasp.**_

_**Prowl's servos now had light blue Cybertronian writing on the front of them.**_

"_**It's a map. It'll lead you to the location of the Shard, and then you can return home."The figure said.**_

"_**And then you'll tell me a bit of my past?"Prowl asked with a slight eager tone in his voice.**_

"_**Yes, I will as promised. Now, return to your companions!"The figure exclaimed and then everything went dark.**_

_OUTSIDE OF PROWL'S MIND_

Prowl was still unmoving and quiet and all of the mechs were around him.

"I think he might be dead! Oh slag, we're criminals! We gotta ditch the body before anyone sees!"Hot Shot wailed, waving his arms about. Iron Hide smacked him in the back of his head, abruptly stopping Hot Shot's shouted.

"Shut up, you idiot! He's not dead!"Iron Hide stated.

"Iron Hide's right. Prowler still has a pulse."Bluestreak said.

"Why don't we pour cold oil on him?"Hot Shot asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Do that and you'll die."Said Prowl glaring at Hot Shot.

"H-Hey, I was only joking, Prowl."Hot Shot nervously replied. Prowl rolled his optics and then he remembered the map on his hands.

"Everyone look at these!"Prowl exclaimed urgently and held his hands out so everyone could see the marks on his hands. They gasped at the Cybertronian writing on Prowl's hands.

"It's a map. It'll lead us to where the All-Spark Shard is."Prowl stated to the shocked mechs.

"But when did you get these marks, Prowl?"Rodimus asked.

"It's a long story. But let's look at the map. Let's see….the Shard is where the seeker for lost knowledge once lived."Prowl said aloud from the writing.

"The Shard is where the seeker of lost knowledge once lived? Hmm…that could mean a lot of things."Rodimus said, tapping his chin thought.

"Maybe it's talking about some old hero from the first Great War."Hot Shot pointed out.

"There were a bunch of heroes in that war, kiddo. Where could we start?"Iron Hide asked.

"Maybe it's talking about a Decepticon seeker."Bluestreak stated.

The mechs all started saying what the map could mean but Prowl had already had it thought up in his mind.

Seeker of lost knowledge….Prowl thought about that. _He_ was _seeking_ the _lost knowledge _of his past and he _once lived _in Su. And the map said that the Shard is where the seeker of lost knowledge once lived. Prowl's optics widened at the shocking realization…..It all made sense now, the map wasn't talking about a Decepticon or some hero from the Great War…it was talking about…

"…Me."Prowl said aloud and the four mechs turned to with looks of confusion.

"What is it, Prowler?"Bluestreak asked.

"I know what the map means. Rodimus, what's the quickest way to The Village of Su?"Prowl asked urgently.

"Um, the south east side to start then throughout the west side of Tyger Pax."Rodimus stated.

"Alright, let's go!"Prowl ordered and ran out the door. Not wanting to be left behind, the four mechs swiftly followed.

As they took the quick route out of Tyger Pax to Su, Prowl's stomach was growing sick the less they had to go to get to Su, but in a good way. It had been nearly two years since Prowl had left Su and he missed everyone there. Though he was not related to them nor did he know them that entirely well, Prowl considered everyone in Su his family. They made for a better choice of faces to see then the people at the lab.

"Alight everyone, Su is only a mega mile away."Rodimus stated as the village came into better view.

"_Su…it's been so long since I've been there. I wonder, do they even remember me?"Prowl asked in his mind._

_GATE OF SU_

The team had finally made it to Su and were now facing the gate that separated the outside half from the inside half of Su. Prowl wanted to cry at the sight of the gate, since it was so long he's seen it. But he held in his tears as he and the other four mechs approached the gate. And the second they were two feet away from the gate, the guards beside the gate made an 'x' by crossing their spears over the gate.

"None shall pass."The first guard said.

"Only those who are part of this village, have permission to enter or otherwise may pass us and this gate."Said the second guard stated.

"I used to be part of this village and I'm a cyber ninja. Please will you let us by?"Prowl asked the two large guards politely. They looked down at Prowl at first impassive of him, but then their eyes widened after they got a good luck at him.

"Young Prowl!"The guards exclaimed in unison. Bluestreak and the others looked at the guards confusingly. They knew Prowl?

"Yes, it's me."Prowl stated with a smile. The guards stood out of the way and opened the gate.

"Please, go in as you wish, Young Lord."The black and red guard said, kneeling on his right knee on the left side of the gate.

"We are thankful that you humble us with your appearance after so long, my Lord."The black and orange guard stated, kneeling down on his left knee on the right side of the gate.

"Thank you both."Prowl said kindly and the team entered the village.

"Wow kid, how did you do that?"Iron Hide asked Prowl in a whisper.

"I'm not really sure. When I was younger and Starlight and Eon took me in, everyone treat me as if I was the prince of the village."Prowl stated calmly as they walked, but he was greatly ecstatic about being in Su again on the inside.

"Man, it's like we're getting the star treatment here! Can you get them to carry us and do whatever we say?"Hot Shot asked, earning himself a slap in the back of the head from Iron Hide.

"Shut up, Hot Shot."Iron Hide said with a stern face.

As the team walked the streets of Su, people noticed Prowl quickly and gasped at the sight of him, whispering words of amazement and shock amongst each other. They all smiled and waved at Prowl and those that were walking by stopped to bow to him. Prowl modestly returned the gestures and the team kept walking until Prowl took a sharp turn and ran down an alley. The four mechs were shocked by this and quickly went after Prowl.

"Hey, Prowl, what's with the detour?"Hot Shot asked the leading mech.

"This is the quickest way to the dojo where I was taken to. I would always take this path when I went to get supplies from the market and I wanted to get back there soon."Prowl stated. And as he ran, he smiled more and more as he got closer and closer to the dojo.

_AT THE SU ARTS DOJO_

Two femmes were sparring together in the Su Arts Dojo and these two femmes were Eon and Starlight.

Starlight was the average size of a femme, her front torso, legs, arms, hands and feet were black. And her back, waist and helm were light lavender. Her build and shape was like Blackarchnia's save for the pinchers, spider hide and extra optics. She was battling Eon using her lavender Energon Scythe.

Eon was the same height as her mother, her body appearance was almost like her mother's, but there were differences. Her arms, front torso, legs, hands and feet were crimson red and her back, helm and waist were gold. She was using her gold Energon Staff. The two continued to spar until someone burst through the doors and ran into the room, panting from all his running.

"Masters Eon and Starlight, some bots entered the village and are outside the doors to the dojo!"The young mech exclaimed. The two masters' optics widened in shock and jumped in front of him, giving him such a fright that he stood up.

"Who are they? Do they mean harm to this sacred dojo?"Starlight asked in a demanding tone, her voice was like a well bladed dagger cutting through the air, fine with a sleek deadly tone.

"Show them to us so that we may place their heads in the room of Foolish Heads!"Eon demanded her tone was warm with a deadly tone to it.

"Well, you see Masters, one of the bots with the group was…._Prowl._"The young mech sated.

Eon and Starlight went cold both in their bodies and in their minds. Prowl…was here? But…had MoonBlade not said that Prowl was on the organic planet Earth? Eon then grabbed the mech by his throat and brought him to face her glaring, midnight blue optics.

"You dare insult us, youngling? Prowl is not here and he has not been for two in a half stellar cycles! Should this be a joke, I shall place _your_ head in that room!"Eon threatened and started to sink her claws into the mech's throat, but her mother placed a servo on her daughter's shoulder.

"Release him, Eon. He speaks the truth."Starlight said to her daughter. Eon looked at her mother shockingly and let go of the young mech, who coughed from the death grip that he was in.

"Young one, go inform Master Yoketron of this and then have him meet in the east wing of the dojo."Starlight softly told the young mech. He nodded his head and went to inform master Yoketron, while Starlight and Eon went to the dojo's entrance to see if what the mech said was true.

_OUTSIDE THE DOJO_

Prowl and the others waited patiently for the dojo doors to open.

"How long until they open those doors?"Iron Hide asked, and then a creak was heard from the door.

"Well, here they come."Hot Shot stated, acting as if the doors were just simply going to be opened and then someone will come and talk to them, however Prowl knew better. He waited for the doors to open, ready for what was to come. Finally the doors did open, but no one was there.

"What? Why isn't anyone there?"Rodimus asked and was going to walk over to the opened doors, but Prowl stopped him.

"Stay back and don't move."Prowl stated. The four mechs looked at Prowl confusingly. Why would they not move?

Their question was answered when all of a sudden someone came at Prowl with a staff. All ready expecting this, Prowl blocked the staff with his shuriken. Then someone came at him from above with a scythe. Prowl grabbed the staff and kicked the person holding it then blocked the scythe that nearly slashed him. The scythe wielder and Prowl struggled with each other for a while until Prowl knocked the scythe out of the fighter's hand. Prowl tried to hit the battler with the staff, but the person jumped away and stood next to the other fighter, both taking fighting stances. Prowl tossed the staff away and all three fighters attacked each other using graceful, swift and well timed kicks and punches. Then when they were about to punch each other they stopped, and Prowl came face to face with Eon and Starlight. They all smiled at one another and stepped away from each other and one bot got a good look at the other.

"I can't believe it. That mech was right. It truly _is_ you, Prowl….my dear son."Starlight said, her azure optics shining with unshed tears.

"I can't believe you're _actually _here. You're home, my little brother."Eon said, her optics also threatening to over flow with tears.

"Son?"Bluestreak asked, very shocked.

"Little brother?"Rodimus asked, just as shocked.

"Mother, Sister!"Prowl exclaimed in sheer happiness, not being able to keep it in anymore. He went over to his mother first and hugged her with all the love he could. The hug was quickly returned and Starlight smiled happily, glad that she is seeing her son for the first time after so long.

"Come now, surly I get a hug."Eon said her arms opened wide for her young brother. Prowl smiled even more and hugged his sister with just as much love as he did with his mother.

While the three were having a family reunion, the four mechs looked at them with confusion and shock. Then the quiet but confusing silence was broken by none other than Hot Shot.

"Okay, what is going on here?"Hot Shot asked suddenly thus shocking everyone. Prowl, his mother and sister looked at the group with wide eyes then Prowl smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do then."Prowl said, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, dear Primus not again."Bluestreak grumbled under his breath.

"Come, we shall go to the west wing of the dojo."Starlight said and the group followed her and Eon to the west wing.

_AT THE WEST WING_

"And that's why we came here. Somewhere in the village the All-Spark Shard is here and now that we're here at the dojo we were hoping you and Sister could help us, Mother."Prowl said finishing his long story. Starlight and Eon nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, seeing as how you apparently have duties to this other planet, Eon and I will be more than happy to…"But before Starlight could finish, loud snoring stopped from continuing.

Prowl looked to see who was snoring and found that it was Iron Hide and Hot Shot. Rodimus and Bluestreak shook their heads at the two, but then again Rodimus wasn't surprised that they fell asleep only nine minutes after Prowl started the story.

"Prowl, may Eon wake up your….acquaintances?"Starlight asked.

"Yes, Mother."Prowl said.

Eon got up and walked over to Iron Hide and Hot Shot. She took out her gold Energon Staff and hit both of them in the head. The pain immediately woke them up and they rubbed their pained heads soothingly.

"Wake up, fools. You are in a sacred dojo that has been here since before the Great War started. The least you can do is show _some _respect if not any and stay awake long enough for my younger brother to finish his story. You should be grateful that Prowl even let's you within a mega mile of him."Eon stated with a stern and cold look on her face.

"Well excuse me, Miss Superior, but your _young brother_ nearly killed me!"Hot Shot exclaimed.

"I could not blame, I feel the urge to kill you as well."Eon said, glaring harshly at the fire mech.

"Now, now young Eon, let's not be rude to our guests."Said a Japanese accented voice. It was a males and it was even and calm.

Eon, Starlight and Prowl froze at the sound of the voice and looked at the door to see a mech step into the room. This mech was the great Master Yoketron.

Yoketron was about several inches taller than Prowl, his build was also slender like Prowl's but with a bit more bulk to it, his legs, arms, hands, face plate and a bit of his upper torso and upper back was white. His feet, shoulder armor, wrists, some parts of his helm, the armor on his lower front and his chevron were gold. The rest of his helm, sides, neck, some of the armor on his lower front and the back of lower half was black. Most of his shoulders, the armor on his forearms and his thin fairings were gray. His optics were light blue and on the middle of his chest was a black piece with the Autobot insignia on it.

Prowl stepped forward and looked at his other old master with shocked optics. Never in Prowl's life did he think he would see the mech that he took to as a grandfather again. Yoketron looked at Prowl for a while, taking in his appearance, and then he smiled.

"So it is true. Su's young shadow has returned. The last I saw you Prowl you were only so high, and now look at you. You have grown so much and you look so well. I didn't think I'd see you again after all these stellar cycles."Yoketron stated in a calm and happy voice. Prowl smiled widely and bowed to his master.

"It is good to see you as well, Master."Prowl stated and then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his adoptive mother.

"Everyone has missed you greatly, Prowl. Surly you will stay and partake in a feast to celebrate your return home?"Starlight asked. Prowl frowned, knowing that he couldn't stay and why, then sighed sadly and shook his head.

"I am sorry, Mother, but I cannot. I have to find the Shard and then get back to Earth. I know everyone missed me and I missed them, but I'm needed on Earth."Prowl stated with an apologetic, sad face on. Starlight, Eon and Yoketron frowned at the declaration and also sighed sadly. Then Yoketron spoke,

"If this planet Earth is where you are needed and where you feel belong, Prowl, than we will not stop you from going back."Yoketron said.

"Yes, and we shall help you find the Shard and get back to this city you call Detroit."Starlight stated with a smile and Eon nodded. Prowl smiled widely and bowed to his adoptive family.

"Thank you all so much. Now the only clues we have are the map marks on my servos."Prowl explained and placed the front of his hands together and noted that the marks have changed, probably showing the second part of the map. Then Starlight read the map aloud.

"The Shard is in the Spark of Su."Starlight read.

"The Spark of Su? What does that mean?"Hot Shot asked. Then Yoketron's optics widened in realization.

"The tower!"Yoketron exclaimed. The four mechs looked at him confusingly but Starlight, Eon and Prowl knew what he meant.

"You're right, Master! The Spark Tower in the central part of Su!"Eon exclaimed.

"Then let's go I may not have that much time!"Prowl stated and everyone went to the tower.

It took some time but the group had made it to the Spark Tower and was climbing the stair way up to the top. Yoketron opened the last door and everyone came face to face with the silver statue of all the planets in a circle with Cybertron in the middle of them.

"Look up there!"Starlight exclaimed and everyone looked up to see the All Spark Shard.

"Is this what you spoke of Prowl?"Eon asked.

"Yes Sister it is."Prowl replied. Then a young femme burst through the doors and looked Starlight with a horrified look.

"Master Starlight! The village is under attack! Five Decepticons are here!"The young femme stated.

Prowl's spark stopped cold when he heard the femme say that. No, he thought. This was just like when CrimsonWing laid waste to the village when he was trying to take Prowl back all those stellar cycles ago. Then Prowl's spark warmed up with rage. Not again, he said to himself. Prowl would not let these fragging bastards destroy his home just because they wanted to use him for their own greedy and selfish purposes. He was going to stand up and be the bot he should have been a long time ago.

"Prowler you got to get out of here. We'll take care of those Decepticreeps and…."Then Prowl's voice cut through like a knife, interrupting Bluestreak.

"No, I'm not leaving."Prowl stated sharply. Everyone looked at Prowl with a shocked faces, their optics wide.

"What? Prowl, you have to leave! They will surly torture you if not kill you if you stay here and let yourself get caught!"Yoketron stated.

"Maybe, but I'd rather go down then let them harm anyone or anything in this village. I ran away like a coward long ago, I am not going to give any of them, especially not CrimsonWing, the satisfaction of doing it twice. Please, I need to face my demons, Masters. Let me do this."Prowl begged looking at his masters pleadingly. Starlight, Eon and Yoketron looked at Prowl with stern eyes and then they slowly softened when they saw that Prowl would not change that pleading, determined look. Eon sighed and chuckled amusingly before saying,

"I guess it was bound to happen eventually. You have truly grown up into a brave mech, Prowl."Eon stated smiling at Prowl softly.

"It isn't that we don't think that you can do it, Prowl, it's just that…"Yoketron started.

"It's just that…it's so hard to let our little shadow go for a second time."Starlight finished softly.

"Oh, Mother, I'm not your…okay. So I'll always be your little shadow."Prowl said smiling widely and then hugged his mother tightly. Starlight smiled and returned the hug, a few tears falling from her optics. She let go of Prowl and took his face in her servos and looked into his face.

"You had better fight like a cyber ninja should and come back alright. Do you understand?"Starlight asked softly, more tears flowing from her optics. Prowl nodded and gently took his mother's hands off his face.

"I will, Mother. I promise."Prowl promised and was about to run to the doors when Bluestreak stopped him.

"Hold it, Prowl. I'm coming with you."Bluestreak stated.

"So will I."Rodimus said stepping forward.

"And you ain't gonna finish this without us."Hot Shot said smirking and Iron Hide nodded. Prowl smiled then all five mechs ran down the stairs once more.

_IN THE VILLAGE_

Oil Slick, Cyclonus, Lockdown, CrimsonWing and Swindle were attacking all of the market stores and slashing up everything in their path. The villagers ran away screaming at the destruction the evil Decepticons were causing.

"Ah, it's been such a long time since I've terrorized this pitiful village. Such pleasure it brings me seeing these fools run away."CrimsonWing said in a sadistically pleased tone, grinning like a clown at the sight of the last few villagers that ran away.

"While destroying the village is fine as far as it goes, we need to find our winged beauty."Oil Slick reminded.

"Don't bother."Said a familiar voice.

The five Decepticons turned in time to see five arrows and flames come their way. Cyclonus cut the arrows while CrimsonWing flapped his wings to blow away the flames. The Decepticons looked to see the five Autobots stand several feet away from them. Prowl was up front in his Lunar Decepticon Form.

"So again with the burst of courage, huh XLR5?"CrimsonWing asked tauntingly.

"And again with your pointless lust for destroying everything I care about."Prowl retorted.

"Well I wouldn't call it a lust per say, more like…a little hobby."And with that, CrimsonWing turned into is bat form and Prowl turned into a griffon and the two began an aerial battle.

Rodimus began fighting Cyclonus, Hot Shot was battling Oil Slick, Bluestreak battling with Lockdown and Iron Hide was battling Swindle. After a while in the fight Bluestreak slashed Lockdown across his chest with his Sai and Lockdown had decided he had enough.

"Hey, Swindle! Let's get outta here! I had all I can take with these Autobots."Lockdown called out to his partner.

"Yeah, you're right! And as they all say, a bot that's smart and runs away get's to try again another day!"Swindle exclaimed and the two drove out the village together.

"Well I certainly don't find any pleasure in losing, Oil Slick."Cyclonus stated blocking a hit from Rodimus.

"Agreed, let's go. See you another time, my winged friend."Oil Slick sarcastically said and drove out the village while Cyclonus flew away.

"So much for strength in numbers, huh CrimsonWing?"Prowl asked with a smirk as he chomped down on CrimsonWing's neck. The energy bat screeched in pain and struggled out of Prowl's beak and glared at him.

"Please. Like I need those cowards to beat you!"CrimsonWing growled and charged at Prowl ready to bite him, but then he was shot at in the wing by Rodimus's arrows. He shouted in pain and started to fall to the ground. Then Hot Shot blasted flames at him while Bluestreak tossed a Sai at him in his right wing. Finally the energy bat hit the ground and transformed back into his Decepticon form. Prowl came down to the ground and turned back into an Autobot. The five mechs surrounded the Decepticon and glared down at him.

"It looks like your pleasant reminiscing is over, CrimsonWing."Rodimus said with a smirk.

"So which is it gonna be? Prison or running away?"Iron Hide cracking his knuckles. CrimsonWing looked at all of the Autobots then smirked.

"I guess I have no other option then. Sorry our reminiscing is going to have to wait until next time, XL."And with that, CrimsonWing teleported away.

Then flashing light could be seen at the top of the tower and the Autobots ran back to it. When they got to the top, they saw the Shard glowing brilliantly over the statue. The Shard hovered to Prowl and everyone looked in amazement.

"_**Well done, Prowl…you have earned this reward."The Shard said to Prowl in his head.**_

Then Prowl's forehead was hit by a light blue beam of light. Prowl gasped and then went into half conscious state again.

_IN PROWL'S MIND_

"_**What's going on? Where am I?"Prowl asked his mind once again. Then the hooded figure appeared in front of him.**_

"_**We are experiencing a flashback into your true past."The figure stated.**_

"_**Really?"Prowl asked and looked at the area around him and noted that it was the garden of the Royal Su Palace."My real past starts here at the Royal Palace?"Prowl asked again.**_

"_**Yes, now watch closely."The figure said and Prowl turned his attention to the garden. In the garden was a male youngling playing with who Prowl assumed to be the boy's sister judging by her height. The face of the femme was shaded so he couldn't identify her. Then a tall mech and femme came into the garden of the palace and the first then Prowl noticed about the mech was…he had a Decepticon insignia!**_

"_**What in the world? Why is there a Decepticon with that woman?"Prowl shockingly inquired.**_

"_**Just wait."Said the figure simply. Prowl looked at the bots in the garden again and saw the youngling mech hug the Decepticon.**_

"_**Oh, I have missed you so, Father!"Exclaimed the boy happily. Prowl gasped at what the boy said, not expecting that, but what the Decepticon was going to say Prowl would have never predicted.**_

"_**And I you…Prowl."Said the male Decepticon. Prowl gasped sharply at what he said. Prowl? So then…that boy is him?**_

_**Then suddenly the area disappeared and everything turned black.**_

"_**What? What's going on?"Prowl asked both confused and angry.**_

"_**I am sorry Prowl but Primus will only allow me to give a bit of your real past at a time. I know that you wish to know more, but not all at once."The figure explained bowing his head down in an apologetic gesture. Prowl calmed down and sighed.**_

"_**Okay, I understand. So how do I get more flash backs into my past?"Prowl asked.**_

"_**At times you will have dreams and these dreams will contain your past memories. So until then, good luck Prowl."And then a flash of light blinded Prowl's vision.**_

_OUTSIDE OF PROWL'S MIND_

Soon Prowl snapped out of his trance and stumbled backward, nearly falling.

"Whoa, easy, Prowl."Bluestreak said and helped Prowl regain his balance. Then the Shard stooped glowing a little and dropped to the floor.

"Prowl, what in the name of the All-Spark happened to you?"Yoketron asked.

"Just a reward from the Shard, Master."Prowl said and walked over to the Shard but before he could reach out and grab it the Shard shot another beam of light in the air and made a portal showing an image of everyone at the base, crying.

"My friends!"Prowl exclaimed.

"So these are your buddies, eh?"Bluestreak asked and Prowl nodded.

"It looks like their worried about you, Prowl."Rodimus pointed out.

"You better get going, pal."Hot Shot said. Prowl nodded sadly and looked at his masters, noticing that they were frowning, which made him frown. Prowl walked over to them and sighed sadly.

"Look, Mother, Sister, Yoketron…if I wasn't needed on Earth I would gladly stay but I can't just let my friends cry in sorrow. I love all of you and the family I made here but….I have another family waiting for me on Earth. You all understand, right?"Prowl asked his masters and after a while they all nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately we do, Brother."Eon said sadly.

"If this is where you must be Prowl then go. You have your path, take it."Starlight said with a sad smile.

"But always remember, the gates of Su will always be open to you. And should you ever need us, we will be there."Yoketron stated and hugged Prowl tightly then after a while let him go."Please take care of yourself young one."Yoketron said and Prowl nodded with a smile on his face. He hugged his mother and sister then looked at the four other mechs.

"Thank you all very much. I won't forget any of what you all did for me."Prowl said in a grateful tone.

"No problem, Prowl. It's what we do as Elite Guards."Rodimus stated proudly.

"Yeah, after all we do aim to please."Hot Shot said with a smirk.

"And don't be a stranger. Call once in a while."Iron Hide said and harshly patted Prowl on the back. Prowl coughed a bit and weakly nodded to Iron Hide then turned to Bluestreak.

"And I certainly won't forget you, Bluestreak. You helped me more then you know. Thank you."Prowl said with a smile and held out his hand for Bluestreak to shake.

"Yeah, no worries, Prowler. We cyber ninjas have to stick together."Bluestreak said and shook Prowl's hand."Now get going, your pals are waiting."Bluestreak said with a smirk and Prowl nodded and jumped into the portal.

_ON ERATH IN DETROIT_

The whole team was sadly crying out of the absence of their dear friend. Their optics were flowing with tears of sadness and one was leaning on the other as a shoulder to cry on.

"I can't believe Prowl is gone! And MoonBlade's ship doesn't work so we can't go get him!"Bulkhead exclaimed in a wailing tone, crying even more.

"I can't even enjoy my tunes without Prowl yelling at me to turn it down!"Bumblebee exclaimed and began sobbing more. Sari patted his shoulder and sobbed herself.

"I can't even get angry about that brat letting himself get captured so easily."Ratchet stated trying his best to stop his tears from flowing by keeping his optics closed shut but his tears flowed any way.

"If Prowl ever get's back here I'll kill him for making us worry."Optimus promised through grit teeth, also trying to stop his tears and failing.

"Oh, Little Shadow, I am so sorry I failed to protect you. Please forgive me."MoonBlade begged mournfully his optics spilling more tears.

"Prowl, please don't go like this. We all miss you so much…Prowler….please come back."Jazz begged softly as he sobbed.

Then all of a sudden a light blue portal appeared over Jazz and screams were heard. The team turned their shocked eyes to the portal and the screaming got louder. Then low and behold, out came Prowl from the portal, who landed on Jazz's lap harshly. Prowl groaned in pain as the portal closed and he looked around the room to see all shocked eyes on him. The dark ninja nervously chuckled and waved at everyone.

"Hi everyone. So what did I miss today?"Prowl asked with a weak smile.

"PROWL!"The team exclaimed in unison and happiness.

After Prowl explained everything to the team and put the All-Spark Shard in the case, the whole base was finally at ease and everyone went to bed and Sari was at home resting easy. However, Prowl was on top of the roof looking up at the moon with a sad frown. He couldn't believe what that flash back had showed him. So apparently he had a sister and his mother was an Autobot and his father a Decepticon. Well when one really thinks about it that would explain Prowl being half Decepticon. But what didn't add up to him was why this piece of his past occurred at the Royal Palace. Prowl sighed and then a voice spoke.

"After the fun adventure you had, I would think that you would rest, Prowler."Said the voice and Prowl turned to see that it was Jazz. Prowl smiled and looked back up at the moon.

"Yes well, I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind."Prowl explained. Jazz walked over to Prowl and placed a comforting arm around him.

"And what's that?"Jazz asked.

"It'll be too hard to just explain it to you so I'll tell you the easy way."Prowl said held the sides of Jazz's face. He then transported the same flash back he got and everything that Shard and the figure said to him to Jazz's mind. When Prowl was done, Jazz's mouth was slightly opened and his optics were wide behind his visor.

"Whoa…that was real crazy."Jazz finally said.

"Yes and what makes it crazier is the fact that the Decepticon was in Su. And to top it off I don't know when I'll start getting these dreams. It's all just so confusing."Prowl stated and looked away with a frown. At first Jazz frowned but then he smiled a bit and turned Prowl to face him.

"Hey don't worry about it, Prowler. Just because it doesn't make any sense now doesn't mean it won't later. Listen I know this is hard, but I'm gonna help you through as best I can to make it easier. I promise."Jazz finished with a wide friendly smile. Prowl smiled back hugged his friend and the hug was returned.

"_Maybe this won't be so hard after all…."Prowl thought with a smile._

WOW THAT WAS LONG! Sorry if some of this bored you all! And yes I know there are no gardens on Cybertron but it was all I could think of! Please read, review and vote anyway! Thank you all! Later days!


	9. Eps9 Inner Human

And here is episode nine! This episode eases the drama from the recent chapter by using some hardy humor!

Summary: Prowl, Jazz, Sari and Bumblebee try to capture a recently escaped Meltdown on their Valentine's Day off but in the chaos of the whole thing Jazz and Prowl get turned into humans by the mad biotech scientist! Now Sari and Bumblebee have only the rest of the day to turn Jazz and Prowl back or they're friends will be humans forever.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day and what a beautiful day it was. Flowers were in bloom, birds were chirping and bees were buzzing. Today was not just any old spring day, today was Valentine's Day. Love was all around and people were passing out chocolates, flowers and many other Valentine gifts. The love was even spreading at the Autobot base, at least for the most part. Ratchet wanted nothing to do with the love holiday and left to who knows where, Bulkhead was at the art museum making a Valentine painting and Optimus participated for a while then left to go to a lecture on the holiday. Sari and Bumblebee were getting Valentine gifts for the team which left Prowl and Jazz to themselves. Jazz was trying to get his dark doppelganger to perform a Valentine tradition with him but he always got….

"Forget it."Prowl said, not looking at Jazz and paying more attention to his nature documentary.

"Come on Prowl, why don't you want to go for a spring drive with me? It'll give you a chance to see the new flowers in bloom."Jazz said trying to convince Prowl to join him. Prowl simply shook his head.

"As nice as that sounds, I can't. I have other things to do."Prowl stated as he got off the cement couch.

"Like what? Boss bot gave everyone the day off so don't even try to tell me that you have patrol duty."Jazz said.

"There are other things to do besides patrolling. Like gathering information on where Meltdown, Masterson and Powell have gotten off to after they broke out of jail."Prowl said as he walked over to Teletran 1 and begun typing.

"Yeah well they haven't popped up in two weeks and I don't think they'll show up this week. So just chill Prowler and have some F-I-T-S like the rest of us."Jazz said with a goofy grin and patted Prowl on the back harshly.

"And just what does F-I-T-S mean exactly?"Prowl asked with a narrowed visor and crossed arms.

"Fun in the sun, of course. Now get that iron pool out your aft and let loose for a change Prowl."Jazz said and tried to pull Prowl away from Teletran 1 but only got thrown to the ground in return for his efforts. Then Bumblebee and Sari drove into the base and the yellow Autobot transformed.

"Can't get Prowl to budge, Jazz?"Sari asked with a smirk.

"You got no idea, Sari."Jazz groaned as he got up.

"Come on Prowl, I know you want to catch those creeps but first let's rest a bit. And as temporary leader until Optimus comes back, I order you to have fun."Sari said in an imitation voice of Optimus. Jazz and Bumblebee laughed at Sari's impersonation while Prowl rolled his optics.

"Not going to happen, Sari. I will not have fun while those creeps are out of prison."Prowl stated and went back over to Teletran 1.

"Look Prowl, I know that this has you a bit on edge but you have to loosen up. If not because it's Valentine's Day then for us."Sari pleaded to her friend. Prowl thought it over for a moment and replied,

"Well alright, I suppose that it won't kill me to have a little fun."Prowl said with a small smile on his face. The two bots and cyborg cheered that Prowl agreed and then Prowl's com went off.

"Hello? Oh, Captain Fanzone. Oh really? Where? Alright, thanks."Prowl said and ended the com link.

"What was that, Prowl?"Bumblebee asked the dark ninja.

"Fanzone said that he's found out where Meltdown is but he can't find Masterson and Powell. Meltdown is at an old biotech lab just out of east Detroit."Prowl explained.

"Aw man. So we have to go and capture that walkin' chemical spill?"Jazz asked with a disappointed frown.

"Typical, just when we're about to have a good time."Bumblebee said with a frown of his own.

"Don't worry guys. We go after Meltdown, we fight him, we capture him, we turn him into the cops and then we party. Besides, this way it won't be regular boring Valentine's Day."Sari stated to her friends. Jazz and Bumblebee smiled at this thought.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Okay I'm in!"Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Me too."Jazz agreed.

"Alright then let's get to that lab."Prowl said and the group went off to the lab.

_AT THE OLD DETROIT BIOTECH LAB_

Once again Meltdown was concocting some kind of experiment in his current laboratory. He was typing away on the data pad and looking at the screen with calculating and studying eyes.

"Well, so far so good. Now all I need to do is get the right test subjects for this phase in my newest experiment. And if it goes as well as I hope, then I'll be one step closer to my goal."Meltdown said to himself with a wicked smirk on his melted face. Then a crash came from the already raggedy roof and four figures dropped from the hole. Meltdown turned to see who the figures were, and saw that it was Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee and FireFox.

"Sorry Meltdown, but you're experimenting license has just expired. And if you want it back, you'll have to pay twenty years to life to cover your dept to society."Prowl said with a smirk on his face.

"Well if it isn't my least favorite robotic friends and their cyborg pet. It's funny, I was just thinking about you all. How would two of you Autobots like to become part of my newest magic act, my special morphing trick?"Meltdown asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"How about you become part of our magic act where you disappear?"FireFox sarcastically asked and ran over to Meltdown with a fiery fist ready to hit him.

"Sorry, but I was never one for disappearing acts."Meltdown said and tossed an acid ball at the fox girl. Sari jumped and dodged the acid ball.

"Give it up, Meltdown. You may have acid powers but you're out numbered."Bumblebee stated as he turned his hands into stingers.

"It may seem like that Autobot, but I have all the strength in numbers I need with my right hand muscle man."Meltdown said and snapped his fingers. Then the big, bad gray skinned henchman landed in front of the Autobots and let a loud growl like roar.

"I hate it when the bad guys have ripped henchmen."Jazz mumbled under his breath.

Colossus began attacking the Autobots while FireFox was fighting Meltdown. The acid man dodged a Flame Kick from the fox cyborg, grabbed her leg and tossed her into a wall.

"FireFox!"Bumblebee exclaimed and then the hulking henchman grabbed the young stinger and tossed him next to FireFox.

"Oh no!"Prowl exclaimed worriedly and he and Jazz were about to run over to their fallen comrades, but then two cold metal claws grabbed them, tightly holding onto them. The two ninjas shouted in pain from the tight grip they were in.

"Jazz! Prowl!"FireFox called out to her friends as she dodged a punch from Colossus.

"You know, I was going to use the fox cyborg and her yellow friend but now that I think about it, you two will be much better test subjects for my….special project."Meltdown said and pressed a button on the data pad and out from under the floor came to giant containers with tubes filled with a light blue liquid attached to them on the sides.

"Somethin' tells me that's not anything good."Jazz said.

"It depends on how you see it. As far as the sake of your genetic makeup goes no, it's not good. But for the sake of science, it's very good."Meltdown said with a smirk. He pressed another button on the data pad and the containers were then opened, making a whooshing sound. Prowl and Jazz were then thrown into the containers and they were immediately strapped down from their wrists to their ankles.

"Hey, what are you doing?"Jazz asked in a shocked voice as his container doors quickly closed.

"Stop this! Let us out!"Prowl demanded as he tried to struggle out of his restraints as his container doors were also closed.

"Don't worry, Autobots. This won't hurt you two in the slightest."Meltdown said and pulled a switch. Inside the containers loud electric zapping was heard and Prowl and Jazz were shouting in pain."Oh, did I say it won't hurt you two? Oh, how foolish of me. I meant to say that it would hurt a lot."Meltdown stated with a smirk and laughed as he turned a few knobs and pressed more buttons on the data pad.

"Guys! Bumblebee, Jazz and Prowl are in trouble and we have to do something!"FireFox stated as she tossed more fire balls at Colossus.

"What should we do?"Bumblebee asked urgently as he shot more lightning at the hulk. FireFox looked up and was happy to see the sight of fire sprinklers.

"Shoot your stingers at the sprinklers and I'll take care of Meltdown!"FireFox ordered and went after the acid man.

Bumblebee shot his stingers at the sprinklers and they immediately showered the room with water, making everyone and everything wet. This caused Colossus' electro steroid bulkers to short circuit and he reverted back to his original weak geeky form. FireFox kicked Meltdown away from the data pad and managed to turn off the containers.

"Too little too late, cyborg. Your friends aren't who they used to be now. I'll be sure to check on them again, but until then, good bye."And with that Meltdown tossed an acid ball at FireFox and ran past Bumblebee and grabbed his now weak henchman. He went over to the right wall and pressed a button on the wall and it revolved and when it came back Meltdown was gone.

"Shoot! He got away!"Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Forget him and help me open the containers so we can get Jazz and Prowl out."FireFox said. Bumblebee went to Prowl's container and zapped the latches while FireFox used her flames to melt the latches on Jazz's container. When FireFox used her magnetic powers to open the containers, what she and Bumblebee saw made their eyes go wide and made them gasp.

"Oh man…."Bumblebee said softly in shock.

"This is not good."FireFox said with a shocked and worried expression.

_AT SUMDAC TOWERS_

Prowl groaned in his sleep as he heard the sound of voices around him. The voices were that of Bumblebee and Sari, both sounding worried. Prowl groaned again and slowly opened up his optics to see Sari and Bumblebee.

"Hey there, Prowl. Glad to see that you're awake."Sari said nervously chuckling.

"Yeah, how do ya feel, ninja bot?"Bumblebee asked with a nervous smile. Prowl blinked for a moment before he spoke.

"Well, for some reason I feel very small and…"Prowl stopped in his sentence right there when he realized something. His voice sounded different. Not like he had what humans would call 'a frog in his throat', no his voice sounded…._feminine._ Prowl slowly brought his hands to his face and was extremely shocked to see not the tan and black metal hands he's used to seeing, but tan _skinned_ _human _hands! Prowl screamed and fell to the floor and inhaled and exhaled like crazy.

"Now Prowl don't panic, but what Meltdown did to you and Jazz back at the lab made you a bit…_different._"Sari stated, twiddling her fingers nervously. Prowl then noticed a mirror and as he got up he noted that he strangely had a hard time walking. When he got to the mirror, Prowl gasped in great shock.

First of all he wasn't a robot anymore….he was a human! And second of all….he was a _female!_

Prowl was about five six in his, or rather _her,_ new human form and she noticed that she had tan skin and her same amethyst eyes with the pink slits. Prowl's outfit consisted of dark tan jeans that were the same color as her old legs, she had a long sleeved black dress shirt that had gold trim at the wrists, neck line, front and hem which stopped just below her waist and she had black high heeled boots that were gold trimmed. She also had azure glasses and long raven hair that went to her mid back and her bangs plus a few strands were blonde. Her body was very well built and curvy so her outfit practically clung to her body and she had a very noticeable chest. So all in all, Prowl was simply stunning.

But she didn't think so. She thought that it was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Prowl dropped to the floor on her knees and continued to look at her reflection in shock.

"N-No…Th-this isn't possible….How c-could this h-have happen….?"Prowl asked in a shocked and horrified voice. Sari was about to answer but then a familiar voice stopped her.

"That Meltdown guy happened, Prowler. Or should I say _Prowly?_"Asked the male voice in an amusing tone. Prowl looked at the door and gasped.

Leaning against the door frame was a very handsome man. He was black, six one and blue glasses hid his eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans with thin white trim on the sides, a long sleeved white shirt that had red and blue musical notes on the front and red trim on the neck line and he wore black and white sneakers. His hair was brown, shoulder length and curly and he wore dark blue earphones. Prowl immediately knew who this person was just by looking at him.

"…Jazz? Is that….you?"Prowl asked slowly as she got just as slowly.

"You know it, Prowly."Jazz said, giving his signature thumbs up. Prowl looked at Jazz with a shocked face and slowly walked over to him, this time not having such a hard time with her walking. Prowl looked up at Jazz's face and then gently placed a hand on his right cheek….then she pulled on it _hard_. Jazz grunted from the pain and took Prowl's hand off his cheek.

"Hey, what gives Prowl?"Jazz asked with a peeved look on his face.

"So then this really _isn't _a dream. Oh, I can't believe this is happening."Prowl said sadly and sat on a chair, hanging her head and sighing.

"Look, Prowl, I can get you're upset but try to stay calm long enough for me to explain. It was Meltdown's machine turned you and Jazz into humans. He got away after I shut the machine off and got you two out."Sari explained. Prowl thought this all over in her head and sighed deeply before she became her calm self again.

"Alright, I understand. So what's our plan now?"Prowl asked.

"Fanzone called and told me that he's getting close to finding out where Powell and Masterson are but he needs my help. Bumblebee, I want you to look after Prowl and Jazz for a while and then when I get something I'll call you guys okay?"Sari asked the speedster who eagerly nodded.

"You bet, Sari. Oh yeah, I'm in charge now!"Bumblebee cheered himself and Prowl sighed again, thinking that this couldn't get any worse.

After Sari went off with Fanzone, Bumblebee gave Prowl and Jazz a ride inside himself around the town.

"So this is what it's like inside? I can't help but feel weird about all this."Jazz admitted chuckling a bit. He turned his eyes to Prowl and noticed that she was looking at her hands with studying eyes.

"Hey Prowl, you alright?"Bumblebee asked causing the silence to break. Prowl snapped out her thoughts and looked at the steering wheel.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just trying to get used to this whole being a human woman thing that's all. It's not that _entirely _bad. This may even prove to be a good learning experience for me."Prowl explained carefully, a smile slowly grazing her lips. Jazz smiled as well, happy that Prowl wasn't as upset about this as before. Then a loud growling from his stomach broke the calm silence. Jazz blushed in embarrassment but Prowl only chuckled.

"I take it you're hungry then?"Prowl asked Jazz and he nodded with a weak smile. Prowl looked around and noticed an outdoor café."Bumblebee park at that café."Prowl said and Bumblebee parked near the café.

Jazz and Prowl got out and walked to the café and soon all eyes were on Prowl. Guys softly whistled and gasped at the sight of her and women scoffed out of spite and jealousy. Prowl was a bit unnerved by the attention but continued to walk and sat down at table with Jazz. Then a waiter came up and leaned closer to Prowl then he had to.

"Can I help you miss?"The young man asked with a slight flirtatious tone in his voice with a smirk on his face. Prowl looked at the young man oddly but paid him no mind and looked at the menu.

"A fruit salad for me and a steak for my friend."Prowl said politely. The waiter bowed and went off to get the food.

"I think he likes you, Prowly."Jazz said smirking and Prowl just rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement.

"Yes well he may as well forget it. He isn't my type and he's far too young."Prowl replied. Then Prowl felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see that a tall white man in a black shirt and blue jeans. He smiled and knelt next to her and took her hand.

"Hey there, gorgeous, the names Jake. How about you ditch this loser here and come party with a real man?"Jake asked with a flirty smirk and tried to pull Prowl from her seat but Prowl simply took her hand from him.

"Sorry but I'm not one for the party circuit. You'll just have to find someone that isn't me."Prowl harshly stated and turned away from Jake and looked back to Jazz. But the brunette man was persistent and got in Prowl's view of Jazz to make her look at him.

"Can I at least get the name of the most gorgeous chick I've ever met?"Jake asked flirtatiously. Jazz grit his teeth and balled his fists, getting angry that this punk was not getting the hint and still hitting on Prowl.

Prowl thought for a second. She couldn't tell the man her real name, so she had to think of a fake name that would work. After a while she replied,

"Prowess Rose, that is my name. Now please go away."_Prowess_ said waving off the man. But the guy only smirked and grabbed Prowess' arm again.

"Prowess, you say? That sure is a gorgeous name fit for a gorgeous chick. So come on, how about we go somewhere fun, doll?"Jake asked and continued to try and pull Prowess from her seat. Something in Prowess snapped when Jake called her 'doll'. She grabbed his hand and brought him close to her, twisting his arm behind his back with all the strength she had. Jake shouted in pain and everyone else looked at the scene with shocked faces but Jazz looked at the scene with a satisfied smirk. Jake totally had this coming.

"Hey, let go! That hurts!"Jake begged as the pain started to slightly get worse.

"Well you should have thought of that before you started bothering me. Now listen, I'm going to do let you go but you leave this place right now and don't ever bother me again. Is that clear?"Prowess asked the young man and he nodded his head yes. Prowess smirked and let him go and Jake ran off with his tail behind him. While everyone looked at the scene with shocked faces Prowess calmly sat back down in her chair.

"Well that was probably the best out of you I've ever seen."Jazz stated with a smirk. Prowess just smirked back and took the salad the waiter brought over to her.

"You should know by now Jazz that I'm full of surprises."Prowess said and began eating.

After the Autobots turned humans had their lunch, they continued their drive to the city. It was then that Prowl noticed the ice skating rink.

"Bumblebee park near that ice skating rink."Prowess said, pointing at the building in question.

"Why?"Bumblebee asked.

"Because I have always wanted to see what it was like to ice skate and now is the perfect chance for me to try. Come on park over there."Prowess told him.

"I think this human form is starting to affect your real self, Prowl. I hope we find the antidote soon."Bumblebee stated chuckling. Prowess narrowed her eyes and kicked under Bumblebee's glove compartment. The speedster yelped in pain and jumped a little.

"What was that, Bumblebee?"Prowess asked cracking her knuckles.

"I said yes ma'am."Bumblebee whimpered and drove over to the rink. Jazz chuckled at Bumblebee's fast change of Spark. Prowl may be a human woman but she still managed to scare the life out of people. Bumblebee parked near the skating rink and Jazz and Prowess got out and as soon as Jazz got near Prowess, she firmly took his hand in hers. Jazz gasped at the warm feeling that shot from his hand to his now fast beating human heart.

"Come on Jazz, let's go!"Prowess exclaimed and ran off, still tightly holding Jazz's hand. Jazz looked at the thin hand holding his and blushed. What was he feeling that made his heart beat so and his face heat up?

Jazz and Prowl got into the ice skating rink and saw a few dozen people, all in pairs, on the ice and having a good time. Prowess smiled at the sight and she and Jazz walked over to the admission counter.

"Hello. How much should we pay for admission?"Prowess asked the old man.

"It's free if you have a partner. And it looks like you do, miss."The old man gesturing to Jazz and he went over to the skate rack."What size?"The old man asked.

"A four for me and an eight for my friend."Prowess said and the man took out to pairs of white skates.

"Enjoy yourselves."The old man said sat back on his chair.

Prowess and Jazz went over to an empty bench and put on their skates. When they had them on, the two carefully walked onto the ice.

"So how do we do this exactly?"Jazz asked.

"We hold hands and move our feet the way everyone else is."Prowess explained and Jazz looked at how everyone else was moving.

"Solid. Let's do it."Jazz said with a smile and the two began skating.

The slipped up a bit a few times but they held onto each other and continued to skate together. They looked at each other in the eyes with an unbreakable gaze. Prowess had to admit, in the right light, Jazz looked very handsome, pearly teeth and all. And Jazz would be stupid not to admit that Prowess looked quite beautiful, from her raven and blonde hair to her endless pools of amethyst. Unknown to the two, they moved closer to one another and started to pucker their lips. They were doing it but at the same time their brains didn't register what they were doing. Just as their lips were about meet, the cell phone Sari gave Prowess rang and broke the trance the two were in. They gasped and looked at each other with wide and shocked eyes. They blushed crimson red and then Prowess remembered her phone and she answered it.

"H-Hello?"Prowess asked nervously.

"_**We found them, Prowl! Have BB bring you guys back to the base."Sari said.**_

"Okay, we're on our way."Prowess replied and hung up her phone then looked at Jazz awkwardly."Sari said that she and Fanzone found Powell and Headmaster."Prowess stated.

"Oh, uh, that's good….So I guess we should be going?"Jazz asked awkwardly with a blush still on his face.

"Yes, I suppose."Prowess said nervously and the two skated off the ice, both not believing that they nearly kissed. As they got back on the floor they put their regular shoes on and returned the skates to the man.

"Would you like gift?"The old man asked them.

"A gift?"The two asked in unison.

"Yes since it's Valentine's Day every couple that skates here get's to buy a gift. What do you say?"The old man asked. Prowess and Jazz thought for a second and nodded."Alright, pick number and win your gift."The old man said and laid ten number cards. Jazz and Prowess studied the numbers carefully before they picked one.

"Number ten."They said in unison. The old man nodded and took the number ten card and showed them a red velvet box and opened it

In the box was two platinum rings, one had an amethyst stone and the other had a sapphire stone.

"Nice choice."The old man said and handed the rings to Prowess. She paid the man and put the sapphire ring on Jazz's middle finger and Jazz placed the amethyst ring on Prowess middle finger. They smiled at each other and walked out together, completely forgetting the fact that they nearly kissed.

_AT THE AUTOBOT BASE_

Sari was waiting patiently for her friends to return and then heard the distinct sound of an enginge and looked to see Bumblebee. Jazz and Prowess got out and Bumblebee turned back into his Autobot form.

"For the last time, these are not wedding rings, Bumblebee!"Prowess exclaimed angrily at the smirking bot.

"Yeah sure, Prowl. Whatever helps you sleep at night better."Bumblebee said with a big smug grin.

"Do I even want to know?"Sari asked as she walked over to her friends. Before Jazz or Prowess could say anything, Bumblebee spoke before them.

"Jazz and Prowl went skating together and got themselves wedding rings!"Bumblebee exclaimed and started to laugh amusingly. Prowess blushed and growled at Bumblebee.

"Shut up, Bumblebee!"Prowess said angrily.

"I'm guessing I don't want to know?"Sari asked Jazz in a whisper.

"Probably not, no."Jazz replied in a whisper.

"Well anyway, Fanzone said that he found out that Powell and Headmaster are holding a party in honor of some kind of machine they apparently created."Sari explained.

"Typical."Prowess said.

"I managed to get an invitation for you two and your suit and dress for the party. Jazz, you'll be going in as Jazzmen Crane."Sari said gesturing to Jazz.

"Solid, Sari."Jazzmen said with a smile.

"And I'll go as Prowess Rose."Prowess replied.

"_Prowess?_"Sari asked looking at Bumblebee with a questioning look.

"I'll explain later."Bumblebee whispered to Sari.

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

Prowess and Jazzmen prepared for the party and drove off to the location while Sari was already ahead of them and waiting for them at the mansion. Soon Bumblebee made it there and pulled up to the red carpet. Jazzmen and Prowess got out of the car and when they came into view all eyes were on them and people gasped when they saw them.

Jazzmen was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt with a black dress vest that had red and dark blue trim, he wore black dress pants with white trim and white dress shoes with black trim. And of course he had his blue glasses.

Prowess looked _very _classy and stunning. She wore a long sleeve less right shoulder dress that went just above her ankles that had a slit that went up to her left hip, the dress was mainly black and it had gold sequined trim, she wore tight dark tan shorts that went to her knees and her hair was in a low ponytail. And she also wore her blue glasses and strappy black sandals.

All of the photographers started snapping picture after picture of Prowess and Jazzmen, but mostly Prowess. Even when the two got to the door, people still took pictures. Jazzmen showed the guard their invitation and he let them by and the two ninjas went into the mansion.

Jazzmen and Prowess went into the mansion and saw many people talking with each other or dancing. Then Sari spoke to Prowess on her earpiece.

"_**Okay Prowl, you go to the punch bowl and have Jazz stay in eye sight so that if you need him you'll see him. Act natural and keep an eye open for Powell and Headmaster."Sari said over the earpiece.**_

"Right, Sari."Prowess replied and cut off the earpiece."Sari said to stay in eye sight and I'll be over at the punch bowl to keep an eye out for Powell and Headmaster."Prowess whispered to Jazzmen.

"You got it, Prowly."Jazzmen said and walked elsewhere while Prowess went over to the punch bowl.

About five feet from the punch bowl Powell and Henry were talking to a few people about their supposed great invention. Henry turned his attention to the punch bowl to see Prowess. Immediately Henry felt like he got hit in the face with a brick when he laid his eyes on Prowess. Henry smirked and tapped Powell on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Dude, ultra hot babe at nine o'clock."Henry whispered to Powell. The man turned to the direction Henry pointed at and his eyes widen before he smirked.

"Ultra hot is an understatement, Henry. Excuse us for a moment."Powell said and he and Henry went over to where Prowess was. When Prowess saw them coming she moved her hand to her ear and called Sari over the ear piece.

"Sari, they're coming my way."Prowess whispered.

"_**Good. Just act natural and keep them talking for a bit. And when they leave, you and Jazz will follow them."Sari said.**_

"Right."Prowess whispered and then acted casual as Powell and Henry came into close range."Well hello. And how may I help you two?"Prowess asked politely with a charming smile.

"Well you could help us by telling us your name, gorgeous."Henry said with a smirk and stepped closer to Prowess. Prowess cringed a bit and shook up on the inside at the fact that Henry was hitting on her, but then she turned her small look of disgust into another smile and answered.

"Prowess Rose. I specialize in nature and animal study, but I mostly study cats and birds."Prowess explained, hoping that they would by her lie. Powell nodded and pushed past Henry and got in front of Prowess.

"Really? That is very interesting, Miss Rose. Perhaps we could discuss this further in my personal office?"Powell asked in a flirty tone and smirked at Prowess and she had to swallow the need to say 'pervert' and slap him. Noticing Prowess' distress, Jazzmen fought past the flock of women around him and went over to the woman, pushed Powell aside and wrapped an arm around Prowess.

"Well, Prowly, I see that you attracted some new friends."Jazzmen said with casually but smirked on the inside when Powell and Henry's eyes widened when he called Prowess Prowly.

"Prowly?"Powell and Henry asked in unison with shocked and disappointed looks on their faces.

"Yes, you see this is Jazzmen Crane, my fiancé."Prowess lied and hugged her 'fiancé' with a big smile on her face. Henry and Powell looked like they got hit by a train but then regained their senses and put in fake smiles.

"Well that certainly is…._surprising,_ Miss Rose. And just what do you do, Mr. Crane?"Powell asked with fake interest.

"I work on the force and do a bit of music work on the side."Jazzmen replied. Powell nodded and then a guard came up and tapped Powell on the shoulder and whispered something to him. Powell nodded in understanding and looked back to Prowess and Jazzmen.

"Please excuse us but we have some important business to take care of. Let's go, Henry."And with that Powell and Henry disappeared into the crowd.

"Sari, Powell and Henry just left. We're going to follow them."Jazzmen said over the earpiece.

"_**Okay, we're going to go with you. Bumblebee and I are by a window with red curtains."Sari said.**_

"Got it."Jazzmen said and he and Prowess followed Powell and Henry.

Thankfully no one paid much attention to Prowess and Jazzmen so they got to follow Powell and Henry without much trouble. The stealthily followed Powell and Headmaster down a hallway and noticed a window with red curtains like Sari described them. When Powell and Henry went further down the hall and took the left turn, Prowess and Jazzmen quickly ran over to the window and opened it.

"Hurry before we lose them."Prowess called down to them. Sari used her magnetic powers lift herself and Bumblebee up and climbed in through the window.

"Okay let's hurry after them."Sari said and they rushed back after the crooks.

The four some soon caught up with Powell and Henry and saw them at a dead end with a head vase on a table up against the wall. Powell lifted the head and a blue button was revealed. He pressed the button and the wall revolved once and then Powell and Henry were gone.

"Let's go after them. I have a bone to pick with Meltdown for doing this to me."Prowess said with a glare and the team went over to the vase. Sari lifted the head and pressed the button and the wall revolved again. Soon the team was faced with a big laboratory with tables and giant test tubes as far as the eye could see.

"Well it's wonderful that you all finally came to join us."Said an all too familiar voice.

The group turned their heads up and saw Meltdown, Powell and Headmaster up on the upper railing of the lab.

"Well, well, it would seem that my experiment was far more successful then I planned it to be."Meltdown said with a smirk while looking down at Prowess and Jazzmen.

"Meltdown, you coward you did this to me! Get down here and turn me back to normal right now!"Prowess demanded in very furious voice.

"I'm afraid that I cannot, my dear. Now that I see that my experiment to turn you and your friend into humans has been successful, I'm going to have to ask you to stay for further studying."Meltdown stated with an even bigger smirk.

"And if we refuse to stay?"Jazzmen asked raising a brow.

"_This _is what."Meltdown snapped his fingers and up from above came Colossus in front of the team.

"Great, just great."Sari said and turned into a red fox and pounced on the raging hulk, wrestling him on the ground. Bumblebee mean while shot several bolts of lightning at the villains on the upper railing.

"Hurry up and find something to turn you back to normal! Sari and I will cover you!"Bumblebee said and continued to shot lightning at the villains to which Meltdown countered which acid balls and Henry and Powell ran off elsewhere. Prowess and Jazzmen ran off to another part of the lab only to have Powell and Henry get in their way.

"Not so fast, dude and dudette. You're not going anywhere."Henry said with a smirk.

"Now while I don't mind fighting a man, I can't fight a helpless woman who used to be a male robot."Powell stated gesturing to Prowess.

"Good, then that makes it easier for me."Prowess said with a smirk and cart wheeled to Powell and kicked him square in the face and he soon fainted. Then she punched Henry in the gut and he passed out as well.

"Right on, Prowl!"Jazzmen exclaimed.

"Thanks, now let's find those tubes and turn back to normal!"Prowess stated and the two went to another area of the lab.

Meltdown noticed this and tried to get to Jazzmen and Prowess but FireFox used her magnetic powers to stop him while Bumblebee fought Colossus.

Jazzmen and Prowess looked on the computer to find if Meltdown made an antidote and after a while they found a compound that could reverse their transformation.

"This is it!"Prowess exclaimed and set the machine to create the antidote. The machine quickly created the serum and poured it into a big test tube.

"NO! They can't do that!"Meltdown shouted and fought past FireFox and ran toward Prowess and Jazzmen.

"Quickly guys, drink the serum!"FireFox called out and the two took a gulp each of the serum.

Prowess soon felt a hot feeling in the bottom of her stomach and looked at her hand to see that it was quickly turning back to normal. She started to grow back to her original size and gone was Prowess and there stood Prowl!

Jazzmen's ears started to turn into his old headphone like audios and he also grew to his true size. Then finally the old Jazz appeared.

Meltdown halted his charging and looked up at the two robots with wide and shocked melted eyes. Prowl and Jazz looked down at him and smirked.

"Well Jazz, what do you think we should do to him?"Prowl asked in a sly voice.

"All I can say is that whatever we do, I get the stomach."Jazz stated with a smirk. Soon Powell and Henry came two and noticed the two giant robots.

"I'm guessing that we lost?"Henry asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we did."Powell said.

Later on the police came and arrested the criminal trio then hauled them off to jail. The team went back to the base and was greeted by the sight of Ratchet, Optimus and Bulkhead.

"Fanzone called us and told us about what you all did. Nice work everyone."Optimus said to the group with a smile.

"Thank you, Optimus."Sari replied.

"So what was it like being a human female, kid?"Ratchet asked Prowl with a grin on his face.

"Please, Ratchet I really rather not talk about it. In fact after today I don't _**ever**_ want to talk about this day."Prowl stated with an absolute finality in his voice.

"I heard that, Prowl."Jazz agreed. It was then that Bulkhead noticed something on Prowl and Jazz.

"Hey what are those things on your fingers, guys?"Bulkhead asked pointing at Prowl and Jazz's hands. The two ninjas looked at their hands and gasped when they saw the rings they got from the ice rink. Prowl and Jazz hid their hands behind their backs and nervously chuckled.

"Nothing."Jazz and Prowl said in unison.

"Those look like rings, you two."Optimus pointed out.

"That's because they are! Jazz and Prowl got them when they went to the ice rink when they were human on their date!"Bumblebee exclaimed and the other three mechs looked shocked at first then they broke out in laughter. Prowl and Jazz blushed and Prowl looked at Bumblebee with an angry, embarrassed look.

"That's it Bumblebee!"Prowl shouted and chased after the speedster who transformed and drove out the base with the motorcycle hot on his tail. Everyone laughed while Jazz just looked at the ring on his finger and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Prowess."Jazz said softly.

And that was the ninth episode! Now to give all of you readers a heads up, this is my birthday mouth and starting today I'll be taking a vacation for the rest of July. So I won't be posting any chapters this month. My birthday in on the 14th of July and I will be 16 on that day. Reviews to both of my stories would make wonderful gifts and drawings of MoonBlade and con Prowl (Both Lunar and Solar form) on DD would also be nice! Later days!


	10. Eps10 Pop Goes The Truth

And now after a long break, I present to you all…the tenth episode of TransFormers Animated: Legend Chronicles!

Summary: The team leaves to investigate Decepticon sightings out of town and leave Bumblebee and Prowl to tend to things in Detroit. Then late at night Bumblebee happens upon Wasp and Blurr. Blurr seeks Prowl and Bumblebee's help to prove that Wasp is not a Decepticon spy and the two agree, but they may have trouble with helping the two when some Elite Guards come to earth, Longarm Prime being one of them….

* * *

Today was a rainy day. There were flashes of lightning here and there and even a few breaks of the thunder, but nothing too bad. While some stayed inside others walked in the rain with their umbrellas over them to keep them from getting wet. Things at the Autobot base were particularly slow. Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead were out on a trio patrol while the other three Autobots and the female cyborg were at the base. Bumblebee and Prowl were sparring while Jazz and Sari were watching.

Prowl was lashing his razor, flame emanating claws at Bumblebee and the stinger was countering the claws by stabbing at them with his stingers. Prowl unhinged his long fiery tail and lashed it at Bumblebee but the stinger jumped back and grabbed the tail. Prowl gasped while Bumblebee smirked and sent a pulse of electricity into Prowl's tail, electrocuting the Autocon. Prowl shouted in pain but then he wrapped his tail around Bumblebee's wrists, which caused Bumblebee to let go of Prowl's tail and the electric pulses stopped. Prowl tossed Bumblebee to the side but the stinger braced himself and flipped back to his place on the battle field and took a fighting stance as did Prowl.

"Wow, Prowl made a move by using his tail to stop the electric pulses Bumblebee was using on him."Sari said in an impressed tone.

"Yeah and old BB is doing better with his timing."Jazz stated, also impressed.

Just then when Prowl and Bumblebee were about to go at each other again, a voice called out.

"Team!"The voice shouted, it was that of a male's voice and it was robotic. The four friends looked to see that Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead were driving into the base and they transformed into their robotic forms.

"Hey guys, what's up?"Sari asked.

"We just got word from Fanzone that there have been sightings of Decepticons out of town. And we're going to go investigate."Optimus stated.

"Sweet! Some action is the perfect thing to cure when it's a rainy day! I'm in!"Sari exclaimed and turned into FireFox.

"That's great to hear, FireFox. Now, while we're gone two of you will be here to watch over things in the city and…"But before Optimus could finish, Jazz interrupted him.

"No worries, Boss Bot! Prowler and I will be on things like sparks on a plug while ya'll are gone!"Jazz exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Prowl's shoulder. Optimus smiled a bit before saying,

"Actually Jazz, I was thinking that Prowl and _Bumblebee_ could watch over things. I need you to come on this mission with us."Optimus stated. Jazz looked at Optimus with a widened visor.

"Say what?"Jazz asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Look Jazz, I know that you and Prowl make a good team and all but we need a cyber ninja with us."Optimus stated.

"And besides, I'm sure you'll do well with the others, Jazz. Bumblebee and I can take care of things here."Prowl said as he removed Jazz's arm from his shoulder. Jazz sighed sadly at first then he smiled widely.

"Okay, I guess I can do with a little action outside the base. Haven't seen any in a while anyhow. You take care now Prowler, ya hear?"Jazz said and patted Prowl on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Jazz, I will."Prowl said and patted the white hand on his shoulder and offered a reassuring smile.

"Okay, okay, Jazz we're not leaving the planet or anything it's only out of town. We'll be back by tonight."FireFox said and pushed Jazz away from Prowl using her amazing strength. The others chuckled and the departing team transformed and went on their way as Prowl and Bumblebee waved them off.

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

It was now six o'clock and Bumblebee was enjoying the half empty base, playing his combat video game. And Prowl would be enjoying it himself also…if he wasn't trying to reassure a worried Jazz that he was alright…for the fifteenth time in just four hours.

"Yes Jazz, I'll be fine with just Bumblebee here….No, I don't need you to come here right now….Yes, yes, I'll give you a call when I need you. Okay good bye."Prowl ended the call and sighed in relief that the long call was over and plopped down on the couch. Bumblebee chuckled amusingly at the tired look on Prowl's face.

"Had a hard time convincing Jazz not to worry again?"Bumblebee asked with a knowing grin.

"Yes. I swear there are moments when I wonder how I can get any kind of independence with him around."Prowl said sighing again.

"I think the _real _question is how you have any independence at all."Bumblebee said chuckling. Prowl chuckled also then stood up.

"Well we promised Optimus that we would keep an eye on things while he and the others were out of town. So why don't we patrol the west and east side a spell?"Prowl asked walking over to the entrance with Bumblebee.

"Yeah, because the sooner we do that the sooner we can have a sweet time!"Bumblebee exclaimed and the two drove out of the base.

Prowl was patrolling the west side and Bumblebee was patrolling the east side. Bumblebee was just about to turn the corner in the alley when something fast caught his optic.

"Huh?"Bumblebee asked aloud and transformed into his robot form and slowly walked over to the old building."Hello? Is anyone there?"Bumblebee called out to the dark building.

_"Bumblebee? Who are you talking to__?"_Prowl asked over the com link.

"I'm not sure, I saw something rush by and then…"Before the stinger could finish a large metal hand covered his mouth and held him from behind as he struggled.

_"Bumblebee? Bumblebee?"_Prowl asked urgently over the com link, not knowing what was going on but hurried to find his friend all the same.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was being dragged to another part of the alley and he was shouting muffled insults and threats. Then the person behind him whispered in his audio,

"Relax. I am not going to hurt you, Bumblebee. I just want your help."The voice whispered in his audio.

Bumblebee was shocked. How did this strange person know his name? What did this person want? Either way, Bumblebee did not like this person holding him down.

Getting a fast idea, Bumblebee grabbed the person's arm and sent electrical pulses through his body, instantly shocking him. The person screamed and let Bumblebee go. Then the stinger turned around and punched the mysterious figure. The figure slammed against the wall and slid down it. Bumblebee looked down and saw the identity of the figure.

"Blurr?"Bumblebee asked shockingly. The blue speedster looked up at Bumblebee with a weak smile and waved at him.

"Bumblebee!"Called out a very familiar voice and Bumblebee looked to see that it was Prowl driving up to him and Blurr.

"Prowl, over here!"Bumblebee called out and the ninja bot then transformed back into his robot mode.

"Bumblebee what in the world is going…wait a minute, Blurr?"Prowl asked with a shocked look on his face, his optics wide behind his azure visor.

"Everyone seems so surprised to see me. I know it's shocking but really now."Blurr said finishing with a chuckle.

"Well of course it's shocking I mean…wait, you spoke, normally I mean."Bumblebee stated with an even more shocked look, if that was possible.

"Yeah, I know. I took a speech improvement class back on Cybertron. But that's not important right now. Listen, we just escaped from Cybertron because we knew that you all would be the only ones able to help us out in our current situation."Blurr stated and the two Autobots raised optic ridges at what Blurr just said.

"We? Us? Our? You mean you're not the only one here? Who else is with you?"Bumblebee asked.

"Who do you think, Bumble-Bot?"Asked a somewhat deep, scratchy voice.

Bumblebee gasped when he heard the voice. No way, he thought. He couldn't be, he thought again. There was no way in the seven Pits that voice was….

"Come on, Bumble-Bot. Don't you remember me any?"Asked the scratchy voice and the speaker stepped out of the shadows.

Blurr wasn't surprised, but Prowl and Bumblebee were, however Bumblebee was very shocked. For him, the astro second he saw who owned the voice, he felt as if he just got sapped in the head with a thick iron club. He didn't feel the physical pain, but the emotional pain was a shock that felt like he was zapped by lightning.

The person who stood in front of him…was Wasp.

"Wasp…."Bumblebee said in a soft voice that he would not usually use, letting the name pass his lips in a breath and ride the winds.

"Long time no see. Huh, Bumble-Bot?"Wasp asked with a half-Sparked smirk.

"Look, I know that this is a real shock for you, Bumblebee, but please let me explain."Blurr begged. Bumblebee looked at the blue speedster and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Do I have a choice? You may as well."Bumblebee stated.

"Okay, you see, after I went back to Cybertron to rest from the fight I had with those Starscream clones I looked over the information I gathered here and discovered something quite shocking."Blurr stated.

"What's that?"Prowl asked.

"I think that it would be better to explain at your base, if it's okay of course."Blurr said.

"Well, normally I would probably say yes, but in this case, it's Bumblebee's choice."Prowl stated, gesturing to Bumblebee.

The yellow stinger looked at Blurr and Wasp, both giving him pleading looks that said, "Hear me out." After a long pause and thinking it over, Bumblebee sighed and said with an understanding smile,

"Okay, let's go."And with that, the four bots headed to the base.

_MEANWHILE, ON THE ELITE GUARD SHIP_

Ultra Magnus stood in front of a large screen, waiting for the results of Blurr and Wasp's location to come up.

"Do you have a fixed location on where Blurr and Wasp landed yet, Jetfire?"Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes, I'm starting to get location."Jetfire then looked up from the data pad to the screen and showed the location on the big screen.

"Wasp and Blurr have landed on planet known as Earth."Jetstrom stated.

"I see. Well it's obvious that Wasp botnapped Blurr and went to Earth in an attempt to hide. I'll contact Optimus and inform him of this."Ultra Magnus announced and went to the main room of the ship, not noticing that Sentinel heard him from a far and smirked to himself at this.

"_So, Wasp went to Earth, huh? No doubt he went to that half breed freak bot. If I catch both him AND Wasp, then I'll get that Magnus promotion for sure!"Sentinel thought gleefully arrogant, thinking of what his glory celebration would be._

With a plan set in his mind, Sentinel walked over to Ultra Magnus and walked by him before saying,

"Sir, if it's alright with you, I would like to personally go to the organic planet and warn Optimus and his team. Though Optimus and of a low class and he is somewhat incompetent, he is still my friend and I feel that I must be the one to help when such a dangerous is on loose."Sentinel stated in an over dramatic voice, like the kind you would expect to hear from a bubble-headed, high voiced, wanna-be actress. But somehow Ultra Magnus did not see through this clear lie and after a short pause, he replied,

"Well Sentinel, if you feel that way, I suppose that you could go…."Ultra Magnus started but before he could finish Sentinel stopped him.

"Thank you, Sir. I assure you I will return with the fugitive and Blurr in my servos."Then Sentinel went off to walk away but Ultra Magnus stopped him.

"Just a nano click Sentinel. I wasn't finished, nor did I dismiss you."Ultra Magnus stated in a somewhat harsh tone. Even still, Sentinel shook a bit in fright and turned to face the old Magnus, saluting.

"My apologies, Sir. You were saying?"Sentinel asked.

"I was saying, that I suppose you can go, provided you take a few Elites with you, preferably the twins and Rodimus."Ultra Magnus stated. Sentinel was upset that he would have to bring the twins and Rodimus along, particularly Rodimus since he was on Prowl's side, but he couldn't say that to Ultra Magnus. So he just put on a fake smile and said,

"Of course, Sir. I will."Sentinel said.

"Good. You are dismissed."Ultra Magnus said and walked away. Sentinel then smirked and walked down a hall that would lead to the room where the Elite Guard kept their subduing equipment.

"Now if I'm going to capture Wasp and that freak half breed, I'm going to need the right tools."Sentinel whispered to himself, and then a voice spoke.

"So you're going to pursue Wasp?"Asked the voice. Sentinel screamed in a very high pitched voice and looked in the shadows to see who it was.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"Sentinel ordered in a scared tone. The voice chuckled and out of the shadows came Longarm Prime.

"I'm sorry Sentinel, I had no intention of scaring you."Longarm stated with a chuckle. Sentinel calmed down and sighed in relief that it was only Longarm.

"Oh, it's just you stretch. And I wasn't scared! You just…caught me off guard, that's all."Sentinel stated, obviously lying in an attempt to save face. Longarm just chuckled and said,

"Right. Listen, I just heard that you got the mission to go after Wasp and I was wondering if perhaps I could go with you."Longarm stated sounding friendly enough on the _outside,_ but he was being manipulative and calculating on the inside.

"I'm not sure, stretch. I mean it's one thing that I have to bring the twins and Rodimus with me, I'm not sure if I should bring another."Sentinel explained.

"Please Sentinel let me go with you. Blurr is my agent and I was the one who sent him to Earth. I can't help but feel guilty about all this. Please?"Longarm pleaded, hopping that Sentinel would agree. Then after a long pause Sentinel said,

"Well, okay. But just remember, _I'm_ leading this capture so _I_ get the credit, but I'll mention you too, I promise."Sentinel said as an afterthought, but Longarm paid it no mind and nodded.

"Thank you Sentinel, this means so much to me."Longarm stated.

"Sure, Longarm. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get the proper equipment for this trip."And with that, Sentinel walked off, deeper down the hall. And while he was gone, Longarm smirked.

"Yes, thank you _very much_ Sentinel…you ego-centric fool."Longarm said to himself in a deeper tone with a slight British accent to it.

He excited the hall he was in and took another one. After a while he faced the door the Communications and Information Room, he went inside and locked the door. Then when he was sure that no one was looking, he turned into the Decepticon he truly was, ShockWave.

"That cyber-glitch Sentinel hasn't the least idea as to what is really going on. And while that works for me greatly, I can't risk bringing along any potential witnesses. So when _I _come back after doing away with Wasp and Blurr, I'll just tell that old fool Ultra Magnus that the poor Elites had an….._untimely_ death."ShockWave said to himself chuckling. He typed on the data pad and waited for two information files to come up on the screen. The ones that came up were Wasp's and Bumblebee's, both showing a picture of the stingers.

"Well, Bumblebee, _old buddy_, it looks as if you and I are finally going to be able to catch up after all this time. However I'm afraid, that this reunion will be the last one of your life."Shockwave swore softly to himself, his one red optic shining menacingly.

_MEANWHILE, BACK ON EARTH IN DETROIT_

Bumblebee, Blurr, Wasp and Prowl were now at the base and Blurr was explaining the whole thing to the ninja and yellow stinger. After he finished Prowl and Bumblebee nodded.

"Yes, we found out just a month ago that Longarm Prime was the real spy. We tried to contact you all to warn you, but our communications were down."Prowl explained.

"But even if we did tell you we knew that we would need evidence to prove it."Bumblebee said. Then Blurr smirked before saying,

"Well that's the surprise. You see, while _Shockwave_ wasn't aware I took a file off the information pad that he had hidden in our Elite Guard files that had all the proof we'll need. I downloaded it onto this chip changed the password in case ShockWave tried to unlock the file and delete it."Blurr explained.

"And that's when you and Blurr escaped and came here, right Wasp?"Bumblebee asked.

"Right, Bumble-Bot. But now Elite Guards think Wasp botnapped Blurr and will come capture Wasp for sure."Wasp said casting his head down and frowning. Bumblebee smirked confidently and offered a hand on Wasp's shoulder. Wasp looked at the black and yellow hand with wide pale, purple tinted blue optics then looked at Bumblebee.

"Don't worry, Wasp, we'll take care of the Elite Guard."Bumblebee said with a great confidence.

"We sure will. You two just need to stay out of sight while we do."Prowl stated.

"We can manage that, but what if they try to scan for our energy signatures?"Blurr asked with a worried and questioning look. Prowl held his chin in thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"I have just the thing for that. Wait here."Prowl then went down the hall and went into his room. After waiting for a while, Prowl emerged from his room and came back out in the main holding an old and dusty looking box. The younger mechs looked at the box with raised optic rides.

"Uh, Prowl? What the heck is that?"Bumblebee asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Old mementos of my just as old past. I never thought I would be using these again, but in this case it would seem that you and Wasp could really use them, Blurr."Prowl stated and then took in a big breath and blew the dust off the box. The dust got into their intakes and they coughed heavily.

"Jeeze Prowl just _how old_ are these mementos of yours?"Bumblebee asked as he continued to cough.

"Oh, weld it, Bumblebee."Prowl said and waved the smoke out of his view and opened the box. In the box were four silver metal wrist bands.

"What those, Prowl-Bot?"Wasp asked with wide and curious optics.

"These are Energy Signature Maskers. They will keep you energy signatures cloaked even from the most high tech scanners. It stays on only when you keep it on, so keep that in mind."Prowl gave a band each to Wasp and Blurr. They then placed the bands on their wrists and felt a little shock pulse through them to which they cringed at.

"Is that little shock supposed to happen?"Blurr asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes, but don't worry it only happens once."Prowl assured with a smile.

"He says that but you'd be best not to believe it."Bumblebee whispered to Wasp who nodded. Prowl however heard this and slapped the young yellow mech in the back of the head with a scowl on his face.

Just then Teletran 1 went off, repeating the words 'Transmission coming in'.

"That's probably the Elite Guard. Bumblebee, take Wasp and Blurr to that warehouse by the baseball park on the west side."Prowl stated.

"Right."Bumblebee said.

"Before we go take this. This is the chip that has all of ShockWave's files."Blurr stated and Prowl took the chip and hid it away amongst his person.

"I'll take good care of it. Now go."Prowl ordered and the three mechs went off.

Prowl went to Teletran 1 and let the transmission through, thinking that he would see the calm face of Ultra Magnus, only to see the smirking face Sentinel Prime. At first Prowl's visor-clad optics widened with shock but the quickly narrowed with anger.

"_Well hello, Prowl. It sure has been a long time since I've seen you."Sentinel stated, feigning interest and of course Prowl knew that._

"Not long enough for me. What do you want?"Prowl asked in a tone crossed between irritability and impatience.

"_Well, as it turns out, Wasp has taken off with Blurr and escaped to the planet you and your friends are stationed on. You wouldn't know about that, would you?"Sentinel asked with a smug, expecting smirk._

"No I would not. This is the first time I'm hearing about this."Prowl calmly lied. After having years of experience with people who lied and betrayed him, Prowl knew how to lie perfectly well without betraying anything in his voice, body or optics. His voice was even and smooth, his body remained calm and his optics were like fire and ice; the fire could burn through anyone but the ice kept the audible emotions in his optics chilled and protected.

"_Really? Well all the same, I'll be coming there personally to aid you and your friends in this situation."Sentinel said._

"I'm afraid that will be a bit of a problem. You see it's only Bumblebee and I here. The others are out of town."Prowl explained. Sentinel's optics brightened hearing this and he leered at Prowl from the screen.

"_Is that so? Well then I guess that means we'll be able to get to know each other better without any….__**distractions**__."Sentinel said with a taunting smirk and Prowl looked at him with irritated disgust. Just then Sentinel was pushed away from the screen and in Sentinel's place was Rodimus who smiled kindly._

"_Hello Prowl. It's good to see you. How have you been?"Rodimus asked politely with a smile. Prowl returned the smile and said,_

"I'm quite fine, thank you."Prowl replied.

"_Good. I'm sorry for Sentinel's obnoxious behavior. I'll see to it that he watches his glossa next time."Rodimus stated, tossing a mean and scowling glare Sentinel's way._

"If I may ask, are you coming with Sentinel to Detroit?"Prowl asked in a very hopeful tone. Rodimus smiled and nodded.

"_Yes I am, and so are the twins and Longarm Prime."Rodimus stated. Prowl made a sharp gasp._

"Longarm Prime is coming?"Prowl asked, trying not to sound too upset.

"_Yes. Is there a problem with that, Prowl?'Rodimus asked, not noticing nor knowing Prowl's shock. Prowl regained his cool before saying,_

"No, there's no problem at all. I'm fine with it."Prowl said with a half-Sparked smile.

"_Very well then. We'll see you in a while. Rodimus Prime out."And with that the transmission ended._

Prowl then let out a breath he held in. He braced himself on the data pad and wiped off the nervous and panicked sweat that broke across his face.

"Great. It's not just that crank shaft Sentinel coming it's Longarm, aka ShockWave coming as well. And there's no doubt that he's coming looking for Wasp and Blurr aiming to get his greasy claws on this chip. Oh, what am I going to do? I can always call the team and tell them but the Elite Guard will be here soon. Oh Holy Primus, please help me."Prowl begged softly.

"While that is a very flattering compliment, MoonBlade is just fine."Said a very familiar voice in an amusing tone. Prowl gasped and sharply turned his head to look at the rainy base entrance to see none other than MoonBlade, smirking knowingly at him. Prowl's face was at first shocked and then he smiled widely.

"MoonBlade!"Prowl exclaimed happily and ran over to the wolf bot who already had open arms, waiting to embrace the young mech. Prowl hugged his old friend tightly and MoonBlade hugged him just as much.

"It is good to see you as well, Little Shadow."MoonBlade said softly with a small smile. Prowl then stepped back and looked at the wolf bot with a big smile.

"As it is to see you, my dear friend. What are you doing here though?"Prowl asked.

"Well I came here to see you as part of a pleasant visit I had planned but then I came in and heard all about your problem. And I thought that seeing as how I am your protector, I should help you, Prowl."MoonBlade stated both kindly and formally as he bowed in front of Prowl. Prowl smiled softly at MoonBlade's knight-like behavior. He always felt like a prince when MoonBlade acted like that.

"Thank you MoonBlade, but please you don't have to act like you're my personal knight."Prowl stated with a humble smile. MoonBlade got up straight and smiled before saying,

"I can't help but not to act as such, Prowl. Now then, shall we go to greet the Elite Guard?"MoonBlade asked with a polite smile and gestured for Prowl to go first out the exit. Again Prowl smiled softly at the knight acting mech and the two went off.

_AN HOUR LATER_

Once again Prowl found himself at the usual spot where the Elite Guard would land when they came to Detroit. The Elite Ship came down to the ground and the ship's door opened and was then made into a platform for the visiting Elites to walk down on the platform. Prowl took a personal notice that the ones walking down the platform was Sentinel, the twins, Rodimus and Longarm, otherwise known as ShockWave. Prowl kept his face void of emotion and impassive, but he was very concerned for Wasp, Blurr and Bumblebee on the inside and hoped that they will be okay.

Sentinel at first had a scheming smirk on his face when he saw Prowl but when he noticed MoonBlade his optics widened with shock and a bit of fright.

"MoonBlade? What the slag are you doing here on this dirt ball?"Sentinel asked with an evident shock in his voice. MoonBlade smirked smugly and walked over to the blue Prime with his fangs bared in a feral and smug grin.

"Well Sentinel, as fate and Primus would have it, I am here for Prowl's sake. You see I wanted to make sure that he stayed safe so I saw it upon myself to stay here and see to it myself. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"MoonBlade asked, though he didn't truly mean it like he should have. Sentinel could not nor can he make MoonBlade leave. Because even though Sentinel is a Prime Elite Guard, MoonBlade is one of the great Cyber Ninja Elites and a general of the Royal Su Guardians. So MoonBlade out ranked the loudmouth in every way, and that is one of the many reasons why Sentinel hated MoonBlade. Sentinel looked at MoonBlade with a spiteful glare before saying,

"Yes there is. Ultra gave me the job to catch Wasp. If you think for one nano click that just because you out rank me and you're close friends with Ultra Magnus that you can take over this mission from me, then think again."Sentinel stated with a detectable annoyance and anger in his voice. MoonBlade looked at Sentinel with a uncaring look and said,

"Sentinel, I care not for whatever it is that you are doing here, however, keep in mind that I am higher ranking than you are and as such you do what I say when I say it. Is that clear?"MoonBlade asked, though it was more like a calm demand rather than a question.

"Yes…_Sir_. That is clear."Sentinel said grudgingly. He hated having to call MoonBlade sir. MoonBlade smirked at how he put Sentinel in his place.

"Good. Now then, Rodimus, would you please explain exactly why you all are here?"MoonBlade politely asked the orange Prime even though he knew why they were here, he had to act cool.

"Well you see, the Decepticon spy Wasp botnapped agent Blurr and came here to hide. And we came to look for him."Rodimus stated.

"I see. Well then, Prowl and I will aid you as best we can."MoonBlade said kindly and Prowl nodded in affirmation.

"Well I'm glad that you two are so willing to help us. And if you don't mind me asking, do you two know where Bumblebee is? It's been such a long time since we've seen each other and I would like to see him again."Longarm stated and though Sentinel, Rodimus and the twins didn't know the double request behind his words, Prowl and MoonBlade did.

"Oh, I'm sorry Longarm, but Bumblebee has gone elsewhere and I don't know as to where he has gone."Prowl lied, once again using his professional skills of manipulation. Thankfully Longarm fell for it, because he then made a look of disappointment.

"I see. Well, I suppose that I can wait."Longarm stated.

"Now that that's all settled, let's get on with the search."MoonBlade said.

It was now ten minutes past seven thirty and Prowl and MoonBlade were giving the visiting Elites places to look where they knew Bumblebee, Wasp and Blurr were not. And while the twins and Rodimus didn't think much of it, Sentinel and Longarm were quite suspicious. Now all of the mechs were in a vacant lot discussing their next plan.

"Well, so far we've searched the most likely and unlikely places where Wasp and Blurr could be. What other places could they possibly be hiding in?"MoonBlade wondered aloud, feigning confusion.

"Not everywhere, MoonBlade. There is a spot between the west and east sides that we haven't investigated."Prowl stated to the cyber wolf and MoonBlade looked at Prowl with a small look of shock that only Prowl noticed.

"_Little Shadow, what are doing? That's where Bumblebee, Wasp and Blurr are!"MoonBlade exclaimed over their mental bond._

"_Yes, I know, but I have a plan to capture ShockWave red handed and I plan to lead him to the baseball field where we can capture him."Prowl calmly replied._

"_And you need the younger ones help to do this?"MoonBlade asked._

"_Yes."Prowl stated. MoonBlade nodded in his mind then the two broke their mental conversation._

"Very well then, Prowl. You and Longarm will go check it out and Rodimus, Sentinel, the twins and I will go check out the north side again."MoonBlade said. Everyone nodded save for Sentinel, who of course was about to stir up trouble until he got his way.

"Hold on a nano click! I'm in charge of capturing Wasp and I won't allow Longarm and this scrub ninja bot to take all the glory for _my _mission!"Sentinel stated harshly stated. MoonBlade was about to tell Sentinel off until Prowl stopped him.

"Let it go, MoonBlade. If Sentinel want's to come along then you may as well let him."Prowl stated. MoonBlade looked fairly shocked by this because his mouth was slightly opened.

"_Are you insane, Prowl? Sentinel will try to capture you!"MoonBlade exclaimed over the mental bond._

"_I know MoonBlade, but if I don't let him come with us then he'll only keep raging about it and we don't have that kind of time."Prowl stated. MoonBlade sighed both over and off the mental bond. He wanted to make Prowl reconsider, but when Prowl made a choice, he just couldn't find it in himself to disagree._

"Very well then, Prowl. If you must take Sentinel along, then you may."MoonBlade said in a defeated voice. Sentinel smirked at how MoonBlade so easily gave into Prowl and couldn't help but engage in some teasing.

"What happened to all that metal spine of your's MoonBlade?"Sentinel asked tauntingly. MoonBlade took a swift step closer to Sentinel and growled menacingly and his teeth were bared in a feral sneer. The blue Prime squealed in fright and jumped back. The others laughed and MoonBlade smirked.

"Alright then, let's go. And MoonBlade would you please contact Bumblebee for me?"Prowl asked and while the Elites paid no mind to the request, MoonBlade knew what Prowl meant and nodded. Then everyone went on their separate trails and while he drove, Prowl wondered how the others were doing.

_MEANWHILE OUT OF TOWN_

While Prowl and Bumblebee were dealing with their own problems, the rest of the team was fighting a Hot Head Blitzwing and Lugnut. As it turns out the sightings of Decepticons out of town were true. Lugnut and Blitzwing were looking for parts that they could use to repair the broken Space Bridge and just when they were close, the Autobots showed up.

"Whoever said that you can't find excitement outside the city better think twice!"FireFox exclaimed as she continued to hold up her magnetic force field, countering the fiery bullets from Hot Head Blitzwing.

"And how!"Bulkhead replied as he punched Lugnut in the jaw which knocked the Decepticon muscle bot down.

"You're wasting your time, Blitzwing! The Space Bridge is beyond repair and there's no way you can bring Megatron back!"Optimus stated, trying to reason with the angry side of the bipolar Decepticon only to get shot at by Lugnut.

"How dare you say that, you wretched Autobot? We _will _repair the Space Bridge and we _will _bring back our mighty leader Megatron!"Lugnut exclaimed and shot another missile at Optimus and the young Prime managed to dodge it. Then Jazz charged at the evil muscle bot and made a move to kick him but Lugnut grabbed Jazz's leg and tossed him to the side. Luckily Ratchet caught Jazz with his magnets and set him gently on the ground.

"Thanks a lot doc-"But before Jazz could finish thanking the medi bot, he suddenly heard and urgent and very familiar voice ring through his head.

"_**Jazz!"The voice called to Jazz. The white and black ninja gasped at the sound of the voice and wondered what that was, then realized who that voice belonged to.**_

"_**Prowler?"Jazz asked in his mind. Since Jazz knew that Prowl didn't call him over his com link, then he must be speaking to Jazz over the telepathic bond they shared.**_

"_**Yes Jazz, it's me. Listen, we have trouble here in Detroit! There's a Decepticon called ShockWave here and a lot is about to go down. Please get here as quickly as possible!"And with that, Prowl ended the mental message.**_

Jazz got out of his trance just in time to dodge an icy beam from Ice Blitzwing. The team regrouped in a shield that FireFox made and Jazz informed the team of what Prowl told him.

"Guys, I just got a call from Prowl! He said that there's a Decepticon called ShockWave back in the city and that a lot of trouble is going to happen! We have to get there right away!"Jazz explained all in one breath and the team looked at him with wide eyes.

"While I agree with you Jazz, we have to subdue Lugnut and Blitzwing first before anything else! If we all work together then we can get this done faster! Autobots, let's roll!"Optimus ordered and the team made a full charge at the Decepticons, but as he charged Jazz thought,

"_Please hang on, Prowl."_

_BACK IN DETROIT AT THE BASEBALL FIELD_

MoonBlade had told Bumblebee of Prowl's plan and the two stingers and Elite agent were in the stands, waiting for Prowl or MoonBlade to give them the signal. After a while they saw Prowl, Sentinel and Longarm drive into the middle of the field and they all transformed. At the sight of the two bots he hated most in the world, Wasp growled angrily.

"Shh! Quiet, Wasp or you'll blow Prowl's cover!"Bumblebee scowled in a whisper. Wasp narrowed his eyes in frustration but nodded and looked back at the three mechs on the ground.

"Where do you think they could be, Prowl?"Longarm asked, raising an optic ridge.

"I'm not sure. We should probably try to bring them out."Prowl said, once again acting.

"Oh yeah? You sure that you _really _don't know where Wasp is hiding?"Sentinel asked Prowl in a tone that was crossed with sarcasm and disbelief.

"You ask that as if you think I know."Prowl said, his amethyst optics narrowing a bit from behind his azure visor.

"Because if any bot would know where a criminal like Wasp is hiding, it would be a bot like _you_."Sentinel stated his tone as sure-sounding as he felt.

"And just what type of bot is that, Sentinel? An informative and resourceful type?"Prowl asked with a small sarcastic smirk.

"Don't play cute, ninja bot. It hardly comes close to become you."Sentinel said with a mean and hateful sneer. Prowl returned the unintimidating sneer with a sharp glare but soon he smirked knowingly.

"If anything doesn't become anyone here, that Autobot look doesn't become Longarm."Prowl stated, looking at the impersonator. Sentinel and Longarm gasped while the three young mechs in the stands were smirking at how Prowl was close to breaking the ice.

"Wh-What? What do you mean by that, Prowl?"Longarm asked, readying himself to run or fight if he had to do either one. Prowl stepped closer to Longarm with a 'no nonsense' glare adorning his face and then he spoke again.

"Don't play games, Longarm. There's no point in hiding it or trying to trick me. I know very well that Wasp wasn't the one who owned that Decepticon communicator. It was you that it belonged to. Not the so called loyal and kind Autobot Longarm Prime, but the lying and scheming Decepticon ShockWave."Prowl stated his last word with a heavy tone and a just as heavy glare. Longarm gasped in pure shock that Prowl figured it out and Sentinel gasped also, but because he couldn't believe that Prowl accused the fake Autobot. He grabbed Prowl by his arm with an iron hold and made Prowl look at his angry, unbelieving glare.

"How dare you accuse and Elite Guard Prime of being a Decepticon spy? You've done yourself in this time, freak bot. And this time neither Jazz or that goody two bolts MoonBlade is here to help you this time."Sentinel stated with a taunting smirk. Prowl narrowed his visor and growled, then with some of his amazing strength, Prowl wretched his arm from Sentinel and glared at the blue loudmouth fool.

"If you don't believe me, then you can see this for yourself."Prowl then took out the chip that Blurr gave him and plugged it into a slot in his back, then a picture was made from his holoviewer.

As it played, it showed Longarm entering the Communications and Information room on the Elite Guard ship. Then he turned on the screen and when the classic Autobot insignia came on the blue screen, Longarm transformed and became the Decepticon ShockWave. Sentinel gasped as he saw this and up from the stands, Wasp and Blurr high-fived each other and Bumblebee mouthed a silent 'yes'. Prowl ended the playback and looked at impersonator with a knowing smirk.

"Am I getting warmer?"Prowl asked sarcastically. At first Longarm gave Prowl a nasty glare, but then he sighed and lowly chuckled and looked at the two mechs as the orb over his optics glew.

"My, my. And here I thought that you wouldn't be a problem for me."Longarm said, then right before them, he transformed into his true form, the Decepticon ShockWave."But it seems that I was quite wrong."ShockWave said and without another word, he raised his arm up and was about to slash his claws at Sentinel and Prowl but Prowl grabbed the blue bot that was frozen from shock and ran up into the stands where Bumblebee and the others were and ShockWave begun shooting lazer bombs a blaze.

"Well that sure got him off!"Bumblebee exclaimed loudly over the sound of the bombs being shot.

"Why does Sentinel look like that?"Blurr asked with a very curious look as he looked at Sentinel's frozen, terror-stricken face.

"The stupid cyber chicken was so scared that he froze into stasis lock."Prowl replied with narrowed as he tried to shake Sentinel awake but to no avail. Bumblebee then got an idea and smirked.

"I got an idea of how we can wake Sentinel up. You want to help out, Wasp?"Bumblebee asked with a wicked smirk, waving his stinger around hoping that the green stinger would get the idea. He did and Wasp smirked also.

"Oh, sure. Anything to help Sentinel."Wasp said and changed his hand into a stinger also. Prowl was about to ask the stingers what they were about to do but his question was answered when they both zapped Sentinel at the same time. The blue Prime screamed in pain and after about nine seconds the stingers stopped zapping Sentinel and smirked at his charred look.

"What? What? Where am I? What the slag happened?"Sentinel asked all at once and Prowl rolled his optics and brought his hand up high and then with a bit more force than needed, he slapped Sentinel twice across the face and shook him again with more force.

"Snap out of it, you egotistical coward! We're under attack by ShockWave!"Prowl yelled to him and that seemed snap Sentinel out of his daze. He franticly looked around and noticed Wasp, who was glaring heavily at him. Knowing good and well why, all the Prime could do was nervously chuckle.

"H-Hi there, Wasp. Long time no see. Say uh, as it turns out you really weren't the Decepticon spy that I sort of accused you of being, but then again you probably knew that already."Sentinel shook a bit in fright as Wasp readied his stingers to zap the jerk again but Bumblebee stopped him.

"Forget about him, Wasp. He's not worth it. You and I got bigger fish to zap."Bumblebee stated, pointing down at the Decepticon attacking random stands where the group could be hiding.

"Bumble-Bot right. Let's go say hi to our 'old buddy'."Wasp said with a smirk and held out his hand. Bumblebee smirked in return and shook his hand in a firm grip.

"Prowl, do you think you, Blurr and Sentinel can distract ShockWave for a bit?"Bumblebee asked and Prowl nodded.

"No problem. Let's go."Prowl said and ran down the stands with his shuriken in hands and Blurr dragged the reluctant Sentinel with him down the stands.

Prowl was attacking ShockWave from the right, Sentinel was blocking his lazer bombs and Blurr was attacking him at his legs. Wasp and Bumblebee saw this as their perfect chance and ran down the stands while their stingers were spitting off static. Then they jumped high in the air and yelled at the others to get away and when they did, the stingers zapped Shockwave with all of their power. The Decepticon screamed in pain from the harsh electric shock. The two stingers stopped their attack and came down to the ground. They looked upon ShockWave's charred appearance and noticed that he was unmoving. Then with a groan, he fell backwards onto the ground. Wasp and Bumblebee stood up straight and breathed heavy sighs of relief.

"Way to go, you two! You both did it!"Blurr exclaimed as he, Prowl and Sentinel ran over to the two stingers.

"That was great, Bumblebee. You and Wasp really did it."Prowl said with a proud smile.

"I hope so. We had to use nearly all of our electric power just to bring this dude down. It'll take the rest of the night and half of tomorrow for my power battery to fully charge."Bumblebee explained as he showed Prowl his charger cell hidden under his forearm armor to prove his point.

"Same for Wasp."Wasp said sadly showing his low charger cell also.

"Good, that'll make it easier for us!"Exclaimed a heavy and very familiar Austrian accent.

"HUH?"Prowl and Bumblebee shockingly exclaimed in unison. Then fire bombs and missiles rained down on the Autobots and they were blown away. Prowl and Bumblebee looked up to see none other than Blitzwing and Lugnut.

"I have been waiting for a long time to strike you down with my own bare servos, Autobots. And now it seems that Primus has smiled upon me and has given me the chance to do so. I shall crush you all then rip the Spark right out of you."Lugnut stated in a menacing tone. Then Blitzwing changed his Hot Head personality to his Icy personality and looked down at ShockWave.

"My goodness, ShockWave. How the mighty have fallen. And not just literally, but to be beaten by two young stingers, you will fall quite lowly in Megatron's good graces."Blitzwing calmer side stated in his usual haughty tone. ShockWave growled weakly and narrowed his optic at Blitzwing.

"Weld it, you three faced cyber-glitch. Get me out of here right now."ShockWave weakly ordered.

"We will, but first I must see to it that these two stingers aren't late for their appointment in the Well of All-Sparks!"Lugnut exclaimed in his heavy voice and was about to shoot several missiles at Bumblebee and Wasp until a voice spoke.

"Sorry, but that appointment was just canceled. But you still have to keep your daily _kick boxing_ appointment, Lugnut!"Stated a familiar voice.

"What the All-Spark…?"Lugnut asked aloud as he turned to look behind him. Just then a foot collided with his face and he was blown back. Then before Blitzwing could do anything he was held tightly by magnetic powers and kicked as well, thus landing on Lugnut.

Prowl and Bumblebee turned their shocked optics to see Optimus and the rest of the team. Plus MoonBlade, Rodimus and the twins.

"Guys!"Bumblebee exclaimed and ran over to the others with Prowl and Wasp.

"Way to show off, Optimus."Sentinel grumbled and he and Blurr walked over to their fellow Elites.

"Sorry it took us so long. Lugnut and Blitzwing aren't the easiest cons to keep under control."Bulkhead explained.

"I take it that you and Prowl had an exciting night then, Bumblebee?"Optimus asked with a knowing grin and Bumblebee chuckled nervously.

"Yeah well, at least nobody got hurt."Bumblebee stated nervously.

"Think again, you meddling stinger!"Shockwave stated and used his stretchable arms to grab Prowl and held the ebony ninja in a vice grip while Blitzwing and Lugnut had their weapons aimed at the Autobots.

"Prowl!"MoonBlade and Jazz exclaimed in unison and took a step forward only to have heat bombs shot at their feet by Blitzwing.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you and your little friend, Autobots!"Hot Head exclaimed.

"Let him go ShockWave or I'll make it so that you won't ever be able to transform!"Jazz threatened in a cold tone and MoonBlade took out his Saber and growled to add to the threat.

"Worry not, Jazz. I only want the chip and then we shall be on our way."ShockWave made a grab for the chip in Prowl's back slot only to see that it was not there."What the slag? Where is it, cyber ninja?"ShockWave asked in a demanding tone with his optic narrowed.

"Too deep into the slot for your greasy claws to get a hold of it, cyclops."Prowl replied with his visor narrowed.

"Well then it would seem that I'll have to take it from you _manually_."ShockWave stated and gripped Prowl's back roughly to give Prowl an idea of what he meant. Prowl cringed a bit then an idea came to mind and he smirked.

"I see. But before you do that, I think it's only fair to tell you a little about myself since you don't know me that well."Prowl said in a fake sweet voice.

"Why not? You won't live much longer to say anything else. What is it?"ShockWave asked.

"Unlike other heels that were made for walking, mine were made for kicking!"And without another word, Prowl swiftly rose his feet up and kicked ShockWave….in the groin….very, very, very _hard_.

ShockWave's only optic widened to an amazing size and a small tear spilled from it. He let go of Prowl and dropped to his knees, clutching at his injured 'pride'. Prowl got away from the Decepticon's reach and stood in front of the others looking at the Decepticons with a grin. As for the Autobots, they looked at ShockWave with large eyes and hung open mouths.

"Well one thing's for sure, whatever sun shined there it sure won't shine anymore."FireFox said quietly, actually feeling sorry for ShockWave.

"Forget the blasted chip! Let's get out of here!"Hot Head exclaimed and he and Lugnut picked up ShockWave and flew off with their tail pipes between their legs.

"Whoa, Prowler. I never thought you were the type to make blows like that."Jazz said in a low and shocked voice.

"I did and that is exactly why I never get him angry."MoonBlade whispered to Jazz and the white ninja nodded in understanding. Prowl walked over to Blurr and gave him the chip.

"Here, I'm quite sure that Ultra Magnus will want to see this."Prowl said and Blurr nodded with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Prowl."Blurr said.

"If there is anyone that you should be thanking, it's Bumblebee."Prowl said with a proud smile, gesturing to the yellow stinger who smiled widely.

"Right. Thanks for all your help, Bumblebee."Blurr said and held out his hand for Bumblebee to shake and the stinger took the blue speedster's hand in a firm hold.

"No problem. It's what I do."Bumblebee said modestly.

_THE NEXT DAY_

The Elite Guard had shown Ultra Magnus the video evidence and the old mech humbly apologized to Wasp as did Sentinel forcibly, albeit grudgingly. Ultra Magnus dropped the spy charges against Wasp and offered him, Bumblebee and Prowl spots in the Elite Guard much to Sentinel's anger but the three declined, much to the big chinned Prime's joy.

After noting that Bumblebee and Wasp deserve the credit for proving that Longarm was the real spy, again much to Sentinel's annoyance, the Elite Guard left Earth.

"How about you stay with us, Wasp? There's plenty of room back at our base."Bumblebee offered but Wasp softly smiled and shook his head no.

"Thanks Bumble-Bot but Wasp is going to find other place to live, if Wasp can anyway."Wasp stated and this made Bumblebee frown a bit, but then MoonBlade cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Well, if you want a place to live Wasp, there's more than enough room back on my ship then I can possibly use and I could always use an extra pair of servos back on my ship. That is of course, _if _you are interested."MoonBlade stated with a small smile. Wasp looked at the cyber wolf with wide optics then smiled widely and nodded his head yes.

"Yes! Wasp is defiantly interested! Thank you, Prowl-Bot and Bumble-Bot, for helping Wasp and proving that Wasp was not a spy. Thank you…._friends_."Wasp said, all with a smile and held out his hand to Prowl who shook it.

"You're welcome, Wasp."Prowl said with a smile. Then Wasp held out his hand to Bumblebee and he shook his hand while their hands gave off static.

"Take care of yourself, Wasp."Bumblebee said with a smile. Wasp nodded and he and MoonBlade transformed then went on their way as the team waved them off, all shouting their good-byes.

Not only has Bumblebee repaired his friendship with Wasp, but he has gained a strong ally in him also.

But unknown to the Autobots, deep in the cold depths of space, evil was pouring and threatening to spill over. Just waiting to reach out and lace it's wickedness over Earth….

Sorry for the wait you guys! I hope you all like the episode and Wasp and Blurr's appearances! Bet none of you can guess what will happen in the next episode! Now remember, read, review and vote! And in usual parting to my readers, later days!


	11. Eps11 The Fallen Has Risen

Hello, readers, one and all! This weekend's episode is going to have a change of faction! I'm sure you all can guess whom this episode will revolve around so I'll just get on with it! Enjoy!

Summary: Megatron and Starscream float aimlessly in space when CrimsonWing happens upon them. Now that two of the most dangerous Decepticons are free to cause mayhem again, Megatron seeks revenge against the Autobots on Earth but not everything goes as planned.

* * *

When, that was all Megatron, the great leader of the Decepticons, could ask now. When were his comrades going to find him? When will he ever be free from this cruel fate of floating in space for the rest of his life? And probably the most important question of all to answer was….

"I can't believe that of all the bots I could be floating in space with, it just had to be you, the bot that I hate the most in this vast universe!"Screeched a bodiless Starscream.

When will Starscream ever shut up? As if this living hell of a fate wasn't enough, Starscream had to keep yapping about this whole thing!

"Oh, weld it, you bodiless fool. Complaining about being in my company will not aid us any more than it has since the day we were sent out here. I assure you, if I could choose who to be with in this situation, I would. I detest your presence just as much as you do mine."Megatron stated in his usual hard and deep tone with narrowed crimson optics. Though it was hard for Starscream to be intimidated by him because he was in stasis cuffs.

"I'm sure you do. The only good thing about all this is that while _I _will be living for eternity, _you_ will rust into an old heap of scrap. And believe me, as your spark chamber evaporates, I shall laugh joyously to your death!"Starscream stated with a smug smirk. Megatron smirked back before replying,

"And if I die, _I _shall take with me the comforting fact that no Decepticon shall come to rescue you and that though you live longer, you shall still be bodiless."Megatron stated with a smug grin of his own. Starscream frowned at first at this though then narrowed his optics.

"Well, I'd rather be bodiless than have a body while wearing stasis cuffs! And what do you mean by _if you die_?"Starscream inquired curiously, raising an optic ridge.

"Only a fool of your intelligence would ask me that, Starscream. I know that my loyal subjects will come to look for me. And once they do, I shall seek my revenge on the Autobots on Earth that did this to me. Particularly the leader of their group, Optimus Prime."Megatron stated in a menacing tone as his optics shun with boiling hate.

_ELSEWHERE IN THE GALAXY_

A large coal and red ship was flying about. Not looking to land anywhere in particular, just flying. The ship was large and looked crossed between Lockdown's ship and the Elite Guard ship, only the bulk was somewhat thinner.

This ship belonged to the infamous energy vampire and bounty hunter known as CrimsonWing. He was sitting in the commander's seat, getting a front view of the vast galaxy. He was not happy, to say the least. And for very good reason, as far as he was concerned. He failed to capture Project XLR5, or Prowl as he was called, not once but twice, and by two cyber ninja Autobots that he should have been able to kill easily. Not only that but when he told his employers they cut another one trillion credit pay on the bounty for the young half breed. So that made him both angry and vengeful, for he wanted the bots that tarnished his perfect record to suffer like they just have been sent to the hottest, deepest depths of the Pit. He narrowed his optics more, if that was even possible, and growled. At first it was low, then it was at a medium pitch, then he roared furiously in rage. He swiftly got up and walked around his chair in an angry stride.

"Computer!"The energy bat angrily bellowed.

"_**YES, CRIMSONWING?"The mechanical voice asked.**_

"Bring up the targets and prepare the coldest, strongest glass of Energon!"CrimsonWing demanded in a furious and equally agitated voice.

"_**RIGHT AWAY, SIR."And the computer soon brought up a set of targets and a glass of Energon with the bottle next to it.**_

The targets were stone pads that had pictures of Jazz, MoonBlade, Optimus and the other Autobots that Prowl knew and or cared about. CrimsonWing cracked out his whip and spun it around as he looked at the targets with only three emotions, rage, hatred and revenge.

"So XLR5, you think that you're _so_ safe…"CrimsonWing said in a low voice and lashed at the first target, which was the picture of Bulkhead and the picture was cut in half along with the stone pad it was pasted on.

"You think you're _so _loved…"CrimsonWing said with a growing anger and slashed the pictures of Bumblebee, Ratchet and Sari.

"You think you're _so normal. Hmph, _you stupid little fool. You can never be normal, you can never be loved and you certainly won't ever be safe now that I'm back. And so long as you live and stand by them, all of your friends and the people you care about will forever have a death sentence over their heads."CrimsonWing whispered in a chillingly calm voice and slashed the rest of the pictures with more force than needed and all of the pictures were cut and destroyed. All except for the pictures of Jazz, MoonBlade, Eon, Starlight and Yoketron. CrimsonWing would always save those targets for last and would not use his whip, but his hands. He placed his whip back at his left hip and walked up to the picture of Starlight first.

"You may have some things going for you, XLR5, but just like all those stellar cycles ago, I'll bring it down upon you before you get too attached to the _normal _life, blood stained and all. I will hunt you…."The bat said lowly and slashed Starlight's picture then went to Eon's picture.

"I will find you…."CrimsonWing stated with a bit more tone in his voice and slashed the picture and went to Yoketron's picture.

"I will get you…"CrimsonWing said with a sleek coldness and slashed Yoketron picture then faced Jazz and MoonBlade's pictures.

"And once I get what I want…I will…kill YOU!"He exclaimed loudly and slashed the two pictures like a slash happy wild cat. After the pictures were thoroughly cut in small pieces, he went over the table next to his chair and grabbed the glass, drinking down half of the contents and he looked upon the red/purple liquid with a sadistic sneer.

"Soon XLR5, it'll be _your _Energon in this glass."The bounty hunter promised and with another roar of rage, he tossed the glass at the bounty poster of Prowl and once it collided with the wall, it shattered in pieces and the left over Energon slid down the picture. Just then a drone came into the room and the ball shaped seeker hovered over to angry mech.

"_Master CrimsonWing."The drone said in a low male voice. CrimsonWing looked at the drone with a great look of agitation and impatience._

"What is it? Do you have anything _useful _to report this time?"CrimsonWing asked in an agitated tone.

"_Yes, Sir. Something very useful and something that may even interest you."The drone went off to the computer and installed a cable into a slot. Then a picture came onto the screen and it showed Megatron and Starscream. CrimsonWing gasped at what he was seeing then turned to the drone._

"Where did you find him?"CrimsonWing asked, very shocked to say the least.

"_He was in a cloud of asteroids with a head that resembles his second in command Starscream. Oddly enough, both the body and the head show signs of life."The drone explained and CrimsonWing rubbed his chin in thought._

"So, the great leader of the Decepticons is alive and well and he is floating in space with a talking head? Hmmm…."CrimsonWing though this over for a second then he grinned.

"_What is your decision, Master?"The drone asked._

"I think that it would be beneficial to save the great Megatron and this…talking head. Besides, if I save them they may have something I want that could be worth something to me to my knowledge _and_ my credit account. Prepare the ship to head to that location!"CrimsonWing ordered and the ship began to move.

Meanwhile Megatron and Starscream were arguing about something or other and then all of a sudden CrimsonWing's ship came toward them at a medium pace. The two looked upon the giant ship with wide optics.

"What in the name of Primus is that?"Megatron asked with a very surprised look on his face.

"That does not look like a Decepticon ship. We are so slagged."Starscream said in a very worried sure voice with worried optics.

Then long black metal claws came out from under the ship and grabbed the two cons. They were brought into the ship's hull and they came into harsh contact with the harsh, cold metal floor.

"What in the name of the All-Spark is going on?"Megatron asked in very demanding voice. Then a voice answered him.

"What is going, Megatron, is me saving your life. Of course should you want to be thrown out into that cold asteroid cloud, I have no problem in doing that."Stated the voice.

"Who dares to speak down to the great Megatron so insolently?"Megatron demanded angrily.

"_I _dare."Said the voice simply and out from the shadows came CrimsonWing with a superior smirk on his face.

"Oh, great Primus, an energy vampire! We really are slagged!"Starscream exclaimed fearfully. CrimsonWing rolled his optics in an annoyed manner and replied,

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I can tell by your scents that you two are not of good food quality. Besides, I don't eat junk food."CrimsonWing stated in an uninterested tone.

"Who are you, vampire?"Megatron asked in a low voice.

"I am the great bounty hunter CrimsonWing. Surely you remember me after our job together, Megatron. Remember, the job concerning that young Su prince?"CrimsonWing asked, hoping Megatron would get an idea of what he was talking about. The Decepticon leader's optics widened when he remembered what CrimsonWing said.

"Ahh, yes. Yes the young prince of the Village of Su. I remember now. Honestly I thought that you would be offline by now. I am amazed that you are alive at all, CrimsonWing."Megatron stated. CrimsonWing smirked and shrugged his shoulders before replying,

"What can I say I've learnt many things to keep myself alive. That and the occasional bot to suck Energon from helps."CrimsonWing stated and chuckled a bit.

"I see. Well if you don't mind releasing me from these stasis cuffs, perhaps we can speak on a more optic high level?"Megatron asked.

"Yes, of course."CrimsonWing walked closer to Megatron and with a slash of his claws, the stasis cuffs were cut into bits.

"Ahh, free at long last. I have never in my entire life felt so liberated."Megatron stated in a pleased voice as he got up.

"Come with me to the dining hall. You and your friend can eat whilst I tell you some rather…._juicy _information."CrimsonWing said with a sickening grin.

Later on the three Decepticons were eating, Starscream eating as best he could, while CrimsonWing told the Decepticon leader what was going on in Detroit while he was gone…and this consisted with talk about Prowl for the most part.

"I see. So the lost Autocon project was that young cyber ninja Prowl all this time?"Megatron asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"And to think, I fought the greatest and most destructive weapon that I myself could have used to destroy you!"Starscream screeched, looking at Megatron with a dirty glare. However the other Decepticon paid the bodiless con no mind.

"Yes well, I suppose it's true what they say. It's always the quiet ones."CrimsonWing stated with a knowing grin as he drank that last of his drink.

"If XLR5 is on that planet then we should go there and pursue him."Megatron stated with a clenched fist and narrowed optics.

"Now, now my Lord, don't leap without looking. Before we go to Earth and give XLR5 a little greeting, we have thing to tend to, such as what do to concerning your bodiless friend here."CrimsonWing stated, gesturing to Starscream. The immortal seeker hopped around and looked at CrimsonWing.

"Finally! It's about time someone paid some attention to my crisis! There's half a ship on the moon and that's where I can be repaired and I will finally be able to walk again!"Starscream exclaimed in triumph and started laughing, only to fall off the table and hit the floor thus making a loud thud. Megatron shook his head disapprovingly and CrimsonWing rolled his eyes.

"Right then. I'll set a course for the moon and then we'll have your friend repaired. But if I may ask, how is it that he is alive without a body?"CrimsonWing inquired.

"He has an All-Spark Shard imbedded in his head that keeps him alive. If it weren't for the fact that he can detect other Shards with his own Shard, I would leave him. I am ashamed to need his help when I would sooner rip out my glossa then ever seek his aid."Megatron stated and looked away in shame. CrimsonWing offered a hand on the Decepticon leader's shoulder and said,

"Worry not, my Lord. Once we regain our lost weapon XLR5, you won't even need the All-Spark to take over Cybertron."CrimsonWing reassured with a feral, sadistic grin and Megatron returned the grin with one of his own.

_LATER ON_

The three Deceptions soon made it to the moon and right now they were in Starscream's repair room and the seeker was placed on the table, ready to gain a body once again.

"Now just pull that 'create switch' and it will do the rest."Starscream called out from where he was.

"I'm sure I can manage. I did get through the orbital cycle all by myself after all."CrimsonWing said to himself in a sarcastic tone and pulled the switch.

The machine soon responded and began to apply the body limps to the bodiless seeker. Soon all of the limbs were sealed in place and Starscream stood with his newly regained legs in a victorious pose.

"Ahh, how wonderful it feels to be a full bodied con again."Starscream said in a pleased tone.

"Now that you have a body my un-dear seeker, we shall make our way to Earth and take back our weapon."Megatron stated as he and CrimsonWing turned their backs and started walking away until Starscream's voice stopped them.

"I'm sorry to inform you, my _oh so great Lord,_ but there is no _we _in _me._"Starscream said with a big smirk and just when the other cons turned to look at him, Starscream pulled a switch by him and soon large claws came out and wrapped around Megatron and CrimsonWing in vice holds.

"You ungrateful slagger! You dare betray me after _I _helped you?"CrimsonWing demanded in a furious voice. Starscream smirked and just shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard. Those claws will hold you two pests for some time, which will be long enough for me to get _my_ great weapon."Starscream said with a big grin. Then the seeker flew off in a swift departure but even though he was already quite far from his old moon base he still heard Megatron's in raged shout.

"STARSCREAM!"Shouted the angered Decepticon.

_IN THE WOODS OF DETROIT_

Lockdown was in his ship enjoying a quiet day. There were no new bounties so there was nothing to do there, he finished all of his ship checkups and he even polished all of his trophies. So what else was there to do? Why spy on an unknowing Prowl of course. Lockdown was watching Prowl train in the same woods where he was thanks to a hidden flying spy camera. He loved watching Prowl train in secrecy, especially when he was training in his Decepticon form. It gave Lockdown the perfect chance to see Prowl's mods and skills in action. The only thing that made Lockdown upset was that Jazz and MoonBlade were there so he couldn't go there and grab the young half breed.

"One of these days, kid, _you're _gonna be one of my trophies."Lockdown promised with a half grin. Then while he was watching Lockdown saw the three unsuspecting Autobots transform and leave. Lockdown knew that from the direction they were going that they were leaving the forest. Lockdown was about to turn off his monitor until his scanner picked up something and showed it on the screen. It showed that something was coming to Detroit and Lockdown knew that this meant a Decepticon was coming, and he had a pretty good idea as to who since the energy signature was familiar. He left his ship and headed to the location of where the object would land.

_HOURS LATER_

Lockdown was waiting patiently at the far end of the woods where the Decepticon base stood there destroyed from the intense battle that took place there over a month ago. Then something landed on the ground in the center far from where Lockdown was hiding and made the dirt and debris blow out. The cloud of dirt cleared up and Lockdown saw that it was Starscream standing there. Lockdown figured as much, since the energy signature was his based on what the scanner said. Deciding that it was safe since Lockdown really wasn't scared or intimidated by Starscream, he came from his hiding place and called out to Starscream.

"Hey there, Starscream. Long time no see, old pal."Lockdown said half casually. Starscream looked at the bot that called out to him and glared a harsh look of malice at the sight of Lockdown.

"You and I are most certainly not _pals_, bounty hunter. Especially after you attempted to betray me not too long ago."Starscream stated with a glare still adorning his face.

"Hey, I gotta make a living don't I? Now just what brings you here?"Lockdown asked with a curious look.

"Not that it's any of _your _concern, but I'm here to get the greatest weapon of all time that rightfully belongs to me. The missing Autocon Project XLR5, or Prowl as he is known."Starscream explained with an overly confident and superior smirk on his face and Lockdown's optics widened in shock at what he just heard.

Starscream was after Prowl? How did he find out about Prowl being the Autocon Project model? If he wanted to find out what Starscream knew, he may as well just come out and ask.

"Really? Ya think ya know a bot. How did you find this out anyway?"Lockdown asked, playing like he didn't know for the most part.

"An energy vampire named CrimsonWing found happened upon Megatron and me and told us, then I tricked that over grown bat into repairing me and then I trapped Megatron and CrimsonWing on my ship. Then I came here in search of my weapon."Starscream explained. Lockdown nodded on the outside but he was glaring at the seeker on the inside.

He wasn't about to let Starscream take Prowl and use him like he was some kind of destructive weapon. While Lockdown wanted Prowl himself as one of his trophies, he didn't want to see Prowl's skills used for destructive purposes. Lockdown wanted Prowl's skills to be used for bounty chases and other types of adventurous things. Prowl was a bird that deserved to fly free, and Lockdown wasn't going to let Starscream or any of the other Decepticons take that right away from the half breed.

"Sorry to tell you 'Screamer, but I can't let you do that."Lockdown stated and readied himself to attack the seeker. Starscream looked at Lockdown with a look that said, 'Are you kidding me?' and chuckled a bit.

"Is that so? _You _won't let me? That's quite amusing, bounty hunter. Especially considering the fact that I neither asked nor want or need your permission."Starscream stated and looked at Lockdown with a malicious glare again.

"You didn't have to. The kid's been through enough as it is. I don't know what he's been through but I know that it's gotta be pretty bad when you have a bot like CrimsonWing on your back."Lockdown stated. Starscream however just cruelly chuckled and replied,

"I'm so sorry, I think that I gave you the impression that I _actually care_. I care not what XLR5 has gone through in the past, so long as _it_ can destroy Megatron and seal my position as leader of the Decepticons."Starscream stated and before he could react to it, Lockdown punched the seeker square in the face with a hard fist. Starscream was blown back from the hit and a trickle of Energon blood was running down his mouth. Starscream looked at Lockdown with a nasty sneer and Lockdown returned it with a glare and changed his fist into chainsaw.

"If it was any other bot, I probably wouldn't care, bub. But with Prowl, you're revving up the wrong ship."Lockdown said in a low and dangerous tone and without another word, he charged at Starscream with his hacking chainsaw.

Starscream growled and began fighting the bounty hunter. Lockdown wasn't sure if he could fight the immortal seeker for a long time, but at least it would keep him at bay and away from Prowl.

_AT THE AUTOBOT BASE_

Suddenly Teletran 1 started beeping and Optimus went over to the computer to see what it was.

"Autobots, listen up. Teletran 1 has picked up All-Spark signal and it's coming from the woods."Optimus stated.

"Really? In that case I'll go and handle this one."Prowl said and began to walk off but Optimus stopped him.

"Hold it, Prowl. I'm coming with you. We can't risk this being some kind of trap. The rest of you stay here and we'll call you when we need you."Optimus said to the others.

"Right, Optimus."The team said in unison.

Optimus and Prowl transformed and went on their way, not knowing the big surprise they were about to get.

_MEANWHILE, IN THE WOODS_

Lockdown meanwhile was fighting Starscream like he hasn't fought in a long time. It was especially hard since Starscream was immortal thanks to that All-Spark Shard in his forehead and he was practically invulnerable. But that didn't stop Lockdown at all. He kept fighting and dodging as best he could and didn't budge an inch for Starscream. The seeker then made a dirty trick and slashed Lockdown on the leg and the bounty hunter shouted in pain and knelt down a bit in weakness and Starscream then kicked him. Lockdown skidded on the ground and groaned in pain. Starscream grinned at his handy work and walked over to Lockdown and pointed a null ray in his face.

"It seems that you have your limits, bounty hunter. But I have none."Starscream said in a taunting tone and began to charge up his null ray and was about to shoot Lockdown but then a sharp heel met his face. Starscream shouted in pain and was blown back by the force of the hit and knocked out. Lockdown opened his optics to see the bot who saved was none other than Prowl.

"What the spark? Kid? That you?"Lockdown asked in a somewhat weak tone. Prowl turned back to the scarred mech and with his great strength, he picked Lockdown up and draped his left arm around his shoulder.

"Yes, it is. Are you alright?"Prowl asked with a half concerned look on his face. While Prowl did not really care for Lockdown, he felt a sort of kinship with him and couldn't stand by and let the bounty hunter get killed.

"Let's see, I battled with an immortal Decepticon just to keep him from getting to you without getting any kind of reward and I nearly got killed for playing the good guy. Sure, I'm as dandy as can be."Lockdown replied sarcastically. Prowl rolled his amethyst optics behind his azure visor. At least Lockdown's sarcasm was intact.

"Prowl we have to leave!"Optimus called out to the Autocon and Prowl ran over to the young Prime as best he could and they escaped whilst Starscream was still unconscious.

_ELSE WHERE_

Unbeknownst to Prowl, Optimus, Starscream and Lockdown Megatron and CrimsonWing had long since gotten free of the claws they were tied up in and came to the woods in Detroit on CrimsonWing's ship. Thankfully CrimsonWing's drone was watching the seeker and that lead the two Decepticons to Earth.

"When I find that back-stabbing fragger I'm going to gut him in the most slow and painful way possible."CrimsonWing promised with a heavy malice.

"Be patient, my vampire companion. First we most find Starscream before we can kill him."Megatron stated.

"Worry not, my Lord. I can smell the scent of even the lowest parasite like that seeker."CrimsonWing then turned into a bat and flew into the air. He sniffed the air for Starscream's scent and caught, but also caught the scent of three other mechs, one of which was very familiar. CrimsonWing grinned wickedly and flew back down to Megatron and turned into his robot form.

"Well? Have you found that pest?"Megatron inquired. CrimsonWing gave a feral smirk and bared his flawless fangs and nodded.

"Yes, and I also found our missing little bird."CrimsonWing replied and his optics gleamed with a lustful vengeance.

_IN A MINING CAVE_

Optimus, Prowl and Lockdown were hiding in a cave and Prowl was healing the claws marks on Lockdown's right leg by using his powers. His aquatic powers pieced the ripped metal back together and his fire powers heated the metal together. Soon Prowl was done and the scarred mech's leg was fully repaired.

"Okay, try to walk on your leg now."Prowl told Lockdown and the older mech got up without feeling any pain. He moved his leg a bit and he still felt no pain.

"Hey, that feels great, kid. Wish you were around when I got injuries like this. You did better than any repair bot I could get to fix this. Thanks a lot."Lockdown said to the young Autocon. Prowl couldn't help but smile a little at Lockdown's gratefulness.

"You're welcome."Prowl said.

"Alright, so we have to deal with Megatron, Starscream and CrimsonWing. I think we should call the others and have them come out here and help."Optimus said.

"Don't think that's a good idea, Prime. You have all your friends come out here, you ain't gonna have anyone else left as your back up."Lockdown stated.

"I agree with Lockdown, Optimus. We can't put everyone else at risk. Especially if Megatron is going to get involved."Prowl said.

"Right, then we're going to have to handle them ourselves. Prowl when it comes right down to it you may just have to….turn into your Decepticon form."Optimus stated.

"That's alright, Optimus. I figured as much that I would have to. If Megatron wants to see my Decepticon form, then he's going to get what's coming to him."Prowl stated as fire emanated from behind his visor.

"Well in that case, I'll be on my way. Good luck, kid."Lockdown said and departed, leaving the two Autobots alone.

_ELSE WHERE_

Not too far from where the two mechs were hiding, Starscream was looking for them, or rather Prowl, but his search had yet to turn up anything.

"Blast it! Where in the name of Primus could that weapon run off to?"Starscream asked himself.

"Funny we just about to ask you the same thing."Said a cold and chilling voice from behind. Starscream looked to see that it was Megatron and CrimsonWing, both glaring at him with venom and deep hatred.

"You know Starscream, it's actually quiet good that you have a body again. Because now that when I torture you, you'll feel pain all over your body."Megatron stated coldly.

"Where is XLR5, you parasite?"CrimsonWing demanded. Before the seeker could retort with a snappy comment, a voice answered for him.

"I'm right here."Said the voice and the three Decepticons turned to see that it was Prowl.

"So, this is the model from the Autocon Project. And too think, I've had all those previous encounters with you and I was none the wiser. Then again I suppose it is as CrimsonWing said, _'It's always the quiet ones'."_Megatron stated with a knowing grin. Surprisingly enough, Prowl smirked in return.

"Yes, I suppose so. Since you came all the way here just to see my Decepticon form, then who am I to ruin it for you?"And with that said Prowl jumped into the air and fire burst from his body. Starscream and Megatron looked at this with wide optics as the saw Prowl's appearance change. Finally Prowl changed into his Solar Decepticon form and landed on the ground again.

"Holy Primus…"Was all Starscream could say.

"You may be half Decepticon, XLR5, but that does not mean that I won't strike you down!"And without another word Megatron charged at Autocon only to be halted by a voice.

"Why battle him Megatron when you and I have a score to settle?"Asked the voice. Megatron halted his charging and looked to the side with wide optics and was his red optics met the blue optics of Optimus Prime.

"Optimus Prime…."Megatron said in a low and shocked tone. Then, ever so slowly, his optics narrowed into sharp slits and he growled.

"I'm surprised that you remember me, Megatron. Then again considering the fact that I defeated you not once but _twice_, it's only appropriate that you remember who I am."Optimus said with a smug smirk. He knew that saying that would get Megatron off and while he fought him, Prowl would fight CrimsonWing.

This seemed to have worked because Megatron came charging at Optimus with his sword instead of Prowl. The young Prime took out his axe and blocked the sword and while the two leaders were battling Prowl and CrimsonWing were literally clawing and kicking at each other. Starscream meanwhile went unnoticed by the battling bots and saw this as his chance to attack Prowl. He charged up his null ray and shot at Prowl, but the Autocon noticed the blast and using his aquatic powers, he made a shield and the ray blast bounced off the shield and hit Starscream thus causing the seeker too blast away by a long yard and knocked him out. While Prowl was distracted, CrimsonWing kicked him in the back and the two once again resumed their fight.

Megatron and Optimus were fighting just as furiously and neither let up for a second. Megatron made slash at Optimus with his sword but Optimus countered it with his axe. The Autobot and Decepticon stood their ground and struggled to push the other back with their weapons.

"Before I kill you Optimus Prime, I simply must know why you didn't use XLR5 to destroy me yourself when we had first met."Megatron asked in a struggling tone as he pushed his sword against Optimus' axe.

"Because Prowl is not a weapon and is just as much a person as anyone else."Optimus replied as he pushed his axe against Megatron's sword to even out the force.

"Ha, only an overly righteous fool like you would say that. He was created to be a weapon of destruction and nothing more. You have what could essentially be the destruction of all the Decepticons and you refuse to use him for his true purpose. How long do you think it will be until XLR5 turns on you and kills all of your kind?"Megatron asked demandingly with narrowed optics.

"That won't happen. Prowl's not a monster or a weapon. And I won't let a sparkless tyrant like you treat him like one and try to rule Cybertron. Not now or ever!"Optimus exclaimed and jumped back and slashed at Megatron's chest and managed to make a cut across it. The Decepticon leader shouted in pain and Optimus made another slash for him, this time slashing the Decepticon down his arm. Prowl meanwhile was slashing his tail at CrimsonWing, and the poor energy vampire didn't stand a chance. Each Autobot took a final blow at their enemy and Optimus slashed Megatron across the chest again and Prowl kicked CrimsonWing in the face with his fiery talons. The Decepticons hit the trees and slid down them, groaning in pain. Optimus walked over to Megatron and saw that he was unmoving.

"It's over Megatron. You're finished."Optimus stated with a glare.

"No, you foolish Autobot, _you're _finshed!"Megatron then slashed Optimus across the chest where his spark chamber was, leaving a rather huge gash. The young Prime was so hurt by the pain that he couldn't even shout, so he just fell. Prowl saw this and gasped.

"Optimus, no!"Prowl exclaimed shockingly. CrimsonWing took the time to punch Prowl and flew up, getting out of his reach.

"I think we'd be best to leave, my Lord. We'll return for XLR5 another day."CrimsonWing suggested and Megatron nodded.

"Agreed, and bring Starscream with us. As much as I am embarrassed to say it, he still has some use and I need him for the time being."Megatron stated and the bat nodded and flew over to the seeker and picked him up by the shoulders with his bat talons. Then Megatron transformed and the two Decepticons flew away. While Prowl wanted to give chase, he decided to stay with Optimus and changed back into his Autobot form and went to Optimus' side.

"Optimus! Optimus are you alright?"Prowl asked the Prime. Optimus groaned and looked at Prowl and smiled weakly.

"P-Prowl….you're okay. That's good. I thought you m-might get h-hurt…."Optimus then started coughing Energon blood and a bit was trickling down the side of his mouth. Prowl was starting to fear the worst and knew that if he didn't do anything that Optimus would die. He also knew that using his fire and aquatic powers to heal him won't cut it for a spark injury. Prowl sighed heavily. He knew what would work, but it would involve a power he had that he _really _didn't want to use.

"Optimus, I think I know what might help you, but please try not to be too shocked."Prowl said softly.

"Wh-What? What do you m-mean Prowl…?"Optimus weakly asked and got his answer, but it was quiet shocking to see.

Prowl's right hand started to glow a very light blue color, and his claws grew out a bit more. Then surprisingly, his metallic skin started to turn crystalline! The glowing stopped and Prowl gently laid his crystalline hand on Optimus' gash. He slowly moved his hand on the gash and as he did so, the gash was glowing light blue as well. When Prowl moved his hand over the whole gash, he lifted his hand again. Then amazingly the glow on Optimus' gash disappeared and the gash was gone! Optimus looked at the spot where his gash was with wide, unbelieving optics. How did Prowl do this? He healed him just like Sari's All-Spark Key would have…_wait…_Then it dawned on Optimus and he turned to look at Prowl but the ebony ninja had his back turned and from what Optimus could tell he was cradling his right hand.

"Prowl? Are you okay?"Optimus asked gently. He didn't want to upset Prowl.

"Yes…of course. I'm…glad that you're okay, Sir. I'll see you at the base."And swiftly like a cheetah going after prey, Prowl jumped to his feet and ran.

"Prowl! Wait!"Optimus called out but it was no use. Prowl had already left.

_BACK ON CRIMSONWING'S SHIP_

Meanwhile Starscream was restrained from foot to neck. He nervously chuckled as he saw CrimsonWing grin wickedly at him.

"Oh come now, CrimsonWing. You didn't think that I _meant _you harm, now did you? There's no need to resort to drastic measures."Starscream said nervously. CrimsonWing however smirked all the more and said,

"Believe me seeker, I can do _far _more heinous things than this. Trust me, I'm letting you off cheap."And without another word, CrimsonWing flipped the switch and Starscream was immediately shocked with a high voltage. The immortal seeker screamed in pain and CrimsonWing left the room, closing the door behind him. He went to the main room of his ship and saw Megatron looking out the wide window of the ship.

"I take it you tended to Starscream?"Meagtron asked as he continued to stare out the window.

"Yes I have, my Lord. So, what is our next move?"CrimsonWing inquired. Megatron grinned widely and finally turned to the bat before replying,

"First we bring our fellow cons on board your ship. Then we make our plans to take control of both Cybertron and Earth. And it will be all thanks to the aid of XLR5."Megatron than started to chuckle lowly but all the same in a frightening way.

_BACK AT THE AUOTOBOT BASE _

Optimus had made it to the base but had not caught up with Prowl, so he assumed that he was at the base like he said he would be. He transformed and looked at everyone in the base.

"Team, did Prowl come into the base?"Optimus asked with a bit of urgency in his voice.

"Yeah he did, but he looked real upset. He ran into his room before any of us could ask him what was wrong. MoonBlade and Jazz have been trying to get him to come out ever since."Bumblebee explained to the Prime. Optimus nodded and went down the hall and saw that MoonBlade and Jazz were at Prowl's door just like Bumblebee said they would be.

"Prowler please come out. If something wrong then jus tell us. Or at least let us in."Jazz begged with a worried look on his face but got no response.

"Please talk to us, Little Shadow. Everyone is worried about you."MoonBlade pleaded and just like Jazz he got no response. Optimus couldn't help but frown and feel a slight twinge of guilt. He felt that he was the reason why Prowl was shouting everyone out and hiding in his room because he had to use whatever kind of power Prowl had to heal Optimus. It was clear that Prowl didn't want to use it and probably thought that Optimus would think he was freak or something and that's why he was in his room. Deciding that Prowl needed some time alone, Optimus walked over to the older ninjas and pulled them away from the door.

"Come on, you two. I think it would be better if we left Prowl alone for a bit."Optimus stated.

"But Optimus, what if something is really wrong with him?"MoonBlade asked with a worried look.

"Look, I don't think it's anything that any of us here can fix. Let's just leave him alone. We'll try to talk to him tomorrow."Optimus stated. Finally but reluctantly agreeing, the two ninjas and the young Prime walked down the hall and left Prowl door as it was.

Inside the room, Prowl was in his tree, hugging himself tightly and crying softly.

Well, there you are ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all enjoyed the appearance of Megatron and Starscream! Now just what will happen next time? What is Prowl's secret power? You'll have to stay tuned next time! I'd like to give special thanks to;

Ruinedbloodshed, Randomstrike, Crying Blue Rose 366, Inomurio, LuvNaruto 100, my-dear-fangirl, Kitt21, garnettfox, Z, Illusion224, Aurorawolfa, CasoraTigerKin, StoryMaker7, ManicFanficHunter and Evil E. Evil.

Thank you all so much! Later days!


	12. Eps12 A Friend In Need

It is with great pride and pleasure that I present to you all, the twelfth episode of TransFormers Animated: Legend Chronicles! All through the past five months that this story has been up you all have been loyal and patient. I can only thank you readers by giving you this episode. Again the Decepticons have their share of the spotlight and surprises will pop up.

Summary: Hoping to regain Prowl's trust, Optimus suggests that they go on a mission to find an All-Spark Shard on Dinobot Island together. But as always the Decepticons are up to no good and a bat and spider see this as a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone….

* * *

Ahh, Dinobot Island. Quiet, peaceful and very beautiful. Or at least that would be the first impression if one didn't know who else was on the island besides the Dinobots. And the other person on this Island was none other than CrimsonWing.

You see, CrimsonWing was sent on a mission to get an All-Spark Shard here on the island that Starscream said was here. At first CrimsonWing believed the seeker, seeing as how he can detect other Shards with his own, but now after three hours of no luck, CrimsonWing thought that Starscream made up the story just to get on the bat's nerves.

"And being the parasite he is, something like that is about his speed."CrimsonWing said to himself in a low tone with narrowed optics.

Then as he walked CrimsonWing noticed that the woodsy path was getting thicker as he walked. Soon CrimsonWing came face to face with a curtain of vines. Curiosity getting the better of him, the energy vampire pushed past the vines and was surprised by what he saw.

It looked was a science lab, but what surprised him was that there was grass, vines, small trees here and there and must surprisingly….purple spider webs.

"What in the name of Primus is this…?"CrimsonWing asked himself as he cautiously stepped into the strange lab. As he looked around the strange place he heard rustling, at first he thought that was from the wind but then two things made him think otherwise. One, there was no wind blowing, second, there was another scent in the air. CrimsonWing pretended like he didn't know the other person was here and continued to walk around the nature coated lab.

Then the person made their move, they jumped from their hiding place and charged at CrimsonWing. But the bat was prepared for this and cracked out his whip and wrapped it around the attacker and pulled them in. Upon closer inspection he saw that the person who was about to attack him was the seductive femme BlackArachnia.

"Well, this is a true surprise. You have to be the first femme that has made a lunge for _me._"CrimsonWing said amusingly and chuckled.

"I can imagine why. What femme would lunge for someone who looks like you? Now what are you doing in my lab?"BlackArachnia demanded in an angry tone. CrimsonWing's smug grin changed to a shocked face.

"_You're _lab?"CrimsonWing asked, raising a coal optic ridge.

"Yes,_ my _lab. Did I stutter or was I talking too fast?"The femme asked sarcastically. CrimsonWing huffed and sneered at the female spider, then he noticed the Decepticon insignia on her neck.

"So, you're a fellow con?"The bat inquired.

"That's right. And I can see that you are, too, bat boy."BlackArachnia retorted.

"Well, in light of that, I suppose that it would be wise of me to let you go, but only if you tell me what you know. And in return I'll do the same."CrimsonWing stated. After thinking on this for a while, BlackArachnia grinned.

"Sounds like a deal, my winged acquaintance."Blackarachnia said and CrimsonWing let her go, then the two began their information chit-chat.

_MEANWHILE, AT THE AUTOBOT BASE_

Things at the base weren't so great. Prowl was still in his room and didn't come out at all. The others were really starting to worry about their friend, but Optimus was worried the most. He knew why Prowl didn't come out, but he didn't know why Prowl was upset about showing Optimus his power or how the Prime could make it right. Realizing that there was more to this than what it looked like, Optimus decided that he should seek the aid of the only mech that would know about Prowl's power, MoonBlade.

The young Prime looked around the base but couldn't find the wolf even though he could have sworn he saw him a few minutes ago.

"Team, where's MoonBlade?"Optimus asked.

"He went up on the roof to try and get into Prowl's room from the sky light."Ratchet said simply, not looking away from his work. Optimus nodded and went outside.

Using his grapplers, Optimus got onto the roof top and saw MoonBlade over near the spot where Prowl's sky light was.

"Please Little Shadow, let me in."MoonBlade begged but got no response.

"I take it trying to talk to Prowl isn't working?"Optimus asked as he strode over to the ninja.

"No it's not. I don't understand why Prowl is so upset. He's never acted like this before."MoonBlade stated. The twinge of guilt grew inside Optimus and the gash he received from Megatron seemed to have returned. The young leader sighed heavily and decided to finally tell MoonBlade what was going on.

"I…think I might be the reason why Prowl's upset."Optimus said with a regretful look on his face.

"What do you mean, Optimus?"MoonBlade asked with a surprised look.

"Well…you see yesterday it turns out that All-Spark energy signature was from the All-Spark Shard imbedded in Starscream's forehead."Optimus explained.

"What?"MoonBlade asked shockingly.

"Yes, and…Megatron and CrimsonWing came as well…"Optimus said, looking away for he was unable to look at the shocked and unbelieving face of MoonBlade.

"Optimus, please tell me this is a joke."MoonBlade pleaded but Optimus shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. And while I was fighting Megatron he slashed at my chest where my spark chamber is and I nearly died, but Prowl saved me."Optimus explained further.

"He saved you? How?"MoonBlade asked. Optimus sighed deeply again and sucked up the last of his courage to tell the ninjas this.

"His hand…you see…the skin on his hand changed from metal to crystal and he used some kind of power to heal me. He healed me in a way…that Sari's All-Spark key would have."Optimus finally finished.

MoonBlade took a sharp intake of breath and looked at Optimus with wide optics.

"Oh dear…."MoonBlade said in a low and somewhat frustrated tone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"MoonBlade, you're the only one I figured would know something like this so that's why I'm asking you."Optimus stated. MoonBlade sighed and ran a hand over his wolf ears.

"Look, Optimus, I really think that it's better if you ask Prowl that yourself, but all I can tell you is that this is something that is very hard for Prowl to talk about. I think I'll go patrol for a bit. I hope you can get Prowl to open up. Believe me, it will _not _be easy."MoonBlade said and jumped off the roof and ran away from the base in his wolf form.

Optimus then jumped off the roof and walked back into the base, not knowing that someone was watching.

_AT BLACKARACHNIA'S HIDE OUT_

Meanwhile BlackArachnia and CrimsonWing were sharing information of what the other knew. When CrimsonWing told the female con about Megatron and Starscream being with him BlackArachnia was very shocked.

"So our dear leader and our un-dear back-stabbing seeker are alright and on board your ship. I thought that no one would find them for at least another week."BlackArachnia replied with a grin and CrimsonWing chuckled at the femme's joke.

"Yes well, what can I say? They just can't seem to go unnoticed. Now you said something about you knowing where the All-Spark Shard I'm looking for is?"CrimsonWing asked.

"Yes, but that's just about as much as I know. The Shard landed in the cave not too far from here but I don't know where in the cave it could be. I tried getting in there to find it myself but I always failed and barely got out alive."The spider explained, looking away in shame as she recalled her countless failures to get the shard.

"I see. Then if you can't get it there's no way I can."CrimsonWing stated and held his chin in thought as tried to think of a way to get the shard without too much trouble. Then an idea came to his twisted mind and he grinned."But that doesn't mean that we can't get someone else to get it for us."CrimsonWing said with a growing grin.

"What do you by that?"Blackarachnia inquired curiously.

"My dear spider, what would you say if I told you that I could help you kill one of the mechs responsible for making you what you are now and get the shard without you having to do anything?"CrimsonWing asked the spider lady with an evil smile. BlackArachnia smiled just as wickedly and replied,

"That depends, can you make it happen?"The evil femme bot asked. CrimsonWing smirked even more and just said,

"And then some."The bat said in a low and wicked tone as he smirked.

_MEANWHILE AT THE AUTOBOT BASE_

"Hey Boss Bot, come look at this."Bumblebee said to the young Prime.

"What is it, Bumblebee?"Optimus asked and walked over to where Bumblebee was.

"Teletran 1 just picked up an All-Spark Shard signal."Bumblebee stated.

"Is it a regular signal? Or is it coming from Starscream?"Optimus asked, not wanting a repeat of yesterday.

"I thought you might ask so I checked the sensors to see if there is any faint Decepticon signal. I didn't find any."Bumblebee stated. Optimus couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"That's good. Where is it?"Optimus asked.

"Smack dab on Dinobot Island."Bumblebee said.

Optimus thought this over for a while. This may be a good thing. Maybe he could get Prowl to open up some by having him go to Dinobot Island with him and look for the All-Spark Shard. Since it was in a surrounding that Prowl liked, maybe he would be more relaxed.

"Thank you, Bumblebee. That'll be all."Optimus said kindly. The yellow stinger nodded and went back to what he was doing.

Optimus then walked down the hall and soon he was faced with Prowl's room door. He sighed deeply and moved his fist to knock on the door but then surprisingly enough the door opened by itself. Optimus was very shocked to say the least.

"Don't be so surprised. I knew you were there to begin with. I smelled your scent from behind the door and I could hear your footsteps."Prowl said calmly, not looking away from the red roses he was watering."Well, come in."Prowl said simply.

Optimus snapped out of his shock and walked into the room and the door slid down again. There was a long and heavy silence in the room, Prowl didn't speak because Optimus guessed that he was still upset, and Optimus didn't speak because he was worried he might say or mention the wrong thing and make Prowl even more upset. But he figured that Prowl might not be as upset as he was before. If he was, he wouldn't have let Optimus in his room. But why didn't he let MoonBlade in his room before? Pushing that aside, Optimus went and came out with his first question.

"Prowl, listen. What happened yesterday…that…power you used to heal me…just what was that?"Optimus asked, trying to be as gentle with the question as he could. For a while Prowl didn't answer but then he sat the watering can down and leant against his tree, not facing Optimus. Then he spoke.

"Some would call it an amazing gift, the power I have. But if any of them walked a mile in my heels, they would see that's what I have, the power racing through my tubes, is nothing but a terrible curse."Prowl said in a low and sad tone, but Optimus heard him and frowned. He knew that Prowl sometimes would be greatly depressed considering his former life but he never saw him like this. Putting that aside, Optimus managed to ask,

"What do you mean, Prowl? What's a terrible curse for you?"Optimus asked. Prowl finally turned around and looked at him with a sad frown. Then he sighed and said,

"Let's just say that it's something that took me a very long time to control. Something that if I ever lost control of again there would be too much blood on my hands than I am willing to have. I…. "Prowl trailed off in his sentence and stopped talking for a minute. Then after a moment he spoke again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go on about myself. You came here for a reason, yes?"Prowl asked.

Optimus frowned a bit since he had hoped that Prowl would go on and maybe even open up to Optimus a bit. But Optimus let it slide and spoke.

"Yes there is apparently an All-Spark located on Dinobot Island and since you know the island very well, I thought that you could help me look for it. It'll be a mission just between us."Optimus explained to the dark ninja.

Prowl thought that it would be a good idea to have a day out in the woods since the whole Decepticon fiasco yesterday. He also had a pretty good idea why Optimus wanted it to be just them on this mission, he wanted Prowl to tell him about his power. Prowl knew that he would have to but he wanted to wait until the time was right and figured that it would be sometime today. For a while longer Prowl was silent then he spoke.

"I see. Well I suppose that I could accompany you to the island."Prowl said. Optimus couldn't help but smile a little on the inside. He hoped that this chance to connect with Prowl better wouldn't mess up.

But as he and Prowl walked out the base, transformed and drove to the docks, he didn't know that he and the Autocon would soon be living examples of what happens when you walk into a spider's web….

_ON DINOBOT ISLAND_

Prowl and Optimus were soon on the ground of Dinobot Island. It still looked the same, save for a few new trees and five or so more berry bushes. Optimus and Prowl walked into the forest and had yet to encounter the Dinobots. Not that they weren't complaining, they hoped they wouldn't have to encounter them since the robotic dinosaurs usually had the habit of being a bit aggressive whenever they saw they Autobots.

The young Prime and the ebony ninja walked in silence for a good sixteen minutes. Optimus would occasionally look at Prowl with slightly curious eyes but Prowl didn't look at him nor did he speak the entire time they'd been walking. He looked ahead, his face stoned of emotions and impassive as it usually was when he was around people. Optimus wanted to ask Prowl up front 'What was that power you used?' but he thought he might get insulted or even worse leave and hide in his room again if he asked him so bluntly. About another five minutes passed and the usually quiet ninja spoke.

"If you want to ask me then just ask, Sir."Prowl stated simply. Optimus looked at Prowl shockingly and stopped walking. How did Prowl figure out what was on his mind? Prowl stopped walking and looked at Optimus with a little smirk. "Don't be surprised. I knew that you wanted to ask me about my power for a while now but you thought I would be insulted. Well you don't have to worry, I'm not. Frankly I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait until you said what you wanted to say and got it off your chest."Prowl explained to Optimus.

The young Prime sighed deeply in relief and didn't realize that he held in that breath. It was good to know that Prowl wouldn't be mad with his questioning or insulted. He looked and Prowl and then he spoke.

"Okay then….Prowl what was that power that you used?"Optimus asked evenly, and he was surprised that he felt a huge weight get off him. He guessed that it was the weight of not knowing what was wrong with Prowl and how the question just hung on him relentlessly. Prowl took a breath again and took his visor and Optimus gasped in shock to see the strange new color that Prowl's optics had.

Instead of the light amethyst and pink slits, they were snow white with azure blue slits. Then Prowl held out his hands and his skin from his elbows to the tip of his claws turned light blue crystalline again.

"The power that I have Optimus is a power that is very much like the All-Sparks. As such I can heal others, take their life and do all of the other things that the All-Spark can do. But then gain you probably guessed that, didn't you?"Prowl asked.

"Not really. I guessed that whatever power you used on me had something to do with the All-Spar, but I wasn't sure. But what I really want to know is why you ran away."Optimus said. Prowl frowned a little bit and looked down.

"I don't know, I suppose that I acted on instinct, since I always ran whenever someone saw me…like _this._ But it was also…out of fear."Prowl stated, still looking down.

"Fear?"Optimus inquired curiously. Prowl nodded 'yes'.

"Yes, fear. I feared that you would either think I was a freak or that you would be scared. I only showed my masters and MoonBlade this power that I have and CrimsonWing saw me like this once before. It was one thing for me to be half Decepticon and have my other powers and it was hard for some to accept that alone. If anyone ever found out about _this…._I would just….fall apart."Prowl finished sadly and in a low tone, but Optimus heard him.

"But Prowl….you're among _friends_ not enemies. We would never be afraid of you and we would certainly never think you're a freak. You're our friend, and you always will be. Whether or not you're half Decepticon and whether or not you have your All-Spark like powers."Optimus stated honestly and smiled a bit.

Prowl looked at him with wide optics. So….Optimus didn't think he was a freak? He wasn't afraid? Prowl never felt so relived in his life. He was so glad that Optimus thought the exact opposite of what he assumed the Prime would think. Prowl smiled and slowly his skin turned metallic again and his optics changed to amethyst once more. Prowl put his visor back on and walked over to Optimus then held out his now metallic hand.

"Thank you, Optimus. You have no idea how much that means to me."Prowl said in a very grateful tone. Optimus smiled more and took Prowl's hand in his and shook it.

"Anytime, Prowl."Optimus stated. Then Prowl's calm smile quickly changed to a look of shock when he heard rustling. Optimus heard it too and looked at the bushes.

"What's that?"Prowl asked in a low tone.

"I'm not really sure."Optimus said. Then a voice spoke out to them.

"Oh, come now boys. Don't tell me that you forgot about me after only just a month."Said the female voice. Prowl and Optimus gasped and were even more shocked when the person who owned the voice stepped out of the bushes and reviled BlackArachnia.

"BlackArachnia!"Prowl and Optimus exclaimed shockingly in unison. BlackArachnia smirked at their shocked faces.

"So you _do _remember me. And here I thought that you didn't."BlackArachnia with a smirk. Optimus took out his axe and Prowl took out his shuriken, both ready to fight the spider woman.

"What are you doing here, BlackArachnia? Trying to get the Dinobots to do your dirty work for you again?"Prowl asked with a narrowed visor.

"Not this time, sweetie. This time I have a stronger, better and way more intelligent partner to help me out. And he's someone you know very well. He told me quite a lot of interesting things about you."BlackArachnia said with a smug smirk.

Prowl's optics widened at what the spider lady said and before he knew it he felt a sharp sting in his neck. Prowl shouted in pain and then he fell out and fainted.

"Prowl! Are you alright-Ugh!"Optimus made a shout of pain as well next to Prowl and also became unconscious.

Then another figure stepped out the shadows and it was a smirking CrimsonWing.

_AFTER A FEW HOURS_

Optimus groaned tiredly as he ever so slowly started to open his optics. He was faced with a strange looking lab that was covered in grass, vines, small trees and purple spider webs. Optimus soon regained full consciousness and looked around the place.

"_What happened? Where am I? Ugh, the last I remember was Prowl telling me about his powers….and then BlackArachnia appeared….then blank."Optimus said to himself in his mind._

It then finally dawned on Optimus that BlackArachnia must have somehow had him and Prowl knocked out and then brought them here. The femme con mentioned something about having a partner. Maybe he was the one who knocked him and Prowl out. Optimus heard groaning from beside him and saw Prowl starting to regain consciousness.

"Prowl, are you okay? Wake up."Optimus said in a hushed tone. Prowl was soon wide awake and he looked at his commander.

"Ugh, Optimus? What happened? What is this….strange place?"Prowl inquired curiously as he looked around.

"I think this is BlackArachnia's new hide away."Optimus said in a hushed tone still.

"I remember someone knocked us out from behind. And our un-dear spider friend said something about having a partner and that I know him. I think I have a pretty good idea of who she meant."Prowl said in a low tone.

"You always were a sharp one, XLR."Said a chillingly familiar voice and Prowl and Optimus looked from where they were hanging and saw CrimsonWing leaning against the frame of a door with a smirking face.

"And you were always just as sharp, Optimus."Said a female voice and Optimus looked to see that out of the shadows came BlackArachnia, a smirk also adorning her face.

"Spare us your false amazement. What do you two want?"Prowl asked demandingly with a stern and angry face. CrimsonWing smirked wider to a point where his fangs were bared and he walked over to the two hung up Autobots.

"What do we want? Oh, that's a very easy question to answer. What I want is nothing more than seeing to your end and getting the money owed to me."CrimsonWing stated with narrowed eyes.

"And what I want is for you to pay for what you did to me that made me what I am today, Optimus."BlackArachnia stated with narrowed optics of her own.

"So what? Are you going to end it here?"Optimus asked with narrowed optics.

"As much as we want to, I'm afraid that will have to wait for another time. For now, we need you two for a little….retrieve mission that is out of our power to accomplish ourselves."CrimsonWing stated as he started to circle around the two.

"Really? And what kind of mission is that?"Prowl asked.

"You two have to go to a cave north of here and look for the All-Spark Shard. Then bring it to us."BlackArachnia explained.

"And just what makes you think that we'll give it to you?"Prowl asked. CrimsonWing smirked even more and stopped circling the Autobots and looked up at Prowl.

"Funny you should ask that XLR. You see if you _don't _bring us the Shard, then this is going to happen to your friend in blue…."CrimsonWing said and then took out a black remote with a single purple dial on it. He turned the dial and then Optimus started to feel a sheering pain and he screamed out in pain. Then Optimus' skin started to turn green around his neck.

"Optimus! What are you doing to him? Stop it!"Prowl demanded. CrimsonWing smirked and turned the dial down again and Optimus' skin turned back to normal and the pain stopped. He panted from the tiring pain and his eyes looked weak.

"That was only a sample of what will happen to your friend should you defy us. If you two don't return before sunset, then the band on Optimus' wrist will be turned on to its highest level and the poison will quickly spread throughout his tubes and kill him."BlackArachnia explained with a cold grin. Optimus and Prowl glared at their enemies then looked at each other, as if asking each other if it was right to agree to the terms. After a while they nodded to each other, making their decision.

"Fine, we'll do it. But only if you promise that once we give the Shard to you you'll take the band off Optimus."Prowl stated.

"But of course, young one. You know I'm a mech of my word. Cut them down, Arachnia."CrimsonWing said and BlackArachnia turned into her spider form, jumped onto the ceiling and walked over to the two spider web ropes and cut them with her front leg. Optimus and Prowl hit the ground and shook the webs off themselves, glaring up at the spider.

"Your weapons are on that table there and so is the map that will show you where to go. Now don't forget what will happen should you not come back."CrimsonWing warned in a menacing tone. Prowl just glared at him and retorted,

"Don't worry you'll get the Shard. But I'm telling you now CrimsonWing, be careful of what you wish for."And after giving him a cold, promising glare, Prowl transformed and he and Optimus drove away.

_IN THE WOODS_

Prowl and Optimus had made it into the forest and weren't too far from the cave that the two cons told them about, or at least that's what the digital map said. Soon Optimus and Prowl were faced with the cave that was where the map said it would be.

"Well here it is."Prowl said.

"And we only have three hours until sunset to find the Shard so let's not waste time. Come on."Optimus said and the two went into the cave, unaware of the eyes watching them….

They walked throughout the cave and so far have yet to find anything and while they were walking something caught Optimus' eye.

"Hey Prowl?"Optimus asked.

"Yes, Sir?"Prowl asked back.

"Look at the walls."Optimus said, pointing at the walls in question. Prowl looked at the walls and saw that they were….sparkling.

"They're sparkling. That's strange. Why do you think that is?"Prowl asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we'll find out as we keep going."Optimus said and the two trotted onward.

As they walked further, they suddenly noticed the pitch in temperature. It was getting hotter as they walked.

"Whew, Prowl are you feeling a bit hot?"Optimus asked as his cooling fans turned on to ease the heat he felt.

"Well now that you mention it, a bit. First those strange walls and now this heat. I wonder what could be causing all this."Prowl wondered aloud.

As soon as he and Optimus entered another cave hall Prowl got his answer. It was a hall-like place with a floor of hot, bubbling lava with a fifty foot drop. And there was a rock bridge leading from where Optimus and Prowl stood to the other side that had a sort of door way giving off light.

"I think I understand what BlackArachnia and CrimsonWing meant when they said that they couldn't do this on their own."Optimus said a bit nervously as he looked ahead.

"Well we can't just let up now. If we fall then I can just as easily fly us to safe ground."Prowl said. Optimus smiled confidently and nodded.

The two started to walk across the bridge but made sure to walk slowly for they did not want the bridge to break or anything. Then suddenly a massive quake broke out and shook the up the floor all the way to the bridge that the two mechs were on. They tried to keep their balance in order to keep from falling, and the quaking stopped and they pulled it off.

"That was close but something tells me that things aren't going to stay easy."Optimus said and Prowl nodded in agreement. They two continued to walk across the bridge at their slow and careful pace but the quake broke out again and this time a ball of lava shot up from the floor. Thankfully it was far from the bridge and it hit the roof of the hall. Prowl and Optimus gasped at the shocking sight.

"Whoa! I don't like how this is starting to look."Prowl said.

"Then you're going to hate how it looks at the bottom!"Optimus exclaimed and Prowl looked below to see the lava start to rise up. The two didn't need any second commands and ran for it. However it seemed that the faster they ran the faster the lava was rising. The two were getting closer to the other end but it was too late for the lava rushed from both sides and charged at the two mechs.

"Optimus get behind me, quick!"Prowl ordered and Optimus got behind the younger bot and Prowl made an aquatic shield big enough for both of them. The lava crashed against the shield and Prowl added extra power to the shield the keep it stable. Soon the rushing lava waves stopped crashing against the shield and settled down and the lava went back down as well. When Prowl thought it was safe he brought down the shield and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow Prowl, that was amazing. I'm not sure if we would have survived if you didn't pull up that shield."Optimus said in an impressed tone. Prowl looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Optimus. Now let's keep going, we only have an hour left."Prowl said and the two walked into the next room and what the saw was an amazing and shocking sight.

It was a room full of crystals! From blue to pink, from small to large, there were crystals all around. In the center of the room there was a pillar of snow white crystals and the hole in the ceiling over them shun light on the crystals from the outside.

"Wow….it's….a crystalline cave."Prowl said softly, too amazed to say much else.

"I never thought that places like this even existed…It's…beautiful."Optimus said softly.

"I think that the All-Spark Shard might be here somewhere."Prowl said.

"I think so too, but how are we going to find it in a cave full of crystals? This is like looking for a black cat in a dark room."Optimus stated.

"I have All-Spark powers, so I can pull the Shard to me like a magnet."Prowl said.

"That sounds like a good idea, Prowl. Try it."Optimus said and stepped out of the way so that Prowl had all the room he needed.

Prowl knelt on his right leg and placed his right hand on the ground, slowly his entire right arm turned into its crystalline look and Prowl closed his optics. Then blue ripples formed on the ground and spread throughout the room. Then a soft ding was heard and a patch of blue crystals started to rustle. Optimus looked at little patch and out from it came the All-Spark Shard. It hovered over to Optimus and the young Prime was a bit shocked by this at first but then he grabbed onto the Shard and held it in his hand. Prowl turned his arm back to normal and got back up.

"Well, here it is. That was some great work, Prowl."Optimus complimented and Prowl smiled.

"Thank you, Sir, but it was all for nothing since we'll have to give the Shard to that bat and that witch."Prowl said with a hateful glare. Optimus frowned, knowing Prowl was right, but then an idea came to his mind and he smiled.

"Don't worry, Prowl. Those two aren't going to get _this _Shard, so instead we'll give them another one."Optimus said and Prowl looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean, Sir?"Prowl inquired and Optimus began to explain his plan to Prowl.

_BACK AT BLACKARACHNIA'S HIDE OUT_

"Well, only five minutes until sunset."BlackArachnia said in a sadistically happy tone.

"XLR shouldn't have made this deal, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make good on it."CrimsonWing said smugly.

"Whether or not they made it it's a win for us all the same."BlackArachnia said just as smugly.

"Don't spin your webs if you don't know how to, spider."Said a voice and the female and male cons turned their shocked faces to the lab entrance and saw Prowl and Optimus standing there.

"Well, well, so you both actually made it. How lovely…."CrimsonWing said in a less than pleased voice.

"And we brought what you wanted also."Optimus said and tossed the All-Spark Shard at BlackArachnia and the spider lady caught it and she and CrimsonWing looked at the Shard with shocked, unbelieving eyes.

"What's the matter, you didn't think that we would get it?"Prowl asked, hoping that Optimus' plan wouldn't fail.

They actually used a crystal from the cave that looked like an All-Spark Shard and Prowl used his powers to give the gem the same kind of glow and energy signature that the real Shard would give off. If the two fell for it then Prowl and Optimus could get away with the real one, but if the Decepticons found out it was a trick…

"Well, it's giving off the same energy signature…and it does look like the real thing…"CrimsonWing said aloud as he looked the Shard over.

"Alright, you have the Shard. Now keep your end of the bargain."Optimus said, pointing at the band on his wrist. BlackArachnia and CrimsonWing looked at the two and then they smirked. This made Prowl and Optimus very nervous. Then CrimsonWing slowly started to walk towards the table.

"Of course…whatever you want. And since I'm such a good sport, I'll let you two have the Shard instead! Catch!"CrimsonWing exclaimed and tossed the fake Shard at the wall next to Optimus. The two mechs were too slow to react and the fake Shard hit the metal wall and broke into pieces, thus causing it to lose it's glow. Prowl and Optimus gasped at this while CrimsonWing smirked in a superior manner.

"Did you honestly think that I would be fooled by some trick like that? When you live as long as I have you can see tricks like that coming a mile away. Since you don't want to play fair, XLR, I'll just have to teach you a lesson at your friend's expense!"CrimsonWing stated harshly and grabbed the remote from the table and turned the dial on half of its power. Optimus felt the pain immediately and his skin turned green around his neck again.

"Optimus!"Prowl shouted in horror and tried to rush over to his friend but his legs and wrists were soon caught by a webby rope from BlackArachnia and by the whip of CrimsonWing.

"That was a very good shot, my dear."CrimsonWing said in an impressed tone.

"What can I say I've had a lot of practice."The spider said smugly and the two began pulling Prowl in. Then all of a sudden a kick was brought to CrimsonWing's back and when BlackArachnia turned to see who or what it was she was punched across the face. Prowl looked and was shocked to see….

"Jazz?"Prowl asked shockingly. He couldn't believe that Jazz was actually here lead alone _knew _that Prowl was here!

"Glad to hear that you're finally talkin' to me."Jazz said with a grin and took the remote from CrimsonWing's hand and crushed it. The band on Optimus' wrist stopped spreading its poison and unclasped from his wrist Optimus' skin turned to normal once again and he panted from the exhausting pain. Jazz went over to Prowl and unwound the webby rope and whip from his legs and wrists.

"Oh, thank you Jazz. But how did you know where Optimus and I were and that we were in trouble?"Prowl asked.

"I was watching OP talking to MoonBlade before and then I heard Optimus talk with you. So I figured in case this went down bad that I should tag along. Did you really think I'd stay out of the loop for long?"Jazz asked with a joking grin and Prowl smiled a little.

Then growling noises were heard and they turned to see CrimsonWing and BlackArachnia charge at then but they only got so close when they got hit with the table and hit the wall. The ninjas looked to see Optimus standing up albeit a bit weakly.

"Come on you two. We can explain everything to each other later. Right now we have to leave!"Optimus said and the two nodded in agreement. The Autobots tried to run away but then CrimsonWing and BlackArachnia suddenly appeared at the door. CrimsonWing looked at the three with a cold, angry glare and said,

"If you think I'm going to let you go while I leave empty handed…you three are _deathly _mistaken!"CrimsonWing exclaimed and he and BlackArachnia made another charge for the three but then Jazz took out his nun chucks and strangely enough they started to glow a yellow/orange color and so did the hands holding the nun chucks. Then Jazz lashed out his nun chucks and sent waves to the bottom of the floor where the Decepticons were at the moment and an explosion broke out. The Decepticons were blown away and Optimus and Prowl looked at Jazz with wide optics.

"It's a special trick of mine. I can charge things up with massive energy and make it explosive."Jazz explained and put his nun chucks back in place.

"That's it! Two Autobots are one thing but I'm not about to go up against an Elite Guard cyber ninja! You're on your own CrimsonWing."BlackArachnia stated and turned into her spider form and swiftly ran off.

"Optimus, she's getting away!"Prowl exclaimed.

"Forget her, Prowl. She's the least of our worries."Optimus said. Then CrimsonWing started to groan and slowly got up. He cracked his neck and looked at the three mechs with a somewhat impassive face.

"Well, it looks like I'm in the corner again. It was fun while it lasted but I think I'll play with you all another time, but I can assure you, the next time we all see each other, you won't have enough consciousness to even scream in pain. So until then, sleep with your weapons beside you tonight."CrimsonWing said and without another word, he disappeared.

Soon the three Autobots were on the boat ride back home and Optimus was explaining everything to MoonBlade on his com link.

"We have the Shard and CrimsonWing ran off like the coward he is."Optimus said the wolf.

"_That's good to know, Optimus. And what about Little Shadow?"MoonBlade asked hopefully._

"Prowl is just fine. You won't have to worry about him tonight."Optimus stated proudly, glad that Prowl wasn't depressed either.

"_Oh, thank you Optimus. I truly do appreciate this. And by the way, do you know where that Elite Guard went off to? I haven't seen him at all today."MoonBlade said. Optimus looked at the two ninjas standing side by side while they looked out at the city and he smiled._

"Don't worry, MoonBlade. I'm sure that he'll turn up. Tell the team that we'll be there soon."Optimus said and ended the call. Then he turned his optics to the two ninjas who were talking amongst themselves.

"Some day, huh?"Jazz asked as he looked at the approaching city.

"Yes it was."Prowl said simply and looked at the water. There was a silence between the two until Jazz said,

"You know, it's okay to be different."Jazz said as he looked at the water as well.

"What? What do you mean?"Prowl asked as he looked at Jazz curiously. Jazz looked at Prowl and said,

"I mean, just because you have all of these powers that doesn't make you a monster. It's alright being who you are, Prowler."Jazz said reassuringly. Prowl frowned a bit and looked away.

"To be honest Jazz I'm not sure who I am anymore. First I thought I was made from a project, then a few weeks ago I find out that I may have just been a real bot with a real family, but when it comes right down to it…I just don't know where I stand between Decepticons and Autobots."Prowl stated softly.

"Well you may not know it Prowl, but you already showed where you stand. You could have gone with the Decepticons and work for Megatron but you didn't. Whether or not you were made from the Autocon Project doesn't matter to your friends."Jazz stated and Prowl looked at him with a widen visor and then Optimus took the chance to speak.

"He's right, Prowl. You're an Autobot and our friend. That's all that matters to us."Optimus said with a smile.

Prowl smiled as well, feeling truly happy that he had such good friends.

_IN SPACE ON CRIMSONWING'S SHIP_

"Blast it all! That annoying Prime is still alive! And to top it off they have another All-Spark Shard!"Megatron shouted in rage as he banged his fists on the control panel.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I failed."CrimsonWing said and bowed to the Decepticon leader. Then Megatron sighed and said,

"No matter, CrimsonWing. If anything this aids us greatly. Whatever Shard we don't obtain the Autobots will have and should the chance ever present itself we shall take every Shard they have."Megatron stated with a smirk and CrimsonWing smirked back.

"I'm glad you see it that way, Sir. And the trip to that planet wasn't a _total _waste. I brought a few friends with me. Come out you three."CrimsonWing said and the main door slid open and revealed ShockWave, Blitzwing and Lugnut….

And that's that! Read, review and vote! Later days!


	13. Eps13 Electric Rock

Sorry, sorry this took SO Long! Writer's block! Anyway, here's the episode!

Summary: There have been reports about people stealing mechanical parts and then suddenly gain amnesia after they're caught. Ratchet, Wasp and Bumblebee are sent to investigate and discover what or who is causing all this trouble, and soon they'll start to wish they hadn't.

* * *

Ratchet was in his lab, working on a new invention minding his own business. He wasn't bothering anyone and no one was bothering him. All was well, until….

"Oh, yeah! We finally got em'!"Shouted the loud and overly excited voice of Bumblebee which shocked Ratchet and caused him to join the wrong wires together which made an electric shock shoot through his hands up to his elbows. The medi bot shouted and immediately let go of the wires. Ratchet growled in anger and stomped his way to the living room.

When Ratchet got there he saw Bumblebee and Wasp cheering over some game they were playing.

"Oh, yeah! We finally burned that dragon to the ground! Yes! Way to go, Wasp!"Bumblebee said cheerily to his friend and the two high-fived each other. Their victory celebration was short lived when Ratchet lifted them up and brought them over to him. He looked at the young stingers with narrowed eyes and they looked at him with nervous smiles.

"Heh, hey Doc-bot. Nice day, don't you think?"Wasp asked nervously. Ratchet glared at them more before he answered.

"It was. Until you two blasted my audios with your screaming!"Ratchet yelled at the two and they cringed at the shout. Bumblebee chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, Ratchet. It's just that we've been trying to beat that level for a long time is all."Bumblebee said with a sheepish smile. Ratchet sighed and dropped the two on the ground.

"Remind me to ask Prime why the slag I was the one chosen to stay here while they investigate the recent thefts."Ratchet said with an annoyed look.

"Aww, come on Ratchet. It's not so bad being with just me and Wasp. Look at it this way, you'll never get bored."Bumblebee said in an attempt to reassure the medi-bot. Ratchet sighed annoyingly again. It was then that Ratchet's com went off.

"Ratchet here. What's the word on the thefts Prime?"Ratchet asked.

"_Well Ratchet, it's actually quite strange. You see, the robbers have stolen all sorts of high tech parts from several different places and when they were finally caught for some strange reason they forgot they ever committed the crimes."Optimus explained over the com link._

"Sounds to me like they're trying to avoid trouble."Ratchet said.

"_Maybe, but from we discovered that all of the thieves had something in common. They all kept talking about some new rock band called The Rouges. None of us know who they are so could you ask Bumblebee and Wasp about them? If any bots would know about the latest band it's those two. Meet us back at the police station. Prime out."Optimus said and ended the call._

Ratchet sighed at the end of the call. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to these two annoying stingers. But it was for something important and he casted away his need to walk away and walked over to the two young mechs who went back to playing their game.

"Say Bumblebee, Wasp?"Ratchet asked the two. Bumblebee looked at Ratchet with a questioning look.

"What's up, Doc-bot?"Bumblebee asked.

"Do you two know about a band called The Rouges?"Ratchet asked. Bumblebee and Wasp looked at Ratchet shockingly and it was then that Ratchet realized he just made a mistake.

"Are you kidding? They are like the coolest band that I ever heard! Everyone knows them!"Bumblebee exclaimed and Wasp nodded in agreement with a smile on his face. Ratchet sighed, he should have figured that these two would know about something like that.

"Well in that case, let's head down to the police station. I'll explain on the way."Ratchet said and transformed then drove out and the young stingers followed after.

_AT THE POLICE STATION_

Ratchet, Bumblebee and Wasp got to the police station and saw their friends there waiting for them. Optimus looked and saw the three bots and called out to them.

"Ratchet! Glad to see you three made it."Optimus said and the three walked over to the rest of the group.

"Okay, so what the problem, Prime-bot?"Wasp asked.

"Well Wasp, as you know there have been a lot of thefts have been happening in the past three weeks. And then when the robbers are apprehended they suddenly gain amnesia."Optimus explained.

"The only thing that they all have in common is this new band that they kept talkin' about."Jazz stated.

"Okay, but what's that got to do with us?"Bumblebee asked.

"Well, seeing as how you two know about this band I figured that it would be wise to have you two investigate along with Ratchet."Optimus stated. Bumblebee and Wasp looked at Optimus with wide smiles while Ratchet looked at him with a hung open mouth.

"Oh, yeah! We get to see our favorite band, Bumble-bot!"Wasp exclaimed and the two high-fived each other. Ratchet went over to Optimus with an angry look and asked,

"Prime, have you blown a circuit? Why are you having me go with these _pests?_ Why can't you have Jazz or Prowl go with them?"Ratchet asked angrily.

"Because, I'm having Prowl and Jazz interview the theft victims on the East side."Optimus stated.

"And Bulkhead, Optimus and I are going to check things out on the West side."Sari said.

"Sorry Ratchet, but there's no one else to go with them but you."Prowl said as reassuringly as he could.

"But I thought we just voted against Doc-bot."Jazz whispered to Prowl which earned him a heel to his foot. Jazz yelped and grabbed his aching foot. Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease his sudden headache.

_LATER ON IN THE DAY_

Ratchet and the stingers made it to their given location, the concert spot of The Rouges. Wasp and Bumblebee were of course excited but Ratchet could care less and really wished he wasn't here.

"_Sure, have Ratchet go on a mission with the two most annoying stingers known. Just wait until they all need a tune up…."Ratchet thought to himself._

In no time the three made it to the concert spot which was a local park. Wasp and Bumblebee quickly transformed and looked upon the sight in awe. About thousands upon thousands of people were all around the platform that their favorite band was standing on. The Rouges consisted of four guys, Rick Hays, John McClain, Kevin Stewart and Alex Roads. John played base, Kevin played drums, Alex was on the guitar and Rick played the keyboard.

"I can't believe that we can actually talk to our favorite band! Isn't this great, Wasp?"Bumblebee asked his friend.

"Yeah, you bet!"Wasp said just as enthusiastically. Ratchet could only sigh annoyingly at the two.

"Alright, aright, let's just interview these runts and see what the connection between them and the thieves is."Ratchet said sternly and the three walked to the back stage.

From behind the curtain they could see The Rouges perform and judging by the lyrics, the song was close to ending.

"_**And here comes the end, here comes my time, here comes the day, but so long as I see your face….I'll be alright."**_

And when the song ended the fans cheered as loudly as the lungs would permit. The Rouges bowed and waved to the fans good-bye as they went back stage. When they got there they were very surprised to see three huge robots.

"Whoa dudes, check it out! It's those Autobot guys!"Stated Kevin in his Brooklyn accent.

"Well, this is a _very _surprising visit to say the least."Said John in his French/Southern accent.

"Yeah, I never thought that the famous Autobots would come to see us simple singers."Rick said in his Western accent.

"So how may we help you? Is there something you wanted?"Alex asked in his Russian accent.

Bumblebee and Wasp were too busy staring mindlessly at their favorite band to really ask any questions so Ratchet took over the interview.

"Actually yes there is. Now I'm not sure if you boys know about this, but there has been a string of thefts surrounding high-tech items. And all of the thieves have one thing in common: They all like your music. Does that mean anything to you?"Ratchet asked. Alex looked at his fellow band mates as if asking for an answer from them and when they all shrugged in a 'we don't know' manner, Alex looked back at Ratchet and shrugged as well.

"Nope. All I can say is that whoever the thieves are they got pretty good taste in music."Alex said and put up his guitar.

"Not as far as I'm concerned…."Ratchet said in a low tone.

"Beg pardon?"John asked.

"Nothing. Well, I guess that's it then. If you boys ever find out anything concerning this, you let us know."Ratchet said.

"Don't worry, we will. Come on guys, our ride should be here soon."Kevin said but before the band could take another step, Bumblebee stopped them.

"Wait! Um, I was wondering if um, could me and my friend here your latest CD?"Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Sure, anything for a fan."Alex said and went over to a table and took a CD and held it out for Bumblebee to take. Bumblebee smiled widely and took the CD.

"Thanks! You guys are the coolest!"Bumblebee said and transformed, "Come on, fellas! Our job is done here!"Bumblebee said and wasp transformed and drove after the speedy bot.

"Hey, wait for me, you pests!"Ratchet called out to them and transformed and drove after the two.

_ON THE ROAD_

"Well Prime, we asked those boys if they knew anything about the thefts and they didn't seem to know anything."Ratchet explained.

"_I see. In that case head back to the base and we'll discuss our next plan."Optimus said and ended the call._

This upset Ratchet because that meant that would have to suffer at the sounds of Wasp and Bumblebee's annoying music. That was the twelfth time they played that danm CD! And it was the third song!

"Will you two quit playing that danm CD already? You'll get us arrested for disturbing the peace!"Ratchet snapped at them, but the two cars just kept 'swaying' to the sound of the music.

"No way, Doc-bot! This song the coolest!"Wasp stated. Ratchet could almost see the big grin on his green face.

"Yeah, how anyone not listen to it?"Bumblebee asked.

"Guess I must be real special…."Ratchet said to himself.

"Anyone who listens to this song get's absolutely hypnotized by it! That's how cool it…."But Bumblebee stopped talking for some reason and halted his driving. Seconds later Wasp stopped driving also. Ratchet looked at the two in his rear-view mirror in confusion and turned around to face them, thankful that no one was out on the road to get hurt by his turn.

"Hey, what's up you two? Why did you stop all of the sudden?"Ratchet asked. They two didn't talk and just stood still in their car modes.

Ratchet was starting to get impatient with them and was about to yell at them to talk, but then all of a sudden the two stingers turned into their robot modes and Ratchet noticed something very odd, their optics were not their normal colors, they were red. Bumblebee and Wasp turned their hands into stingers and shot lightening at Ratchet. Ratchet gasped shockingly and moved out of the way. He turned back into his robot mode and looked at the two shockingly.

"What the blazes is the matter with you two? Are you crazy?"Ratchet asked the young bots but they didn't say anything and just kept shooting lightening at the medi-bot. Ratchet used his magnetic power to create a shield and block the bolts. What the heck was wrong with these two? Were they upset that he didn't show any interest in their band? Well, considering they were chanting 'Die, die!' at him, that was a possibility.

After a while Bumblebee and Wasp stopped zapping at Ratchet and their optics widened. Ratchet looked at them with an arched optic ridge but did not let down his shield. Then Bumblebee and Wasp's optics turned back to normal and they looked around for a moment, taking in their surroundings in what Ratchet figured to be a confused state.

"Wha? What happened?"Wasp asked confusedly.

"I'm not sure, Wasp. All I remember is….listening to our music and then….nothing."Bumblebee said. Ratchet figured it was safe to let down his shield and turned off his magnets and walked over to the two stingers, but was prepared if he had to fight back.

"What? You mean you two don't remember _anything _at all?"Ratchet asked and then two shook their heads no in response. Ratchet held his chin and thought for a moment. Let's see…Wasp and Bumblebee were perfectly fine when they left the concert, but then while they were driving they acted weird…._while they were listening to that CD!_

"Doc-bot? What's wrong?"Wasp asked. Ratchet snapped out of his thought and looked at them.

"Bumblebee, can I see that CD?"Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, sure. Here ya go."Bumblebee took out the CD and gave it to Ratchet. Ratchet looked the CD over with a thoughtful face.

"What's wrong, Doc-bot?"Wasp asked.

"I think I just got an idea. Let's head back to the base."Ratchet said and the three of them went back on their way to the base.

_AT THE BASE_

"Mind control? You think that the music The Rouges make is hypnotizing people into stealing?"Optimus asked Ratchet as he tinkered with something.

"Yep. I got the impression when Bumblebee and Wasp suddenly went zap happy on me and then they forgot everything."Ratchet explained.

"So how are you going to show that the CD contains hypnotic materials, Ratchet?"Prowl asked.

"By using my latest invention, an Ultra-High Frequency Detector. It'll scan the CD for any hypnotic ultra-high frequency sound waves. Watch this."Ratchet said and the others looked at the blue screen on the remote-like device. It showed a bar graph and the tallest bar said 'Ultra-High Sonic Frequency' over it. Ratchet placed the CD into the slot and pressed a white button. The device started it's scanning of the device and after about three minutes the needle started to move about until it finally settled onto the tallest bar. The group gasped at this.

"Whoa, check it out! The CD contains high frequency waves."Sari said shockingly.

"Something tells me that The Rouges know a little bit more than they're letting on. And this proves it."Optimus said with a sure face.

"But this doesn't make any sense. Why would these guys want to hypnotize people to steal high-tech parts? What good would it do them?"Jazz asked.

"That's exactly what we're going to find out. Ratchet, Wasp and Bumblebee, you three tail The Rouges and see what they're up to. We'll take the CD back to Sumdac Towers and scan it more."Optimus said.

"Right."Everyone said in unison.

_LATER ON THAT NIGHT_

Ratchet and the young mechs got word on where The Rouges were and silently followed them. The boys were driving to a warehouse by the pier and Ratchet and the two mechs could only guess what they were going to do there. When they got there Ratchet, Bumblebee and Wasp hid behind a few tall crates. They saw the band get out of their limo and told the driver to leave, which he did. They walked over to the warehouse that was marked #13. Alex pulled out a key card and slid it over the key card board and the warehouse door opened. Ratchet and the stingers swiftly raced toward the warehouse themselves and braced themselves against the outside of the warehouse. They looked inside and saw the boys knelt down on their left legs in front of some large thing.

"Master, we have most of the parts you need. We only need to make one finally heist and then you will finally be able to take your revenge upon those who have wronged you."Alex said and looked at the large thing. It was then that a large pair of red eyes opened and looked down at the boy band.

"Yes…soon I will be able to seek my revenge…against the Autobots."The figure stepped out of the shadows and Ratchet and Bumblebee gasped at the sight.

It was Soundwave! He was at his large size but this time he had black bands with white spikes on both of his wrists and he had black armor on his shoulders, knees and wore a black helm that looked like it had devil horns.

"Soundwave! So that over-grown boom box is the one behind this!"Bumblebee said in a hushed tone.

"We need to get back to the base and tell the others about this. Come on!"Ratchet said and the three silently drove away.

_BACK AT THE BASE_

"So, it was Soundwave who was behind all of the robberies. He put hypnotic software onto the CDs The Rouges make and anyone who listens to the CDs gets hypnotized. Then when they complete a heist to get the parts he needs the hypnosis must ware off after a while."Optimus said as he looked over the CD.

"Yeah, and it seems like he's using the stolen tech wear to upgrade himself."Ratchet stated.

"The Rouges talked about one last heist. Probably going to happen later tonight."Wasp said.

"I think ya'll are right on the money. But we don't know where these guys are gonna hit next."Jazz said.

"I think I have an idea."Sari said suddenly.

"What, Sari?"Prowl asked.

"If Soundwave's boy band has already stolen from every other prestigious high-tech lab, what's the last place they would go to?"Sari asked. The team looked down in thought for a second and then their eyes widened in shock when it hit them.

"Sumdac Towers!"The Autobots exclaimed at once.

"Right. So what do you guys say to knocking those rock princes off the charts?"Sari asked with a smirk and ignited a flame in her hand.

The group spent the last two hours devising their plan. Optimus would stand watch on the inside, Jazz and Prowl would stand watch on the roof top, Sari and Bulkhead would stand by at the intersection that leads to Sumdac Towers and Ratchet and the young stingers would wait at the pier for the boy band to leave so that they could attack Soundwave.

Right now the three mechs were waiting for the boy band to leave the warehouse so they could make their move. They finally got their wish when they boy's limo came by and took the young rockers away.

"Prime, The Rouges just left the warehouse and they're on their way to Sumdac Towers."Ratchet said quietly.

"_Okay, proceed with attacking Soundwave. And if things go bad, try to get out of there. Prime out."Optimus said and the call ended._

"Okay you two, let's go."Ratchet said and the bots ran toward the warehouse. Bumblebee and Wasp used their stingers to create some light and when they got a better view of the inside, they were surprised to see nothing but an empty warehouse.

"Huh? What the slag is going on?"Ratchet asked shockingly.

"There's nothing here."Bumblebee said, just as shocked.

"Maybe Soundwave left elsewhere and…."But before Wasp could finish a trap door suddenly opened at the bottom and the three mechs dropped down, screaming as they fell.

After about two minutes they all hit the ground, Ratchet landing first, Wasp landing on his back and Bumblebee landing on Wasp's lap. They all groaned but Ratchet growled in annoyance that the two stingers were on him.

"You two okay up there?"Ratchet asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Doc-bot. You broke Wasp and Bumble-bot's fall."Wasp said and the two got off his back. Ratchet growled angrily and swore that when they got out of this that he would give these two the longest and most uncomfortable tune up in history.

"Where do you think we landed?"Bumblebee asked as he looked around the room. It looked like they were in some kind of pit.

"Look! There a way out!"Wasp exclaimed, pointing at the exit. Ratchet narrowed his eyes at the exit suspiciously.

"I'm not sure."Ratchet said and looked on the ground and saw a rock. He picked it up and threw it at the exit and instead of going threw it was immediately zapped and fried into dust.

"Whoa! Look what happened to that rock!"Bumblebee exclaimed.

"That was nearly us, too. A little zap because I threw a rock. Think about how intense that would be if one of us got in the line of fire."Ratchet said.

"What would happen would be an extremely unpleasant demise, Autobot."Said a voice. Ratchet and the stingers looked up and saw Soundwave looking at them from the inside of a viewing window.

"Well, well, if it isn't Soundwave. Small world, never thought a bot like you would need some music group to do your dirty work. Are you that weak?"Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Petty retorts will not aid you, Autobot, especially when I am close to taking over this entire city. I need only one more part to complete my latest and most unstoppable creation. Seeing as how you three will die soon, I believe it is only fair to let you see the amazing creation before you perish."Soundwave said and though you could not really see it, one could almost tell that he was smirking smugly.

The sound master walked over to another computer and pressed a button and then a holographic image was projected into the pit where Ratchet, Bumblebee and Wasp were. It was the image of a tower-like device with three rings in the middle and an 'x' shaped tip. The projection image was about forty-feet tall so the mechs figured that was how big the device was.

"What the slag is this thing?"Ratchet asked, half interested and half worried.

"A special machine that I call, The Hypnotizer. It will send out ultra-high sonic frequencies that will hypnotize everyone in this city. The frequency is hidden in the sound of the music that those humans make."Soundwave explained.

"Just like you did with the CDs, but on a bigger scale."Bumblebee said with narrowed optics.

"Correct. Once everyone in this city is under my control, the only name that shall be chanted in this city is the name of Soundwave."Soundwave said triumphantly.

"You're not going to hear any chanting, Soundwave! Our friends are ready to stop your little group of thieves!"Bumblebee said confidently.

"Your friends will soon find that The Rouges are not what they appear to be, Autobots. Now then I must be on my way."Soundwave said left, leaving the bots alone.

_AT SUMDAC TOWERS_

Meanwhile things for the team at Sumdac Towers were just as bad. The Rouges were really putting up a fight and the team was having a very hard time since The Rouges were equipped with powerful weapons.

Right now the team was fighting the boy band in the heart of the tower and the two narrowly dodged the sonic blasts coming from John's bazooka.

"Well one thing is for sure, The Rouges are defiantly a real blast."FireFox said and dodged a string of bullets from Alex's machine gun.

"Be careful, team. We don't want to hurt them."Optimus said as he countered the flaming arrows coming from Kevin's crossbow.

"Oh, sure, Boss-bot. As long as they quit trying to hurt us."Jazz said and dodged a bolt of lightning from Rick's staff.

"FireFox, do you think that you can use your magnetic powers to hold them down?"Prowl asked.

"Hey, that's a good idea, Prowl."FireFox said and her hands glowed orange and lifted up the four boys. They dropped their weapons and started shouting demands to get down. Before anyone could say or react to anything static started to spit from The Rouges' necks and then their limbs came off and Optimus saw that the limbs were mechanical.

"They're not human. They're robots."Optimus said in shock. Sari then set the robot boys down and turned back to normal.

"They must be weak against magnetism."Sari said.

"Well now that this has been settled, I'm going to get in contact with Ratchet."Optimus said and turned on his com link, contacting Ratchet.

_BACK AT SOUNDWAVE'S HIDEOUT_

Ratchet was pacing around, trying to get an idea when his com link went off.

"Prime? That you?"Ratchet asked.

"_Yes. Ratchet where are you three? Did you find out anything?"Optimus asked._

"Yeah, Soundwave has made a special tower that will send out hypnotic waves and put everyone under his control. He needed one last part from Sumdac Towers to complete it.

"_Well you won't have to worry about that. We took out The Rouges and now there's no way Soundwave will be able to finish his plans."Optimus said. It was then that Ratchet got an idea._

"Actually Optimus, I think it would be better to give Soundwave the part after all."Ratchet said with a plotting smirk.

"_What? Why's that?"Optimus inquired._

"Okay, here's the plan…."Ratchet then began to whisper his plan to Optimus.

_LATER ON_

Soundwave was waiting patiently for The Rouges to come. He had been doing so for the past two in a half hours. Just when he started to go and see what was wrong when a white sports car came toward him. It stopped and The Rouges stepped out of the car.

"Ah, so you have returned. Did you get the part?"Soundwave asked. Alex reached for something in the white car and took out the part.

"Excellent. Now that I have the wave admitter, I'll be able to send hypnotic pulses throughout the entire city and more."Soundwave said triumphantly.

"Yes, master."The boys said in unison.

"Now then, let us see our crowning achievement in motion."Soundwave said and he and The Rouges went off down the road and into the base. When they were gone the white car transformed into Jazz and he called Prowl on his com link.

"Soundwave took bait, Prowl. Everything's clear, too."Jazz said.

"_Great, Jazz. We'll be right there."Prowl said and ended the call._

Meanwhile Soundwave was in front of The Hypnotizer with the wave admitter in hand, ready to place the box-shaped part into the large slot.

"Soon, revenge will be mine. It is merely a slip away."Soundwave said to himself and placed the admitter into place then he walked off the platform and went over to the computer, then switched on The Hypnotizer.

The machine then started to glow light yellow and the rings glew light orange and started to spin around the tower. It stretched out and Soundwave pulled a switch and the ceiling pulled back as the tower stretched more into the air. The tip started to glow white and just when it seemed like things were going to go well, the entire tower started to shake up and alarms went off.

_**WARNING! WARNING! PROBLEM DEVICE DETECTED! PROBLEM DEVICE DETECTED!**_

"What?"Soundwave asked shockingly.

Then the entire tower turned red and shook more and more until all came crashing down in a massive heap. Soundwave looked at his fallen creation in absolute shock.

"What? But how? How could this have happen?"Soundwave asked himself.

"Simple, Soundwave. Your loyal robo boys gave you a fake sound admitter that caused your system to meltdown."Said the female voice and the owner of it stepped out of the shadow and it was none other than FireFox.

"What?"Soundwave asked shockingly and turned to look at The Rouges just in time to see them fall to pieces themselves. Then all of the Autobots came out.

"Give it up, Soundwave. You lost and your tower is destroyed."Prowl said.

"Very true, Autobot, but I still have one last weapon at my disposal."Soundwave said and took out a remote then pressed a button. The team heard screeching and they looked up to see two mechanical creatures. The bird was red and black and the bat was light purple and black. The two creatures flew close together and fused into a red and light purple sword. The sword landed into Soundwave's hands and he made a swipe with his sword and ultra sonic blast erupted from the sword.

"Watch out!"Optimus said and the group jumped away. The sword then morphed into a red and light purple guitar and Soundwave slammed his hand on the strings and even more powerful sonic blasts were unleashed, but these were electric and they followed the team. The electric rings surrounded them and shocked the group who all shouted in pain. They fell to the ground and couldn't get out of the rings. Soundwave then walked over to Optimus and the guitar changed into a sword again.

"You shall be the first to perish, Optimus Prime."Soundwave said and slowly raised the sword up. Then just as he was about to kill Optimus, the sword was lifted from his hands and taken. The team gasped in shock at the sight and turned to see Ratchet, Wasp and Bumblebee.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, Wasp! You're all okay!"Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Of course we are. There's no way that we'd let this creep keep the upper hand."Bumblebee said.

"Sorry, Soundwave. But I'm afraid this concert is cut short."Ratchet said and crushed the sword, thus crushing the two creatures. The electric rings around the others disappeared and the team sighed in relief.

"It would appear that my calculations did not predict this outcome. It seems that my revenge will have to come another time."Soundwave said and pressed another button on his remote which opened a hole underneath him and he fell down the hole and before any of the Autobots could catch him the hole closed up.

"Something tells Wasp that this not going to be the last time we see Soundwave."Wasp said.

"Probably not, Wasp, but at least he won't be causing too much trouble for now."Ratchet stated.

The next day things were normal again. The Rouges' CDs were destroyed and Soundwave's lab was torn down. Now at the moment Ratchet was tinkering with another invention when someone knocked at his door.

"What do you want?"Ratchet asked, not turning from his work.

"Hey, Doc-bot."Said a familiar young voice and Ratchet turned to see Bumblebee and Wasp. Ratchet rolled his optics and turned back to his work.

"What, do you have another loud band for me to listen to?"Ratchet asked sarcastically.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could help you with your work."Bumblebee said. Ratchet's optics widened and he turned to the two stingers.

"Really?"Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, since Doc-bot help us, we want to help Doc-bot."Wasp said with a smile. Ratchet looked at them shockingly for a while then he smiled.

"Sure, I could always use an extra servo. Come on in and I'll show you what you can do."Ratchet said and the two stingers smiled and went into the lab and started to help Ratchet.

And that was that! Read, review and vote! I hope that you all like this! Anyone who has an episode idea should PM me now. And just for the record The Rouges are not a real band and the lyrics you saw are what I made up. Later days!


	14. Eps14 Bots of A Feather Stick Together

Hello, my dear readers! I'm sorry that this took so long to write, but here is the fourteenth episode! This idea was given to me by Randomstrike and her sister Crying Blue Rose 366. Thank you both!

Summary: MoonBlade and Jazz once again have an argument over Prowl and during this Bulkhead's latest paint invention goes haywire and causes Prowl, Jazz and MoonBlade to stick together. And to make things go from bad to worse Lockdown appears!

* * *

Today was just a simple day at the base. Everyone was doing their own thing. Bulkhead was working on an invention with Ratchet, Sari went out on patrol with Optimus, Wasp and Bumblebee were playing a video game and Jazz and Prowl were sparring.

Jazz kicked at Prowl but the darker ninja countered it. Then Prowl leaped into the air and jumped over Jazz and grabbed onto his shoulders then tossed him over.

"Heh, nice move there, Prowler. But not as cool as this!"Jazz said and sent a pulse of energy from the floor to Prowl's feet which blasted underneath him and he was sent air-borne but he managed to gain control of the sudden rush of air by using his wings. Then Prowl's heels changed into talons and he charged at Jazz with his talons ablaze and ready to grab him. Jazz waited for Prowl to get closer then took out his nun-chucks and wrapped it around Prowl's leg and pulled him in. Prowl didn't leave it at that however, he moved his leg and pulled Jazz off the ground and tossed him into the wall. Jazz hit the stone wall and slid down it as he groaned in pain.

"Are you ready for round two, Jazz?"Prowl asked with a knowing smirk. Jazz chuckled and raised his hands up.

"Okay, I give. That was some trick you pulled there."Jazz said and Prowl walked over to him and helped him up.

"Thank you. I've been working on that for a while now."Prowl said.

"You're far too modest, Little Shadow. You are a very skilled combatant."Said an all too familiar voice. Prowl and Jazz turned to the entrance to see that it was MoonBlade.

"MoonBlade. What a surprise."Prowl said and smiled widely but Jazz growled. MoonBlade grinned at Jazz's angry face and walked toward the two.

"Hello, Prowl, Elite Guard. I thought that since I didn't have much to do today I'd come and visit you all. I trust all of you have been keeping good health, Prowl."MoonBlade said with a charming smile. Prowl returned it and nodded.

"Yes MoonBlade I've been fine. So has everyone else. Right, Jazz?"Prowl asked as he turned to look at the white ninja. MoonBlade sneered a bit that Prowl shifted his face to the mech he loathed the most. Jazz smiled a little in smugness and answered,

"Right, Prowler. Everyone's been just fine. Prowl and I just finished a little sparring session."Jazz stated.

"Is that so? Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I _steal _him for a while, would you?"MoonBlade asked slyly with a wicked grin and pulled Prowl close to himself. Jazz had to clench his fist very hard to keep from growling but forced a smile.

"No, I guess not."Jazz said through clenched teeth. MoonBlade smirked even more and nodded and took Prowl to another part of the base. Jazz dropped his smile and frowned angrily at the two. Then stomped off to his room in an angry stride which Bumblebee and Wasp noticed.

"Oh boy, there he goes again on his jealousy trip."Bumblebee said.

"Should Wasp go talk to Jazz-Bot?"Wasp asked.

"Nah, it's my turn to cool down the dude. And since MoonBlade didn't start a fight with Jazz this time, this should only take about three or five minutes."Bumblebee said and went off to Jazz's room.

Jazz meanwhile was punching at his gray sandbag with furious punches. Just when things were going great today that mangy _mutt _decides to drop in. MoonBlade had some nerve to just come in the base and practically take Prowl from him.

"Ain't that fool got other things to do then getting on my nerves?"Jazz asked himself as he started to punch the sandbag with more strength then necessary and even kicked it.

"Careful Jazz. You may give it internal bleeding if you keep that up."Said a smug young voice and Jazz turned to see that it was Bumblebee at his door.

"Oh, it's only you, BB."Jazz said stopped 'killing' the bag.

"Look Jazz-man, I may not be so mature, but I can tell when people hate each other's internals."Bumblebee stated. Jazz chuckled a bit in amusement.

"It's that obvious, huh?"Jazz asked.

"Pretty much. Why can't you guys just get along? I mean, aren't Cyber Ninjas supposed to treat each other like brothers?"Bumblebee asked.

"Kind of, but honestly Bumblebee, I'd rather jump face first into an acid tank then hang with guy."Jazz stated and looked at his own clenched fists.

"Yeah, it shows. But he and Prowl have been friends for a really long time and maybe if you accept MoonBlade more, maybe he won't hate you….as much."Bumblebee stated to Jazz.

"You really think so?"Jazz asked.

"Yeah, there's no harm in trying, right?"Bumblebee asked. Jazz thought for a second and smiled a bit.

"Maybe you're right, BB. Maybe me and MoonBlade can get along. The idea kind makes me sick, but okay. I'll try and give it a shot."Jazz said and walked out the door with Bumblebee behind him.

When they got into the main room Jazz heard painful shouting and looked to see what was the cause and what he saw made him gasp in shock, Prowl and MoonBlade were sparring, but they looked like they were trying to kill each other. MoonBlade kept lashing his sword at Prowl who countered back with his shuriken. Then MoonBlade lashed his tail across Prowl's leg which left a somewhat thick wound on Prowl's leg. Prowl groaned in pain then kicked MoonBlade in the chest very hard and the wolf fell down.

Jazz of course was infuriated that MoonBlade had hurt Prowl and forgot all ideas of reconciliation. Jazz growled and rushed over to the battle and blocked MoonBlade when he was about to slash his sword at Prowl again.

"What do you think you're doing?"MoonBlade asked in anger and jumped back from the anger white mech.

"Jazz what's wrong with you? MoonBlade and I were sparring."Prowl stated with a bit of an upset look on his face.

"That so? 'Cause it looked more like fight to the death to me. Look at your leg! It's bleeding!"Jazz exclaimed but was shocked to see the wound glow white and heal, making the wound disappear.

"_Was _bleeding. Jazz I appreciate your concern but you don't have to worry."Prowl said reassuringly to try and cool Jazz down but he wouldn't let it go.

"Don't have to worry? If I hadn't stepped in then this wolf would've killed you!"Jazz said with an obvious worried face, much different from MoonBlade's shocked and furious face.

"How dare you? I would never hurt Prowl! And besides it was only a small scratch and he can handle pain a lot better than you think. He's not made of glass!"MoonBlade shouted and Jazz just snapped and got in his face too.

"You're one to talk considering you've been spying on him 'cause you don't trust his friends to take care of him!"Jazz shouted.

"I don't spy on Little Shadow! I look out for him in case he needs me! And a slacker like you shouldn't talk about how I perform my duties!"MoonBlade shouted.

During the fighting Prowl just looked at them unbelievingly and sighed. They could be so much alike it was horrifying, but they could at least be more mature.

"It's a pair like them that make me glad I left Cybertron."Prowl said to himself and walked elsewhere. Jazz noticed this first and called out to Prowl.

"Prowler, wait!"Jazz said but he didn't hear him. MoonBlade chuckled and said,

"Honestly I don't know how Little Shadow can put up with you."MoonBlade said with a spiteful grin.

"And just what do you mean by that?"Jazz asked with a glare.

"I mean you have to be the most annoying bot that the galaxy has to offer. While you may be a top Cyber Ninja you'll really be as good as you claim to be. It's a true wonder why Prowl has yet to have you sent back to the Elite Guard."MoonBlade said with a wide smirk and Jazz kept glaring at him with grit teeth. Then he smirked and said,

"Well I'd rather be an annoying bot then some overbearing wolf."Jazz said and MoonBlade looked at him with a questioning glare.

"What did you call me?"MoonBlade asked as calmly as he could but there was anger evident in his optics.

"You heard me. I can't imagine how Prowler can live his life without having you breathing over his shoulder. Did you observe every monogram of food he ate?"Jazz asked.

"I think you have me confused with your mother."MoonBlade said with a grin. Jazz's optics widened in anger behind his visor and he stepped closer to MoonBlade and growled lowly at him before saying,

"At least I don't act like one."Jazz said and that's when the fight broke out.

MoonBlade made the first move and punched Jazz across the face. Then Jazz kicked at him but MoonBlade blocked him and the two began to fight furiously.

"Aren't you going to stop them, Prowl-Bot?"Wasp asked.

"At this point Wasp it's really better to let them handle it amongst themselves."Prowl stated and the three continued to watch TV. Then Bulkhead came into the room and walked over to Prowl.

"Hey, Prowl! Checkout my latest invention. Ratchet helped me create it."Bulkhead said and they three looked at the item in question. It was black and bowl shaped with seven sticks extending out.

"Great, Bulkhead. Uhh, what is it?"Bumblebee asked.

"It's going to make my painting a whole lot easier. Each stock spits out a different color. Here, I'll show you. Come on."Bulkhead said and beckoned the three to follow him to a blank canvas.

Bulkhead sat the device on a chair and pressed the red button on the top. The machine started to shake a bit then it sprayed blue paint on the canvas. Then the sticks rotated and it sprayed yellow paint.

"Wow, Bulkhead. I'm very impressed. It's look like a great invention."Prowl said with a smile.

"Thanks. This'll really help me when I…"But before Bulkhead could finish the machine started shake even more and spit static.

"Uhh, Bulkhead? Is it supposed to do that?"Bumblebee asked,

"No, it's not."Bulkhead said then the machine spat paint at Wasp but he ducked and managed to dodge it.

"Guess it's not supposed to do that, either."Wasp said. Then the machine started to spit out paint all over the base.

Everyone ducked for cover and dodged the barrage of paint and when Bumblebee dodged a paint ball it went straight through the wall.

"Wow! Talk about hard ball!"Bumblebee exclaimed and dodged another paint ball.

Then a thick stream of paint shot through a beam and it came crashing down on an unknowing Prowl.

"Prowl, watch out!"Bulkhead warned and Prowl looked up to see the beam coming down on him. Jazz and MoonBlade heard the shout and from their hiding place they looked to see the beam descending upon Prowl.

"Prowl!"They shouted in unison and ran towards Prowl and grabbed each of his hands and pulled him out of the way.

Then Ratchet came out and saw all the mayhem and sighed

"I wonder if it's too late to accept that Elite Guard medic offer."Ratchet said to himself and used his magnets to grab the machine and made a force filed around it and drew it towards him, thus ending the flying paint. Everyone sighed in relief at this.

"Thanks Ratchet. I guess I need to work on my machine a bit more."Bulkhead said and smiled nervously.

"You got that right, kid. Everyone okay?"Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine, Doc."Jazz said.

"While I'm thankful to you both for rescuing me can you please let go of my hands?"Prowl asked.

"Sure, Prowl."Jazz said and tried to pull his hand out of Prowl's but he couldn't seem to let go of Prowl's hand.

"Very funny, Jazz. Now let go, please."Prowl said and tried to pull his hand off Jazz's but just like Jazz he couldn't let go.

"What the?"MoonBlade asked in shock and tried to pull his hand off Prowl's but found he couldn't let go either. The three of them tried to pull apart but they couldn't break apart. After five minutes of trying Jazz said,

"Actually Doc, I take that back."Jazz said and Ratchet sighed.

Ratchet had the three walk into the med bay so he could scan their hands and see why they were stuck together.

"Well it looks like Bulkhead's paint got you three in a bit of a bind. The adhesive from the paint made your hands stick together. One of you must have got the paint on your hands when the paint splashed around."Ratchet explained. This news made the three ninjas very shocked.

"So we're stuck like this?"Prowl asked.

"Nope. The paint's effects should ware-off and you'll be unstuck in a few hours."Ratchet stated. Prowl sighed in relief but MoonBlade and Jazz looked at him with shocked faces.

"What? Are you serious? A few hours stuck with _Jazz? _I'd rather die than be near this glitch-head for a few hours!"MoonBlade shouted angrily.

"And you know I ain't about to be a foot near him!"Jazz angrily stated. Instead of Ratchet glaring at the two like the others in the room expected, he grinned.

"Fine, then you can put your hands in fire worth twelve hundred degrees and burn the heat off. Prowl would handle it but I'm not so sure about you two."Ratchet said with a wide grin that grew even more when he saw the look on Jazz and MoonBlade's faces.

"We can take ten hours."The two said at the same time.

_LATER ON_

After a while Optimus and Sari came back from their patrol to see Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wasp and Bumblebee cleaning paint off the walls and floor. When they asked what happened they were quiet surprised after hearing the explanation.

"So now they're stuck together and have to wait for the paint's adhesive to ware-off?"Sari asked.

"Yep, Prowl took it well but Jazz and MoonBlade? Not so much."Bumblebee stated. Optimus sighed.

"It figures. Those two aren't really the best of friends I wonder how they'll get along. By the way, where are they?"Optimus asked.

"They left for the woods. MoonBlade said something about not wanting any witnesses or something."Bulkhead said.

"Probably no witnesses to seeing him stuck to Jazz."Sari said with a smirk.

_IN THE WOODS_

MoonBlade, Prowl and Jazz had left for the woods and kept a low profile as not to attract attention to themselves, or at least that's what MoonBlade and Jazz wanted.

"There has got to be a way for us to get this paint off."MoonBlade said to himself with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe we could wash it off."Jazz suggested.

"No, you idiot. Ratchet said that we need something hot to get this gunk off. The only thing washing will accomplish is cleaning our hands."MoonBlade said with a sneer and Jazz sneered back.

"Well at least I'm thinking of something."Jazz said angrily.

"That's a first."MoonBlade said with a smirk which made Jazz even angrier.

"Cut it out you two. Now I have an idea but it may not work."Prowl stated.

"Okay. What is it?"MoonBlade asked.

"I'm going to put our hands in the water and heat it up. Then maybe the adhesive will come off."Prowl explained.

"Well it's worth a try. "Jazz said and the trio placed their hands in the water.

Prowl started to use his powers to heat up the water and they could feel the adhesive loosen just a bit. Prowl was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't know he had accidently heated up the water too high. It was only when he heard two screams that he lost locus and stopped heating up the water. Jazz and MoonBlade took their hands out the water and blew their hands.

"Sorry guys. I suppose that's why Ratchet said heating the paint off wouldn't work."Prowl said and chuckled nervously.

"That's alright Little Shadow. You didn't mean to…."But then MoonBlade stopped when he caught another scent in the air.

"MoonBlade? What's the matter?"Prowl asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"Jazz asked.

They got their answer when MoonBlade pulled them away from where they were standing and Prowl and Jazz saw that they had just dodged a bomb that hit the water an caused a huge explosion, blowing the fish literally out of the water.

"Whoa! That was almost us!"Jazz exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks like I need to work on my aim."Said a voice and the owner of it stepped out of the shadows and it showed to be none other than Lockdown!

"Lockdown!"Prowl said shockingly.

"Hiya, kid. Been a while since we've seen each other. Thought I'd make an _exploding _entrance."Lockdown said and chuckled a bit.

"Go crawl under your rock, bounty hunter. We're not in the mood for your idiocy as of today."MoonBlade stated with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah so scram already."Jazz said angrily.

"Sorry boys, but I'm here to for your young dark friend here. But it looks like I'm going to have to push for a triple package deal. Can't have you two run off to your friends to tell them about my plans after all."Lockdown said with a smirk. Jazz and MoonBlade were about to take a step forward but Prowl stopped them.

"Stop you two. We can't start a fight like this. Especially not at this time."Prowl whispered to them.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Prowl?"MoonBlade asked.

"Fly high."Prowl said simply and his wings sprouted from his back and he flew into the sky with Jazz and MoonBlade in tow. Lockdown only smirked at the sight and then proceeded to give chase.

Prowl was soaring high in the air and saw that Lockdown was still following them. Prowl flew even faster and that only made Lockdown flow more.

"You're going to wish you didn't spread those wings, kid."Lockdown said to himself and shot a bolt of lightning at Prowl but thankfully Prowl saw it and moved away to the side.

"Are you two okay?"Prowl asked his two friends

"Yes, we're fine! I had no idea that Lockdown character had such good aim."MoonBlade said shockingly.

"Well now you do!"Jazz exclaimed.

Prowl kept moving whenever Lockdown made a shot at him, then I thought came to mind and Lockdown put it into action. He shot at Prowl again and prowl dodged but this time Lockdown shot him when he moved to the side and this time he managed to shock all three of the Cyber Ninjas. They screamed in pain until it was too much and passed out which of course caused Prowl to stop flying and they fell down to the earthy ground until they all crashed. Lockdown drove to the sight and when he got there and transformed and smirked, looming over the three fallen ninjas.

"Well how do you like that? Three for the price of one."Lockdown said and chuckled wickedly.

_AN HOUR LATER_

An odd warm feeling, that was what Prowl felt when he woke up. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around to see that he was in a cell. Of course do to the adhesive MoonBlade and Jazz were with him and they were still unconscious.

"Jazz? MoonBlade? Wake up, please wake up."Prowl said to them and shook them, or at least as best he could since he really didn't have his hands to help him. The two groaned and opened to see the same things that Prowl saw.

"Uhgh, my head. Where in the Pit am I?"MoonBlade asked himself and turned to see Prowl next to him.

"Hello there."Prowl said with a light smile. MoonBlade immediately woke up and sat up.

"Prowl? What's going on? What happened?"MoonBlade asked.

"Lockdown happened, he knocked us out and must have brought us to his ship."Prowl explained.

"Us?"MoonBlade asked questioningly. Prowl pointed at the still unconscious Jazz and MoonBlade groaned, "Oh yes, I remember now."MoonBlade said in annoyance. Jazz finally decided to join the living and got up.

"Oi, what a pain…Where are we?"Jazz asked the two as he looked around.

"On Lockdown's ship is what I'm guessing."Prowl said.

"Well we don't have to guess to know that we are in trouble. And if we don't get out of here then it will only get worse."MoonBlade stated.

"Gee, thanks for that, MoonBlade. Now I feel _really _relieved."Jazz said sarcastically. MoonBlade growled and retorted,

"Be quiet, fool! I'm simply stating the obvious so that we are all on the same page!"MoonBlade shouted in anger.

"If we were on the same page bub then we wouldn't be here!"Jazz shouted back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"MoonBlade asked angrily. Before the two ninjas could get into it again Prowl stopped them.

"Both of you weld it!"Prowl shouted and that made them stop fussing right away, albeit their mouths were wide open from shock. Never had they heard Prowl raise his voice in such a way. Prowl then calmed down for a second before he spoke again, this time in a much calmer voice, "Now look, this is no one's fault that we're trapped here. But if we keep acting like this then we'll really never be able to get out of here. Instead of fighting you two should be working together."Prowl stated to the two of them and even though he wore a visor Jazz and MoonBlade could still see the seriousness of his optics. They looked at each other for a second then they smiled a bit and nodded.

"Alright, Little Shadow. We'll work together. I mean, it's not like we have a second we have a second choice what with our current status."MoonBlade said, emphasizing on the face that they were stuck together.

"Right. So what should we do?"Jazz asked. Prowl looked around the room and thought for a second. Then he gasped when I thought came to mind.

"I have an idea. Jazz, do you think you can use your powers to override the system in the bars and open the cell?"Prowl asked.

"Hey, yeah! I could totally do that! Okay, keep back."Jazz said and MoonBlade and Prowl gave him weird looks and Jazz chuckled nervously when he realized what he just said, "Right, sorry."Jazz said and got to work.

Jazz gripped one of the bars and started to concentrate on sending pulses through them. The bars turned orange from Jazz's power and they started to rattle. Then the bars moved up from the ground.

"Nice work, Jazz. You did it."Prowl said in a very impressed tone.

"I must admit, you did okay, Elite Guard."MoonBlade said.

"Thanks. Now let's get out of here."Jazz said and they got out the room.

When they got to the main room of the ship, they saw Lockdown with his feet kicked up on the computer panel and he was in his chair, sleeping and snoring loudly.

"I believe the saying that fits this situation is 'Let sleeping dogs lie'."MoonBlade said lowly with a smirk.

"If we want to get by we'll definitely let this dog lie."Prowl said.

The trio walked carefully by Lockdown and at times he would grumble in his sleep but then he would go back to sleep. They continued to walk carefully until they got to the door of the ship. The tried to pull the door open but it remained closed. Then a sign on a key pad came up and said 'Password required'.

"Password? What would his password be?"MoonBlade asked.

"Just about anything. What should we type?"Prowl asked.

"Let's try bounty first."Jazz said and typed in the word. It rejected the entered password.

"Try his name. Maybe he's one of those highly self-centered types who uses his own name for a password."MoonBlade suggested. Jazz entered the password and it was also rejected.

"Man! What else could we try?"Jazz asked. Prowl thought for a moment then said,

"Try kid."Prowl said. Jazz shrugged and typed it in, and the password was accepted! The trio sighed in relief and just as they were about to walk out until a voice stopped them.

"Well, well, the three little birds got out of their cage."Said the chilling voice and Jazz, MoonBlade and Prowl turned to see that lockdown was wide awake and smirking at them. The trio smiled nervously and then swiftly jumped out the open door, thankfully dodged the hook/claw.

They landed on the grassy ground and moved away from the ship before Lockdown could reach them. The bounty hunter came out of the ship and turned his hand into a chain saw.

"You three are starting to be more trouble than your worth."Lockdown sneered and started to walk towards the three ninjas.

"Are there any other plans that you can think of Prowl?"MoonBlade asked. Hen instead of Prowl answering Jazz answered.

"Actually, I have an idea. Prowl, spin us around."Jazz said and Prowl looked at him with a widened visor.

"What? Why?"Prowl asked.

"Just do it. I know it'll work."Jazz said reassuringly and Prowl sighed and held onto MoonBlade and Jazz's hands tighter and with his great strength he lifted them up and span around in a swift spin-top like pace and span towards Lockdown.

The bounty hunter tried to get away from them but it was too late and he got kicked by the spinning feet staggered back. Prowl stopped spinning and MoonBlade and Jazz hoisted Prowl into up and the dark ninja kicked Lockdown square in the face. Lockdown fell to the ground and MoonBlade took out his sword and laid the tip under Lockdown's chin.

"You would be a fool not to yield and leave now while you still have head. So I suggest that you accept the bit of mercy I have before I slay you, bounty hunter."MoonBlade said with narrowed optics. Lockdown returned the glare but smirked all the same.

"Guess I don't really have a choice. Oh well, I suppose I'll be seeing you another time then."Lockdown said and kicked MoonBlade away from himself and took the opening to flip back to the ship. The door closed, the ship rose and flew out of sight.

"Hmph, coward. I should have cut his head off and be done with it."MoonBlade said grudgingly and sheathed his sword.

"Well all that matters is that we're all in one piece. Let's head back home."Prowl said and sprouted his wings and flew them all back home.

_LATER ON _

After coming back to Detroit and explaining everything that happened with Lockdown, Ratchet had told the trio that he had created a solution to melt the adhesive and unbind the trio. Despite the fact that they had worked together, Jazz and MoonBlade were all too happy to hear of this.

"Where is it? Did you make it already? Please use it!"MoonBlade begged the medi-bot who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please, Doc-Bot! I swear I'll do whatever you want after this!"Jazz promised. Ratchet only sighed and shook his head.

"Just like young bots…But anyway, come on to my lab."Ratchet said and the trio followed swiftly behind, or at least Jazz and MoonBlade did and Prowl was practically being dragged along.

Ratchet took a green spray-bottle off his desk and walked over to the ninjas. He sprayed some of the contents on Prowl and MoonBlade's hands and sprayed the contents again and Prowl and Jazz's hands. The paint started to dissolve and melt away and they unlatched their hands from each other.

"Oh, thank Primus! I'm finally free! Thank you, Ratchet! I bless you a thousand times over!"MoonBlade said dramatically and continued to cheer in happiness.

"Thank you so much, Doc-Bot! I promise I won't prank you as much from now on! Thank you!"Jazz said and also continued his cheering. Prowl just chuckled at the two.

"Thank you for helping us, Ratchet. We all really appreciate it."Prowl said and bowed to the medi-bot who just smiled a bit and nodded.

"No problem, kid. Just keep your hands off paint for a while. Now get your friends out of here before they ruin my lab."Ratchet said and went back to work and the three ninjas left.

"So, have you two learned anything while we were stuck together?"Prowl asked the two and looked at them expectantly.

"As a matter of fact we have, Little Shadow."MoonBlade stated.

"Really? What?"Prowl asked.

"That we hate each other more when we're stuck together."Jazz said.

"Jazz, MoonBlade."Prowl said sternly with a narrowed visor and crossed arms. The two chuckled and then MoonBlade said,

"We're only joking, Little Shadow."MoonBlade said

"We've learned that working together is a true reward in it's self. And that friends or not, ninjas should always look out for each other."Jazz stated with a smile, which made Prowl smile.

"Now that's better. So how about a group spar? Unless of course you want to paint with Bulkhead instead."Prowl said with a grin.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Prowl."MoonBlade said with a grin and the trio laughed together and started to spar.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and extra thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you liked this episode! Please give me some feedback!

Later days!


	15. Eps15 One Body,Two Voices,No Control

I apologize for making you all wait and for those of you reading I thank you for your patience. This idea was given to me by Kitt21, thank you Kitt! Enjoy from me to you all!

Summary: Optimus has been acting odd lately and the team soon discovers that it's due to a personality split, so then Optimus switches from acting like an Autobot to acting like a Decepticon at any given time. And to make things even crazier, Blitzwing and Lugnut take advantage of the Prime's ailment for their own wicked reasons.

* * *

Today was a simple enough day where the Autobots were once again doing their own thing. Today MoonBlade, Wasp, Jazz and Bumblebee were out elsewhere in the city while the remaining teammates Optimus, Ratchet, Sari, Prowl and Bulkhead were all at the base. Bulkhead was painting, Prowl was training, Sari was helping Ratchet out with some work and Optimus was scanning for Decepticon energy signatures.

"Well, so far Teletran 1 hasn't picked up any Decepticon energy signatures save for the ones from Mixmaster and Scrapper."Optimus said.

"Well then it's pretty obvious they're not here anymore, Boss-Bot. They must have gotten a ship and left Earth."Bulkhead stated.

"They're with CrimsonWing so they're probably using his ship to stay safe."Prowl suggested.

"You might be right, Prowl. I think I'll leave the scanners and take a break for now."Optimus said and left to go to his room.

While Sari and Bulkhead didn't pay Optimus leave much mind, Prowl couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

When Optimus went into his room and closed the door, he started to let his stress go. He stopped controlling the stress he felt over not being able to find any trace of Megatron or his Decepticon followers. It was then that the room seemed to start spinning and Optimus began to groan in pain because he felt an immense pain in his head. It was like a tornado twisting up everything inside it and making things chaotic.

Optimus groaned loudly in pain and grabbed the sides of his helm and shouted in pain. Then he started to hear a voice ring through his mind.

"_**It's been a long time, brother. I haven't seen your friends in a while. Why don't you let me come out and visit?"Asked a voice that sounded like a cold brisk wisp of air. It had a maniac and sadistic tone that will send a dreadful shock of fear done your spine.**_

Optimus dropped to his knees and groaned in pain as he began to shake. He could hear the voice laugh and taunt him and he slowly by the slightest bit started to drop into a pool of insanity.

Outside his room Prowl was there with a worried look on his face. He heard shouting and Prowl decided to go check see what was wrong.

"Optimus? Sir, are you okay?"Prowl asked and slowly edged his hand to the door but he immediately stopped and took his hand back when he heard loud yelling and fists banging on the wall.

Then after a while the banging and shouts died down and the door whooshed open and Optimus appeared at the door panting heavily. Optimus looked up and saw Prowl.

"Oh, Prowl. I didn't hear you come at my door."Optimus said and rubbed his forehead in order to soothe the pain he was feeling.

"Yes, well….I heard you shouting and I thought I should check on you."Prowl said with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, that. Well….I'm, uh….I'm alright, Prowl. Don't worry about."Optimus said and offered a reassuring smile but Prowl could tell that it was forced. Optimus then walked past him and went to Ratchet's room, leaving a worried looking Prowl behind him.

Optimus went into Ratchet's room and the medi bot looked at the young Prime.

"Optimus. What can I do you for?"Ratchet asked. Optimus sighed as the door closed and he walked over to Ratchet.

"Ratchet….I….it's starting again. I….heard that voice."Optimus trailed off and while it wouldn't sound clear to someone else Ratchet knew what Optimus meant and he dropped the tools in his hands and stood up.

"What? Are you sure?"Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I can never forget how that voice sounds. It's starting up again."Optimus said and held the side of his helm in pain.

Ratchet sighed and ran a hand over his own helm. He should have figured that this would happen again.

_ON CRIMSONWING'S SHIP_

Meanwhile the Decepticons were n the energy vampire's ship, plotting their next move of attack on the Autobots. All of the Decepticons were standing in the main room with Megatron in the center of the room with CrimsonWing by his left side and ShockWave at his right side, much to the annoyance and jealousy of Lugnut.

"My legion of Decepticons, it has been some time since we have attacked the Autobots and now to strike while they are unaware of us."Megatron said to all the Decepticons.

"We're going to send two of you for this mission. The reason being is because we cannot afford all of us falling victim to Project XLR5."ShockWave explained. Lugnut saw this as his perfect chance and stepped forward in a hasty stride, rattling the floor.

"Please, allow me to go, Great Leader! I will personally smite those who have so horribly wronged!"Lugnut proclaimed in a shouting voice and pumped his fist in the air and this made the other Cons cover their audios.

"Don't shout, Lugnut. Please don't shout. We're right here you know."ShockWave said and looked at the big bot with a glaring optic.

"What do you think, Megatron? Should we allow this oaf to go?"CrimsonWing asked with a slight raised optic ridge. Megatron looked at the bat and said,

"While Lugnut may be an oaf he gets the job done. At least as far as mass destruction goes. So I think it's best if we send him, yes."Megatron stated.

"If I may, Sire, perhaps we should let Blitzwing go with Lugnut? I mean we can't trust Starscream to go with him."ShockWave stated.

"I agree with you, ShockWave. Blitzwing, you shall be going with Lugnut on this mission."Megatron stated to the triple-face Decepticon.

"Very well then, Sir. I assure you that we shall thoroughly take care of those Autobots and…."Then Blitzwing's calm personality switched to his more insane one, Random. "_**Then we'll dance the cha-cha on their graves!"**_Random said and started to dance. Megatron sighed and shook his head.

_BACK ON EARTH_

Prowl was starting to worry about Optimus. He had yet to come out of Ratchet's lab and he thought that something might be very wrong with the Prime.

"That's not the first time he's been in there for a long time."Stated the voice of Sari and Prowl turned to look at her.

"What do you mean, Sari?"Prowl asked curiously as he walked over to where Sari was sitting on the cement couch.

"About two days ago, Optimus and I were looking for any signs of Decepticons and when we didn't find any, he started to act really….un-like his self. He started to shout and he looked like he was in pain. Also, I think I saw his optics…turn red. Then after that he rushed back to the base and went to Ratchet's lab and didn't come out for a long time. "Sari explained. Prowl gasped in shock at what he just heard.

"Sari are you certain about that?"Prowl asked and the cyborg nodded.

"What do you think could be wrong with Optimus, Prowl?"Bulkhead asked. Prowl was about to say something when Teletran 1 went off. Prowl and the others rushed over to it and checked to see what the scanners picked up.

"The scanners are picking up Decepticon energy signals in downtown Detroit."Prowl said. Sari went to Ratchet's door and knocked.

"Hey, Ratchet, Prime! There are Decepticons in downtown Detroit! Let's go!"Sari shouted from the outside of the door. After a while Ratchet replied,

"Ugh, you three go on without us. Optimus and I have….some important work to do."Ratchet said.

"What? But you guys should…."Sari started but Prowl cut her short.

"Forget it, Sari. We'll handle it ourselves. Let's go."Prowl said and transformed then drove out, Bulkhead soon following. Sari sighed but got on her bike and went with her friends.

_IN DOWNTOWN DETROIT_

Blitzwing and Lugnut were causing major destruction all around them. Cars were being burned, buildings demolished and so on and so forth. Everyone was screaming and running away from the rampaging Decepticons as the destruction got worse.

"_SOON THOSE AUTOBOTS WILL SHOW UP WE WILL STRIKE THEM DOWN!_"Hothead exclaimed in a raging voice and tossed another car. It was then that Lugnut felt something very hot hit his back and he stumbled forward.

"What the slag was that?"Lugnut asked and the two Decepticons turned to see FireFox, Bulkhead and Prowl.

"Ask and you will receive, Blitzbrain. Sure has been a long time since we've seen you two. I really missed you both. Or at least, I missed beating you."FireFox said with a grin.

"What in the name of Primus is that creature?'Lugnut asked.

'I'm hurt, Lugnut. You really don't know who I am? Does this key give you a clue?"FireFox asked and held up her All-Spark Key. Lugnut gasped as did Blitzwing.

"It's that organic pet that the Autobots own!"Lugnut exclaimed in shock. Then Hothead's personality switched to Random.

"_**Aw, she turned into a cute little kitty!"Exclaimed Random.**_

"I'm a _fox, _jackass. But that doesn't matter. Look, just walk away and we'll act like this never even happened."FireFox said.

"Not a chance, you mutant organic! We are here to claim revenge!"Lugnut exclaimed dramatically and aimed his missiles at the three Autobots.

"Then I guess we have nothing to say."FireFox said and used her magnetic powers to lift up the Decepticon muscle bot and toss him at Blitzwing.

"A good opening, FireFox. Now it's my turn."Prowl said and shot a stream of water the two, blasting them away and into a building.

Blitzwing was the first to fall to the ground and then Lugnut came down and landed on top of the three-face Decepticon. Blitzwing's personality changed to hothead and he shouted,

"You over-toned imbecile! Get your colossal body off me!"Hothead shouted and pushed the one-eyed muscle bot off him and then Lugnut punched Hothead in return and the two started fighting.

"Those two are their own worst enemies. They make this almost too easy."FireFox said with a smirk.

"Perhaps, but they're still threats none the less."Prowl said and tossed several shuriken at the Decepticons but Hothead noticed and shot heat bombs at the stars. Prowl growled in frustration that his attack didn't work.

"You can't defeat us that easily, Autobots! Now I'm going to make you pay with your life!"Exclaimed Hothead and shot at the trio but each of them managed to escape but Prowl got in the line of an explosion and blasted away from FireFox and Bulkhead only to be caught by someone. When prowl looked to see who it was he saw that it was Optimus.

"Oh, Optimus it's you. And just in time, we could use another pair of servos."Prowl said but the young Prime gave no reply and he had his helm knelt over his optics to hide them from view.

"Boss-bot? Are you okay?"Bulkhead asked. Then everyone heard an ambulance siren and Ratchet came rushing onto the scene and turned into his robot mode before he said,

"Prowl! Get away from Optimus right now!"Ratchet exclaimed and the Autobots looked at him confusedly.

"But why?"FireFox asked.

"Because that's not _our _Prime!"Ratchet stated.

Prowl was confused and looked at Optimus to see his optics weren't their usual blue color but they were blood red and Optimus looked down at the cyber ninja in his arms with a wicked smirk. Prowl gasped and made a shout when he was suddenly picked up and tossed into Bulkhead's broad body, making the dark ninja fall unconscious as he fell to the ground.

"Prowl!"FireFox exclaimed and looked at Optimus just in time to see him charge at her with his axe but she managed to jump away and stand by Bulkhead and Prowl.

Blitzwing and Lugnut looked at the red-eyed prime with shocked faces and Optimus looked at them with a wide, evil smile.

"Well, you're not exactly what I was hoping for but I guess you fools will do."Optimus said in a voice that had a deeper tone and it was sharper than his other voice.

"What are you speaking of, Autobot?"Asked Blitzwing's more calm side.

"What I'm speaking of is that I can help with your plans. You two really want to bring this city down? Then follow me."Optimus said and turned into his truck mode and drove up the road. At first Blitzwing and Lugnut looked at each other with wide optics before they decided to follow the Autobot and flew with Optimus.

All the while Prowl, FireFox and Bulkhead were looking at the scene with wide optics and dropped mouths. They just couldn't believe that their leader, probably the most straight laced Autobot, went with the enemy and attacked one of his friends.

"What just happened? Why did Optimus leave with Blitzwing and Lugnut? Ratchet, what's going on?"FireFox asked as she turned back to her human form. Ratchet sighed and said,

"It's real long story, kids. I think that it would be better if you come to the base so I can explain."Ratchet said and the trio nodded and they all drove to the base.

Once they got there, Ratchet walked to the main room and sighed, his back facing the others as he tried to think of how he could explain the situation to them.

"Ratchet please, tell us what's wrong with Optimus."Prowl pleaded. After about a minute or so Ratchet finally turned to face the other Autobots and said,

"Alright, it's like this: When Prime's mother was about to give birth, she was going to give birth to twin bots and the spark started to split to form them, but she started to get sick from a rare disease and died before the spark could split completely and only Optimus' spark survived, so his mother only had him. The other medi bots didn't think much of it, only to find out that something was _terribly _wrong with Optimus. There was an incident when he was younger and he got really upset and started to slash anything and everything he could tear up. It turns out that the spark….wasn't completely normal. Optimus has a second personality that has a more violent personality than him and whenever he gets under any kind of emotional distress that other side of him comes out. And today that's just what happened."Ratchet explained all the way through and looked at Sari, Prowl and Bulkhead for a reaction.

They only looked at him with wide optics. Never in their lives would they have thought that Optimus went through something so….awful. But at least it made some sense as to why Optimus has been acting the way he has as of late. Finally Prowl broke the silence and said,

"Ratchet, how is it that you know about all this?"Prowl asked.

"I was one of medi bots who helped with Optimus' delivery. I was a close friend of his family back on Cybertron."Ratchet stated.

"Is there any kind of way we can get Optimus back to normal, Ratchet?"Bulkhead asked.

"Actually there is. It's a special medication that keeps his other half under control. I was about to give it to him when his other side surfaced and left the base."Ratchet stated. Then Prowl's com link went off and he answered it.

"Hello?"Prowl asked.

"_P-Prowl….It's Optimus…."Said the painful sounding voice of the young Prime. Prowl gasped._

"Optimus? Is that really you?"Prowl asked and the others around him looked at him shockingly at what he just said.

"_Yes, it's me. Look, I don't know how much longer I'll have control over myself but I'm calling you to let you know that Lugnut and Blitzwing are in an abandoned radiation lab with me. Please…hurry…"Optimus said lowly and then he started to shout in pain and the com link went dead._

"Prowl was that really Optimus?"Ratchet asked.

"Yes, but it seems like he doesn't have much control over himself. We have to go now. Get on!"Prowl said and transformed into his Solar Griffon form and everyone got onto his back and Prowl flew off.

_LATER ON_

After a while Prowl made it to the radiation lab and landed on the ground and the Autobots got off his back and he transformed into his Autobot form.

"Okay, are you sure this where we should be, Prowl?"Sari asked.

"Yes I'm sure this is the right place and…."But before Prowl could finish a huge metal claw came out of the ground and grabbed him. Prowl shouted in pain as the claw squeezed him in its grip.

"Prowl! Hang on!"Sari exclaimed and used her magnetic powers to grab onto the claw, but nothing happened. "Huh? Why isn't anything happening?"Sari asked herself.

"The claw must be immune to magnetism."Ratchet stated.

"Well let's see if it's immune to wrecking balls!"Bulkhead said and launched a wrecking ball at the claw but it just bounced off. "Aw, man! I didn't work!"Bulkhead stated.

"Let me try again."Sari said and shot a stream of fire and the claw broke in two and the talons dropped Prowl on the ground. Prowl slipped out of the talons and rushed away from the broken claw to the others.

"Prowl are you okay?"Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."Prowl said.

"You won' be for long, half breed."Said a cruel and sharp voice. Everyone looked up to see that it was Optimus, or at least, the bot who _used _to be Optimus.

For one thing Optimus' color changed. His calves, fore arms and helm were black, his face and thighs were light gray and his torso and the rest of his arms were dark purple with a dark red Decepticon insignia on his chest. He also had sharp fangs, there were two black spikes on each of his shoulders and his audios looked liked two long spikes.

The evil Optimus Prime looked down at the shocked Autobots with a wide grin, baring his new fangs. He jumped down and landed several feet away from the Autobots and crossed his arms and continued to smirk before he said,

"Well, well, you all came here after all. And here I am thinking that you wouldn't come. But then again since you care so much for my brother I guess I shouldn't be surprised."Stated Optimus' evil half with an evil grin. Sari looked at her friend with a sad face and said,

"Optimus please don't do this."Sari pleaded but the Prime laughed cruelly and replied,

"I'm not that weak fool, half breed. I'm Nemesis Prime."Nemesis stated. Prowl narrowed his eyes and took a step forward and said,

"I don't care who you are! Let Optimus go!"Prowl demanded. Nemesis chuckled amusingly at the demand.

"Please, kid. You of all bots are in no position to bark orders. Especially when I have the upper servo in this case."Nemesis stated with a smug smile.

"What do you mean?"Prowl asked. Nemesis only smirked even more and snapped his fingers and then cage bar-like claws sprang from the ground and closed around the Autobots, forming a cage around all of them.

"Those claws are specially designed to counter against your abilities. You have absolutely no way of getting out."Nemesis stated with a manic grin. All the Autobots could do was narrow their eyes.

_LATER ON_

After restraining Ratchet, Prowl and Bulkhead with stasis cuffs and placing a magnetism and heat blocking collar on Sari, Nemesis Prime began working on a computer with Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet watching.

"What are you doing?"Prowl asked with a demanding voice.

"Well, since you're going to die, I guess I should tell you. You see, for the longest time I've been taking control of my 'dear brother's' body to salvage parts from the Space Bridge wreck and bringing them here to work on something….very amazing."Nemesis stated with a grin.

"I doubt that it's something we'll find whatever you made amazing."Ratchet snapped.

"Goody two bolts like you all wouldn't. Anyway, what I've been working on is a special device that sends out two different rays. The first ray is a robotic hypnotic wave that will control any machine and the second ray sends out organic DNA altering waves that send out nano machines that attach themselves to any organic creature and will change their genetic makeup, changing them into robots themselves. Granted they'll be small robots and the DNA altering sequence is very painful, but as they say, pain builds character."Nemesis stated and started to chuckle lowly before he let lose a deranged and evil laugh.

"You sick bastard! We'll stop you!"Sari stated with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you'll try half breed. But you have no way of doing so, in which case I would say that you'll be better off rotting away in your cage like a good dog."Nemesis said with a grin and Sari growled at him.

"Look, Sari has nothing to do with this. Just let her go!"Prowl ordered.

"Please, how dumb do you think I am? None of you are getting away. And speaking of dumb, where are those stupid Decepticons I sent to get those parts from the Space Bridge wreck?"Nemesis asked and looked up at the sky light and soon enough Lugnut and Blitzwing came into the old lab with many parts in their hands and after a second the weight of the parts became too much for them and Lugnut came crashing down on the landing platform while Blitzwing landed down perfectly.

"You over-sized fool! Those parts better not be ruined in any way!"Nemesis stated with an angry glare and walked toward the two Decepticons.

"Relax, Nemesis. The parts you requested are in very good condition and you'll able to complete your invention."Blitzwing stated to Nemesis. The evil Prime simply huffed and crossed his arms.

"They better be. Now get to work!"Nemesis ordered.

"What makes you think that we will fall to your orders, Prime? For all we know you could turn to your Autobot half at any given moment."Lugnut stated.

Nemesis smirked and balled his fist and it started to glow dark red. Then without warning he punched Lugnut in the stomach with great strength, causing the muscle bot to fly straight into the wall. Everyone gasped at what they just saw and Nemesis only smirked and blew off the glow from his fist. Then he looked at Blitzwing with a glare and said,

"That'll happen to you also if you don't do as I say three face, plus I can do worse. So if you want to stay alive, do as I say."Nemesis said in a low and cold voice. Lugnut and Blitzwing looked at Nemesis with wide optics and shocked faces. They gathered up the needed parts and left to work on the machine. Nemesis smirked at this then turned to the Autobots.

"Well I'll be working on my machine if you need me, not that I'll help you of course. Enjoy your last few moments of life, because those stasis cuffs and that collar are set to destroy your Sparks in fifteen minutes."Nemesis said and smirked at the Autobots shocked faces and left the room.

"Aw man, this is not good! What do we do?"Bulkhead asked.

"I'm not sure. If we could get these stasis cuffs off we could try and get out."Ratchet said and it seemed like a light bulb went off in Sari's head.

"Maybe I can help. This collar may keep me from using my powers but it doesn't keep me from using my tail."Sari said and brought out her tail and the male Autobots looked at her confusedly. Sari then charged at Prowl's bound wrists and slammed her tail against the stasis cuffs and they easily broke off, then she did the same to Bulkhead's and Ratchet's stasis cuffs and they also broke off.

"Thank goodness. Nice work, Sari."Ratchet said and the cyborg girl smiled.

"Now how are we going to get out of here? We can't break the bars open."Bulkhead stated.

"Don't worry, I can get out myself and then I'll remove the cage. I just hope that what I'm going to do will work."Prowl said and made a ninja hand sign and his body started to glow light ice blue. Then Prowl vanished from inside the cage in a bright light and appeared outside of it. Sari, Bulkhead and Ratchet gasped at what they just saw.

"Whoa, Prowl. I didn't know you could do that!"Sari said in an impressed tone.

"It's one of my All-Spark powers. I can teleport but I hardly ever use this ability. But that's a story for another time. Let's get you three out that cage."Prowl said and pulled the switch and the cage was lifted off.

"Great job, Prowl. Now what do we do?"Sari asked the Autobots. Then Ratchet snapped his fingers when an idea came to him.

"I know what we do. We give Nemesis' machine a test run on him."Ratchet stated with a grin while the others looked at him with confused faces.

"What do you mean, Doc-bot?"Bulkhead asked.

"Here's the plan…."Ratchet said and whispered the plan to the team.

_LATER ON_

Soon after a long time of labor, Nemesis and the other two Cons finished the machine. It looked like a large 'Y' on a tower pointed down, the tower was white and the 'Y' part was orange.

"Finally, now we can start the grand finale and be done with his dirt ball!"Nemesis exclaimed. Then Blitzwing's personality switched to Random and he said,

"_**Oooh, I just LOVE grand finales! Will there be dancing involved?"Random asked and began to chuckle crazily. Nemesis only sighed annoyingly.**_

"That reminds me, Lugnut, check on those Auto-fools and their pet."Nemesis ordered and Lugnut opened the door and walked out the room to see the cage with the Autobots lying on the floor.

"Your devices worked, Nemesis. The Autobots and cyborg are dead."Lugnut stated. Nemesis smirked and walked out to have a look himself.

"Of course they worked. But just to be sure, let me see if they're not just plating dead."Nemesis said and walked over to a wall and pulled the switch and opened the cage then made his way over to the cage. Nemesis knelt down and moved his hand to feel Ratchet's pulse but his hand went through him. Nemesis gasped in shock and that made Blitzwing and Lugnut rush out to see what was wrong.

"What happened?"Asked Blitzwing.

"These aren't the real Autobots! They're all holograms! They've escaped!"Nemesis shouted.

"Not exactly Nemesis!"Said a voice from above and Nemesis looked up just in time to get a sharp heel in his face. Nemesis staggered back and saw Prowl and FireFox looking at him with heavy glares.

"We're not leaving until we get our friend back. So just give up and make this easy on yourself Nemesis!"FireFox demanded. Nemesis smirked and wiped off the blood from his face.

"Please, kid. You can't make me leave this body. And besides, I have my bro bound in the bottom of his subconscious. And once the ropes tie him up completely I'll be here to stay in this body permanently."Nemesis said with another manic grin. FireFox only grinned back and said,

"We'll see about that."FireFox said and shot a stream of flames at the Prime but he managed to jump away. Prowl was fighting Blitzwing and Lugnut and managed to keep from getting hurt too bad.

Meanwhile Bulkhead and Ratchet were _tinkering _with the Nemesis' machine to change it's function.

"Are you sure that this will be able to turn Optimus back to normal Ratchet?"Bulkhead asked.

"Hopefully, Bulkhead. Just keeping hoping is all I can tell ya."Ratchet said and turned another socket and replaced two wires with another pair. "There that should do it. Okay Bulkhead, lure em' in here."Ratchet said and went behind the machine to work the controls. Bulkhead left the room and saw Nemesis fighting with FireFox, waving a black machete at her but she dodged every time. Bulkhead then said,

"Hey, Nemesis! Why are you missing so much? Are you that weak or is your ego weighing you down?"Bulkhead asked tauntingly and that immediately got Nemesis attention. He looked at Bulkhead with hardened red optics and charged at the green bot. FireFox and Prowl knew what this meant and decided to end it with Lugnut and Blitzwing so Prowl made an aquatic orb and sealed Lugnut inside it while FireFox made a magnetic orb and sealed Blitzwing inside.

Nemesis kept charging at Bulkhead and was a bit curious as to why he wasn't moving but didn't care. He kept charging until he heard a shout.

"Prowl now!"Shouted the voice of Ratchet and Nemesis had little time to react when he felt an abrupt halt in his charging and looked down to see water around his ankles, keeping him in place.

"What the hell is going on?"Nemesis demanded. Then he looked to see that his machine was aiming at him and Ratchet was at the controls.

"What's going on is that you're getting evicted from that body, Nemesis!"Ratchet stated and switched on the machine and the head started to glow light blue. Nemesis tried to get out of his binds but it was no use.

Then a ray blast was shot at him and he screamed in pain. Nemesis' eyes started to switch from red to blue and his insignia switched from Autobot to Decepticon. Finally a loud bursting sound was heard and two bodies blasted from the spot where the ray was shooting. Optimus' body landed on the left side and Nemesis body landed on the right side.

"That's it! Ratchet turn off the machine!"FireFox said and Ratchet turned off the device. The Autobots rushed to Optimus and knelt by him.

"Optimus? Are you okay? Please say something if you can."Prowl said with a concerned face.

The Prime was unresponsive at first but soon he started to groan. Everyone moved back to give their friend some space and after a while Optimus started to open his eyes.

"Ugh…Ratchet? FireFox? Bulkhead and Prowl? Ugh, my head what happened?"Optimus asked.

"To make a long story short, a lot happened. Let's just get you home."Ratchet said and helped the young Prime up with Bulkhead's help. It was then that Prowl realized something.

"Wait, the Decepticons!"Prowl exclaimed and looked to see a beam of ice come at him but he made a fire shield just in time to counter it. Everyone looked up and saw the three Decepticons in the air and Nemesis was smirking smugly at them.

"Thanks for letting me out, old man. Now I can cause twice as much damage than I could before. And most importantly, I'll be able to get my revenge on you, _brother._ See you then."And with that the Decepticons turned into their jet modes and flew away with glaring Autobots in their wake.

_HOURS LATER_

After explaining everything to Optimus, the team made it back home and Optimus was currently in Ratchet's medic room being scanned over with concerned friends waiting for Ratchet's analysis. Soon a beep was heard and Ratchet looked over the medical read.

"So Ratchet? How am I?"Optimus asked. Ratchet looked at him with a sure smile and said,

"You're just fine. There are no signs of your other personality in you and your Spark is definitely back to the way it should be."Ratchet stated. Optimus sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Ratchet. And all of you as well. I wouldn't have gotten through this if you hadn't helped me. But now that Nemesis is free to cause mayhem without me being able to control him, this'll make the Decepticons even more dangerous."Optimus said looking down with a sad face. Prowl offered a smile and went over to his leader and placed a comforting hand on Optimus' shoulder.

"Don't worry, Optimus. So long as we work together as a team we'll be able to beat the Decepticons no matter what they through at us."Prowl said reassuringly. Optimus looked at the ninja bot with a surprised face and smiled as well.

"Thanks, Prowl."Optimus said and the other Autobots smiled as well.

_MEANWHILE ON CRIMSONWING'S SHIP_

"So, you are Optimus Prime's other half?"Megatron asked with an arched optic ridge. Nemesis grinned and bowed to the Decepticon leader.

"Yes, and as such I can give you much information that can help you. So, am I worthy to be in your army, Sir?"Nemesis asked with a grin. Megatron grinned back and said,

"Of course, Nemesis. You'll be quite welcomed amongst us."Megatron said and his eyes started to glow bright red.

-_  
_Sorry this took so long everyone! Again, thank you Kitt21 for this idea! I hoped you all liked this episode! Read, review, vote and PM me if you wish! And in usual parting:

Later days!


	16. Eps16 A Race For Freedom Part 1

Hi, all! It's time for episode sixteen! Now as you all know I said that there will be thirty episodes in all and this is the sixteenth one. We're nearing the half way part male and female readers of all ages, so look alive! This idea was submitted by my friend Illusion224 so she deserves the credit! Thanks, Illusion! And for you others enjoy the show!

Summary: When CrimsonWing's employers fire him from his job to capture Prowl, they send in another bounty hunter. A cunning and ruthless Decepticon who loves winning and catching powerful bots as prizes to prove his greatness. It seems that Prowl will have a hard time to shake off this persistent racer. Will he come out the winner in this crazy race for his freedom?

* * *

CrimsonWing was on his ship enjoying the peace and quiet to himself. The reason why the ship was so free of noise was because Megatron and his other Decepticons had left the ship to get some needed supplies and won't be back for a long time. The vampire sighed in bliss as he sat comfortably in his chair.

"I forgot how wonderful moments like these were when I brought those glitches on board. But now I can enjoy a quite stellar orbital cycle to myself."CrimsonWing said in a low, happy tone.

However fate had other plans and his ship gave out a loud ring, meaning that he had just gotten a transmission message. The vampire bounty hunter growled in annoyance and got out of his chair then strode over to the monitor. He looked at the screen to see that the transmission was coming from his employers, the same ones who assigned him to capture Prowl. CrimsonWing rolled his optics. The very last thing he needed was a lecture from those old blowhards about how he didn't capture their experiment yet. Despite his need to ignore the call the bat answered and a tall mech with a shadowed face came onto the screen.

"_**CrimsonWing, you have failed to capture XLR5 and you have not contacted us as of late. What is going on?"The mystery mech asked in rough, old voice.**_

"I'm sorry, my _dear _employer, but XLR is very evasive and hard to capture plus his resourcefulness only adds to the problem. I assure you though I will capture him once the chance arises."CrimsonWing stated.

"_**I've heard that statement many times before vampire and the only reason why we let you back on the assignment is because of your reputation. Well now we're starting to think that another chance is not the best idea anymore."Stated the mech on the other line. The bat's optic ridges started to furrow in slight annoyance before he said,**_

"What is that supposed to mean?"CrimsonWing asked haughtily despite the uneasy feeling stirring in his stomach.

"_**It means that you are taken off the assignment to capture Project XLR5 and we will use our own bounty hunter to get the job done. Your last payment will be sent and after that we are here by cutting our ties as partners."And with that said the transmission went off.**_

The energy vampire stood frozen still in the spot where he was standing with a look of utter shock on his face. Even his spark stopped completely at the news he had received. Then finally CrimsonWing dropped to his knees as his clawed servos clutched the keyboard of the computer.

"No….this can't….be happening….no…."CrimsonWing started out lowly then gave an enraged scream that was so loud it could be heard from outside the ship and shook the walls with a slight tremor.

_MEANNWHILE, AT THE SPACE BRIDGE WRECKAGE_

Prowl, Wasp and Bulkhead were on a mission to salvage parts from the Space Bridge wreck that could be used to help create a special teleporter that Ratchet and Sari were working on. Thankfully some of the much needed parts were in a good, useable condition and the three Autobots were nearly finished with their work.

"You think that teleporter that Doc-bot and Sari are working on is really gonna work, Prowl?"Bulkhead asked as he continued to look for a power cell battery.

"Hopefully. And if it does we'll be able to teleport on CrimsonWing's ship and take important information that could help us."Prowl stated as he dusted off a part in his hand.

"Wasp just hopes that no Decepticons find out what we up to."Wasp stated with a slight hint of worry in his scratchy voice.

"Don't worry, Wasp. So long as we keep this a secret there's absolutely nothing to worry about."Prowl said with a sure look on his face.

"Well I think we've got everything. Let's head back to the base."Bulkhead said.

"You two go ahead. I'll patrol the town for a while."Prowl stated and turned into his bike mode and drove off.

It didn't take too long for Prowl to get into the city and he was already on the streets and looking around town. He didn't see much happening and was thankful for the fact that there wasn't any crime going on.

But in spite of how calm things were in Detroit, a shadow of dread was over Prowl and he didn't even know it. A red, gold trimmed ship that looked like a smaller version of the Elite Guard ship slowly started to descend to the big green planet. Inside you could see the shadowed figure of a tall mech looking at the planet.

"Hmm, so this is where my big race starts? Well, I hope you're as powerful as they say you are….XLR5."The mech said to himself in a low, tone with a slight Russian drawl to it and chuckled.

_BACK WITH PROWL_

At the moment the Autobot ninja was leaping from building top to building top as part of his sky patrol. Still having yet to find criminals or Decepticons causing trouble, the young dark ninja stopped his running and took a break.

"Well it seems that I'll be able to go back to the base soon after I finish this last run around the city."Prowl said to himself as he sat down on the edge of the tall building.

Prowl looked around the city and let the cool air hit his face and he let out a content sigh. However soon the tranquil air was disrupted when Prowl felt a cold, dreadful chill that was nothing close to the pleasant air brushing over him. The ninja got up on his feet and took out his shuriken then looked around the rooftop to see if there were any enemies.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"Prowl ordered and slowly moved his optics around to try and catch any signs of movement. Then a voice not his own spoke.

"Even when relaxing you don't truly relax, XLR."Said the voice in an amused tone. Prowl gasped and looked up to see CrimsonWing in the air!

"CrimsonWing! What in the name of Primus are you doing here?"Prowl asked in a demanding tone. The bat merely huffed and settled himself on the same rooftop a few feet away from Prowl.

"Spare me your dramatics, I'm not in the mood. In fact you're not even on my list of concerns any longer."CrimsonWing said in an angry, haughty tone. Prowl arched an optic ridge at this statement.

"Not your concern anymore? What do you mean?"Prowl asked not letting his guard down for a second.

"I'm not hunting you any longer. I've been removed from your case do to my…._repeated _failures, and another bounty hunter is assigned to capture you."The vampire explained in an annoyed tone.

Prowl gasped and his optics widened at what CrimsonWing said. He couldn't believe his own audios. After all these stellar of being chased by this vampire bounty hunter….he was fired from doing so? The ninja bot was so shocked all he could manage to ask was,

"Are you serious?"Prowl asked in a shocked tone full of disbelief. CrimsonWing growled in anger and gave a sharp reply,

"I wouldn't have proclaimed such a thing if I wasn't serious, you fool!"CrimsonWing snapped in a harsh tone. Prowl cringed a bit at the harsh tone. The only time he ever heard such an angry tone from the bat was when he either lost a fight or when he was wickedly crossed. Considering that thought he figured that the vampire was telling the truth. But still….

"Who is the bounty hunter? And why did you come here just to tell me this?"Prowl asked the Decepticon.

"His name is Dragstrip. He only takes jobs where the bounty is a powerful bot. After capturing them he keeps them as his live-size trophy and then once he finds stronger bounties to catch he gives his old bounties away to the employer who wanted them."CrimsonWing explained and paused before going on, "And the reason why I'm telling you all this is because I'm not about to let some cocky-hot shot come in and take you from me as my quarry. I'll be a danmed slagger if I ever let someone else take the pleasure of capturing you."The vampire stated with narrowed eyes. Prowl gave a coy smirk and said,

"I don't know whether to be thankful to that statement or feel awkward about it."Prowl said. The bat gave an amused chuckle.

"Call it what you will but don't think that this makes us friends. And believe me when, once I get that racer Decepticon out of the way and get rehired as your hunter you _are _getting billed for this."CrimsonWing stated with a coy smirk of his own.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less of you. But there's one thing that we need to go over, just how am I going to explain this to my friends?"Prowl asked.

"Who says that you have to? Just tell them that you'll be taking a break for a while."The vampire said simply.

"I can't just lie to my teammates, CrimsonWing. Lying doesn't come easy to everyone like it does to you."Prowl said sternly.

"Perhaps, but what else can you tell them? That your worst enemy suddenly wants to help only because he was fired from hunting you?"CrimsonWing asked with an "Are you serious" look on his face. The ninja realized that the other mech was right. He couldn't just tell his friends this out in the open, so he may have to lie to them about what's going on. The Autocon sighed deeply before saying,

"Alright, that's true. I suppose I have no other choice. However if this gets out of control then you do realize that I'll have to tell my friends about this?"Prowl asked and hoped that the bat would understand.

"Fair enough. Now then we should probably go to the woods as to avoid having these humans get hurt. Dragstrip is a very egotistical mech who likes to show-off and make a big 'production' of his hunts, if you know what I mean."CrimsonWing stated in a hinting tone.

"Yes, I understand. Well I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but let's get going."Prowl said and turned into his Solar Decepticon form and flew off and in return the vampire turned into his bat form and flew along with his former prey.

_BACK AT THE BASE_

The base was filled with all kinds of noises made from the sounds of what Ratchet and Sari were working on. From the sounds of blow torches burning to the sounds of blades cutting through metal, you could hear all kinds of sounds coming from inside the lab even though the door was closed.

"You think that this teleporter Doc-bot and Sari are working on will work, Prime?"Bumblebee asked.

"It's worth hoping for, Bumblebee."Optimus replied. Just then Jazz and MoonBlade came into the base in their alt modes and transformed into their robot modes.

"Hey guys. Where've you been all this time?"Bulkhead asked.

"Looking for Prowl but we can't seem to find him anywhere in the areas surrounding the base. He said that he would be patrolling close by."MoonBlade stated.

"Yeah, and we've been callin' him this whole time and got no answer."Jazz explained.

"That's odd. Prowl always answers his com link. Why wouldn't he answer now?"Optimus asked.

"Maybe something's jamming ninja-bot's signal."Wasp offered.

"Probably. But just in case we should spilt up and look for Prowl around his favorite hang-outs. He might have just had a run in with a Decepticon."Optimus stated.

"Should I go get Ratchet and Sari?"Bumblebee asked.

"No, it's best to leave them to their work. Autobots transform and roll out!"Optimus exclaimed and the group transformed and left the base in search of the dark ninja.

_IN THE WOODS _

CrimsonWing and Prowl soon made it to the woods near Lake Erie and softly on the ground then turned into their regular robot forms.

"Well we're here. What now?"Prowl asked as CrimsonWing checked something on what looked to be a tracer.

"If I know Dragstrip he should be here soon. My former employers have probably already told him that you live on this planet. So the best thing to do is to wait and think of what we should do for a plan."CrimsonWing said and started to tap on the keys on the tracer.

"What's that in your hand?"Prowl asked.

"A remote control unit that I often use to operate my ship when I'm far away from it. I'm setting my ship to automatic cloak and tracer to detect Dragstrip's ship when he…."But before CrimsonWing could finish a loud beeping started break throughout the small area.

"What is it?"Prowl asked shockingly.

"My remote detected something really fast passing my ship. The energy signature is Decepticon. It must be Dragstrip! Quick, we have to hide!"CrimsonWing said and pulled Prowl behind a big oak tree for refuge.

Then suddenly a bright orange light flashed in the sky and a huge red, gold trimmed ship appeared several feet away from Prowl and CrimsonWing. It slowly came down to a land on the ground and after a while the platform opened up slowly.

"Is that Dragstrip's ship?"Prowl asked in a hushed tone and CrimsonWing simply nodded.

Then a mech stepped out of the ship and walked down the red platform. His armor was all gold in color and he had red stripes on his feet and the sides of his arms, his helm was dark purple, he had a dark grey face with a scar on the left side, red optics and his bulk was similar to Optimus' though his shoulders were a bit smaller and his legs were thicker looking.

"That's Dragstrip, your new hunter."CrimsonWing said.

"From how he looks I'd rather have you hunting me."Prowl replied.

Dragstrip looked around the woods with mild interest and snorted.

"So this is where XLR5 lives? Hmph, not a very tasteful place. I suppose I should start my search."Dragstrip said cracked his knuckles.

"Okay he's here. Now what?"Prowl said.

"I'll handle him myself and that should give you enough time to go back to your friends and work up a plan to deal with him. Hurry, go!"CrimsonWing said and Prowl ran off while CrimsonWing prepared to confront Dragstrip.

"Long time no see, huh you old fragger?"CrimsonWing asked coyly as he came out of his hiding spot. Dragstrip turned to look at the vampire and smirked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the old bat. I thought you died stellar cycles ago, you metallic demon."Dragstrip said in a haughty tone. CrimsonWing just chuckled lightly and cracked out his whip before spinning it slowly.

"What can I say, the better live longer."CrimsonWing said with a smug smirk.

"I'll bet. What are you still doing here? You're not assigned to the XLR5 case anymore. This is my job and I intend to do it right."Dragstrip said and savored the sneer that formed on the bat's face. The mech knew he made a low blow when he said he would do the job right, but Dragstrip wasn't what you would call a very subtle type when it came to his words. Then the vampire smirked and replied,

"That's going to be a hard thing to do, Dragstrip. Especially if you die."And with that said CrimsonWing cracked out his whip and charged at the other Decepticon with rage practically bleeding from his optics.

However Dragstrip prepared for this assault and took out his huge, black bazooka gun and shot an electric ball at the vampire. CrimsonWing gasped in shock and narrowly dodged the electric orb however it managed to graze his left leg and leave a bit of a gash which caused the vampire to screech in pain and he knelt down on his uninjured leg and held onto the small wound. Dragstrip gave a hearty but otherwise cruel laugh at the sight.

"Ha! You call yourself better and yet you fall by a little scratch like that? Scrap metal could endure that way more than you, ya worthless freak!"Dragstrip stated and moved his leg to kick the fallen Decepticon but CrimsonWing grabbed his leg and flipped him over then flew up in the air. Dragstrip got up off his back and looked at the bat with a glare.

"You didn't think that a graze from that toy you call a weapon would bring me down, did you? Goodness Dragstrip have you gotten _that _sloppy?"CrimsonWing asked in an arrogant tone while arching an optic ridge.

The other bounty hunter growled in anger at the taunt and began to shoot a barrage of electric bullets at the vampire but all were easily dodged this time unlike before. Then surprisingly Dragstrip smirked and turned a dial on his bazooka before shooting at CrimsonWing again. This time a green electrical net came out and it clasped onto the bat's arm before it wrapped around his body completely and began to send out shocks throughout his entire body.

CrimsonWing screamed in pain and fell to the ground making a loud 'thud'. He groaned in pain and looked up at the smirking gold clad Decepticon with a weak glare.

"You were saying? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a trophy to catch."Dragstrip said and with that walked away from CrimsonWing and left him growling in anger as he tried to get out of the net.

_WITH PROWL_

It seemed to be odd, considering that Prowl has gone through this forest on more than one occasion and yet as he ran as far from Dragstrip's ship as his legs would allow the dark cyber ninja could not find a way out of the woods. Prowl figured it was because of the adrenaline rushing through his body. The Autocon leaped into a tree and began to leap from one oak to another. As the ninja ran he thought if CrimsonWing was alright on his own fighting the new bounty hunter chasing him.

"_I hope that CrimsonWing is alright."_Prowl thought then chuckled a bit at the irony of it all. Before he wished nothing but pain for the sadistic vampire and now here he was hoping the best for his, based on how things are at the moment, former enemy turned temporary ally.

Then as Prowl was just about to leap to the next tree a missile was shot at him but it luckily didn't hurt him. However Prowl did lose his balance and fell to the ground but did manage to land on his feet thanks to his feline-like reflexes. The shock of the fall soon left and Prowl sighed in relief that he didn't get hurt.

"So, you're Project XLR5? Well you sure don't look like much. I wonder if I got the right bot."Said deep, sarcastic male voice. Prowl gasped softly and looked up to see Dragstrip in all his gory looking at him with a wicked smile. Swallowing the bit of nervousness he felt the dark ninja said,

"What can I say? Surprises come in small packages. I suppose you're the new bounty hunter trying to catch me?"Prowl inquired. Dragstrip chuckled and stepped a bit closer but was still a good distance from Prowl.

"I'm not going to _try _to catch you, my little Energon ticket. I'm _going _to catch you. Right here, right now. But before we do anything why don't you turn into this great Decepticon form of your's? I like to see all that my trophies have to offer before I catch them."Dragstrip said in a shockingly casual tone as if he was asking a simple request and having a normal conversation. Prowl's optics narrowed behind his visor and he gave a firm, slightly louder reply.

"I'm not going to give the pleasure of seeing my other form to a low life scum like you. You may as well just forget seeing me and leave this planet."Prowl said and took a fighting stance. Dragstrip at first tried to stifle a laugh but he failed and gave a cruel hearty laugh.

"Ha, ha! Right and what are you going to do about it if I don't?"Dragstrip challenged and Prowl said,

"Just this."And with that Prowl shot a stream of fire at the Decepticon.

This surprised Dragstrip a bit and as such he took out his shield at the last minute and the flame burned his arm by the time he brought out his shield. Dragstrip shouted in pain and Prowl took the chance to run off again. The bounty hunter looked on as Prowl ran with angry glare but then it turned into a grin of interest.

"Heh, guess I underestimated you, XLR5. I think this race will be worth the trip after all."Dragstrip said and gave chase, not knowing that a black and red bat was already ahead of him.

Meanwhile Prowl had made it into a particularly thick part of the woods and decided to hide behind a large oak tree that would conceal his entire body. The ninja hid behind the tree and peered from his hiding place to see if anyone had followed him. As Prowl looked on he began to feel a shadow looming behind him. Quick to react the bot set his fists ablaze and turned ready to fight the person behind only to see that it was CrimsonWing.

"Whoa, relax! It's only me, XL!"CrimsonWing said holding up his hands in defence. Prowl sighed in relief and extinguished the flames on his fists.

"Gracious CrimsonWing don't scare me like that. Or at least in your case don't do it inadvertently."Prowl said and the bat chuckled at the comment.

"Yes well what can I say? I'm naturally scary. Now come with me I found a way out through the woods."CrimsonWing said and took the ninja's hand and pulled him in another direction.

As the two ran it seemed like everything was going great without a hitch and they were getting closer to the way out of the forest, but of course the best laid plans never go well. This was proven true because suddenly voices started to call out Prowl's name and they were a too familiar. Normally the young bot would feel happy to hear the voices of his friends but this time Prowl dreaded the sound of the voices due to the circumstances.

"Oh no, not now! CrimsonWing you have to hide!"Prowl stated and tried to push the bat away into the bushes but the Decepticon refused to be moved.

"No, we have to tell them about this situation sooner or later and now is as good a time as any."The vampire argued.

"Don't argue! Jazz and MoonBlade can't see you with me!"Prowl said in a firm slightly frustrated tone but it was too late for the Autobots were already there just a few feet away and unfortunately Jazz and MoonBlade were in front of the group.

"Prowler, we've found you! Man you had us really worried and…."But the Elite Guard stopped when he saw CrimsonWing standing right next to Prowl. The bounty hunter bat gave a casual smile and waved at that shocked Autobots.

"Hello, all. How are you today?"CrimsonWing asked in a kind tone and Prowl had to use all his self-control to keep from face palming himself at how stupidly casual CrimsonWing was.

Jazz and MoonBlade didn't return the kind question with a kind answer though. Instead they returned the answer by pouncing on him at the same time and Prowl nearly got mixed up in the brawl himself but managed to move away before he could get hurt.

"What the blazing Pits do you think you're doing near Little Shadow, you scrap heap!"MoonBlade half asked half demanded and pulled CrimsonWing's leg in an uncomfortable angle.

"Ouch!"CrimsonWing exclaimed in pain.

"You ain't getting away this time, you Energon sucking freak!"Jazz stated and pulled CrimsonWing's arm back nearly ripping it from the socket.

"Elite Guard brutality!"CrimsonWing exclaimed in pain. Prowl looked at the sight with shock and moved to intervene.

"Stop it! Let him go he's on our side!"Prowl stated and pushed his two friends off the pained Decepticon then helped him up. Everyone looked at Prowl with shocked faces.

"What? On our side? Have you gone mad, Prowl?"MoonBlade asked in a shocked, unbelieving tone. Prowl rolled his optics and sighed before explaining the situation.

"Well to make a long story short, CrimsonWing was replaced by a new bounty hunter named Dragstrip to capture. He's helping so that he can get his job back. Now we're temporary allies."Prowl explained easily.

The shocked looks on everyone's faces evolved to their mouths hanging open in disbelief. But none of other bots felt more shocked then MoonBlade and Jazz.

"Wow...I never would have figured that something like this would have happened if you hadn't told me, Prowl."MoonBlade said as his surprised face softened.

"Of course you wouldn't have, mutt. You've always been quick to judge and jump the gun."CrimsonWing said as he checked his claws. MoonBlade growled in anger but controlled himself from attacking the vampire again.

"Well now this is all cleared up, what are we going to do about this Dragstrip person?"Optimus asked. Then someone gave Optimus an answer, and it wasn't from anyone of the group.

"You're not going to do anything about me, but I'm going to do something about you!"Called out the voice of Dragstrip but it sounded like he was high up. The group looked up to see that the con was on his ship looking down at the Autobots, Autocon and Decepticon from the opening. Dragstrip smirked at the bots and took out his bazooka and began to shoot a barrage of electrical bullets at the mechs below.

"Watch out!"MoonBlade exclaimed and the group scattered out the line of sire and a huge explosion broke out.

And so, from being hunted by CrimsonWing to Dragstrip, it seems that things have gotten worse for Prowl. Will this new bounty hunter be easy to beat? Or will Prowl be captured and sent to his former creators? One thing is for certain, either way things are going to be very intense for the team!

* * *

And that the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy the appearance of Dragstrip. You'll be seeing him in the next chapter of course. Anyone with any ideas as to what should happen next say it loud and proud in a PM or review.

Later days!


	17. Eps17 A Race For Freedom Part 2

Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to all of my readers, fellow authors and friends here on FFN for my absence. Things have happened in recent months that left me so depressed that I almost quit writing but I couldn't do that and live knowing that I disappointed all of you. So it is because of the loyal interest you readers have kept in my stories and the faith my friends/fellow authors had in me that brought me back. So this is a shout out to everyone: Thank you very much! And with great pride I say here is the second part of A Race for Freedom!

Summary: What began as CrimsonWing being dismissed from his job to capture Prowl soon escalated to a fierce bombing from the new bounty Dragstrip, who is much more dangerous and deadly. And to make matters worse the other Autobots are at risk also. How will our friends be able to protect Prowl from such dangerous adversary as Dragstrip?

* * *

_**Previously on TransFormers Animated Legend Chronicles:**_

"_**It means that you are taken off the assignment to capture Project XLR5 and we will use our own bounty hunter to get the job done. Your last payment will be sent and after that we are here by cutting our ties as partners."**_

"_**No….this can't….be happening….no…."**_

"_**Who is the bounty hunter? And why did you come here just to tell me this?"**_

"_**That's Dragstrip, your new bounty hunter."**_

"_**You were saying? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a trophy to catch."**_

"_**You're not going to do anything about me, but I'm going to do something about you!"**_

"_**Watch out!"**_

* * *

Everyone scattered around to avoid the electrical bullets raining down on them, Prowl especially. The ninja made flip after flip and blocked the bullets as best he could with his shuriken. This time however a bullet managed to strike Prowl in the knee and the ninja fell down.

"AH!"Prowl exclaimed in pain and clutched at his knee.

"Prowl!"The Autobots exclaimed and CrimsonWing just gasped.

Up in his ship Dragstrip grinned wickedly and took out a second bazooka. He aimed at the fallen dark ninja, shot and in a puff of smoke a glowing net on a metal chain came flying towards him. Thinking quickly Prowl made a solar shield causing the net to flick off and land on the ground. Dragstrip looked down at Prowl with a shocked face.

"Impossible, no one has ever blocked off one of my capture nets. If the runt can do that then he really must be as powerful as those old scientists said which makes him even more valuable."The scarred bounty hunter said with a greedy smirk.

Dragstrip loaded another type of ammo and shot at Prowl again. The charging ammo piece looked like an unhinged gold bracelet and before he or anyone could react the bracelet clasped onto Prowl's left wrist. The ninja shouted in agony as the bracelet shocked him with what he guessed was twelve thousand volts. Then suddenly the ninja stood up on his legs' own accord and his arms outstretched by themselves as well.

"What's going on?"Prowl asked shockingly as the metallic feathers of his wings started to extend from his forearms forcefully.

"Prowl what are you doing?"MoonBlade asked shockingly.

"He's not doing anything. That bracelet on his wrist is forcing him to transform into his Decepticon form. The electric pulses shock his core and send him messages to transform even if he doesn't want to."CrimsonWing explained.

"Then we'll just have to rip it off!"Jazz stated and started to run to Prowl's side but a bullet stopped him dead in his tracks and he barley dodged it. The white ninja looked up and saw a smirk clear on Dragstrip's face even though he was high up in his ship.

"You'll do nothing if you want to live, cyber ninja!"Dragstrip stated with a smug grin knowing that the others couldn't do anything without getting shot at.

Everyone turned their attention to Prowl when he screamed in pain as the forced transformation got worse. His wings had grown out fully and his heels turned into talons. Now the claws were forcing to come unhinged but Prowl tried his best to fight the desire to transform and clenched his fists. Using every bit of will power he had the ninja bot managed to force back his claws and some of his feathers sunk back into his forearms.

"It looks like Prowl's managing to fight back the effects of the bracelet."MoonBlade said with a relieved expression. From his ship Dragstrip looked down at Prowl with a scowl before his face turned to a look of scheming thoughtfulness.

"Hmm. I guess I'll have to turn up the power to bring this resistant bot down."The bounty hunter said then turned a knob on his bazooka and once he did Prowl grunted in pain as the shocking got worse. His wings grew out once again but this time with much more force and unrelenting pain.

"AHHH!"Prowl screamed in agony as his claws forcefully unhinged yet again and he dropped to his knees as fire enveloped his body, changing the rest of his Autobot form to his Decepticon form.

"Prowl!"Jazz exclaimed and was about to run to Prowl's side but MoonBlade grabbed his arm.

"Stop! If you get too close to Prowl those flames will react to your presence and burn you, Jazz. You'd be committing suicide while he's like this."MoonBlade said.

"The psychic mutt is right. I've been burned enough by that ninja to know how painful those flames can truly be."CrimsonWing said. Jazz growled in frustration and looked at the flaming Autocon helplessly.

Dragstrip however was looking down at Prowl with red eyes full of greed, wonder and fascination. Ever since the scientists told him that Prowl could change into a Decepticon he wanted to see what the young ninja looked like in that form. Would he be as strong as the old mechs said he was when he changed? What kind of powers does he possess in his Decepticon form? What did his Decepticon alt mode look like? A dozen questions roved through Dragstrip's mind as he watched his prey slowly and very painfully transform. He felt an unusual surge of excitement race through his Energon tubes at the thought of what Prowl would look like in his Decepticon form.

Finally after the pain became too much for Prowl to endure, even with his damage reducing titanium plating, the Autocon decided to transform fully just so that the shocking of his core would stop. So with a screeching roar Prowl transformed completely into his Solar Decepticon form. After he transformed Prowl stood up on his taloned feet and leaned against a tree to try and regain his stability as the pain began to gradually subside.

From above Dragstrip's optics widened and his mouth dropped in shock. It seemed that for the first time in his life Dragstrip was _surprised. _To see a bot so amazingly mystical…it was truly a sight to behold. He had never seen an Autobot turn into a Decepticon, and seeing Prowl transform confirmed what the scientists said about him was true. Slowly the bounty hunter's lips curled into a wide, wicked grin that would make the Cheshire cat's grin look normal. If Prowl's Decepticon form looked this great then he could only imagine the power that he possessed on the inside. He was so excited over thinking of what Prowl could do in this form and how far his abilities extended that he cackled insanely.

"Oh Primus, this is too rich! And here I thought you were just a scrawny weak Autobot. A bot that looks like you is worth every bullet I blast. And I bet you have much more hidden under those circuits. I can just imagine what abilities you have. And I have every intention to find out."Dragstrip said and pressed the largest button on his bazooka.

The bracelet on Prowl's wrist began to rattle and the ninja bot looked at it strangely. Then several long, gold thick metal sticks extended from the bracelet and closed up around Prowl, making an oval shaped cage.

"Ahh!"Prowl shouted in pain as the cage closed tightly around his body and he fell to the ground.

"And now that I have what I came for, it's time that I depart from this planet."Dragstrip said and pressed another button on his bazooka.

Two large gold disc-like objects came hovering out of Dragstrip's ship and floated towards the cage that closed up tightly around Prowl. One disc hovered above his head while the other hovered beneath his talons. A light green force field formed around the cage and it rose into an upright position. The green lit gold cage hovered up to Dragstrip and the bounty hunter smirked even more at the sight of his caught prey.

"Yes, you by far are the greatest prey that I have ever caught. I look forward to seeing more of what you can do."Dragstrip said in a low tone full of greedy intent. The Autobots all glared up at the smug Decepticon and it seemed like one of them was about to try at a rescue attempt but CrimsonWing beat them to it and transformed into his bat alt mode then made a flying charge for the ship.

"You're not going to see another inch of him, you son a glitch!"CrimsonWing shouted in an angered tone as he continued charging for the ship.

"Talk to the bazooka, bat bot!"Dragstrip shouted back and shot at CrimsonWing.

The vampire turned to dodge the hit but the bullet struck him in the right wing. CrimsonWing screeched in pain and began to fall to the grassy floor. Dragstrip smirked and closed the hatch of his ship. Then the ship raised more into the atmosphere and began to fly off.

"CrimsonWing!"Jazz exclaimed.

"I'll get him!"MoonBlade said and transformed into his wolf form then ran over to where CrimsonWing was going to land. The bounty hunter bat landed on the cyber wolf's back roughly but otherwise it was a safe landing. Optimus, Bulkhead, Jazz, Bumblebee and Wasp rushed over to the two and Optimus checked CrimsonWing's injury.

"How is bat bot?"Wasp asked.

"Not good. That shock bullet totally broke his right wing. Ratchet is going to have to look it over to see what he can do."Optimus explained.

"Prime look!"Bulkhead exclaimed and pointed up into the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw Dragstrip's ship fly off into clouds until it was finally out of sight, which meant that Prowl was gone along with it.

_BACK AT THE BASE_

The team decided that it was best to regroup and think up a strategy on how they would rescue Prowl and as much as they might hate the idea they needed CrimsonWing's help. Naturally Jazz and MoonBlade protested to the idea and told Optimus that he would just backstab them but the Prime stated that it's within CrimsonWing's best interests to help save Prowl because he needs to get his job back, so the bat bot won't even think about betraying them. While none of the team really believed the vampire's motives they had no choice but to take his word for it.

Everyone went back to the base and brought CrimsonWing in to have his broken wing fixed. When Ratchet and Sari finally came out of the lab and saw the bounty hunter they were at first shocked then turned hostile towards him. But after Optimus explained the whole story to them and how Prowl was bot-napped the two magnetism users reluctantly agreed to help CrimsonWing out.

"I still say that we shouldn't trust this Energon sucker, Optimus. Guys like him are nothin' but bad news."Ratchet stated as he bent CrimsonWing's broken appendage in a sharp position.

"Ow!"Exclaimed the bat in pain.

"I agree with Ratchet on this one. I mean how trust worthy can a bot that literally sucks the life out of other bots possibly be?"Sari asked and used her fire powers to melt the broken metal back together but it was a little hotter than necessary.

"Ouch! Excuse me but would you two mind easing up on the force you're using for this little operation? And by the way I can hear you. I was shot in the wing, not the ears."CrimsonWing stated with an annoyed look.

"Too bad it wasn't your mouth that got shot."Ratchet grumbled under his breath and bent the wing left.

"OW! When this whole thing with Dragstrip is over you two will be the next pests I kill."CrimsonWing warned threateningly.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my organic artificial skin."Sari said and melted the rest of the broken metal together. After a while the wing was fully repaired.

"Okay, now try to move your wing."Ratchet said as he and Sari stepped back.

CrimsonWing hopped off the medical slab and moved his right wing around. The vampire was amazed that he felt no pain.

"Wow. You two fixed that really well. I can't believe I'm both about to say this and mean it, but thank you. I truly appreciate it. My wings mean the universe to me."CrimsonWing said sincerely.

"Don't mention it, Batty. And I mean both metaphorically and literally."Sari said.

"Now that CrimsonWing is healed we have to think of a way to save Prowl and defeat Dragstrip. But first we need to think of how exactly we're going to track his ship."Optimus said.

"Well the tracer in Prowl's visor certainly won't be of any use. I tried to automatically activate it but the signal won't go through. Dragstrip's ship must be enforced with some kind of steel that blocks out radio signals."MoonBlade stated.

"That's not good. So now how are we supposed to find Prowler?"Jazz asked.

"I think I have an idea. We could use the automatic scanner from my ship. I activated it before I left to come here and it detected Dragstrip's the first time he came here, so it should work again."CrimsonWing explained as he took out his tracer.

"It's worth a try. Go for it, CrimsonWing."Optimus said.

CrimsonWing turned on his tracer and it showed a map-like picture of the area around his ship.

"Computer, what ship has recently passed by and where was it going to?"CrimsonWing asked the device.

"**Scanners indicate that Dragstrip's ship has passed by as of ten minutes and twenty seconds ago. The ship was traveling in the direction of west north towards the casino planet known as Monicus." The digital voice explained.**

"Monicus? I've heard of that planet before. It's well known for dealing with Decepticons, neutral bots and aliens. In fact they're about the only kinds of people that you'll see on Monicus, but there are some Autobots here and there on the planet. The 'Cons used it as a place to hide away during the Great War when all of their bases on Cybertron were destroyed."Ratchet explained.

"Sure seems like the perfect hideout place for a 'Con like Dragstrip."Jazz supplied.

"Okay now that we have the location let's go. We can take my ship."MoonBlade said.

"That wouldn't be a smart idea, MoonBlade. If people see even the tail pipe from an Autobot ship, Decepticon ground to air defenses will shoot you down faster than Bumblebee can get from here to the nearest concert."Ratchet said with a shake of his helm.

"Then how do you suggest we get there undetected? Surely there must be some method."MoonBlade said in a somewhat frustrated tone. Suddenly CrimsonWing snapped his clawed fingers.

"We could take my ship instead. I'm well known on Monicus, so it would be a perfect cover to let you all in. I'll just tell people that you're my associates."CrimsonWing suggested.

"Hmm….that may just work, especially if you can manage to get some information on Dragstrip's whereabouts right away."Ratchet said.

"Then it's settled. Three bots will go with CrimsonWing to Monicus while the rest stay here to monitor them."Optimus stated.

"I'll be one of the three to accompany CrimsonWing to Monicus."MoonBlade said stepping forward to emphasize his point.

"And I'll be the second to go along."Jazz said and stepped forward also.

"Wasp will go also. I've been on Monicus before. Wasp also has an Autobot friend there who can help us find dark ninja bot."Wasp said and everyone looked at him shockingly.

"Is that true, Wasp?"Jazz asked.

"Yep! He's called Devcon and he's an Autobot bounty hunter. Devcon usually goes to bar called "Last Round". That's where he does his work."Wasp explained.

"An Autobot bounty hunter you say? It sounds quite interesting."Jazz said as he stroked his chin.

"You say interesting, I say risky. Autobots and Decepticons don't mix as it is already. If this Devcon and I were to meet it would just get uglier than required."CrimsonWing said with a stern look.

"Well I'm afraid that you'll just have to deal with whatever ugly comes your way and suck it up, my vampiric friend. But if you _don't _want to get your job back then please feel free to nullify your contract with us. It's no metal off our noses."MoonBlade said with a smug look, knowing that the vampire wouldn't disagree after he mentioned his job. CrimsonWing growled at the low blow the ninja wolf made but then sighed in defeat.

"Very well. I suppose I have no real say in the matter."CrimsonWing said.

"Now that we're all on the same page you three should head to CrimsonWing's ship and get to Monicus. We'll monitor you from here. Keep in contact with your com link."Optimus said.

"Yes, sir!"MoonBlade, Wasp and Jazz said in unison while the bounty hunter just nodded.

"And take this with you."Ratchet said and handed Jazz a small silver colored remote that had a green button on it.

"What's this device, Ratchet?"MoonBlade asked as he and Wasp looked over Jazz's shoulder to get a glimpse of the device.

"It's a homing beacon which will send a distress signal from wherever you'll be on Monicus to Teletran 1. When you turn it on I'll get a fix on your location and activate the Teleportation Pod that Sari and I built to bring you back here."The medi bot explained.

"Teleportation Pod? Are you talking about that big project you and Sari were working on?"Bumblebee asked.

"He sure is. We finally finished it and we can now teleport anyone from here to anywhere in the universe and back without fail. That is we're ninety nine point nine percent sure we can do that without fail."Sari said and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"What about that one percent?"Bulkhead asked.

"In that case then Jazz, MoonBlade, Wasp and CrimsonWing's bodies would turn inside out and their internal organs would be on display for all to see."Ratchet explained causally and didn't seem to be bothered by the grossed out looks he received.

"Nice. So I have nothing to lose but my natural body structure. That's not so bad I guess."The vampire said with a sarcastic smile. Sari and Ratchet rolled their eyes.

"Good luck, you four. We're all counting on you to succeed."Optimus said. The mechs nodded and Jazz placed the remote in his side pocket.

"Ya'll got nothin' to worry about. We'll have Prowler back before Dragstrip can take another step. Just have a victory party ready for us when we get back."Jazz said and transformed along with CrimsonWing, MoonBlade and Wasp.

"_That is if we come back outside in as we were when we left."_CrimsonWing thought to himself and the four temporary allies headed out.

_WITH DRAGSTRIP AND PROWL_

Darkness. That was all Prowl saw. His optics felt as if they were glued shut and would never open again to see the light of day. But the ninja bot fought to open his amethyst optics and see just where he was. Ever so slowly Prowl's optics began to open up more and more until they were open completely. Prowl groaned in pain and slowly began to rise up from the floor. He looked around and saw that he was in a golden cage with a light green force field around it that was as big and wide as Bulkhead. Then he looked outside the cage to see what he figured was the main room of a ship. The interior for the most part was blood red along with some gold trim here and there. There was also a computer console that was colored dark blue, an orange wall rack with many weapons ranging from swords to guns, little white robotic units scurrying about the room performing different jobs and lastly there were three grey doors; one to the left, one to the right and one by the computer console.

"Where in the Pits am I?"Prowl asked aloud and surprisingly got an answer.

"Your new home, my prize."Said a deep Russian accented tone. Prowl looked to the left and gasped at who he saw.

"Dragstrip!"Prowl exclaimed in shock.

"Bingo, you got it in one XLR5. That's mighty impressive."Dragstrip commented with a sarcastic grin. Prowl growled at the Decepticon's sarcasm.

"Let me out of here right now! I'm not some turbo fox that you can hunt and capture!"Prowl demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, XL. You see I have a tradition in which I go to a hangout of mine after I catch a new prize. It's a casino planet called Monicus and I want to show you off. Plus that's where we'll be meeting your 'creators', so to speak."Dragstrip said with a grin.

Prowl's visor widened at what the bounty hunter said. He knew what Dragstrip meant when he said that Prowl would be meeting his 'creators'. Dragstrip was referring to the very people who made him in the Autocon Project. The ninja bot began to grow worried. Those people, those _butchers, _were the last beings in the universe that he ever wanted to see again. Then the worry turned into anger at what else the bounty hunter said, about how he wanted to show Prowl off. That made the Autocon furious and he snarled at Dragstrip.

"I am not a trophy you can show off and treat as property, you slag heap! And you are most definitely not taking me back to those monsters you dare call my creators!"Prowl shouted angrily. Dragstrip however only laughed at this.

"Ha! You sure got yourself some real attitude, XLR5. I have to say that I respect that. It wouldn't be fun if you were some whimpering sparkling like all of my other bounties. You actually got a lot of fight in you. I can't wait to see what else you got."Dragstrip said with a smirk that made Prowl's stomach twist in disgust.

"You're not going to see any other part of me but my claws to your face."Prowl stated coldly with a narrowed visor. Dragstrip scoffed and turned his back to the entrapped mech.

"We'll see about that, my prize. If there's one thing I'm known for other than my spotless record of bounty hunting, it's that I _always _get what I want from people. And if they don't give it to me, well…. let's just say that there's quite a mess for my robot units to clean. Heh, heh. You'll see."And with that said Dragstrip walked out of the room through the door by the console.

Prowl's hard glare dropped to a look of worry and he sighed before sitting on the floor in a lotus position, trying to think of something other than what will happen when Dragstrip's ship reaches Monicus. Prowl looked up to stare at the ceiling of his cage, which had a glass skylight and showed a good view of the moon and stars, and silently hoped for a miracle to happen.

"_Team, if you can hear me in the slightest, please get here soon before it's too late."_Prowl thought hopefully.

_WITH JAZZ, CRIMSONWING, WASP AND MOONBLADE_

The four mechs went to a clearing in the woods where CrimsonWing said he would teleport them from Earth to his ship. It was a long drive to the woods and an even longer walk to the clearing itself when they had to go on foot, but they made it.

"Alright. This is the area where I can teleport all of us from here to my ship."CrimsonWing said.

"How will you do that? By using your teleportation powers on us?"MoonBlade asked.

"In a way. Before I leave my ship I always turn on the Wireless Space to Ground Teleportation Beam. It's specially designed to teleport me and anyone else with me, from wherever I set up a signal on whatever planet I might be on, back to my ship. Since I found out that XLR….er, I mean Prowl, was here on Earth I set up a connection in this exact area that will send a signal from my remote to my ship and activate the beam. From there it's just a matter of getting on the ship."CrimsonWing explained.

"Wow. I have to say that's quite amazing, CrimsonWing. Never thought you were the mechanical type."Jazz commented.

"I am not totally ignorant in the ways of normal bots, Elite Guard. While I drink Energon to keep myself alive, I require other methods to keep my job alive."CrimsonWing stated.

"Listen as much as I like to shoot the breeze about all things technological, can we please teleport to the ship now?"MoonBlade asked.

"Of course."CrimsonWing said and took out his tracer.

The vampire pressed a button in the top right corner and a small satellite dish antenna came out of the remote. The little satellite dish began to spin around and the Autobots found this to be a little strange. Suddenly the dish began to make a beeping sound.

"What's that?"Jazz asked.

"My satellite dish is sending directional signals to my ship to guide it to the proper spot where it should send down the beam. In fact, it should be hitting us in a matter of seconds."CrimsonWing said as he put his tracer away.

No sooner had CrimsonWing said this did a bright red beam shoot down and cover up the entire small clearing in a blanket of red light. Wasp, MoonBlade and Jazz gasped in shock as they were covered in the bright light.

"Whoa! What happening to us? Why we glowing red?"Wasp asked in shock as he looked himself over in a panicked manner.

"Relax. It's just the beam from my ship. Ever since Megatron and his team joined me I set the beam to large so then that way it picks us all up and brings us to the ship in one teleportation."CrimsonWing explained.

"Oh, okay."Wasp said and sighed in relief.

"Now stand still. If you move around too much you'll get extremely disoriented."CrimsonWing warned.

The beam began to slowly lift the four bots up and in a flash shot them into space, disappearing into the light. Soon the four mechs teleported to CrimsonWing's ship in as little as six seconds. They all stepped out of the teleportation pod and the Autobots gasped at the inside interior of the ship while CrimsonWing hastily strode over the computer console.

The painting for the most part was black in color, as were the chairs and the computer console but the flooring and doors were platinum, there were many pictures of bounty heads that all had the initials "C.W" written in big red letters over the faces, ten torture devices on the right side of the ship and a line of ten targets made to look like bloodied and beaten up Autobots on the left side of the ship.

"My, my CrimsonWing what a very…._unique _ship you have."MoonBlade said trying to sound as complimentary as he could.

"Yeah, furnished in late Creepy."Jazz said under his breath.

"I heard that, Elite Guard. But I could care less about your opinion on how I furnish my home. Now get into the nearest chair and fasten your seatbelts as tight as possible. I'm setting the course for Monicus and in just a moment we'll be blasting there at supersonic speeds so powerful they could break the sound barrier."CrimsonWing said as the tips of his claws tapped away non-stop on the keys of his computer console.

Despite the snarky tone of the vampire the Autobots did as they were told and rushed to the nearest chairs and fastened themselves in tight.

"What about you, bat bot?"Wasp asked.

"Don't worry, I can sink my talons into the floor to keep myself braced and still. I'll be fine. Get ready for quite a voyage, gentlemechs."CrimsonWing said as he tapped one last button on the console and a digital male voice rang throughout the room saying;

"**Travel course set to Monicus. Travel speed has been set to supersonic. Engaging flight to destination now."Said the digital male voice in a booming tone. **

After that was said the ship shot off like a bolt of lightning, heading straight for Monicus and to rescue Prowl.

_WITH DRAGSTRIP AND PROWL_

The trip to Monicus was shorter than what Prowl would have first figured it to be. Honestly he hoped the trip would be longer so that he would have a few more moments of freedom away from those _butchers _who dared to call themselves scientists. During the trip Prowl tried to think of a way to escape his captors and find someone on Monicus to help him out, but the look for help part of the idea quickly flew out the window. From what Ratchet told him Prowl knew for a fact that he wouldn't find any kind of help on Monicus because it was inhabited mainly by Decepticons, neutrals that worked with the Decepticons and hostile aliens who would attack him first and ask questions never. So now the cyber ninja was trying to think of how to get away from his captors and contact his friends for help. His thoughts were stopped short when Prowl felt the ship land down and make a slight rumble. He looked up just in time to see the door by the console open and Dragstrip walked into the main room with a wide smirk on his face. Prowl glared at the Decepticon who only smirked even more.

"We've made it to your new home, my prize."Dragstrip said in a low tone that made Prowl feel sick again.

"Anywhere near scum like you isn't my home."Prowl stated harshly. Dragstrip laughed at the statement.

"You say that now XLR5, but you'll get used to the idea of being around me. And since I'm in such a good mood, I'll tell you this to calm your nerves; you won't be hanging around your 'creators' for very long."Dragstrip said and Prowl dropped his glare to wear a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"Prowl asked as he stood up. Instead of answering immediately Dragstrip pressed a button on the control pad by the gold cage and it converted it into a long box-like version that was tall enough for Prowl to stand in. Then the bounty hunter took out a blue spray can and said,

"You'll find out in due time, XLR5."Dragstrip said and sprayed the contents of the can in Prowl's face. This made the ninja cough and he tried not to take in the fumes but eventually he fell asleep and dropped to bottom of the cage.

Dragstrip grinned menacingly at the sleeping Autocon and covered up his cage with a black tarp. He pressed a button on his remote and the cage hovered in the air. Then the bounty hunter walked towards the door to the left and the covered cage followed his every step. Soon Dragstrip was faced with the exit/entrance door of his ship and pressed in the code on the control pad that would open the door. Once the code was entered a robotic voice said "Access Approved" and the door opened. Dragstrip looked out the open door of his ship to see the corrupted planet known as Monicus in all of its faulty glory. Everywhere you look Decepticons and aliens were either making crooked deals, drinking like there was no tomorrow or beating the slag out of each other for no reason. The bounty hunter smiled evilly at the sight. It was good to be home.

_WITH JAZZ, CRIMSONWING, WASP AND MOONBLADE_

CrimsonWing's ship blasted through asteroids, stars and other ships as it traveled to Monicus. CrimsonWing kept his talons sunk into the floor at the console as he stared at the path to make certain that they didn't miss their destination. Remembering that he had passengers the bounty hunter looked over his shoulder to check on the Autobots.

"How are you three holding up back there?"CrimsonWing asked loudly over the screeching of the turbo engines.

"We're fine, but I don't think I can say the same for you once Megatron realizes that you left your rendezvous point with three Autobots."MoonBlade said.

"Don't worry. Megatron and his troops left to search some planets for energy sources to make fuel with. They'll be gone for the rest of the week."CrimsonWing assured and looked back to the path the ship was travelling on.

"Hey Wasp are you sure that this Devcon guy is gonna help us find Prowler? He sure sounds like a mean fella from what you told us." Jazz said.

"Don't worry white ninja bot. Devcon maybe harsh, but can also be a very nice guy. You'll like him when you meet him."Wasp said.

"Then we better put on our best looks for Devcon because we're about to land on Monicus."CrimsonWing said and MoonBlade, Wasp and Jazz looked to see that the vampire was indeed right because the ship was closing in on a gray and brown planet.

CrimsonWing slowed down the ship's speed and prepared for a soft descend. The ship came down at a slow pace and started to settle on a deserted area. It landed with a soft thud and planted it's talons into the dirt to keep steady. CrimsonWing removed his talons from the floor of his ship, walked to the ship's door and opened it to reveal a big city shining brightly just a few miles away.

"Welcome to the high-rolling casino planet Monicus, my friends."CrimsonWing said gesturing to the city.

"And hopefully we'll find Little Shadow here somewhere. Let's go!"MoonBlade ordered and the Autobots took off their seatbelts then rushed out the ship with CrimsonWing leading the way.

_WITH PROWL AND DRAGSTRIP_

Prowl was still unconscious and didn't even sense that he was waking up until he heard himself groan. Three of Prowl's five senses began to work again as he started to regain consciousness. The first sense to awaken was his sense of smell after being ambushed by the scent of smoke and high-grade, the second was his sense of hearing after it was attacked by the sounds of voices talking and the final sense to work was the ninja bot's sense of sight as he opened his eyes to see that he was in a strange penthouse like room of some kind.

"Where am I now?"Prowl asked himself. He started to stand up once he felt the strength in his legs return and groaned once more alerting the bots in the room, who he didn't notice at the moment, that he was awake.

"Well so the Sleeping Prize awakens. I have to say Dragstrip, now that I have a better look at him, he sure doesn't look like much. My carrier is worth more than him and she's as dead as they come." Said a loud male Brooklyn accent. Prowl turned to look at the other bots in the room and the only one he could see clearly was Dragstrip because the other bots were shaded by the shadows of the room, hiding their identities.

"I know he may not look like much of a catch, Brawl, but trust me on this. The little guy packs a lot of power inside."Dragstrip said as he took a sip of his high-grade.

"Quit playing coy, Dragstrip. You said that this bot was the successful product of the Autocon Project, now let's see some proof to this claim."Said a more sophisticated English male voice.

"Keep your plating on Blast-Off, I'll show you both what I'm talking about."Dragstrip said and walked over to Prowl. He looked at the ninja bot with a sick grin and Prowl gave a cold glare.

"What do you want, you slagger?"Prowl asked in a harsh tone. This just made the bounty hunter chuckle.

"Still got that fight in you, eh, XLR? Good, because I want you to put on a demonstration for my friends here. So how about you turn into your Decepticon form like a good little prize bot?"Dragstrip asked but Prowl knew that he wasn't being honestly sincere with the question.

"I'm not an entertainment bot for your amusement. I will not demonstrate anything for you bounty hunting bohemians."Prowl stated coldly. One of the bots on the couch stood up and though he was shaded Prowl could clearly see the mech reach for a weapon.

"Why you smart-mouth little…."Started the Brooklyn accented mech but Dragstrip stopped him.

"Relax, Brawl. No need to make things messy. You and Blast-Off will get a demonstration…."Dragstrip paused in his sentence and turned to look at Prowl with an evil smile before starting again, "Whether you want to give it or not."Dragstrip said.

Despite himself, Prowl felt a cold sweat of worry go down his face.

_WITH JAZZ, CRIMSONWING, WASP AND MOONBLADE_

The four mechs walked through the streets of Monicus and made sure to steer clear of any brawls that they passed by. Which was difficult since there was fighting pretty much in every part of the street. All while they were walking MoonBlade looked at the city with disgust and felt extremely uncomfortable being in the area he was in.

"Good gracious what an atrocious place this city is. Broken down buildings, bars at every corner, brothels with pleasure bots practically pouring out and public brawling. It's absolutely horrendous here!"MoonBlade stated with a look of pure disgust adorning his face.

"Get used to it, my fellow animal bot. This is what Monicus looks like all day every day."CrimsonWing said.

"I hope that we're closer to that bar where you friend Devcon does business at, Wasp."Jazz said.

"We very close! In fact we already here!"Wasp said eagerly and pointed at a bar that had a blue neon sign that said "Last Round".

"Alright, gentlemechs. Let's put on our best faces and go in. And by best faces I mean keep your optics to yourself and stay close to me. One wrong look at these bots and you'll have signed your own death warrant."CrimsonWing explained.

"No problem there. I have no intention of getting into a confrontation with these Neanderthals."MoonBlade said in a slight haughty tone.

"Good. Now let's go."And with that said CrimsonWing opened the doors to the bar.

The bar was as large on the inside as it was on the outside. It was crowded with Decepticons and neutrals alike that were enjoying the corrupt pleasures the place had to offer from entertainment bots dancing on stage to strong high-grade. Every corner of the bar had all types of shady activity and while it would bother most bots it wasn't anything unusual for the inhabitants.

"Cool place, huh?"Wasp asked.

"Well if by 'cool' you mean horribly disgusting to the optics then yes, quite cool indeed Wasp."MoonBlade said with a disgusted sneer to the bar.

"Get off your high cyber horse, mutt. We need to start looking for Devcon."CrimsonWing said and led the way into the bar with three Autobots following him close behind.

The deeper the group got into the bar the more corrupt the atmosphere became. The occupants of the bar began to look more menacing with every step the four mechs took to the back.

"Sheesh, rough looking crowd back here."Jazz said giving a sideways glance to the other robots in the bar and was thankful for his visor hiding his optics.

"I wonder why no one has attacked us yet when it's clear that we're Autobots."MoonBlade said in a hushed tone to CrimsonWing.

"They're too buzzed by the high-grade to care, plus anyone in my presence bots know not to attack. I'm very influential around these parts."CrimsonWing explained.

"Wasp never thought he'd be glad to hang around influential Decepticon." Wasp commented and CrimsonWing gave a soft chuckle. Soon the team came face to face with a black door that said in big, unruly purple print "Business Room".

"Business Room, huh? Something tells me that they draw up contracts of a different color here."MoonBlade commented with a wary look to the sign.

"Let's just hope that Devcon's willing to draw up contract with us to save Prowl."Jazz said as CrimsonWing knocked on the door. After a minute a little window under the sign was pulled back and red optics looked at the group.

"What do you want?"Asked the rough voice.

"I'm CrimsonWing, and I want to see Devcon."The vampire stated clearly leaving no room for discussion. The red optics widened at hearing the name and quickly opened the door.

"Right this way Master CrimsonWing. Sorry to keep you and your party waiting."The mech said apologetically. Jazz, MoonBlade, CrimsonWing and Wasp walked in and the door bot lead them to where they assume Devcon would be.

When the Autobots got a better look at the business room they were surprised by the change in scenery. It was much more sophisticated and high class looking. Rather than loud rock playing in the background soft ballroom music was played.

"This is one very impressive business room here. I have to say for Neanderthals those bounty hunters have good taste. No offense CrimsonWing."MoonBlade said.

"None taken. The bar actually has two different halves made for different type of clientele. The first half we went through was for the roughneck types of clients. This half is for the more refined clients. Two bounty hunters by the names of Blast-Off and Brawl made this bar because neither could agree on making one type of bar to attract one type of clientele."CrimsonWing explained.

"If that's so then why didn't we go through the entrance leading to this part of the bar?"MoonBlade asked.

"I just like seeing you squirm."CrimsonWing said with a smirk and earned a growl from the cyber wolf. Then the door bot stopped in his tracks and spoke.

"There he is gentlemechs. That's Devcon."Said the bot gesturing to a lone mech setting at a table and drinking a glass of light high-grade.

Devcon looked to be somewhere between not too young but not too old and he was muscular in build. His head and torso were blue in color, a platinum laser gun adorned the top of his head, both of his arms were all platinum save for the middle parts which were blue, his stomach was white with three red stripes on the front, his pelvic area was blue, his legs were platinum, his knees were blue and his feet were red. On Devcon's chest was an unblemished Autobot insignia.

"So that's Devcon, eh? He looks to be a reasonable type of dude."Jazz said.

"Devcon very reasonable to Autobots, but very hostile towards Decepticons. Probably not a good idea for bat bot to hang around him."Wasp said with a worried look to CrimsonWing.

"As much as I agree with you Wasp I'm afraid that if we want to get Devcon to get used to me now it's best to talk with him."Said the vampire.

"Then let's go and chat."Jazz said and the four mechs went over to Devcon's table.

The Autobot was looking down into his glass and didn't yet notice the group coming towards him. He only looked up when someone said 'Excuse me' and the first thing he noticed was the Autobot insignia. Devcon's sky blue optics widened and he looked into Wasp's face.

"Hi, Devcon! Long time no see."Wasp said with a wide smile. Devcon stoic face turned into a small smile and he stood up to get a better look at his old friend.

"Well hello, Wasp. It certainly has been a long time. Last I saw you there was no insignia on your chest but now here you are as an Autobot. What happened in the last ten stellar cycles?"Devcon asked.

"Wasp got new and great friends, that's what happened. In fact here are some with me. MoonBlade, Jazz and CrimsonWing."Wasp said and gestured to each older bot. But when Devcon's optics fell on CrimsonWing they narrowed into slits and burned with hatred.

"Decepticon."Devcon said slowly with a growl.

"Relax my fellow bounty hunter. I'm not here to stir up trouble with you. I'm just along for the ride."CrimsonWing said calmly and raised his hands up to show he meant no harm. Devcon's eyes grew back to their proper size but the hate was still there.

"Listen Devcon we're in a serious jam. A friend of ours got kidnapped by this Decepticon named Dragstrip and brought him here. And with all the 'Cons moving about it's gonna be like finding sheet metal in a scrap pile. So we were wonderin' if you'd be kind enough to lend a servo."Jazz explained. Devcon listened and took in all of the information before he nodded.

"I see. Well let me tell you this right now; Dragstrip won't give up a 'trophy' without a fight and he fights dirty. If your friend is Dragstrip's type of quarry and even exceeds his standards then he'll have him guarded like the All-Spark."Devcon said grimly.

"Then how do you suppose we get Prowl back?"MoonBlade asked with a worried tone.

"I have a plan, and I'd share the details with you all but…."Devcon trailed off and gestured to CrimsonWing. Getting the idea said Decepticon decided to take away the Autobot's worry.

"Fret not, Devcon. I have no intention of revealing the plan to Dragstrip. In fact nothing would make me happier than to see his ego get knocked down off the charts. Just promise me that I get to be the cause of it."CrimsonWing said with a wicked grin.

"_Decepticons are truly strange creatures."_Devcon thought before leading the team to a private spot so he can go over the plan on how to save Prowl.

_WITH DRAGSTRIP AND PROWL_

Prowl sat in the dark back of a truck being driven by Dragstrip with his companions Blast-Off and Brawl in tow and as they drove, he became more anxious. Though the ninja had a good idea on where they were going he didn't want to think about it. The thought of seeing the same people who severely used, refused and abused him twelve stellar cycles ago was as sickening as it was enraging. Sickening because Prowl could practically see the bloodied lab clear as day in his mind, and enraging because those butchers would always enjoy seeing the bots they rip open spill Energon on the floor and not care that they were still alive during that time. And they dared to call themselves scientists making a breakthrough for the good of the universe? What a crock.

The truck that Prowl was in came to a halting stop which caused his cage to rattle a bit. He heard the three mechs get out the truck and walk around to the back of it. The truck's back doors were pulled open, letting in some much needed light, to reveal a three smirking Decepticons. Now that there was light Prowl had a better look at Blast-Off and Brawl.

Brawl was a towering mech with a strong build to boot. His torso was swamp green with a matching head of an M4 Sherman tank on his back, his head and tire shoulders were dark grey, his arms were swamp green with army print but his hands were grey, from his stomach to his pelvic area it was swamp green and half his legs were dark grey while the other halves was swamp green with army print. On the left side of his chest was a scratched-up Decepticon insignia and he wore a neon orange visor.

Blast-Off for his part was a shorter mech and had a less muscular design. His helm was brown, from the top of his shoulders to his pelvic area it was purple, his arms were brown with grey forearm guards and half of his legs were brown while the other halves were grey with long gun barrels turned forward on each side of his feet. In the middle of his chest was a shining Decepticon insignia and he wore a lilac colored visor.

"Glad to see you're up, XLR5. Now I can introduce you properly to my pals. The roughneck tank is Brawl and the prissy bomber is Blast-Off."Dragstrip said gesturing to each Decepticon.

"Who you callin' a roughneck?"Brawl asked loudly and since his voice is already loud naturally the boom in his tone was even worse.

"How dare you call me prissy? I am well-bred, thank you!"Blast-Off stated and took a pose of superiority.

"Shut up, you two! Now grab a hold of XLR5's cage and bring him in."Dragstrip ordered.

"Why do we have to carry the cage if you can just make it hover and follow you?"Brawl asked.

"Because I said so and got the gun to back up the order. Now get to it!"Dragstrip commanded and the other two Decepticons grumbled before doing as they were told.

The trio of bounty hunters walked up to a run-down laboratory and stepped onto the scanning mat in front of the door. The light scanned all three 'Cons and a voice said 'Decepticons. Entrance accepted' before a soft buzzing sound went off and the door opened. Dragstrip walked into the laboratory with his group and lead them towards what looked to be a broken elevator.

"Huh? Are you seriously going to make us ride in that thing, Drags? I've had old guns that could probably work better than that thing."Brawl stated with a skeptical look.

"For once I agree with my uncouth companion. How do you expect to get anywhere in that, Dragstrip?"Blast-Off asked with a curious look.

"Not everything is what it appears to be, gentlemechs. Just follow my lead."Dragstrip said and pulled down a switch next to the elevator shaft.

There some whirling sounds following the pull and the image of the broken elevator changed to a brand new looking one. Blast-Off and Brawl gasped in shock while Dragstrip merely smirked. The Decepticons walked into the elevator and the scarred bounty hunter pressed the down button on the control pad making the doors close and the elevator go down. As they got deeper into the bottom of the laboratory the bounty hunters could hear more mechanical whirling sounds. A ding rang out indicating that the elevator was at its last stop and Dragstrip led the way out. When Prowl saw the room his stomach dropped with fear and nausea.

It was the same place….the place where he was created. It was still as dreary, dark and evil as he remembered. Torture devices were all about the lab, there were rooms with clear glass doors that either had nothing in them or dead mutilated bots slumped against the corner, Energon all over from the floor to the ceiling and ripped out bloodied organs on work-place tables. It was absolutely repulsive and Prowl had to stop himself from vomiting at the sight of this Hell on Cybertron.

"Hey old mechs! I got your model XLR5 as promised."Dragstrip called out, his Russian voice echoing in the seemingly empty space. For a while nothing answered him but the mechanical whirling and chopping until he heard a rough old voice.

"XLR5? It has been returned?"Asked the voice.

"Of course it has, you coot. Come and see for yourselves."Dragstrip said.

Immediately four tall and old looking mechs came out into the room. They looked to be harmless but the cyber ninja knew better. In those optics there was nothing close to harmlessness, but instead there was sadism and diluted ideals of science. The old mechs looked at the caged ninja and gasped in shock. Never did they think that their successful Autocon model would be returned alive and none the worse for wear at that. Their expressions turned from shock to relief and they rushed to the cage to examine him more closely.

"Unbelievable! It has perfectly matured into its young adult stage!"Exclaimed one scientist eagerly.

"The scanner indicates a hundred percent increase of XLR5's stats and soaring!"Exclaimed another scientist as he typed away at a small laptop.

The chattering and ogling over Prowl continued making him feel all the more furious. He couldn't stand the hack scientists talking about him like he was a tool back then and he certainly wouldn't stand for it now! Not when he could finally stand up for himself and not wait to be rescued like he had to before. So for the first time in his life Prowl brought fear to his 'creators' instead of them bringing it to him. The ninja snarled viciously and banged his fists against the bars of the cage making the butchers step back with a collective gasp and look at him with shock and some fear.

"Stop talking about me like I'm some tool that you can use and toss around to the next person! I am a living, breathing Auto_bot_!Not an Auto_con_! This insignia on my chest proves it and just because I have Decepticon Energon pumping through my tubes doesn't change a thing! Twelve stellar cycles ago I wouldn't have dared to look at you _butchers _because I was too scared, but now I'm more than willing to inflict upon you pain far worse than what you used to give me!"Prowl stated angrily. He tried to break out of the cage but only managed to bend the bars. The scientists stepped back even more at this, worried that the enraged ninja would make good on his promise.

"The model seems to have grown much more hostile in the past years."One of the scientists said with a scared look and shivered in fear after Prowl snarled again. Blast-Off walked closer to Prowl's cage and whispered,

"Don't worry, XL. You'll get your chance at revenge in just a moment."Blast-Off said and chuckled softly. This made the ninja bot give a confused look.

"Alright I brought XLR5 to you, now pay me."Dragstrip said and held out his hand. A mech who looked to be the oldest one scurried off to a room and came back with a brief case. He opened it to reveal six billion credits.

"It wasn't easy getting all these credits together, young bounty hunter. I do hope you appreciate our efforts."The scientist said and closed the brief case before handing it to Dragstrip. He took it with eager hands and smirked.

"Oh I appreciate your efforts whole heartedly."Dragstrip said. However the way he said it made Prowl a bit suspicious.

"Now then, let us take XLR5 to the testing room immediately. We must see just how its powers have evolved."Said the oldest mech and before his colleagues could grab Prowl's cage, Brawl and Blast-Off pointed their guns at them.

"Huh? Wh-why are you aiming your weapons at us?"One of the scientists asked in a wary tone as he and the others slowly backed up.

"Change in plans, you scientist wannabes. We'll be taking both XLR5 _and _the money."Brawl stated.

"What? You can't do that! We had a deal!"The oldest scientist shouted.

"Our deal is dissolved, you old rust bucket. You should've known better than to hire me for this job considering my reputation. I keep whatever bots I find to be worthy of my collection. And if the pay is good enough I take the cash too. That's how the new deal I made is going to go."Dragstrip stated smugly.

"You can't do that! We'll report you to the Elite Guard before you can get off Monicus!"Said a scratchy voiced scientist.

"Not if you're turned in first you can't. Brawl, you know what to do."Dragstrip said.

"Thought you'd never ask!"Brawl exclaimed and shot at the four scientists. The bullet burst open and unleashed a tar-like substance that glued them to the wall.

"Gah! What is this? I can't move!"Exclaimed a scientist.

"It's a special creation of ours called Shutdown Tar. It completely immobilizes any part of a moving object or bot it touches. I'm sure that it'll make it much easier for the Elite Guard to cuff you and turn all of you in."Dragstrip explained.

"You backstabbing bounty hunter! Why are you doing this! What difference does is it make to you if we take back XLR5?"The oldest scientist asked demandingly.

That's what Prowl wanted to know. What would it matter to the bounty hunter if he stayed in the clutches of the scientists? Not that he wanted to stay with them and wasn't grateful for this shocking turn of events but still.

"It makes a whole lot of difference, old mech. Why let a prize like XLR5 collect dust on a shelf when I can bring out his full potential? And I intend to do so starting now."And with that said Dragstrip pulled out a remote and pressed the largest button on it. This caused the force field around the cage to go down and the cage itself opened. Both Prowl and the scientists gasped at this.

"You fool! Have you blown a circuit? Put that thing back in the cage!"The oldest mech ordered but he was paid no mind.

"Go on, XL. You finally have the chance to take your revenge. Go for it."The scarred bounty hunter said encouragingly. Prowl stared at Dragstrip silently for a while before asking,

"Why? Why would you release me and give me the chance to exact my vengeance?"Prowl asked.

"Now XL, why ask questions and ruin the fun? Just go on, cut loose and enjoy yourself."Dragstrip said. The ninja bot looked at the frightened older mechs then at the laboratory.

While he wanted nothing more than to destroy the very place that destroyed his life, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't decide if it was because of his 'don't return evil with more evil' philosophy or the fact that he was still shocked by how things have turned out. But either way Prowl just couldn't do it.

"I.…I don't think I can…."Prowl said slowly. Dragstrip placed a surprisingly comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle pat.

"Sure you can. All you need is a little…._motivation._"Dragstrip said and slapped something on the hybrid's neck which made him gasp in pain. What had been slapped onto him was a strange red disk about the size of his fist and it had a pitch black screen.

Dragstrip pressed another button on his remote and the screen on the disk lit up showing all types of read outs and began to execute electricity as it worked its evil magic. Prowl screamed in pain at the feeling and was too weak to fight back the effects of the disk. Soon his azure visor turned blood red and behind them his amethyst optics turned dark purple. The ninja bot let out a deafening roar and this made the scientists even more terrified.

"What have you done to XLR5?"The scratchy voiced scientist asked.

"Gave him a little motivation to do what he wants. It's another creation of ours which we call the Emotion Inducer. It allows us to control the emotions of anyone who has the Inducer Disk on them and we can even amplify whatever emotion the bot may already be feeling. XL here was already feeling angry so we just gave him a 'friendly push' in the right direction."Dragstrip said with an evil chuckle.

"You're insane! Absolutely insane! You can't use our own creation against us!"The oldest mech exclaimed.

"Watch us. XLR5, turn into your Decepticon form and tear this place down from the inside out but leave the rust buckets alive."Dragstrip ordered.

Prowl did as told and transformed into his Solar Decepticon Griffon Form. He gave a bird-like screech before leaping into the air and flying around the lab. As the hybrid flapped his wings gusts of fire came out of the feathers and latched onto anything they could burn. With each flap a new flame was created causing the fire to grow and grow. Then before the flames became too large Prowl turned into his Lunar Decepticon Griffon Form swished his tail across the laboratory as it let loose strong streams of water. Once he extinguished the last flame the Decepticon Griffon flew over to the bounty hunters and stood by Dragstrip, whose mouth dropped in awe at the damage said griffon had caused.

The laboratory no longer looked like the gore house that it once was but instead looked like the victim of a major fire followed by massive flooding. Everything was burned to a smoldering crisp with water all over the place. Dragstrip's mouth curled up into a smile and once again he cackled manically.

"That was amazing! I've never seen such destruction made by one bot!"Dragstrip exclaimed and laughed even more.

"I got to give you credit for this once, Drags. You were right when you said this little fella packed a lot of power."Brawl said with a grin.

"I agree with Brawl. This young mech is by far your strongest bounty yet."Blast-Off complimented.

The unharmed scientists were far too horrified to say anything and merely shook in fright.

"Well gentlemechs I think we've gotten everything we wanted done. You two got your demonstration and I got my big credit pay off. Now all that's left is having XL tear down the broken down cover of the laboratory so that the Elite Guard will find the place easier."Dragstrip said and walked towards the elevator.

"Yeah. Can't risk these geezers contacting the Elites and getting them on our trail."Brawl supplied and followed his partner.

"XL, let's go."Blast-Off said and walked ahead with Prowl trailing behind.

Once all four Decepticons got back to the surface and went outside Prowl flew high into the air above the laboratory. He took in a big breath before shooting a blast of lunar energy that blew away the broken down lab cover and revealed a more well kept lab. Smoke was exhausting from the building which showed proof of the destruction the griffon had caused. Prowl flew back down and bowed in front of Dragstrip which earned him a scratch behind the ears.

"Excellent job, XLR5. I can see great potential in you to become the deadliest force known to Autobots and Decepticons alike."Dragstrip said with a grin.

"And with him at our control no bot will have the bolts to mess with us!"Brawl exclaimed.

"Quiet the brilliant plan, Dragstrip."Blast-Off said.

"Of course it is. I made it after all. Now then, where do we go from here?"Dragstrip asked himself.

"How about to Elite Guard Prison?"Asked an unknown voice sarcastically.

The bounty hunters whirled their heads around to see Jazz, MoonBlade and CrimsonWing.

"While I thank you for taking care of those horrid mechs and revealing their hideout, Dragstrip, it doesn't excuse you're kidnapping Prowl. So we'll be taking him back."MoonBlade stated with narrowed eyes. Dragstrip, Blast-Off and Brawl merely laughed at this.

"Please! You think that you're in a position to boss us, ninja wolf? Besides XLR5 wouldn't want to go back with you anyway. And after I put that Emotion Inducer on him he only does what I say. Especially if I were to order him to attack you."Dragstrip said with a smug grin. At this Jazz inwardly smirked. It was time to put Devcon's plan into action.

"Figures. You need another bot to fight your battles. But I suppose it's understandable when you're weaker than a sparkling."Jazz said. This made Dragstrip's eyes widen before narrowing into slits.

"What did you say, Elite Guard?"Dragstrip demanded.

"Come now Jazz don't be so hard on him. I mean it's not Dragstrip's fault that he's weak and has an even weaker entourage."MoonBlade said feigning sympathy.

"What?"Brawl and Blast-Off asked/shouted in unison.

"You got a point there, MoonBlade. Still though to use a powerful bot like Prowler to protect him is pretty cowardly."Jazz said.

"I have to agree with Jazz. If I was Dragstrip I would defend my honor with my own hands. Not hide behind another bot like some defenseless femme."CrimsonWing stated in agreement.

The insults made Dragstrip growl in embarrassed anger and he out a roar of rage.

"How dare you pests insult me? I'm the great Dragstrip! There's not a bot in this universe that's better at what I do!"Dragstrip boasted.

"And we're certainly not weaklings in any way!"Blast-Off stated.

"Yeah! We're better and stronger than you three in every way!"Brawl exclaimed.

"Is that so? Well then how about you prove that with a little race? If you three can beat us to the deserted are outside the city then that'll prove that you're better. The winning team gets to take Prowl with them."CrimsonWing said. And just like the ego-driven Decepticons that they were Dragstrip, Brawl and Blast-Off accepted.

"You're on, bat! Bounty hunters, transform!"Dragstrip ordered and he transformed into a race car, Blast-Off transformed into a B-17 bomber and Brawl transformed into an M4 Sherman.

"Transform, mechs!"MoonBlade ordered and transformed along with Jazz and CrimsonWing.

"XL! You'll follow us in the air and act as referee!"Dragstrip stated. Rather than reply Prowl merely rose into the air and waited for the race to begin.

The six mechs lined up and revved their engines, with the exception of MoonBlade and CrimsonWing. Then the countdown began.

3….2….1….

"GO!"The six mechs exclaimed and sped off with Prowl following not too far behind.

The race was intense and fast. Each mech was trying to get ahead of the other and bumping into enemy racers who tried to get in the lead. Jazz and MoonBlade were keeping Dragstrip and Brawl at bay on the ground while CrimsonWing fought to keep his place in the sky with Blast-Off. Prowl was close behind merely watching them race. Each mech made a sharp turn and evaded whatever obstacle came at them all to get in the lead. With every mile the racers got faster and it wasn't long before they got the city and began to get closer to the deserted area near it.

Jazz and MoonBlade were starting to get ahead and Blast-Off figured it was time for them to take a pit stop.

"Take this, Auto-boobs!"Blast-Off called out tauntingly and shot at Jazz's wheels and again at MoonBlade's ankle. This caused them to spin out of control and they slammed into a big rock pillar.

"Nice one, Blast-Off!"Brawl praised and laughed cruelly.

Jazz groaned in pain but smirked as he charged up energy in his fist before punching it into the ground and sending a wave of energy at Dragstrip and Brawl. Dragstrip managed to get out of the way but Brawl wasn't so lucky.

"AH!"Brawl shouted painfully before falling into a ditch.

"Brawl! Are you alright?"Blast-Off asked. MoonBlade then used his psychic powers to take a mental hold of the bomber's propeller and this caused him to stop in the air.

"Ask him face to face."MoonBlade said and tossed Blast-Off on top of Brawl.

"CrimsonWing! This all you now! Don't let Dragstrip win!"Jazz called out. The vampire looked back for a moment and nodded.

CrimsonWing flew down lower to the ground and raced beside Dragstrip. A make-shift flag could be seen ahead of the two Decepticons and they were neck-in-neck to try and get to it.

"You may as well quit, bat! Like I said, there's no one in this universe better at what I do!"Dragstrip said.

"No one but me of course."CrimsonWing stated with a grin.

"We'll see about that! Let's see you get cocky when I pull out my greatest alt mod!"Dragstrip dramatically exclaimed and his regular engine switched out to a turbo engine. He turned it on and blasted far ahead of CrimsonWing and was but a foot away from the flag.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."CrimsonWing called out in a sing-song voice. Dragstrip merely laughed tauntingly.

"Why not? Scared you'll lose?"Dragstrip asked.

"No, he's merely warning you about us!"Called out an unknown voice.

Dragstrip focused back on the road and was faced with Devcon and Wasp. Devcon aimed his blaster gun at the race car while Wasp aimed his stingers and both shot at full power. This cased Dragstrip to be blown back towards CrimsonWing.

"Ahhhh!"Dragstrip shouted painfully. CrimsonWing turned into his robot form and kicked the bounty hunter square in the face which knocked him into a large boulder, rendering him unconscious.

"Now that's what I call take out the scrap."Devcon said. CrimsonWing strode over to the unconscious bounty hunter and took out both the brief case carrying the credits and the remote for the Emotion Inducer. He looked up and saw Prowl in the air above them apparently waiting for his 'master' to give him an order.

"Time to bring you back to reality, young hybrid."CrimsonWing said and switched the remote off. This caused the disk on Prowl's neck to turn off as well and it unlatched from neck, falling to the ground and crushing on impact. Prowl shook his head as the affects of the disk wore off and he started to become disoriented before he managed to regain his focus. The griffon looked around himself confusedly for he didn't know what happened or how he got to be where he was.

"What's going on? And why am I in my Solar Decepticon Griffon Form?"Prowl asked himself.

"You were being controlled to transform! That's why!"Called out a voice that made the hybrid look down to see CrimsonWing with Wasp and another mech he didn't know.

"CrimsonWing? What happened?"Prowl asked.

"I'll explain it to you but first we need to get your friend back to my base so that we can give them medical treatment!"CrimsonWing called out again. Prowl immediately came down and went to help retrieve the fallen ninja bots.

_HOURS LATER ON CRIMSONWING'S SHIP_

After each mech was properly healed in the med bay Devcon left to return to Monicus after bidding his Autobot allies good-bye and telling CrimsonWing that if he ever wants to team up to come find him. That left CrimsonWing with taking the Autobots back to Earth. Right now the remaining mechs were conversing at the Earth rendezvous point before they too said farewell.

"I must say Autobots that was quite the adventure I had. Never had I experienced such excitement with a bot of the opposite faction with them alive _and _enjoying it at the same time."CrimsonWing said with a smile. The Autobots smiled back awkwardly.

"Uh, thank you CrimsonWing."MoonBlade said.

"So what happened to the remaining scientists of the Autocon Project after we left?"Prowl asked.

"I got in touch with Ultra Magnus and told him where they were just like Dragstrip planned to. A few nano clicks later they found them all in the burned down lab and took them into custody."Jazz said with a smile.

"So now you don't have to worry anymore, dark ninja bot!"Wasp said happily. Prowl smiled at this.

"Yes. It seems so. I can't believe I won't ever have to worry about those butchers again."The ninja said unbelievingly. MoonBlade patted his young friend on the shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

"Believe it, Little Shadow. You can finally rest without worry."MoonBlade said.

"And I can finally live as a rich mech! I took that brief case with the credits inside it from Dragstrip and it had the whole bounty payment for your capture. Now I won't have to waste my time with those old mechs and can focus on other bounties."CrimsonWing said with a wide smile.

"That's good. It seems that everyone wins in this case."Prowl said.

"Yes, but like I said don't think that this makes us friends. Even though I got my payment I'll still chase you for sport. However I may find it in the goodness of my spark to lend a secret helping hand now and then if Megatron gets on my nerves."The vampire explained. Prowl bot couldn't help but chuckle. Same old CrimsonWing.

"Understandable. Thank you for your help, CrimsonWing. I'd probably be in some cheap fight club if not for you."Prowl said with a sincere smile.

"Yes, yes I'm amazing. I know. Now go into the teleportation pod so I can send you home."CrimsonWing said and made a 'shooing' motion with his hand toward the pod. The Autobots walked over to the pod as CrimsonWing began to type in the coordinates. Prowl stopped halfway towards the pod and looked back to CrimsonWing.

"What's wrong Prowler?"Jazz asked. Prowl didn't answer and instead ran back to CrimsonWing.

"Alright the coordinates are logged in so just stand in there and I'll…."But CrimsonWing stopped when he was suddenly embraced in a tight hug by none other than Prowl. Every other mech stayed quiet from shock until Prowl's soft words broke the silence.

"Thank you very much, CrimsonWing. I truly appreciate this."Prowl said with great sincerity. CrimsonWing did nothing for a while until he slowly moved his arms around Prowl and returned the hug. Then he spoke.

"You're welcome….Prowl."CrimsonWing said just as softly. There was a moment of intense emotion before MoonBlade cleared his throat to get Prowl's attention.

"Little Shadow, it's time to go."MoonBlade said. Prowl released CrimsonWing and looked back towards his friends.

"You're right. We can't keep the others waiting any longer than need be."The ninja bot said and rushed back to them while waving the vampire good-bye. CrimsonWing gave a small smile and placed his finger on the 'Teleport' button on the console.

"Farewell, Autobots. And take care of yourself especially Prowl."CrimsonWing said pressed the button. A bright red light shined above the four before glowing harshly and disappearing along with them.

CrimsonWing let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and sat at his computer console silently. After a while he pressed in the numbers 373 then pressed the 'Unit Caller' button and a robotic unit came to his side.

"_**Yes, Master CrimsonWing?"The unit asked. **_

"Get me a brand of light high-grade, Unit 373. I feel like having a nice indulging buzz."CrimsonWing said and propped his talons up on the console.

"_**Right away, Master CrimsonWing."373 said before scurrying off to the mess hall of the ship.**_

CrimsonWing sighed contently at the warm feeling he felt in is spark. It seemed like doing good deeds really does bring a feeling of great self satisfaction. And the feeling of financial independence with those six billion credits didn't hurt either. Yes, things couldn't get any better…..because they were about to get worse.

The whirling sound of the teleportation pod destroyed the blissful silence thus shocking CrimsonWing out his day dreaming. He looked up and saw Megatron walk into the control room with a scowl on his face and four other pissed off looking Decepticons following behind him.

"M-Megatron? I thought that you all wouldn't be back until the end of the week."CrimsonWing said in a shocked tone.

"We weren't, until a _certain traitorous seeker_ got greedy with gathering energy and collected so much from our last destination that he caused the harvesting machine to explode and destroy all the energy we obtained from previous planets!"Megatron bellowed with an angry look towards Starscream.

"Well I wouldn't have harvested more energy than necessary if a _certain Cyclops _had told me the harvester's intake limit!"Starscream screeched with a pointed look to Shockwave.

"I would assume that as the 'greatest seeker of them all' that you would better, Starscream."Shockwave said calmly which alone aroused Starscream's anger at the clever comeback.

"You just wanted me to look like a fool in front of Megatron!"Starscream accused.

"In that department you do not need help, Starscream."Icy Blitzwing commented snidely.

"Yes, you do quite well on your own!"Lugnut supplied.

"How dare you know-nothing scrap heads insult me!"Starscream demanded.

The arguing got worse from there and CrimsonWing just looked at the bickering Decepticons with a confused/irritated look. He pressed in 373 and the 'Unit Caller' button once more then Unit 373 came in.

"_**Yes, Master CrimsonWing?"373 asked.**_

"Eight-six that light high-grade. Get me the Circuit Surge brand and leave the bottle."CrimsonWing said and gave a sideways glance to his still arguing teammates.

"_**As you wish, Master."Said the unit and it went back to the mess hall. **_

CrimsonWing slammed his head on the console and massaged his templates.

"_I wonder if Devcon would like to cash in that partner up request now."_CrimsonWing thought to himself.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I need to call upon your help; I need a comedy relief episode to compliment this serious episode. So if anyone has an idea leave it in your review or send me a PM.

Later days!


End file.
